


You’re A What?

by icegoddess1989



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Inheritance, Dark Albus Dumbledore, F/M, Implied Mpreg, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, M/M, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Minor Molly Weasley and Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley Bashing, Narcissa Black Malfoy Bashing, Peter Pettigrew Bashing, Regulus, Somewhat Good Voldemort (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2020-09-23 18:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 52
Words: 105,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icegoddess1989/pseuds/icegoddess1989
Summary: New way of the Wizarding World. a lot of twist and plot and some death and surprise love





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This my first fic. It’s slow build so no hating I love to write and I don’t own Harry Potter characters i have add my own characters hope u enjoy there a lot of smut and foul language be warned the characters ages are different that what’s on pottermore lol: hope and there will be some made up characters;)  
() is there mind  
~parseltongue~  


**Hogwarts** _November 16th_ _1976_

(Loud girly scream) “OH MY MERLIN ! My face sob a girl;”

“Your face what about my hair” sobbed another girl:

(A pair of feet's running away and two boys laughing hard)

-Few hallways later-

“Oh Merlin Prongs that was hilarious!" laughed Sirius;

“Agreed Sirius that was fun." laughed James

“Oh how I wish that was photo so we can remember this?” suggested Sirius.

“Oh we well have our memories Sirius, as he look at his watch: well we better get to towers?" James stated.

“Awwwwww! moaned Sirius why do we need to go there?” Sirius stated as he pout.

“Did ya forgot Padfoot we are suppose to be studying with Moony( as James peered at his watch) like oh shit like 30 minutes ago! exclaimed James”

“Oh boy better get there before Remus turns use into chew toys for the next full moon." Sirius stated

They both laughed at idea: “Oh man that’s funny Padfoot, well lets go!" James exclaimed as he grab Sirius arm and they head towards Gryffindor:

(10 minutes later of dodging Flinch)

They made it to the Portrait mutter the password and walk to common room and notice a very angry Remus waiting for them; arm crossed and tapping his foot;

“Well where were ya been i been waiting for you two and you are late! What where you two doing? Remus glared; Well he ask?"

“We are sorry Moony we were avoiding Flinch”grinned Sirius.

"And why was you two avoiding him?”Remus ask. Where you two out pranking when you suppose to be studying with me!" 

"Of course not we where on way here and funny thing is he already looked enraged muttering something about bathroom mirrors and we didn't do it and he was accusing us!" Sirius stated

"Yeah Moony! we innocent this time." pleaded James 

“Fine fine just go get your books." Remus said as he rubbed his head.

"Ok! they said together and went to get their books on potions and charms and they was grinning all way up to their dorms.

"Well at least he bought it James." grinned Sirius.

"Yeah for now, bet he will find out soon." laughed James they found their stuff and headed back to the Common Room.

As soon they got back to Common Room they plop down near Remus and started to work on their homework.

**Few hours later.............**

They closed up their books and they stood up and stretch.....James felt a pop in his back and groaned..

”That was ruff.” James said..

Sigh “Agreed!” Moony and Padfoot together.

“Hey I noticed something was off, Where Peter?” ask James 

“Uh not sure thought he was with you two?” stated Remus.....

“Uh Nope haven’t seen him since lunch?”James said. Have you Sirius?”...

Sirius shook his head no...

“Wonder where he at? usually he beside us all time but lately he hasn’t been?” James asked 

“Who knows he on his own ” Sirius stated with a shrug.

“Oh well, let’s go eat I’m starved!” James stated. They put there stuff away and went to dinner

8 minutes later

They were getting close to Great Hall and they can smell the food and their stomach let out a growled! loudly.

"Ooooo super hungry let’s go boys”Sirius stated as they walk in and went to their table.

James notice dinner was Fried Chicken mashed potatoes, greens, salads, roasted corn and dessert cherry and lemon pie his mouth watered at the site and dished him some food along with Remus and Sirius.... not even 7 minutes of them eating dinner there heard a shrill voice

“JAMES POTTER YOU TOERAG”..... 

“What ya do now James” exclaimed Remus....

“Uh Nothing Remi” James grinned he stood up: Ah Ms.Evans you look lovely tonight." he said with a bow”

“Don’t start that James I know it was you and your gang”Lily stated as she huffed.

“What ya mean Lily? James ask her.

“Don’t lie it was you and your gang who messed with the girls bathrooms mirrors! you know it took us awhile to calm the girls down and Professor Flitwick had to dismantle the charm he was impressed by them but he don’t know who set them up and I know it was you all!” Lily glared at him...

“Sorry Lily but do you have proof that it was us” James ask and Lily was stumped by the question 

She blushed “Uh Well no but I know it is you.. I will find out if it was you and hope you are punished!” she huffed and walked off....

James sighed and sat down to eat.... “Man she soooo damn annoying and loud, how can you stand her James?” ask Sirius ....

"Are ya kidding she a firecracker and she beautiful." James sighed dreamily....

Sirius wrinkled his nose at his notions. “Idk James she just annoying”Sirius stated.

“Yeah James you wanna spend your life with a dud who can’t enjoy life or have fun and always sides with rules?” ask Remus ..

“It’s love I tell ya and she my soul mate” said James dreamily..

”Uh huh sureeeeeee James. Sirius said; Well if ya don't date her Ill buy Remus a new set of squeaky toys if you two get married!”exclaimed Sirius as he grinned at Remus.

“Hey now I know I’m a wolf once a month, but why do I get dog toys your more dog than me, the way you chase ladies like your in heat!” Remus stated 

“Haha bloody ha your jealous Remus” stated Sirius.

"No I ain’t I wanna wait till right person,”Remus said defending himself as he stuck out his tongue.

Sirius barked a laugh “OK Remus but still bet a bet Siri stated”. Sigh “if they don't date I'll buy you the squeaky toys for you Sirius,”stated Remy.

“Deal they said together”

“You two are so not funny she will be my bride!”James stated

“Ugh barf me! said Sirius. and James shoved him. “Hey now don’t get your knickers in a twist." Sirius grinned.

They ate there fill and heard a squeaky voice, “Mister Black”...”yes Sirius stated as he peered at the elf. “Letter for ya” she handed the letter and he grab it and said “thanks uh” “Oh My names is Cliffy. “Ty Cliffy” “You be welcome” she curtsy and pop off to her post.

Sirius open the letter and read it as they watch his face he was grinning. James raised his eyebrows and ask;

“Who it from?” James ask.

“Huh oh no one” Sirius said after he fold it up and put it away his pocket.

“Oh really you don’t think I haven't noticed? After your 17th birthday you been happy, then we went near Forest to took off and came back mad as hell, and after you spent a hour in there and you closed your self up in your bed all weekend and then you was back to happy after you went for your walk after hours with the map, and you been disappearing for 2 hours, two times a week?” ask James.

“Oh don’t you worry James, it’s a new friend.” Siri stated

“Who?ask James Sirius shook his head

“ I can’t say not yet Prongs trust me. Sirius said with a smile.

“Fine keep your secret I will find out hopefully soon James said and went back to eating.

Remus rolled his eyes. Then he pick up a scent . -Sigh- _(great here comes the rat damn he thought)_

“Hey guys there you are” said Peter;

“Oh well hey Peter” said James; both Remus and Sirius nodded their head on the greeting.

“Well of course we be here? but where were you? ask Sirius.

“ Oh I was uhhhhhh busy” Peter said nervously.

“With what?” ask Remus.

“Oh a project assigned by Professor Kettleburn” Peter stated as he plated up his food. '

“Oh I see didn’t realize he had assigned a project” exclaimed Sirius as he narrowed his eyes at Peter. He took a mouthful of food then he swallowed.

”Oh yea for extra credit since I’m failing already” Peter said and went back to eating.

“Peter we only been back for two months how are you failing?" groaned James 

Peter blushed uh well forgot to complete the essay on time he said nervously

"Well ok but peter you need to hand those in on time." James nagged

"Sure thing James I will!" peter state as he went back to eating.

"The three got up to leave. “Hey where ya going are you going to wait for me?" Peter ask with Whiny voice.

“Nope” they said and walk off.

-Sigh- _(damn it)_ Peter thought and went back to eating he needs to keep up on what they are up too........

They walk out Great Hall and went to stairs...Sirius stop and told them to head off without him.

“Ok Sirius “said Remus.

“What are you sure Pads?" ask James.

“Yeah go on I’ll be there soon, I need to meet someone” Sirius stated as ran off without hearing James response...

“Huh wonder what he is up too you wanna follow him” James grinned. “Nope!' Remus stated

"Are you sure Moony?” Ask James.

“Yeah I sure James. Remus sighed

"Well i wanna know who he secretly meeting?” James said

"sigh K I’m going to take my shower I’ll see ya up there or in the morning Remus stated as he headed up stairs,

“Night Moony”

“Night James”

James waited till Remus was half way up the stairs...then he went toward dungeon where Pads went off too.

“You won’t like what ya find James,” Remus shook his head and went up for that shower.

Slytherins Dungeon 

After few minutes he caught up to him. (_ heh there you are, but what are you up to Pads?) _James thought as he continue to follow him

Sirius was grinning and whistling a tune as he walk future into dungeon pass the potion room and Slytherin dorms.

(_ what are you doing Pads?_ after few minutes of walking) he thought as James heard a door open and he saw a hand and it grab Sirius arm and Sirius yelped! and he was pulled in the dark room and the door was slammed!

James mouth drop (_wtf he ran to the door and notice no spell keeping him out he heard a grunt inside; oh hell no! you not hurting my brother all but blood)_ he grab the door handle and peek inside about to call Sirius name and his mouth drop second time that day......

-smut alert-

inside the room 

Sirius back was slammed against the door as he felt hard soft lips on his own he moan into kiss as he wrapped his arm around the trimmed waist...

"Mm-mm why hello there sexy! did you miss me Sirius ask while he grinned.. his chest was smacked lightly.

"Of course I did how long was you going to make me wait? the voice drawled out...

Sirius grinned and notice the room was decorated with candles and a fluffy bed.....”HM did you wait long love?”Sirius ask lovely voice

”No? but I miss you and your cock inside me.”said the voice.

“Well I’m here now” Sirius grab the person waist as he kissed them and as they walk to the bed he pulled back and unbutton his lover shirt and saw the delicious ivory skin with a mark on his shoulder he lean down and kissed the mark...

“AHHH!” the voice moaned out; Dammit Siri I’m hard and horny, how long will you tease me?" said the voice.

”Patience my love. Siri went back to sucking on the mark,

“Ahhhhhhhhh ooooo you bastard! the voice moaned out”

“Mmmmmm you are all mine Siri stated as he pull his lover shirt off.

_(James mouth went dry at the scene he decided to cast notice me not spell and silence spell on the door so they don’t hear him he pant at the site;man this hot he thought-_ he kept on watching after a awhile of watch the mystery person came into the candle light; James gasp when he saw who Sirius making out with Lucius Malfoy his mouth dropped third time today; Padfoot I thought you despised him due to he dark as his family he thought. James shook his head and continued to peep

Sirius finally strip them of clothes and motion for Lucius to lie down. Once Lucius got on the bed Sirius kneed on the between Lucius spread legs and kiss down Lucius body as he cast lube charm wandless on his other hand and approach Lucius twitching hole with his lube finger and prep him...

“Ahhhh fuck Siri please don’t tease me I need you!" Lucius panted out.

“Patient love we have penalty of time to play?" Sirius said with lust.

“Dam it Siri! Lucius slurred out as he threw his head back when Sirius hit his pleasure button inside with his large fingers. AHHH yes right there!"

Sirius mouth went dry at the site. "SHIT Lucius keep it up ill loose control!' Sirius groaned out as bite Lucius perk nipple.

“AHHHH Fuck yes more please Sirius I want you!” moaned out Lucius after pleading with him for few minutes.

Sirius lost his patience and pulled his fingers out that delicious tight hole and he wand less cast a lube charm over his cock and cast cleaning charm inside of Lucius and lined his twitching cock to the tight delicious hole and slammed in him hard.

“Ahhhhhhh fuck yes Siri fuck me! Lucius said as he threw his head back

“Fuck Lucius so good and hot I love it inside you!” exclaimed Sirius as he pounded himself into Lucius tight hole.

“Merlin yes yes harder Siri!" as Lucius wailed at his mate

Sirius pulled out and slammed back harder in Lucius tight hole...

”Ahhhhhhhhhh yes right there fuck soooooo good please siri!” Lucius screamed Sirius grab Lucius legs and have him wrap them around his neck and rammed him harder

“Fuck yes! yes! yes! oooooo Merlin Sirius!" Lucius moaned out as his eyes rolled back of his head

”Fuck Lucius I’m not going last you keep that up!" Siri stated as he snap his hip more into Lucius.

“Merlin yes I’m fucking close too cumming Siri." Lucius moaned out

“Fuck Lucius” Sirius stated as he pound harder and faster.

“Ahh yes Sirius im cumming” Lucius said as he arched his back and came hard and it shot all over his chest.

“Fuck Lucius!" Sirius stated as felt Lucius inside clenching down on his throbbing cock trying to milk him, Sirius was cumming

"Ahhhh Lucius!” Sirius said loudly.

Lucius moaned as he felt Siri hot cum shoot inside him and he moaned at the feeling. 

Sirius he kissed him as he pulled his cock out of Lucius hole and he flop next to him on bed and cuddled him.

After a minute of getting their breathing under control Sirius said in Lucius ear "I love you Lucius, Will you marry me?"

Sirius felt Lucius tense and a few minutes went by of no response from the blond _(Shit! cursed my big mouth!)_ Sirius thought. 

"What did you say?" Lucius asked

_Ah hell with it_ Sirius thought; he turned Lucius around to face him.

"Marry me Lucius Malfoy!" he said loudly and was smiling at Lucius.

Lucius gasp and his mouth drop "Oh Siri I-I." before Lucius could give Sirius a answer.

“Oh my Merlin!!" James said loudly and slapped his hand over his mouth _(shit)_ James thought; and Sirius snap his head up and notice James.. James got up and bolted to the towers.

“Shit!” said Sirius.

"What is it? ask Lucius.

"Fuck we forgot to ward the door and James saw everything." Sirius groaned out

"Oh Merlin Sirius you need to speak with him before he tells people what he saw on my neck." Lucius said with bit of panicked in his voice.

"Hey it be OK. Sirius kissed him and got up out of bed to get dress quickly; I’ll handle him and you won’t get away that easy; I’ll be waiting for your response don’t leave me hanging to long." Sirius stated and kissed Lucius again and ran after James.

Sirius threw a winked over his shoulder at Lucius and closed the door behind him.

Lucius waved his hand and the door lock. (_Damn that man_ he thought as he lay down and blushed. _Oh shit he wants me to marry him!_ Lucius sighed dreamily.

Lucius ponder over what Sirius ask him. After few minutes of thinking Lucius grinned. (_Well can’t say no, he after all my soul mate_ )

Lucius got up and some of Sirius cum slid out his ass. Lucius tisked as he waved his hand and cleaned his inside up he dressed fast and fix his clothes and sent cleaning spell and clear the smell of sex in the air in here and return the room back a old classroom and blew out the candles.

Lucius peek his head out and the cost was clear and left the room and went to his head boy room to shower; Once Lucius got there he mutter the password and went inside for long hot shower. 

Oh whats going to happen next tune in next time.....icemoon1989


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for kudos.....Enjoy next chapter

_ “I can’t believe it!” _ James thought as he runs to the towers; as he got to the portrait and said the password he went inside and slammed the portrait behind him. 

Remus looked up after he hears the portrait slammed closed and called out.

“James? Are you OK?” Remus asked as he went to put the book down.

James look at Moony with wide eyes and ran to the dorms taking two steps at a time and open door and slammed it. 

**Slam!!!**

“Hey we trying to sleep!” moaned out a tired voice. 

Peter popped his head out curtain. “James? he rubbed his eyes are you ok?” 

After a minute of not answering James shook his head and grinned

“Uh ya I’m ok everyone: sorry everyone go back to sleep everyone and sorry about slamming the door.” James stated: as he rushed to his bed and hopped in and seal up the curtain; as he lay there thinking (_ Oh Merlin! ) _ he thought ? James noticed he was still hard.(“ _ Fuck!) _ He thought and rubbed his face and-sighed- then rolled over and went to sleep.

Gryffindor Common Room

Moony just stare at the stairs and winced when the door slammed. (_ -sigh- what a mess bet he didn’t even speak to Padfoot i bet _.) He thought. 

Few minutes later Remus heard portrait open. “Moony! Did you see James?” yelled Sirius. 

“Let me guess he caught you and Your lover together and he was shocked at who your said lover is, and you forgot to ward the door hmmmmmm” said Moony.

Sirius stared at him. “What are ya mind reader”Siri stated. 

Moony smacked his head. 

“What?”ask Sirius dumbly. 

“Really Padfoot? How you think I found out.” Moony said with blush.

”Oh yea! as Sirius also smacked his head. Sigh but did you see James?”

“Yes. James booked it to the dorms and bet he in his bed. Remus stated; and also bet he warded his curtains and bed too.”

“Fuck! I need to speak to him Moony.” Sirius exclaimed. 

“I know you must wait till morning.” Remus states. 

“Dammit -sigh- first thing we jump him ok.” 

“Fine.” agreed Moony.

“Goodnight Moony”. Siri states. “Night Pads”. Remus grab his book and went his Perfect room. 

Sirius got to the dorms; 

“Hey Padfoot; what up with James? Ask Peter.

“Not sure what ya mean? Did he say anything?” Ask Sirius

“No he just said sorry for waking us up and went to his bed and warded his curtains?” Peter stated

“Well i'll see with him in the morning. night Peter” Sirius said

(YAWN) night Sirius and Peter went back to bed.

_(Sigh at least he went to bed; i'll have to speak to him tomorrow _) Sirius thought as he climb in bed and went to sleep. 

**(James dream)**

James felt like he was floating,_ Huh what is this? Oh I’m dreaming. _ Then few mins his back hits a soft silky bed. James noticed he was naked and very hard. 

_(Oh it’s one of those dreams )_as he looked around and noticed Lily by an open bathroom door and she was only wearing sheer robes and he saw her perky breast. He licked his lips and moaned.... _ "MMMM Lily you look very delicious.` James _said with a groan.

She blushed and slowly moved towards the bed. James went to reach her and heard a clink. _ Huh? _ he look up and notice he was cuffed to the head board. _ “Well well didn’t know you were this kinky Lily _”he grinned. 

She blushed and climb onto the bed and straddled his legs as she removed her robe. He saw she was very wet and can feel her heat on his leg.. She moved her hands up and down his chest and she moved her wet pussy closer to James hard cock.

He felt the wetness and groaned "oooooo_ h Lily this feels good” _ as James closed his eyes in bliss he went to push his cock in her pussy....then all the sudden something felt different in weight on his leg and his cock brushed against another cock he snapped his eyes up and his breath was in his throat.

James choked out _“Snape! wtf are you here’_ _and where did Lily go?”_ he asked as James was fighting the cuffs off. 

Severus grinned and leaned to his ear and said (_ I'm a better choice than her _) as Sev stated he grinned and leaned down to kiss him. James snapped awake with scream.

James bolted upright in his bed.

_(Oh my Merlin! _ He thought as he rubbed his face. _ WTH kind of dream was that and Snape on top of it ugh.) _ And James noticed he was hard. ( _ Fuck I got hard while I dreamed of Snape) _ James thought 

“Hey James? Are you ok i heard ya scream? he heard Peter ask outside his bed.

James jumped in fight and stuttered out “Huh oh yeah i'm ok, it was just a nightmare.”

“Are ya sure you ok James?” Ask peter

“Yeah i'm ok: i'm about to head to the showers, ill see ya at breakfast.” James stated

“Ok James.” he heard Peter shuffle towards the door and closed it

"Whew he muttered and unwarded his curtain and got up for a shower. He grabbed his stuff and went for a long hot shower.

James got in the hot in the hot shower and stayed under it for awhile. He went to grab his body wash he lathered up the rag and wash his body and he got to his cock and it was still hard. _ Fuck _he thought he grab his cock and slowly went up down and groaned. 

Fuck he groaned out as James pump up down and swipe his thumb across the slit; _ fuck that feels good _ he moaned as he pump up and down for awhile. After awhile he made a fist and start thrust his cock into his fist thinking of Severus and cummed in shower he shudder in delight.

_ Fuck I cum thinking of Severus Merlin what’s wrong with me _. James states as he cleaned the rest of his body and after he was done he got out dried off. He got dressed and cast a charm to freshen his breath and cleaned his teeth at the same time. Mmm mint james stated 

James we to walk out and was suddenly grabbed by two sets of hands, James yelled in surprise and noticed it was Sirius and Remus.

“What the.....let me go guys,” James said as he struggled out their grip. 

“No James! we need to talk.”Siri said. 

“Uh how about later?” James ask.

“No now James!” siri states with seriousness voice. James notice the Common Room was deserted. They made their way to Remus room threw him in and they warded it tight and send privacy spell: 

"WTH guys! why you ruff handling me?” James glared.

“Sorry James; we can’t risk you going to Great Hall after what you saw last night” Sirius stated. They sat in conjured chairs and they stare at him. James shifted on the bed.

“Look I won’t say anything to anyone but really Pads. Lucius Malfoy!” he exclaimed.

“Sigh I didn’t want you to know yet.” Siri sighed. 

“Know what huh you been secretive lately we tell everything to each other’s! James looked at Remus: bet you in on it too huh Remus.” James said angrily. 

“Sigh I know since last week.” Remus stated.

"So you didn't bother to tell me!" James stated angrily

"Listen to us James; it wasn't my secret to tell you; we were going to tell you soon, but didnt think u would find out the same way as I did .” Remus said. 

“Really? James said with shock voice.

“Yes unfortunately I saw Sirius pale ass too.” Remus stated. 

Sirius blushed. “Moony” siri yelled!

“What it truth that something I don’t wanna see Pads.” Remus laughed. 

“Well I’m delicious. Siri stated as he rubbed his body up and down. 

They both snorted. “What it truth Sirius grinned. They rolled their eyes.

“James we need to do a oath” Sirius stated.

”Why” Ask James. 

“This serious James”. Growled Sirius. 

“I know? you are Sirius I thought.”grinned James 

“Man that jokes getting old Prongs,” as Siri dropped his head. 

“It Still funny Pads “ James said with a laugh. 

“Please James “ Sirius begged. “Fine I James Charles Potter give my word not speak or reveal anything outside this oath or to anyone that’s not here or I lose my magic so I mote.”

“Agreed” stated Sirius and Remus together. Then a light washed over James and the other two binding them. 

“Ok i took your oath, James stated , now what is going on?”

“Sigh where do I start?” Groaned Sirius 

“At beginning if possible.” James stated. Sirius look at James

“-sigh- You remember my birthday morning.” muttered Siri.

“Yeah you was in pain and then bam I woke after your magic backlash and I was thrown into the wall and when I awoke you was standing over me, and Remus was healing my head?” James said as he rubbed his head in remembrance. 

“Yeah I came into my inheritance a creature one at that.” Sirius Stated. James mouth drop.

“Really Pads?” James said excited. 

“Yea.” Sirius said nervously. And That’s not half of it Prongs I’m what they call a Dark Elf.” Siri muttered.

“Oh merlin so they do exist.” James said with aw. 

“Yes and Lucius is my sub and my soulmate at that too.” Grinned Siri. “Ooh I see well um should i congrats you on finding your mate fast or should i give condolence?” James stated 

Remus snorted and started to laugh.

“Really your not disgusted with me?” Sirius asked 

“What you thought i find you be disgusted cus you are creature and that you are gay for only Lucius. James said angrily. You know gender don’t matter here to me.”

“Well I know they not a light family like you wanted, and they are completely dark family and siri licked his lips..and so am I James.” “And so am I said Remus.” James mouth dropped 

“B-b-but I thought you were light like me and my family.” James said with shock in his voice. “Well we was till last year Remus said.

”Oh what changed?” James ask. 

“How well are your mental shields?” ask Sirius. 

“You know who my mother is Sirius? she a Black that’s her forta and my father side has strong mind magic too, plus our ring give extra protection.” James said. 

“Just making sure, don't bite my hand off. Sirius states as he threw his hands up: this information is not faint of heart. We went to Dark side'” as they rolled up their sleeves on their Wrist was a brown strap with the dark mark branded on it.

“Oh my MERLIN! Both of you! James said. They nodded their head. But why? how could you?” James said with sadness. 

“Listen James the light side wrong about what the dark is like and what they are trying to achieve.” Siri stated. “ Oh Really like what going around killing muggle and muggle borns and kidnapping magical kids!” James said angrily.

“No listen James! Dumbledore’s lying. And I know your not a light family. Sirius snapped his mouth. Oops” siri stated,

“What ya mean my family’s not light as I portray James said glaring. 

"Sigh remember Dumbledore coming to Potter manor in the middle of summer. “Yeah trying to get my parents to join a club?" James pondered. "Yeah the Order of Phoenix" mutter Siri. "Yeah that’s it!" exclaimed James. 

"James he a lying old coot. He wants all dark practice and any creature eradicated from magical world.” Siri said with sadness.

"What-t-t but he can’t do that! yelled James.

"He is trying, he wants to label Remus as dangerous and kill them or my kind or any creature out there he going against Merlin law and the Lefay law James he trying to have only light and gray students in his school. Sirius snarled.

"But magic is magic it don’t matter what branch it comes from!" James said angrily.

"Yeah, Dumbledore doesn't care and get this he wants you James". Sirius states. 

"Why?" James looked at them.

"Duh! your family oldest pure blooded in England and the richest." Remus states. He wants your gold and your property."

"How? did you get this information." James asked

"Uh well we followed him one day and him and some people were meeting at the Leaky Cauldron and we manage to get in unnoticed. And they talk about what their plans to get rid of any creature that runs in wizard or witches blood or natural born ones and only have light or neutral magic he trying to only have light spells in the schools he destroying the way of magic and wants us to accept muggles in our world and combined them together he nuts!" Sirius said with disgust.

James was shocked. "That’s bad." James groaned

.

"It is we are trying to protect the old ways not this Xmas or Halloween shit to make Muggle-Born more welcome no they need to learn our way too." Remus said:

"I agree with you two said James. And we need a magical school for Muggle-Born and half bloods ages 7 to 10 so they are prepared for magical world and our magical kids needs to learn Muggle world so they don’t insult each culture but noooo Dumbles decides there holiday better. what does he know he had this power to long he needs to be replaced with better goals not make it worse." James huffed

"Sigh I agree but It’s ok James if you want, meet the Dark Lord yourself and push your idea to him; if anything he will wipe your mind of meeting him if you don't agree with his way. Sirius stated

" I’ll think about it. James state as he rubbed his face. So is my parents on it." 

"Yes they are. muttered Sirius. 

"Wow this a lot to process" James groaned. 

"We are here for you James" said Moony.

"Thanks guys" James said with a smile.

"Oh I wanna warn ya. Lily one of them in Dumbledore beliefs and so is Peter. Remus said.

"Really?" James said. 

"Yes she wants to be Lady Potter so she can give your money to Dumbledore and for herself". Sirius said with disgust.

"What! James said angrily. That that ugh" he plop on Remus bed. James huffed.

"Yeah heard she going to feed you love potions and compulsive potion after Boxing Day" muttered Remus. 

"Welp I know my ring will protect me from that!" James said as he rubbed his heir ring.

"Yes my ancestors feared the worse when my great grandfather Henry made sure no one but the blood of family and true bond not love induce ones won't get a Knut so did the Blacks if I'm correct as James look to Sirius for a confirm nodded from Sirius, and another clause if they try to wipe or remove your mind or your soulmate mind there a spell they created to protect your memory and Goblin will have to remove the charm.” James said

"Wow we have that well exclaimed Sirius. And Yes of course we have something for Remus in case it happens to his mind and others.’

“Sweet exclaims James But I wanna speak to him I want truth spell when I talk to him?" James states 

"Of course I will write to him he was hoping to have you join. Sirius states. 

"Really?" James said.

"Yes but he was hesitant due to he believes you was one Dumbledore men." Remus said 

James wrinkled his nose, "After today no i ain't, his views are wrong and he is lying old coot."James stated

"Yes he is whatever you do don’t meet his eyes without your mind shield up". Remus said. 

"Great so the old fucker can read mind?" James guessed.

"Yes" they said together. "Are you joking?" James look at them. 

"Nope you will know if he is by a forceful tug in your shields" warned Sirius. "Grand anything else should know? ask James "No nothing yet sept to watch out for Peter,Lily and Dumbledore" Remus state with a warning. "

"Ok Moony," James said. "Now let’s eat before food vanish, we got Remus look at time. 45 mins to eat." 

"Ok let’s go and get some food but first: James got up and pulled them in group hug, you two are my brothers no matter what happens," James grinned.

They hugged James back and after hugging for few minutes they separated. They head to the door and tear down wards and headed went the Great Hall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ty for suggestions hope this better thanks again for reading

They manage to get to Great Hall and they have only 20 minutes left to eat and then get to Potions with Professor Slughorn in the dungeon. They rush to a spot and start piling the food and start eating.

"Hey guys what took you so long breakfast is ending soon and we have to get to dungeon with them snake;" stated Peter. as he crammed food in his mouth

"Oh well we were getting last minute homework in for Potions" grinned Sirius

"Ah I see you think i can copy yours i still need a foot or two?" Peter said bashfully

"Nope said Sirius; you should have stayed behind and finish with us but no you was worried was that the food be gone by the time we be done" mocked Sirius

Peter groaned and start working on it at breakfast. They sneered at him and finish eating and grab their bags and went to dungeon for grueling 2 hours of Potions. They heard Peter call out, 

"Hey wait for me" Peter called them.

"Better hurry up Peter" called out Sirius as he threw grinned over his shoulder...

**Few hours later**

"Ugh that was ruff." groaned James.

"Yeah what’s up you James you seemed distracted today?" ask Remus.

James looked at Moony and stated "Huh oh it’s nothing to worry just a weird dream I had last night." James waved it off. 

Moony stared at him..."If ya sure Prongs" Remus shrugged his shoulders as they continue on with the day..............

**4 hours later**

They headed to towers they plop in the chairs and sighed... "Man what a long day" groaned Remus.....

"Yeah at least we are done now," said Peter.

"Yeah we just need to do homework yippee" mutter Sirius tiredly.......

"It's not due till next class which is Thursday but it best to start on it after dinner or tomorrow and I have free period after Care said James as he groaned. 

“Imagine one more year." sighed James.

"Yeah... grinned Sirius he imagined once he graduates he will marry Lucius and hopefully kids he grin bigger. 

"Oh what’s with that grin Siri are ya thinking about a special lady" ask Peter. James and Remus snorted at Peter suggestion then coughed to cover it up.

"What so funny you two.....do you know who it is?" Peter asked.

"Nope def don’t know? James said and he got up and stretched and grabbed his bag and went to dorms. Call me when it’s time for dinner im going to lay down a bit" James said as he headed up to 6th dorm room. 

"Ok!" they said

"So what shall we do now?" asked Peter.

"Not sure? mutter Remus but I’m bout to go finish this transfiguration essay I’m 3 feet short hope to get done before dinner he stated and he grab his bag and headed to his rooms. 

"I’ll come with ya! I'm a few feet short too" stated Padfoot. "Ok but you not copying off me said Remus.

“Pleaseeeee Moony!” whined Sirius.

“Nope!” grinned Remus

"Ok see ya guys," Peter said. They both left and went in Remus room.

Peter waited till he saw they went in Remus room.. he heard Remus portrait closed. His smile dropped and he got up and left the towers. He walked to the 5th floor and mutter “gum-ball”and gargoyle twist into stairs and took a few mins to reach the double doors,he knocks on the door. 

"Come in Peter" called out Albus. He open door: "Sorry for bothering you headmaster?" Peter stated with a meek voice. "Nonsense my boy come in and sit. Lemon drop?" ask Albus. 

"Uh no thanks sir" Peter declined the sweets.

"Now what’s going on?" Albus ask Peter.

"I think Sirius had his inheritance and he seeing someone it might be his soul mate who may be on the Dark side" Peter stated. 

"Oh?" Albus looked at Peter. "Well do you know if its regular inheritance or creature, and you know the name if this soulmate?

“Peter shook his head n ; Sir I don’t know he won't say who he seeing with, I think James and Remus knows i might get it out of them ".

"I see Albus stated just keep your eyes open and find out." 

"Yes sir" Peter grinned 

"Now my boy you might need to help Lily"

"Oh with what sir?" Peter asked

"Well since your close to James you can spike his drinks with this loyalty potion to me and love potion for Lily" grinned Albus. 

"I will try my best sir, but no need for love potions James loves Lily, she just needs to stop turning him down or this will backfire on her" stated Peter. 

"Yes your right well then just the loyalty potion and this compulsion potion will do for now I will let Lily know to go ahead and accept his invites. Now here are the vials don’t lose them" Albus warned him. 

"Yes Professor Dumbledore" as Peter slip the potions in his pocket. 

"Good now it’s getting close to dinner better head out so your friends don’t realize your gone" Albus stated. 

"Of course sir" Peter left and walk quickly to towers.

**James POV**

James went to his trunk and pull out the [ Marauders Map ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Marauder%27s_Map) , he mutters the password, I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.. the map opened up and he found Peter footprints heading to Headmaster office. ( _ -sigh- So Remus and Pads are right. That rat going to Dumbledore _) James sneered at the thought and got up and went to Remus room.

He got downstairs and knock on Moony door. 

"Who is it?" said a girly voice. James snorted.

"Well it’s me Prongs! I’m come to confess my undying love for Remus," James said as he grinned.

Anyone who was sitting in Common Room stared at him and some of them busted out laughing and James threw a grin at them 

The portrait open and Sirius was laughing. "Oh Merlin James!" exclaimed Sirius as he rolled on the floor laughing . Remus rolled his eyes at them.

"What’s up James?" ask Moony as he put his essay away . 

"Oh right well what we need to do about rat he can’t be trusted." James stated with anger 

They got serious after James mentions Peter names. 

"Well what you think Prongs I mean we been threw a lot and we came this far" ask Siri.

"Idk Pads I’m mean best friends till the end but he heading too headmaster office and I didn’t wanna believe that he plotting but the map never lies." muttered James 

Remus thought....and he said, "Well the oath stays on him he can’t reveal what we are or me included to anyone. It’s your call Prongs".........James sighed hard and look at them both.

"It’s time to end his place as one of us he is now a traitor to the Marauders, his name will be removed from the map and he won’t remember the map or the code to access the map or the secret tunnels, But he will remember the fun times but won’t be participating in any of them again." James stated with hard voice

Both Remus and Sirius nodded in agreement. 

"So how we do this?" ask Pads. 

"Hmmmmmm I’m not sure we need to give reason." stated James. so they ponder on some ideas to get him removed. 

"Oh I know maybe we remove him because he is weak and not smart enough" suggested Sirius. 

"Or we can state he broke the Marauders code" said James . 

"Oh and which code did he broke?" ask Remus.

"He mentioned the map to some girl who fluttered her eyes at him and he showed her, and now she goes to him asking for a copy so she can meet her friends and boyfriend in secret!" James said angrily.

"What! When did this happen? ask Sirius. He better not gave her a copy!”

James shook his head no. “He didn't Pads, he told he that he will need to get the copying spell down before he will give her a copy. And it was during the annual Halloween party that Dumbles threw. He mocking our tradtion holiday for a muggle one." stated James with a sneer. 

"That idiot! now we have to erase her mind of it and her friends." Sirius muttered angrily. 

"No Padfoot, We don’t have too," stated James .

"Huh why not? we don’t want Flinch or anyone else to have it or to nab it." Siri said?

"Did you forget Pads" grinned James.....Sirius looked at James confused look on his face?

Sigh “Once he is removed from Marauders her mind and anyone else she told will be erased with his as well." James stated. 

"Ohhhhhhh that’s right, I forgot we all signed a contract" Siri said as he smacked his head.

"Your impossible sometimes Pads," Remus said after he shook his head. 

"You know what bite me Remus!" barked Sirius. 

"Sorry I don’t want fleas and wrong person to ask to bite you." grinned Remus as he threw a wink at Sirius

James grabbed his stomach and laughed. “Oh burn Pads he said after few breaths. 

"You're so not funny Remy, and i know i taste delicious, and I don’t have fleas!" Sirius muttered as he scratched his ear. They both started laughing.

"What so damn funny!" ask Sirius angrily.

"Oh nothing Pads! they both said as they clapped him on the back and they walk into the Common Room. They sat down in those fluffy chairs and waited for the traitor to come back to give him the news. 

As they waited, their grins got bigger (_ Peter is about to get a nasty surprise when he gets back _.) James thought

Everyone who was sitting around in the Common Room shifted nervously. (_ Those grins are not a good sign. Whoever pissed those three off better run.) _ Thought a boy as he watches them. 

Everyone in the Common Room waiting around to see who the unlucky victim is, everyone pretending to either be working or reading. 

Everyone heard the portrait starting to open and everyone held their breath and look to the entrance and their and scoffed it their other member but everyone looked at them and their grins got more evil. 

Everyone mouths dropped: that it was their last member that's the unlucky bastard.

tune in next time 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ty for kudos

Peter got back to towers, he mutters the password and once the portrait open he went in and he noticed the boys were sitting in chairs with grins on there face.

Peter looked at the rest of the people in the room and their mouths was dropped and some looked paled.

" Uh hey guys I had to get a book at the library for that project I mentioned" Peter said nervously 

"Oh really Peter?" James eyed him. 

"Uh yeah I was," James cut him off. Peter snapped his mouth shut.

"Oh Peter you didn’t think you were going to get away on what ya did." James grinned evilly.

Peter was sweating (_ oh shit they found out about me going to Dumbledore!) _

"No easy way to say this Peter, as James stood up. But do to your crimes; you are being removed from the Marauders" James stated as he glared at Peter.

"On what grounds" Peter asked shocked _ (whew they didn't notice me with Dumbledore ye _t) he thought.

"What you did think we ignored your crimes you committed at the Halloween party?" Sirius stated

"I don’t know what to guys implying?" Peter said nervously

"Oh really? Peter you going to play dumb?" Remus pointed out as he stood next to James.

Peter snapped out; "Cut the crap guys I didn’t do anything wrong, I kept to the rules."

"No you didn’t Peter. Sirius barked out, Peter you showed the special project to an outsider that was not part of our group!" Peter paled. 

"I can explain!" Peter blubbered.

"No Peter there nothing to explain. as James shook his head. I hear by removing Peter Pettigrew as know as Wormtail from the map and as a Marauders so mote be!" all three said in sync. There was glow around the boys and around Peter. 

Peter sobbed.

"It had to be done you can’t be trusted;" James states as they walk to portrait. 

"Please don’t leave me!" wailed Peter. 

"Seriously your going to bawl like a baby your 16 not 2 year old, grow up" growled out Sirius 

Remus shook his head and said, "It has to be done Peter as of today you are on your own!" Remus stated 

"As of today we will no longer be there if your struggling on your homework or if you being pranked." Sirius stated as he walked to the portrait to go to dinner with the other two. 

Everyone was silent in the towers as they witnesses a fall out. they whisper to each-other.

He stop sniffling and got up off the floor. He glared at everyone. "What ya all looking at!" Peter snarled out and went to his dorm room. He slammed the door.

_ ("I will be getting them back. how dare they drop me as a friend _ ." Peter felt his pocket. _ Shit the potion now how I’m going to give to him.) _ He pulled his hair and huffed and went to he bed and lay there thinking about his next plan. 

**Lucius POV**

He couldn’t stop thinking about Sirius proposal. Lucius had a big grin on his face. Granted we just mated 4 weeks ago, but still we know each other due to the family history, but they weren’t that close. He sighed as he watched Sirius come into dinner and he watched him sat at his normal spot. He sighed.

"Please Lucius I’m trying to eat over here," snapped Severus 

Lucius snapped out and peered at Severus, "My apology my brother all but blood. But he gorgeous." swoon Lucius as he cast privacy bubble. 

"Ugh there goes my appetite" as Severus threw his fork down. 

"Please Sev, he is my mate" whined Lucius. 

"Ugh why him you know he is a bully and has a temper." Sev huffed. Lucius grinned at him. 

"You can’t pick and choose your mate Severus." Lucius chuckled at Sev

"Plus I am in the process of getting them to stop bullying you, I don’t like that they are tormenting you." Lucius said softly

“Hope ya do Lucius I’m trying to heal and recover Sev said sadly. 

"I know don’t worry if he don’t knock off the bullying, Well he won’t be getting no sex." Lucius grinned

"Oh Merlin! My bloody ears!" screeched Severus as he covered his ears, and he glared at Lucius.... 

"Severus please lower your voice Lucius huffed. You will understand once you find your one."

Severus scoffed: "Please Lucius, Sev said sadly, who wants a broken man with scars on his body. I will be forever unwanted and unloved.” Sev put his eyes to his plate. Lucius growled lowly. 

"SEVERUS TOBIAS PRINCE" yelled Lucius!

Severus winced at Lucius tone

"Don’t ever say your unwanted if they can’t get past your scars then they not worthy. You are handsome, brilliant with potion, wicked sense of humor, and your loyal, and trust me you are worth it." Lucius stated as he grabbed sev hand

"Thank you Lucius." Sev whispered out. 

"Now come on let’s eat and go to my room and you can us my huge tub and I’ll put your favorite bath salt too." Lucius grinned. 

"Thanks Lucius that be great" Severus said to him.

"Oh! how is your potion project going" ask Lucius. 

"It’s going perfect stated Severus . I need one more ingredient and my balm for scars will be done" Sev said grinning. 

"Amazing Sev exclaimed Lucius. You deff have your mother talent." Severus blushed. He peered over Lucius shoulder to see James Potter turned his head away. He raises his eyebrows. "Odd why Potter looking over here?" ask Sev

Lucius look over to the Gryffindor table to notice James dodging his eye and was talking to Remus. Then he peered at Sirius and his stormy grey eyes were peering at his blue eyes.

He shivered in delight at the stare Sirius giving him. He smirked and turned back to Severus. 

"Not sure? but I will have a word with Sirius soon." Lucius stated

"Ok let’s head out I’m done and don’t look now but Narcissa is trying to get your attention" Sev stated.

"Gross, Lucius scrunched his nose; Plus she wrong gender and the wrong Black" he grinned.

They got up and headed to Head Boys room. Narcissa try to touch Lucius but he dodged her and went on the other side of Sev, he glared at her as they left Great Hall.........

Narcissa huffed and then pouted she went back to eating. _ (Soon he will be mine and all his gold) _ she smirked as she think up a plan to have him.

**Outside Great Hall**

“Ugh why she trying so hard, i know we in a loose contract, but i will never marry her i have my mate grinned Lucius.

“Don't look at me, Severus said; I’m glad Grandfather and Father are letting me choose my own partner no matter the gender.

“Well you are lucky, wish my father let me choose, but once I sent him a letter stating i found my mate he will have to cancel it grinned Lucius.

Sev laughed oh man can you imagine her face at breakfast getting that letter from her parent or yours stating the contract invalid.

Lucius laughed at the thought. I might need to get a camera for that moment. Lucius grinned.

They walked in silence and got to Lucius room and he muttered the password and walk in. sev walk behind him and place his stuff in the arm chair.

Lucius went to his bathroom and turned on the warm water and went to the cabinet and pulled out the healing salt that smelled of fruits he grinned and pour in the tub. After the tub was half full and steamy he called out.

Sev your bath ready!” 

Ok Lucius! As he walked in and took in the scent, Mmmm fresh fruits, my fav thanks Lucius. Sev said.

Lucius got up and hugged him: “Of course your my brother all but blood, I would do anything for you, like you would for me. Lucius grinned. Now i shall leave ya to it.” and walk out and shut the door.

Sev undress and hop in the tub and melt into the water. “Sigh this feels nice” Sev mutter as he relaxed.

tune in next time 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ty for kudo

Back to the Great Hall

James peered at the Slytherin table and watch Severus eat. James mouth went dry and watch Sev licked his plump lips. James shook his head and look down _(Merlin why am i starting to notice him by that one dream) _James thought

James went back to watching Severus eat after awhile Severus then placed his fork down and had a disgusted look on his face as he spoke to Lucius. James continue to watching Severus lips. _(HM i wonder what those taste like. Arg stop thinking about that dream but then again )_ James mind wander and thought as he licked his lips in thought.

Then after 5 minutes of staring at Severus. Then Severus look up and saw he was being stared at by Potter? Severus raised his eyebrow at him and James looked away.

After a minute he looked back up and he caught Lucius eye and James look away and pulled Remus in a conversation.

“So Remus....what shall we do with me and Siri in the dorm since Peter there?” James asked.

Remus mutter a silence spell around them.

“I think it’s best to have all your stuff scanned and protected? questioned Remus. If it comes back tampered let me know and I’ll report it and afterwards we will clean it with a spell.”

“Ok Remus.”....stated James and he glanced at Sirius and noticed he wasn’t paying attention so he kick him. 

“Ow!!!!''what the hell Prongs!” as Sirius rubbed his shin. 

“(Chuckle) you were staring hard at Lucius and we made a decision about what to do about Peter in our dorm.” James stated as he grinned at Pads.

Sirius huffed and grinned at James... “Oh poor James he getting no action.” James glared at Sirius. 

“Neither am I Pads exclaimed Remus....so don’t rubbed it in Padfoot.” Remus glared at him

“Ok ok Sirius threw his hands up. I just miss him” he said sighing big..... 

“You just seen him yesterday Padfoot?” Stated James. 

“I know Prongs, but I miss him I want his answer; I did leave him hanging he said as he grinned at them both. 

“Oh and what was that question Siri?” ask Remus

“Oh we didn't tell ya. Pad ask him to marry him!” James said as he threw kissy face at Sirius.

Remus mouth drop........”Damn Siri you just mated? What like 4 weeks ago and already planning. Damn he moves fast huh Prongs.” Remus exclaimed

James grinned at Remus, “That he does Remus he very Sirius as well.” James laughed as he winked at Sirius.

“Oh Prongs you ruined it with that pun, Sirius stated as he knocked his head on the table with a thunk. James and Remus laughed hard as they clutch their stomach......

“Yeah laugh it up fuzzy balls, it will happen to the two of you soon.” Padfoot stated

James wiped his eyes....”I hope so Pads, then James stop chucking and think what they told him about Lily. He frowned. Well Shit I guess Lily out question since she spying on us” he sighed.

“Sorry Prongs I know you like her but she more in lines to getting your money and make bad changes to our world the way she was talking.” Stated Sirius

“Wait what about the bet Sirius?” ask James

“Geesh James I was trying to get him to forget that bet.” groaned Sirius. 

“Oops sorry Pad’s grinned James.Guess you will be getting new toys this Yule gifts Padfoot.

Sirius just groaned in his hands. “There, there Padfoot.” as Remus pat his back as Remus grinned. 

Don't worry Remus, you will be getting some as well. grinned James.

“Why!” cried Moony in shock.’

“Cus Moony needs something to do over Yule break.” Laughed James

Remus blushed and went back to eating. 

James looks back to Slytherin table..”Uh oh Pads don’t look now, but Narcissa got her eyes on Lucius and she trying to touch him.”

Sirius growled and went to stand up to curse her. then he looked at the scene and he laughed, when Lucius dodge her advance; “She is going to be rude awakening once she finds out he taken. Sirius grinned.

“Oh Merlin her face I definitely can’t wait for that memory cackled James

They all laugh hard..... James look at the door and noticed Lily and Peter walked in together. He glared and got up. 

“Welp I’m done he stated and got up. They follow suit and walk to the exit they didn’t acknowledge them and kept on walking.

Lily stared at the three and James didn’t acknowledge her. She whipped her head to Peter. “What did you do!” as She glared at Peter. 

“Look Lily they cut me out as Marauder. I broke a rule and I wasn’t supposed to reveal our secrets to outsiders and now i don't remember all our pranks sept the memories of us using them but i can't remember the name of them pranks and i'm still under oath not to reveal any secrets.” Peter stated. 

“Great Peter; Then tell me why does not greet me and he always says something flattery to me and now he acts like I don’t exist Lily shrieked at him.”

Peter winched at her voice. And shrugged his shoulders

Lily huffed “Well good luck telling Professor Dumbledore’s and giving him those vials she stated and i will need to get him as my boyfriend and she went off to find her friends. 

“Thanks.” Peter said blandly at her back.

Peter sat where they used to eat at, and ate his dinner in quiet. Everyone in Great Hall noticed something not right with Marauders. Frank noticed and go up and he left the table. Frank going to find out. He was about half way out of the Great Hall. Till Frank heard his name. He grinned big and grab Alice waist.

“Hello love; how was your day?” he kissed her cheek. Alice giggled.

“It was ok just few essays to complete.” she stated. 

“Well my lady shall we hunt down those Marauders I need to ask them something?”

“Of course let’s go! Alice stated as they both walk hand in hand

After a few minutes they manage to catch up to them and frank yelled out:

“Hey James, Sirius, Remus! Wait up.” they heard Frank Longbottom call out to them. 

“Oh hey Frank, Hey Alice.” James bowed and kissed Alice hand. She giggled. 

“Always the charmer huh James.” Alice stated.

“Of course , but Frank will hunt me down if I stole you away.” 

“Damn right I will! Frank stated to James. James back off.

“ Don’t worry she yours frank. I have to pull your leg.” James winked at them.

“So why Peter no longer with you?” ask Frank . 

“Well he a traitor.” stated Siri. 

“Oh what happened?” Frank asked. 

“We will tell you later Frank.” stated James. 

“Ok boys. whelp see ya later. Alice grabbed a Frank hand and pulled him. 

“Wait Alice i wasn't finished with them.” Frank stated. 

“Oh yes you are it's time to spend time with me.” grinned Alice

"Ok see ya love birds! Don't do anything i would do.” Sirius called out to them.

Alice yelled over her shoulders; "I hope he does!” as she winked at them

Frank stuttered Alice! As he blushed red. as Alice continue to drag him

They laughed at the two couples.

“He is still a virgin? Ask Sirius. I know they are in a contract? wonder why he hesitated.”

“Duh Padfoot! he waiting till marriage. You know the tradition for most purebloods. And The Longbottoms still in those traditions. James stated

“Bet his mother has a charm to ward the thoughts of sex off. Laughed Sirius

They all laughed and waited till they round the corner 

“We will tell him and Alice but they will need to agree to the oath, but if anyone else ask just state he just a traitor nothing else. 

“Ok Prongs.” they agreed

They started to head up the stairs back to their Common Room to get their homework done.

What fun will happen next..............


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ty for reading

They reach the towers after 10 mins of horsing around and dodging Peeves horrid pranks on the first years: They went in and went to get their homework that is due tomorrow. They work on it for just an hour. They didn’t even acknowledge Peter when he came back.

Lily noticed that James was in the Common Room she fixed her shirt to where few buttons was loose. She was walking towards them as she passed them , she purposely dropped her pen.

“Oops silly me!” Lily then bent down to pick it up slowly as she went for her pen she look up and notice James wasn't even watching her. She huffed and pick it up and stomp off to her room.

Remus snorted when James didn’t once look up. Sirius started to laugh at her stupidity and commented “Wow James you didn’t look up to see her breast hanging out of her shirt.”

“Huh? said James he peered at Sirius. Nope I was finishing this essay more important than her goods hanging out, who cares I’m done with her.” as he shrugged his shoulders and went back to finishing his essay. 

After 10 minutes James exclaimed: “There done! Now off to write to my parents.”

“Ok James don’t forget to scan your stuff when you go up there.” stated Moony 

“Yeah I know.” he stretches. He grabbed his bag and walk up to the dorms. 

He saw Frank came in and he was beet red and sat down next to Remus. James smirked as he continued up the stairs.

James got in and scanned his stuff. Came back clean; he sighed in relief and put up security around his and Sirius bed and plop on his bed. 

James grabbed a clean parchment and started to write after 10 minutes he was done, he mutters an air drying charm and fold it up and he placed it under his pillow for tomorrow. 

James got up and undress and got into his sleep wear and place his glasses on the side table and went to bed.

Down in the Common Room

Welcome back Frank had a nice time with Alice; grinned Sirius.

Frank just blushed after thought of his alone time with Alice.

“I swear she either a sex demon or vixen in her past life: groaned Frank.

Both Remus and Sirius just laughed at his expense.

“Yeah yeah enough about me, now what's really going on with Peter?” Frank asked 

“Ok let's go to my room.” Suggested Remus 

Frank nodded in agreement. And they all got up and follow Remus to his room.

They got in and Frank sat in the chair and Sirius sat on the bed. Remus shut the door and mutter a silence spell and ear dropping spell so know one can hear what they are saying.

"Ok Frank we will tell you, only if you do an oath you can tell Alice if she agrees to the oath, but if you don't agree we won't tell you. Sirius stated.

Frank took a deep breath. “Is it that bad to have an oath?”

They both said “Yes!.

“Merlin! Frank muttered as he peered in their eyes. He got up and grab their wrist and spoke out I Heir France Longbottom hear under oath to agree to never real to anyone who not under oath to anyone swear on my magic.”

So mote be they said in union. And a grow came from them and then disappear.

“Better sit down Franks; Sirius stated.

20 minutes later of explaining

“Merlin this is a lot to take in.” groaned Frank as he rubbed his head

“How you think we feel.” moaned Sirius 

“Whelp i agree to your beliefs better than Dumbles, I will be speaking to Alice and my mother. And I better wear my heir ring more often.” Muttered Frank.

Frank paused his thinking: “I have a feeling he looking at my family too due to the fact that we are related to Gryffendor and i believe so are the Potters.”

"Well gents I'm heading to bed don't worry i will help with your clause and if they don't agree to the oath I will still help ya without their help; Frank stated 

"Thanks Frank; he smiled and took down the wards and left.

“This is great! we now have two powerful heirs on our side.” grinned Sirius

"Yes it is whelp im tired im going to bed groaned Remus. 

“Night Moony.”Sirius said gently 

“(YAWN) Night Pad’s.” he heard and closed the door.

Sirius ran up the stairs and went to the dorms and he was about to check his bed when he notices James magical signature was on his bed and he grinned and stripped and hopped in bed and went to sleep.

**Next day**

James ran out dorms and headed to the owlery tower. he got there took him a bout 8 minutes, but once he got there he called for his owl: “Farrow!”

He heard hoot and his owl landed on his outreach arm. “Hey boy you up for a flight home.” (Hoot.)

“Good boy don’t let anyone stop you, only mother or father's eyes only.” The owl bobbed his head and grab the letter and took flight to Potter Manor. James watch the owl fly out pass the trees.

_(Sigh hope they don’t get mad or worse disown me) _ James thought sadly

**Later that night**

Tap.tap.tap was heard and Charles Potter looked up at his study window and saw Farrow. He waved his hand wandless open the window to let the owl in; as he did the owl flew and letter was dropped on his desk. The tired owl flew to the perch for a rest. 

“Now what is James up too.’ He pulled out the letter and read.

Dear father and mother

_ I am writing regarding some information about our history. I always thought we were a light family but I was sworn into oath from Sirius due to witnessing Sirius and his mate going at it and saw too much mind ya it was hot, but i'm scared for life know what Sirius ass looks like and Lucius ass looks like mind ya. I wanna know are we dark or light and I was told you are with the dark lord I’m confused I thought you were with Dumbledore? You don’t have to answer by letter you can explain when I’m home for holiday. Oh we cut Peter out due to he a traitor and him and Lily that girl I was crushing on are going to Dumbledore’s and watching me closely and Siri. No matter your answer I love you both. Hope to get a reply from ya. _

Love James

Charles sighed. Knock was heard and he looked up to see his lovely wife. “Charles my love was that James owl?” 

“Hmmmm yes come read.” Charles stated to his wife.

She grabbed the letter and read it. After few minutes she place the letter down. “Oh my Charlus we need to speak to him.”

"Agree my love we will reply that we will talk more once he is home. 

“Of course; shall we tell Marvolo?” asked Lady Potter. 

“Yes I’ll write to him to ask if we can bring James to the Malfoy ball and him and James can speak; in the end if our son doesn't join his mind will be erased. And we will still love him.” Charles said 

“That sounds splendid my love. Now it's time for dinner, we reply afterwards.” his wife states

Charles smiled “Of course my love.” he stood and held out his hand, Dorea Potter née Black took his hand and they walk to dinner.

After dinner

Charles went back to his study to write two letters one for his son, and one for the Dark Lord. After 10 minutes of quill scratching on parchment he folded them and sealed them. “Here ya are Farrow take this to James in the morning and only James.” Hoot the owl grabbed it and went back to sleep. 

“Daro he called. Hoot and grayish owl swoop down from the banister. Take this to our Lord Slytherin.” Hoot hoot he grabbed the letter and flew to Riddle Manor

“Sigh I hope James keeps an open mind when we tell him the family secrets.” groaned Charles

“Of course he will my love Dorea stated as she rubbed his shoulder.” 

“Oh I didn’t hear ya come in.” he smiled tiredly at her. 

“Oh love let’s head to bed, your tired from today's activity. And after spending half your day at ministry’s.” Dorea said with a frown 

“Yeah. he chuckled. Let’s go to bed.” He got up, and they head to master bedroom for nice rest.

TILL NEXT TIME 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ty for kudos

It has been 1 days since he sent a letter to his parents he was worried that they will not respond or worse disinherit him from the Potter line, he was staring out the window of the tower till he heard his names.

“James are you coming to lunch?” ask Sirius. 

“Yeah let's go muttered James.”

“What is wrong James,”ask Sirius? 

“Oh it is nothing Padfoot just expecting a letter from my parents and still nothing.” James said sadly.

“Oh James you have nothing to worry, they will respond it takes time for the owls to fly to Potter manor and back here?” Sirius stated

“Yeah your right” James smiled. They went to grab Moony and headed to Great hall for lunch; As they headed to the Great Hall they heard someone. They heard a “Psst Sirius!” they look to see Lucius in an alcove smirking and advise them to come here. 

Sirius grinned and grabbed their arms and ran to the alcove and pushed him a shadow to cover them and kissed Lucius deeply. 

”MMMMM Sirius i missed you.” moaned Lucius; 

“So have I “muttered Sirius; as he return to Lucius delicious lips 

After 2 minutes of them kiss Remus (cleared throat)

They both blushed and pulled apart and looked at them sheepish

“So why you call us ask Remus?” 

“Ah that's right i need to have a word with you all; Come with me. “Lucius said as he left the alcove and they followed him and headed to the 2nd floor to a secluded room. They all got in, and Lucius warded the door and and muttered a cleaning charm on the room. Remus muttered some chairs for them to sit down. 

Sirius put up a privacy bubble around the door and ear dropping spell so no one won't be able to hear inside. “Excellent idea Sirius!” exclaimed Lucius.

Sirius blushed; “Of course love.”

”Now i know you are hungry don't worry;” Lucius snapped his fingers; They heard a pop: 

“Yes master; what can Dobby do for u.” “Yes, anyway you can bring us lunch from the kitchen”, “Yes I can master i shall be back” he popped off. 

“Now tell me Sirius have you spoken to James;” ask Lucius? 

“Yes love he know and swore to secrecy under a magical oath.” Sirius replied

“Good; Now the reason i pulled you in here is to make a pack with you James and Remus and this extends to you as well Sirius; there is another one as well be including into this deal too.” Lucius stated to them

POP “he u goes “ said Dobby as he clicked his fingers a table and the food appeared with pitcher of sweet tea and roast beef and turkey sandwiches and crisps and side of greens. 

“Thank you Dobby.” they all said

“you be welcomed” he popped off. They ate for a bit after 5 mins of eating. 

“Now, Lucius stated. We need to discuss peace between us and the other party.” 

“Of course Lucius what are your terms”.Remus said calmly

Lucius smirked; “Let see i want no more malicious pranks on me or Severus, and no insults, no body harm or embarrassing him or me; due to last year he trying to recover and he can't if you all are hurting him.” he narrowed his eyes at them. 

“May i ask what happen to him?” ask James.

Lucius let out a sigh; He look at them. “This can't be repeated understood.” They all nodded their heads in agreement. 

Don't worry lover we are all under magical oath we cant tell no one; smirk Sirius.

Lucius took a deep breath: ”Now the reason is if me and Sirius can put our past behind you can as well with me a Sev he is my brother all but blood. “His story is a sad one i appreciate if you don't mention in front of him he has a hard time trusting people.

They nodded their head sealing the agreement 

“Now where do i start, You see Sev always been closed off when he got here his only friend was Lily; He didn't shower with his peers he wait till it is empty before going in there to bath, he wouldn't let no one be behind him or scare him or even touch him in a friendly way without flinching.” which I found his behavior odd. Lucius said as he took a drink

”After 3 years I finally gotten close to him and trusted me as a friend but that one day last year I went into the bathroom after him due to you humiliate him and he went for shower to warm up since you pushed him in the Black Lake he glared at them; 

They flinched at the glare. I ran to the common room and ask if Sev been by? and his room mates said yeah he ran by wet and he was pissed; he just went up for a shower.” 

So I ran up there to check on him; he wasn't in the room and I heard sniffling so went to the bathroom and saw him curled into a ball and he had so many scars on his back and he was so thin Lucius said sadly. I didn't care if he hates me after this; I just grabbed him and held him 

_ “ What the hell Lucius get out!” Severus said angrily as he tries to push the other male off him.  _

_ “Who did this to you ” ask Lucius sadly.  _

_ “This is why I don't want you to know or anybody to know I don't need your pity just please leave” sobbed Sev.  _

_ “No i won't leave you tell me now you stubborn boy.” Lucius stated.  _

_ “You want know!” Sev yelled; “my bastard father did this to me and will counties to do this to me till i get out of that house and he beats my mother while I'm here and she gets it the worse he said angrily!”  _

_ “Did you tell anyone!” shouted Lucius;  _

_ “Of course i did i went to Dumbledore!” “You know what he said.” “My dear boy there no need to make up stories. I'm sure your father loves you and your mother and he shooed me out of the office.”  _

_ “You mean to tell me you told him and he didn't believe your claims?” Lucius stated. Sev shake his head no. “Oh Sev, You should have came to me no child should not be beaten they are treasured in our world he can be put away for this”  _

_ “He is a muggle” Sev stated.  _

_ “It doesn't matter Sev in their world they will be punished as well.” “Now let's get cleaned up I have letters to write too.” as of today we are brother all but blood!  _

_ “Thank you my brother Sev said with a smile.”  _

_ “Anytime my brother.” Lucius said softly  _

Lucius was snapped out of his story when he heard a plate broke; Lucius look to see that James dropped his plate due to he looked pissed. Lucius raised his eyebrow at him but went ahead and flick the mess away.

”Where was i; Oh It was horrible the extent of his injury caused by that bastard Lucius gripped his seat; his medical sheet was two pages long.”

“Two pages long!” yelled the three men”

“That horrible! exclaimed James. I wish he said something; i would not do those to him if i know his home life I would have helped him” James balled his hands up into a fist. 

”Poor Sev said Remus and Sirius together;”

“Like i said do not mention to him or ear shot he got bat like hearing” stated Lucius. They chuckled. But don't tell him I called him a bat he will hex me; Lucius said fearfully.

“What happen after that?”ask James.

“Hm oh i wrote to my father and ask him to kick his grandfather since they best friends.

"Wait Severus grandpa is Lord Prince!”James said in shock

“Gasp! You mean he is an heir! stated Sirius; i been picking on the Prince heir.” 

Lucius shook his head no. “He is not; not yet at least.” “You see his mother was disowned for marrying that muggle instead of Heir Blaine Yakley and one day she was gone and Lord Prince found her letter and he disowned her. I hear Heir Blaine is still waiting for her; he states they are soulmates. Lucius said sadly: 

_“Anyway my father demanded that Severus to come home for the holiday’s to talk to him he said till then he will be speaking to Lord Prince. So when the holiday came and we got to the Malfoy Manor ; My mother hugged us both and stated; Sev you are now my son all but blood and slip a Crest of the Malfoy on his thumb finger. We heard a noise and look behind us and Lord Prince was sitting there watching us. _

_He got up and hugged Sev; Of course Sev ready to bolt;” _

_“Who are you?” ask Sev; _

_“I'm your Grandpa.” said the man_

_“You lie! stated Sev, i have no other family sept my mum he said sadly; Father said everyone died and it was my fault because I am a wizard.” Sev cried out_

_ “No it is not your fault young one. Don't worry your father won't hurt you or your mother anymore.” said the man_

_ “Where is she?” Sev glared ._

_”Easy now i went and got her from that dreadful house found her in closet with witch hazel around her.” said Lord Prince_

_“GASP! but that poison to us stated Lady Malfoy.”_

_ “I know so we removed them and Lord Malfoy called the cops and they swarmed the man. He will be held accountable for his abuse on you and your mum.”_

_“She at Prince Manor right now under a healing coma and private nurse to keep her monitor and fed and her potion till she awakes.” said Lord Prince sadly; “I should have a check on you two he said with a sad face.”_

_ “Its ok now uhhh grandpa” Sev said nervously, um will she get better right;”_

_”Of course she will. Until then you will be living with me and I will be teaching you the Prince line heritage.” Lord Prince said with a smile_

_ “Really!” ask Sev excitedly;_

_“Yes my boy now how bout we head to the manor so you can see your mum.” _

_“Ok Thank you Lucius!”Sev went to hugged him and hugged my mum and shook my father hand. “I was shocked that he hugged” stated Lucius._

”Wow i'm glad you step in and so did Lord Prince and you saved them both; but how is his mother's condition?” ask Sirius. 

Lucius sighed; “It's a slow progress she was abused for so long and exposed to that plant for to long damage her immune system but it slow building she more aware in her mind;” 

“Come to find out she was under imperius potion and compulsion, and we had to due a purge of potions as soon as possible and we called for a healer goblin; It took awhile for them to get it all out.” Lucius said sadly

”Oh Merlin!” exclaimed Remus; “It explained her behavior and running of with that man” stated James; 

“Yes and come to find out Severus is a half blood a powerful one at that.” 

“What do you mean a powerful one at that?” ask Sirius. 

“ Severus father was a disowned squib from a powerful family.” States Lucius. 

“OH MY MERLIN!” the boys shouted. 

“Yes and needs to keep secret till Yule, Lord Prince will announce it there and welcome his daughter back to the fold and once she healed Heir Yakley will marry her! You should have seen how Sev meet his new step father!" said Lucius with a chuckle

_“Where is my mate.” Ask Heir Yakley as he popped out of the fireplace pissed. Lucius looked up and Severus stood to greet him; _

_“She in a magic coma? Sev said nervously,” Blake took a look at him and ran to him. “My what a beautiful boy you definitely take after your mother beauty as he hugged him and twirl him; Lucius covered up a snort and Blake put him down; after that they all three went to her room and Blake sat next to her holding her hand, he looked at Sev and said "you will be now my son, no matter who your previous father was i will take you as my son!" Blake said grinned at him; _

“Let say sev was moved to tears that his mother mate will still see him as his own son and Blake and Lord Prince are on a warpath whoever gave her that potion will be dead!" Lucius states

”I say!” stated Sirius; 

“What about that bastard?” ask James

“Oh he was charged for battery, abuse, child abuse so he will be serving in Prison for good 20 years and once his time up we will have our fun” grinned Lucius. Now do we strike a deal.

“Yes we will not cause harm to you or Severus again or bad pranks only the funny ones is that ok ”James asked; 

"Sigh “well at least it the funny ones and not the horrible ones”Lucius stated. 

“Deal!” and they all glowed; 

“Now since lunch will be up soon better leave if you wanna make it to class” stated Lucius. 

“Of course we should, we better leave and Lucius will wait a bit and then you leave don't want people thinking we are all best of friends.” stated James. 

“Agreed let's not give them all a heart attack not yet at least” Lucius laughed; 

“But I better see you tonight Sirius i miss you and need to give you an answer.” 

“Of course my love i will see you tonight”Siri kissed Lucius .

”Come one Padfoot we need to go!” Remus stated after those two been kissing for last 3 mins. “When will come up for air?” ask James. 

“Not sure Prongs “ do you have a crowbar? Remus ask

James shook his head no and grinned

Remus sent a stinger hex at Sirius ass.

“OUCH!” as Sirius grabbed his ass. 

“

"We got to go Pads! you will see him tonight.”James stated.

“OK OK I'm coming! Bye love. Oh BTW Peter no longer one of us you can do whatever to him love” Sirius grinned at his lover

. “Oh i shall enjoy tormenting him; I'll let Sev know AND that we all on the same side.”

“Please do they said.” they left and headed to class. 

After a few minutes of walking

“I can’t wait for tonight” grinned Sirius. 

“Oh Pads” James shook his head, You got it bad” James threw a grin at Sirius

“Yeah you turn into a love sick puppy.” laugh Remus as him and James ran to class

“Oi! you arseholes get back here!” as he ran after them

till next time :D


	8. Chapter 8

Lucius waited till he heard the ending bell for lunch to leave till then he started to cleaned up the room and vanished the plates and food to kitchen and sent a note to the elf's to thank them. after 2 minutes of change the room back

(BELL RINGING)

Lucius got up and he tore down the wards and walk out; before he got far someone rammed into him “Oi: Watch where ya going” Lucius stated. As he brushed the invisible dirt off his robes. 

“Why should I sneered the voice I don’t have to a slimy snake.” Lucius looked to see who he ran into and it was Peter.

“ Well well what we have here, a lost pet perhaps?” grinned Lucius.

“Go to hell you bloody snake!” Peter snarled at him as he pointed his wand at Lucius. 

“Temper temper; and you dare point your wand at the head boy”Lucius glared at Peter 

“Your head boy cuz you suck cocks to the higher ups to get that position” Peter spit on Lucius. 

“ Ugh that jokes as old as Dumbledore, as Lucius wiped his face: And for your information I got head boy position due to the fact that I work hard and got 12 owls in Os” Lucius drawled out. 

Peter blushed red in anger

“Now Peter, a little birdie told me you are no longer with Potter and his gang better watch yourself.” Lucius stated. 

Peter put away his wand and left. Muttering slimy snake under his breath

“Sigh Stupid boy” Lucius stated as he continued to his way to his classes. 

Skip to end of school day 

After dinner Lucius grabbed Severus and headed to his room. “What the hell Lucius! why the rush” ask Sev? 

“Sorry; we need to hurry this up I got a hot date” Lucius grinned at Sev.

“Ugh barf me”Sev said as he pretends to barf.

“Now Sev that not nice to say, now get in, as he mutters the password. Lucius threw up the needed protection to prevent noisy people.

“Now I spoke to the marauder and they agreed no more harsh pranks or teasing you and they have agreed to harmless pranks as you can to them with repercussion.” Lucius stated.

“Really Lucius they agreed to your proposal?” Sev said with hopeful voice. 

“Yes my brother they did but Peter no longer one of them so they said to do whatever to him”Lucius said with a grin. 

“Excellent! Sev grinned and I didn’t care much of that sniveling rat he sneered at the thought of Peter” 

“Now I can finally get things done without fearing them over my back.” Sev said as he sighed a relief. 

“Of course Sev just worry about getting healthy and work on your potion project and watch out for Peter and Lily.” Lucius said.

“Lily? Sev said confused.

“I’m afraid after hearing it from Sirius and Remus; she after James money and his titles she not so innocent Lucius stated. 

“So you believe your mutt!” Lucius she has been my friend since I was 7 and i love her! She not one of Dumbledore puppets” Sev snarled.

“Sev be reasonable she using you! granted she was your friend till Albus offer her something and she wants to be minister and do a lot of damage to our world!”

Sev snapped his jaw closed shaking his head in denial

“Do you want to be her friend or her lover then while we are all collared like dogs cus we do dark magic or worse kill us and any creature that has dark cores!” Lucius stated as he huffed and sat down rubbing his face.

Sev stared at Lucius, Then he got up and rushed out of the room. Lucius winced when he heard his door slam. 

“Dammit!!!!” Lucius slammed his hand on the arm of the chair.

Knock knock. He got up and opened it and saw Siri face. 

“Hello love, everything ok I saw Sev and he had tears in his eyes ask Sirius? “Fuck! I even made him cry? Shit some big brother I am” Lucius said sadly. Sirius got in and put up wards and grab Lucius and hugged him.

Lucius grab Siri shirt and held him close and was sniffling and trying not to cry. “Hey it’s ok love I’m here, and your a great big bro. What happen? Sirius ask. 

“I told him the great news and he was happy then I ruined it by telling him about Lily and what you told me and he went defended that tart and I got angry and yelled at him after I know he doesn’t like angry

voices” Lucius choked out as he sobbed 

Sirius just rocked and rubbed Lucius back to calm him down while he whispered sweetly in his ear softly. After 10 mins Lucius calmed down and kissed Sirius hard. 

“Please love stay the night and cuddle me” Lucius begged Sirius.

“Of course love I’ll stay with you, I just need to leave at 6 to get back to dorms” Sirius said softly and kissed Lucius sweetly.

“Thank you love I’m sorry I was weak in front of you and crying like a Hufflepuff” Lucius said angrily.

“Oh love we are human we need to release our emotions, you can’t hide behind your Malfoy mask all the time.” Siri said as he walked to the bed.

Lucius watched as Sirius stripped off his outer robes and shirt and Sirius sat down to pull off his boots. He got up and fold them and put them on the desk and unbutton his pants next and place them with his stuff. Lucius licked his lips at the site and groan at the taunting muscles and his eyes wander to the bulge in Sirius boxers.

Lucius heard a chuckle and he snapped his eyes to Sirius grinning face. “You like what you see love,” Sirius said sexily. 

“Of course your all mine but I’m not in the mood for love making” Lucius said sadly.

“Hey it’s ok, as he slipped his arm around Lucius waist; our love is not all about sex all time; I’m here for you anyway you need me” Sirius said as he claimed his lips. “Now how bout we sleep and we talk more in the morning before I leave ok love” Sirius said softly. 

“Ok love Lucius said as he undressed and was left in his boxer; he climb in his soft bed and snuggled into Sirius arms as he lay there Sirius fingers were going up and down his back and Lucius was asleep in no time............. 

Outside Lucius door 

Severus slammed the door and he trying to hold back the tears as he passed Sirius he didn’t acknowledge the mutt, (_ It’s his fault that he is filling Lucius head with nonsense that Lily only using him _) he balled his fist and ran to find a quiet spot somewhere far.

After 10 mins he was near the Astronomy tower and he went in after climbing them damn stairs. He slammed open the door and closed it hard and ward it he sank down and cried.

James jumped out of his skin when he heard the door slammed closed; he went to see who up here and saw it was Severus. He put his invisibility cloak on and waited till he leaves. 

Sev cried for a good 10 minutes then he heard a scuffle of feet. He stood up and pulled out his wand

“Who is there! Sev yelled. After few minutes no one reveal themselves. Show yourself or else!”

”Ok ok just put down the wand It’s only me.” James came out from under his cloak and with his hands up.

“Oh great it’s you Potter! Sev sneered. Come to mock me, call me names, or take pictures that I’m a sodding baby!” Sev said angrily.

“No I haven’t James stated. I was only up here to think and star gaze till I heard the door slam and found you, Are you ok?” James ask.

“As you care! can see I’m not ok Potter; are you blind perhaps.” Sev said angrily. 

James sighed, “Listen, I'm not here to pick a fight with you I’m trying to be friends and apologize for all the shit i done, but your not in the right mind to talk, So I will leave you alone in peace.” James went to leave.

“Wait Potter, Sev called out. Look I’m sorry I’m being a prat, but I’m just need to be alone; how bout next time will that be ok uh James?”Sev asked.

“Yeah that be fine send me a note or owl when you are ready to talk”. James said smiling. 

“Uh yea I shall but until im ready to talk or hang with you just give me some time”. Sev said warily. 

“No need to be hesitant I promise your brother Lucius that we won’t hurt you or him and I’m just trying to get along with ya, since he dating Sirius”. James said

Severus scowled at mention of Lucius names. “Yeah OK we shall see Potter we not going to be best of friends; how about we start over. Hello I’m Severus Prince.” Sev held out his hand.

James grinned “Nice to meet ya I’m Heir James Potter call me James or Hey you tosser or specie git.” They both laughed as they shake hands. They both felt a zap when there hands connected.

They pulled away in surprise; “Uh well Heir Prince? Asked James

“Hey don't worry I won't say anything. James grinned it's our secret.” 

Severus blushed and nodded his head to their first secret 

“Uh Well I’ll leave ya to your thoughts, Bye Severus!” James said as he left closing the door softly. 

“Cya Potter,” Sev said as he thought James hands where warm and soft then he shook his head at the thoughts he went back to what Lucius said and he frowned. 

_(It’s not true. Sev thought, Lily my best friend she won’t do that to me or anyone she nice. he said as he drifted to his treasured memories of her and him in the flower field in spinner's end . _) 

He grinned at his memory of her fiery red hair shining in the sun and her gorgeous glittery green eyes with laughter in them. Sev sighed and relaxed as he stares at the stars

till I’ll next time hope you enjoyed it


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ty for kudo

Sirius was jerked awake as soon his wand let out a squealing wail: he groaned and reach for his wand to shut it up. He manage to grab it and turn it off and groaned, he roll over and snuggled Lucius.

"Mmmmmmmm, moan Lucius: what time is it?”slurred Lucius. Sirius muttered tempus and the time read 5:30,

“It’s 5:30 love,”Siri muttered

“We will need to get up, I need to speak to you about what you ask me two days ago?” Lucius stated.

“Oh and what your answer,” grinned Sirius. Lucius rolled over and stare at him,

“Yes I will marry you”. Lucius grinned. 

“You serious?” ask Siri as he grinned.

“Yes that’s your name love?”Lucius said as he laughed at Sirius face.

“Ugh! love you ruined it ” groaned Sirius as he grab his waist and pulled him closed and kissed Lucius deeply.

“Mmmmmmmm I love you Siri,” Lucius stated as he grabbed Siri for more kisses. 

“Mmmmm I love you too Lucius” Sirius grinned as he roll on top of Lucius as he kiss down Lucius neck as he nibble and leaving marks.

“Ah! Siri please love don’t tease, we won’t have time we need to get ready!” as Lucius moved his head for Sirius to continue . 

After few minutes of torching Lucius with kisses and biting his neck, he sighed and got up.

“I guess we will continue later love,” Sirius stated as he groaned as he stretched and walk to shower, he look over his shoulder and grinned, “Are you going to join me?” Sirius winked and took off his boxers. Lucius mouth went dry as he eyed Sirius ass, that delicious ass disappear behind the wall.

“Merlin Sirius you will be the death of me” Lucius groaned as he got up and stripped his boxers off and went to Sirius and he in shower up and was already scrubbing his body with his fav. body wash on him.

“Mmmmmmmm, you smell good,” as Lucius ran his hand over Sirius ass and he reach for his lime body wash. As Lucius scrub and clean himself he felt a hand on his hip and a wet finger near his anus as it probed and wiggles inside.

“Mmmmmmm fuck” as Lucius held on the shower rail. Lucius peered over his shoulder and Sirius eyes were filled with lust.

“Ooooooooo! Sirius please fuck me quickly!”Lucius panted out.

“Fuck love!” Siri groaned as he lathered his cock up with shower gel and cast wandless contraceptive and stretching spell, Lucius felt the spell and moaned.

“Yes Siri fuck me” Lucius moaned loudly as he felt Sirius enter him quickly....

“Ahhhhh yes! as Lucius threw his head back, Siri more fuck me harder!” as Lucius gripped the shower rail more

“Fuck lover your so tight and hot inside” Siri groaned as he snapped his hip into his lover tight hole.

“Ahhhhhhhh! fuck more! more!” as Lucius thrust his hip with Sirius harsher thrust. All they heard was skin slapping and groans echoing in the bathroom as Siri slammed harder and faster.

“Fuck baby I’m close,” Sirius stated as he grab Lucius cock and pump him faster.

“Fuck! Siri me too baby” I’m close moaned Lucius as he thrust his hips faster with Sirius thrust. After 5 hard thrust hard into Lucius tight hole Lucius was cumming “Ahhhhhhhhhh! Yes Sirius! Lucius shouted as the cum shot all over the shower wall.

Sirius groaned at the tightness as he cum hard inside Lucius tight hole, “Fuck love sooooo good,” Sirius stated as he kissed their mating mark.

After a few minutes to get their breathing under control. They took deep breath and Sirius slipped out of Lucius. Lucius groaned at the lost of his lover cock he turned around and kiss Sirius hard.

“Now love? we definitely need to clean up; breakfast will be soon and you need to get to the towers Lucius stated as he scrub his body again and then to wash his and Sirius hair, they rise and got dried and they got dress in robes fast.

Sirius kissed Lucius once more and he took down the wards and left. Lucius sighed,

“What I’m going to do about Sev?” Lucius pouted. He thought of idea of apologizing till he looked at the time and it’s was time for breakfast

“Shit!” he muttered he grabbed his bag and headed out.

**Peter POV**

He muttered curses under his breath as he headed to the headmaster office; he muttered the password and climb the stairs, he knocked on door,

“Enter Peter” he took a deep breath and walk in. He heard giggling as he approached the desk where Dumbledore sat. He frowned and noticed Molly was sitting on his lap as Headmaster kissed her cheek.

Peter grimace at the site. “You ask for me Professor?” Peter said with a small voice.

Molly glared at him. Peter flinch a little

“Ah, yes Peter I heard from Lily that you no longer close to marauders” Albus stated.

“Uh well you see” Peter was cut off by Dumbledore.

“I dont wanna hear your excuse, Lily already told me, Albus stare him down. Now how you going to give them those potion?” Albus asked Peter.

Peter thought (_“Damn Lily always snitching on me stupid suck up mud blood)_

“Uh Well sir I will get them too I’ll ask Lily to help me as well,” Peter stated.

“Good boy now off you go I’m sorta busy” Albus shooed Peter off, as he kissed Molly neck. Molly giggled as she hop off his lap and grabbed his hand and tug him up to his bed chambers.

Peter shivered in disgust at thought of what they will be doing once he leaves. Peter got up and left.

Peter was half way to Great hall then he felt his ass was on fire. Peter yelped as he grab his ass and spun around and notice Severus grinning face.

“What you looking at you slimy snake’” Peter took out his wand. Severus rolled his eyes,

“Little bird told me that you are now at the bottom of the food chain, You have no friends to protect you now,” Severus stated as he grinned.

Peter scoffed, “I’m not weak you are ! Peter shouted as he bout to curse Severus, his wand was jerked out his hand.

“Now,now boys no fighting” stated a voice.

“Give me back my wand!” yelled Peter

“ Why should I? As I recall no fighting in hall unless you want detention” the voice stated.

“Who are you show your self!” Peter yelled again.

“Would you shut up you ingrate, my ears are bleeding from your annoying voice,” groaned Severus as he rubbed his ear.

“Shut up Snivellus!” Peter stated. They both look to shadow as they heard footsteps coming closure.

“Ah Regulus!” Stated Sev as Regulus step closer to Sev back and he threw Peter wand at him.

“Now get you rat! Reg stated in sneer or I do something worse, I heard my brother cut you off better not piss me off or hurt my fellow snakes you don’t wanna know what I learned this summer with my parents.” Reg grinned when Peter paled and flees to Great Hall.

“Ugh I’m glad Siri dropped him, he such a coward” moaned Regulus.

“I will have to agree with Regulus.” Sev stated as they walk to breakfast. Severus notice Lucius waving him down and Severus ignore him.

“Can I sit with you Regulus? Sev ask. Regulus raise his eyebrow. “ Well I don’t mind, why are you and Lucius fighting?” Regulus ask.

Severus nodded. “Sure Sev come sit with me and Barty till you and Lucius make up.” Reg stated as he guided them pass Lucius and sat with Barty.

Lucius pout as Sev ignored him. _(I will have to catch him later)_ Lucius thought as he finished breakfast and was in process of leaving.

“LUCIUS!” He paused and grimace at the voice it was Narcissa that called him,Lucius sighed .

“What is it Narcissa I’m on my way to class” Lucius stated.

Narcissa pouted at Lucius tone with her. “I wanted to see if I can join you since we in same class?” She fluttered her eyelashes at him.

“No I don’t want your company, leave me alone woman,” Lucius stated angrily as he walk off faster. Narcissa glared at retreating back of Lucius.

She huffed( _soon you will be mine Lucius she grinned at thought of their wedding night and spending his gold she was giddy as she walk to class_) Narcissa didn’t notice a pair of amber eyes watching her.

Remus shook his head at Narcissa attempt to woo Lucius. He rubbed his forehead as he went to let Sirius know. He grinned hoping Sirius curses her he had pep in his step as he went to Great Hall to find his friends.

Remus found Sirius and James as well as Frank eating together. Remus sat next to James and plated up food.

“Oi! there you are Moony! Where were ya was you at? breakfast will be done in 20 minutes,”ask Pads.

“Well I was held up and I saw Narcissa trying to woo Malfoy again it was funny when he dismissed her,” Remus stated with a laugh as he look up and he saw Pads face getting redder. Remus duck his head down and ate quickly.

“Well that’s nothing new there, laughed Frank ain’t they in a betroth contract?”Frank ask with puzzled face

“No its only a loose one Sirius growled out unless he find the right partner by his 20th birthday!”Sirius snarled as he stabbed his sausage. 

“Are you ok Sirius? and when did you care for Malfoy?” Frank ask. Sirius look up at Frank and shook his head

James tilted his head (_ did they tell Frank that Sirius and Lucius are soulmates and creature mated?)_

"Its not like i care for the git Sirius stated and he got up and grabbed his bag and started to rush out the Great Hall

“Well that was weird?” Frank stated as he got up as well and grabbed his bag, Well cya gents as he walk off to take Alice to class.

“Bye Frank!” they both yelled.

"Hey Remus how come you guys didn't tell Frank bout those two?" James asked

"Uh well not yet, we forgot to mention it but we will soon. Remus said as he shoved last of the food in his mouth

“Well we better go find Siri before he kills her,” James said as he sighed and got up. They grab there bags and went after Sirius.

“Hope we not to late,” James stated with grin.

“I hope he curses her” grinned Remus. James shook his head and they went to get Siri.

James and Remus manage to catch up to Sirius, as they watch Sirius sent and boil hex curse to Narcissa face; she screamed and ran off. Sirius had a grin on his face. James and Remus laughed!

“Sirius Black”! screeched Lily; Sirius winched at her voice and stared at her. “What Ms Evans? he drawled out, She was asking or it.” Sirius stated as he shrugged his shoulder.

“No excuse to curse her, detention with Flinch on Friday Mr. Black”, Lily stated as she huffed and went to report him. 

“Whatever”Siri stated as he grinned. James and Remus went up to Sirius and showed Sirius the picture they took of her. They laughed all way to class. Sirius made a copy and stuck in his bag. 

Hope ya enjoyed 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ty for kudos and reading

End of class (BELL RINGING)

“Ugh! finally classes ended;”groaned James as he stretch his arms, as the gang went to towers to drop off their stuff and head to dinner. They walk in and Peter was waiting for them in the common room with a smile.

“Hey guys! he waved are you ready to go eat” Peter ask. 

James sneered, “ We are done Peter! We are not friends,”James stated as he warded his stuff and left.

Peter mouth drop. But But 

“Face it Peter you not one us, You betrayed us for what a little of attention from a girl who had a b/f already,” scoffed Remus as he warded his and Sirius stuff and drag Sirius. 

“Your pathetic, just stay away from us!" state Sirius as he snarled over his shoulder. As they close the portrait they went to catch up to James.

Few hallways away 

James was angry and he walking fast to get away from the rat as he turned corner he ran into a body James grab the person waist so they don’t fall.

“Gasp I’m terribly sorry James said I wasn’t paying attention and ran into you,” as he look up and peered in black eyes. 

Severus was blushing at James closeness. James notice the blush (_Merlin he looks good when he blushes)_ James thought.

Severus (cleared his throat) as he stood up. “Well it is alright at least you didn’t let me fall I’ll forgive you” Sev stated.

“Uh yea again sorry I was in rush too get away from a traitor rat who wont leave us alone” James stated angrily. 

“I see, well I’m trying to hid from a certain blonde man,” Sev stated.

“Ah Lucius still in trouble ? what he do this time? ask James.

“I can’t say not in the open, plus I don’t trust you yet, I don’t feel like sharing it,” Sev stated with glare as he brushed his clothes. 

“I understand we just start to get to know each other, tell me when your ready I’m a great listener” James stated as he grinned.

“Well I shall remember that once I get to know the true you, not this pompous speccy git for last 5 years that torment me,” Sev stated as he glared.

“Of course you name the time and place, shall I suggest the north towers that where I go when I wanna be alone, and I dout Lucius knows where it is, hope you and Lucius make up soon.

"Uh thanks Potter Sev stated as he went to walk off.

“Oh wait, James grabbed Severus arm gently, before you go, James grab a paper from his pocket and pen and started to draw a map on the paper and handed to Sev. Take this.”

“What is ask?”Sev as he peered at the paper.

“It’s a map to get to north towers and a short cut,” winked James. as Severus blushed 

“Uh thanks Potter for the map.” Sev said shyly

“Your welcome Sev, well I’ll let you go better hurry I bet he not far behind to catch up ain’t he,” James grinned.

”Shit! Cursed sev. Thanks for the hiding spot,” Sev waved as he went to the shortcut on the map. James grinned at Sev back. “Your welcome”James whispered and sighed.

“James!” Shout the voice. James look to see Siri and Remus coming his way. 

“Hey guys took your sweet time”James stated.

“ Yeah had to tell Peter yet again he ain’t welcome,” Remus stated. James sighed;

“If I have to tell him off one more I’m going to curse him,” James stated as they head to dinner.

As they got closer to Great Hall.

”Sirius!”yelled Lucius as everyone looked at the trio.

“Ah Heir Malfoy how can I assist you, Sirius bowed,

“ I don’t have time to play, where is Severus I need to speak to him.” Lucius ask. 

“Well I haven’t seen him”Siri looked at him with puzzled face, “Have you guys seen him?” Lucius ask the other two.

“Nope” they both said together.

“ Strange well if you do tell him it’s urgent and I need to speak to him.” Lucius asked.

“Of course” they said together, and Lucius walked off 

“Hmmmmm odd; wonder where Severus is at? he always with Lucius.”ask Sirius .

“I sure haven’t seen him since class” James stated. Now lets eat I’m starved”complained James.

“Ok ok; Let’s go” stated Sirius as they went to there spot and ate their fill. 

They got up after they ate and left, before they got to the doors.

"Potter! Yelled a voice. James groaned and he turned to the voice and smiled, “Yes Ms Evans.” Lily was shocked at his tone.

“Uh well I wanna ask if you wanna go to Hogsmade with me? she said while she twirl her hair around her finger

Sirius fake gagged. Lily looked at him and glared. He straighten up and grinned

”Well I must decline your invitation due to I have plans already,” James stated. Lily huffed.

“With who?” she glared.

‘“Well I have plans with my friends; we always hang out at Black Lake before it gets any colder and I don’t need anything at Hogsmade yet he pondered, and if I do I can owl order it” James stated

“James your a toe rag!” Lily stated as she stomped her foot and left.

He blinked. “What I say?” James asked.

“Looks like she wants to go out with you Prongs.”Sirius stated as he laughed at James face.

“Ugh no thanks James said with much disgust, as he turned to leave to the towers to finish his homework.

“Lets head to towers, we need to complete our homework,” Remus stated and Sirius groaned.

"Ok!" they both said and headed started to towers. Before they got there, they notice a second year Slytherin girl crying. James ran up to her.

“Hey are you ok? He pulled a tissue and handed to her.

She looked at him. “-sniff- I’m sorry but this boy can up and pushed me hard and I fell down and now my wrist hurts and he told me that I’m a good for nothing snake who will be slut, What is a slut? ask the girl

“Oh Merlin poor girl, do have a description of this boy?” Ask Remus as he pick her up princess style.

She blushed, “Uh well he was your age, sandy blonde hair, and watery blue eyes she pointed out.

James growled and softly mutter "Damn you Peter."

“ I’m sorry that he did this, don’t worry we will find him and he will be punished,”stated James. “Now that word he called you is a horrible name, It’s a muggle term for someone that will sleep with anyone for money,”James stated. 

She wrinkled her nose, “That’s horrible, how can he call me that,” she stated as she wipes her face with tissue.

“ I’m not sure, but that names horrible, and your are a lovely young lady, don’t let his words be poison disregard them, Now let’s get you to Madam Pompry to fix your wrist.” James stated wit ha smile.

“Thank you” she smiled. They started to headed to the Medical Wing, and before they got there. and voice yelled out“Susanna!!!! Where are you!” called a male voice.

“Oh that’s my brother. stated the girl; she yelled out Micheal I’m over here! after a 5 seconds A tall boy with dirty blond hair, blueish/ green eyes came around corner and saw her in Remus arm.

“Oh Susanna the boy sighed a relief! and he started ran up to them. There you are I was worried when you didn’t come to dinner and your friends said they haven’t seen you since the dorms and they thought you was still behind them I yelled at them due to they left you behind and they weren’t supposed to leave a snake behind! he said angrily. And what happen to you.” Her brother asked.

“Micheal, I’m ok they are helping me due to someone pushed me hard and my wrist hurts a lot and I’m going to medical wing to get it look at,”Susanna stated.

“Oh well let’s go, shall I carry you now Susanna?” ask Michael as he glared at them. 

“Stop it Michael she snapped, they are helping me they didn’t do this to me.” Susanna stated as she glared

“I’m sorry I don’t like lions and I don’t want boys touching you,” Michael stated with a sniff.

“It’s ok Susanna why don’t your brother carry ya. Remus stated.

“ Yeah it’s for the best he very overprotective sometimes”she huffed out. Remus walked over and hand her to her brother gently.

“There you are my lady safe at last. Remus stated as he bowed. Susanna giggled.

“Thank you my brave Knight of the Lions.” Michael just rolled his eyes and huffed.

“Well thanks for taking care of her and bring her half way, and who pushed you!” Michael asked. 

“It was Peter”, James stated. Michael glared,

“Ain’t he your friend! this why we dont trust you lions, Michael snarled as he wrap his arms around Susanna tightly.

“Hey! he not our friend for awhile now you can do whatever to him James stated as he grinned, oh his grin dropped he also called her a foul name as well”. 

“What did he call my sister,” Michael ask angrily.

_After a minute of thinking should they tell the boy?_

“He called me a slut,” Susanna stated softly and sadly as she hid her face in his shirt.

“He called you a What!!!!! I’m going to pulverize him when I see him next time, he took a breath. Well thanks for finding her and taking care of her we are going to get her healed, Michael stated and paused and state and I thank you for your help".

“Yeah thank you, hope to see ya around;” Susanna stated.

“Yeah you will, get well don’t wander with out someone with you for now one ok”stated Siri.

“Yes sir, she states with a smile” and they left.

After the siblings walk around the corner their smile slipped.

“Welp who wants to punch Peter, How dare he going around think he bad ass.” Sirius stated as he clench his fist.

“Easy Padfoot he will be punished won’t he Remus? As James looked at Remus.

“ Yes he will 20 points from Gryffindor and 2 weeks of detention with Professor McGonagall, Remus stated as he grinned, shall we let her know.”

“Oh let go see her, wonder if she chew him a new asshole,” grinned Sirius. 

They headed to her office took the 10 minutes to reach her office they reached out and knocked.

“Come in!” yell McGonagall. They open her door and walked in.

“Now boys, how can I help you tonight” she peered at them.

“Well my lovely Minnie we have a issue,” smirked Sirius. She snorted at her nickname they gave her. “I told you not to call me Minnie, she sighed as they grinned at her, what is the issue boys.”

“Well we found a crying 2nd year Slytherin girl on the floor 3 hallways away from the Great Hall and come to find out she was hurt.” Stated Remus. 

“Is the lass ok? And dont call me Minny. ” McGonagall warned them and then she frowned at the news

‘We think her wrist might be sprained or broken not sure we took her to medical Wing but her brother found us and took her there.” James stated.

“I’ll be checking on her later with Poppy, and ill let Slughorn know as well” stated McGonagall. 

“That not all, she said this boy pushed her hard and called her a slimy Slytherin and a slut,” Sirius stated.

“Merlin! did you find out who did this, this unacceptable behavior to call a twelve year old that and pushing her to where she hurt,” McGonagall said angrily.

“We do, she describe the boy and it match Peter,”Remus stated.

“My word Peter? are you sure, why would he?” McGonagall ask.

“We don’t know we are not friends, we cut him out due to reason” James stated.

“I see, I will have a word with him, what is his punishment.” Minerva ask Remus as she rubbed her head.

“I took 20 points and 2 weeks with you in detention but I haven’t told him yet Remus said.”

“I see don’t worry I will inform him when I have word with him after I see Poppy, I wanna know what damages he done to the girl, and Thank you boys now off you go,” she shooed them out.

after they left and walk half way from her office door. They started to grin

” I wish we can hear what she will do to him, I should have the two way mirror under her chair." Sirius groan sadly.

“That would been brilliant idea Pads maybe next time if it happens again.” James said.

“Honesty you too are genius. Lets head up for homework.” Stated Remus.

They went to tower they got in and noticed Peter messing with James bag. James shot a stinging hex at him.

“Ouch! yelled Peter as he grabbed his ass. What was that for Peter ask as he look at them, oh uh hey guys ready to study he ask nervously,” 

“No, don’t you get it we are not friends anymore and don’t touch my stuff again! Yelled James as he grab his bag and went to Remus room and mutter password and slammed the door. Everyone winced at the loudness and glared at Peter.

“Sigh last warning stay away from us;” mutter Sirius tiredly and he grabbed his and Remus bag and went after James and tugged Remus with him to Remus room.

“It seems Peter you are not their friends next time I see you messing with their stuff we will hex you,” stated a 6th year boy. 

Peter rubbed his sore ass, after 20 minutes of figuring out his potion essay the portrait slammed open and everyone jumped. And saw it was McGonagall.

“Peter Pettigrew my office now!” He whimper and he got up and walk to her with his head down.

“Sorry my loins didn't mean to frighten ye, you may go back to work” she said as she left and closed the portrait softly.

till next time 😁😁😁😁😁😁


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ty again for reading

**Prof McGonagall POV**

As she closed the portrait she frowned at Peter. “ Follow me to my office Mr Pettigrew.”

As she turned her back and went to her office. Peter was slowly following her.

-Sigh- Any day Peter I like to get some rest; it is past 9 pm and I’m sure you have homework to complete. She stated.

“Uh yes professor,” Peter mumbled. 

They got in her office, “Sit down Peter. Minerva stated as she pour her cup of tea. He sat down fiddling with his fingers.

“ Now the reason your are hear is due to a perfect found a 2nd year girl crying and she reported you called her vile names and push her hard to where her wrist snap!”Minerva said loud as she slammed her cup down. 

Peter flinched at the sound and her yelling. “What where you thinking Peter, she only 12 years old and you decided to rough her up, I’m disgusted by your action she sighed and rubbed her face, what do you have to say for yourself”. 

“I'm sorry professor, Peter blubbered I dont remember anything after I was heading down for dinner. Peter put his head down (Time to act) he grinned as he lifted his head and cried more. Did I real hurt her I swear some one either made me do it!” 

“Enough Peter! I will have you not lying to me, you think I don’t see your act. You will be serving detention with me for three weeks and you lost points as well for the lions.” Stated Minerva.

Peter mouth drop, ( how did she see my past my mask) he panic, “but but Professor I swear it wasn’t me, it prob Severus or Malfoy” Peter said.

“Peter if you remember I’m deputy headmistress when Dumbledore not here and I’m connected to Hogwarts and I saw it all, it was all you Peter no one else made you do it Minerva glared at him. Now go! I expect you here at 6 pm every Friday for next three weeks and you will be write a letter to the girl you hurt,” Minerva Stated. 

Peter got up and shuffled out and closed the door.

_“Sigh what is he playing at I saw through him”_ she shook her head and went to her room. 

**End of prof McGonagall POV**

Peter was shocked (but how did she see through my mask!) Peter curled his fingers in his palm he glanced at the wall and punch it hard. After a minute the pain started in “ow ow ow! Peter shook his hand to ward off the pain. Dammit!!!" he yelled as he went back to dorms.

Peter muttered the password and walk in, it bout deserted he went back to his homework.

After 2 hours he was done he blow on the wet ink so it dry up. He sighed big and put his stuff away and headed to bed.

He got to 6 year dorm and notice James and Sirius was asleep and he grinned as he pulled out the vials and got to James and went to put vial of compulsion potion in James mouth and was thrown backwards before the liquids touch James lips. 

Peter was shocked then he look up and notice the wards he groaned. “Dammit!” he muttered he got up and went for bed. 

**Next day**

James was at breakfast and he was chewing on bacon when he heard a hoot he look up to see his owl Farrow, James gulped as he reach out for owl for it to landed on his shoulder as the owl nuzzles his master.

“I missed you too, what ya bring me? James ask the owl. His owl held out his leg to James. Thanks! now here some bacon go get some rest,” his owl bobbed his head and took the bacon and flew off to the tower.

James hands where shaking as he tear into the letter as he read the letter. After few mins of reading he was smiling _Thank Merlin_ he thought. His parents still love him he not disowned.

“Hey Prongs is that the letter you been waiting for?” ask Sirius as he plop next to him.

“Yeah it is, they still love me and will talk more at Yule.” James Stated as he put his letter away.

“Told ya not to worry Prongs.” Siri stated with a grin as he piled foods on his plate. as they ate for awhile in silence.

“Welp we better head out and catch up too Moony,”James Stated as he stretch.

“Ok let’s go.”Siri stated as he grabbed his bag 

“Hey Potter! wait up”called a voice. They both stop and it was Michael.

“Hello Michael. How is your sister wrist.” Ask James.

“It’s all better. Thanks for helping her, thought you lions hate us snake?” Michael muttered.

“We don’t hate snakes we all just misunderstood each other’s, how bout this we all get along and help anyone, we can still prank each other but not bully or harm the person, Deal?” James took his hand out.

“Deal.” as Michael grips his hand for shake. i will let our King know. 

“But Peter he all yours for revenge.” James grinned evilly. Michael grinned big.

“Yes I due owe him for hurting my sister.” Michael said as he cracked his knuckles. They chuckled at Peter face turned white at the threat then look around and realized no one will help him he got up and ran out the Great Hall.

After a minute of chatting they notice Lily got up and ran after him. And Severus not too far behind her.

“Welp I’ll head out cya.” Michael waved and ran back to his year mates. 

"Bye Micheal!" both James and Sirius said together

“Let’s go James, James nodded his head in agreement and they left and headed to Potions after clowning around they notice Severus. James grinned

“Hey Sev!” and his mouth was clamped shut.

“Shhhh!!!! Sev stated harshly as he went back to peering around corner. 

They look at each other and James and Sirius peered too. They notice Lily and Peter yelling at each other. 

“What is taking so long Peter you sleep in same dorm, how hard is it.” Lily stated with huff.

“It's not easy Lily, James has wards around his stuff and bed. Peter huffed.

“Well you need to get it in him soon, I wanna be Lady Potter after Xmas so everyone knows we are dating?” Lily said with a dreamy look on her face.

“Merlin calm down you will be, but what about Snape?” ask Peter. 

Severus perked up at the mention of his name. “Scoff what about him,?” Lily ask with her arms crossed.

“Idk I thought you love him.” Peter said with disgust. Lily glared at Peter.

“Ewwww why would fall in love with him, at first I was in love with him when we first met but ...... now he just not like the Potter with a lot of money and good looks and I gave anything I want and become powerful and I'll be first Muggle born minister and change this world." Lily stated in harsh voice. 

James was shocked and he peered down and saw that Severus was going to confront her. James grabbed his waist and pulled him to empty room. Severus was bout to yell when a hand clamped his mouth shut he struggled to get James hand off his mouth

Soon dragged Severus to a empty room and as he opened it he pushed Sev in and they all went inside and he closed door and warded it 

“Why did you pull me away!” Sev stated angrily.\

“Easy Sev it’s going to be ok, just scream, and shout, and cry in here we won’t judge James Stated as he grabbed Sev and forced a hug.

“Get off me!” as Sev try to pry James off him.

“I’m not going too let go Sev just accept it.” James Stated.

After 5 minutes of Sev hitting and pushing James off him, James wouldn’t budge. Sev gave up hugged back and cried on James shoulder. James rubbed his back and rocked him. James was whispering soothing words.

Sirius and Remus was shocked that James was doing . after 3 minutes of silence and sev softly crying .

“Um Sev shall I get Lucius? ” ask Siri. Severus choked on sob and muttered.

“Yes please get my brother,” Sev asked with a lot of pain in his voice.

“Of course hang on Expecto Patronum! Sirius muttered.

Sev sniffed and peek over James shoulder and look at the beautiful form of a dog. Sev mouth dropped.

"Take a message to Lucius tell him to come quick it’s about Sev.” Sirius stated; The dog nodded his head and went to find his master mate. 

“Uh was that a patron spell?” Ask Sev.

“Uh yeah it relay message faster than owl,” Sirius stated running his neck nervously.

“Hmm wonder if I can do that spell and if I remember it’s happy thoughts.” Sev stated.

“That’s correct,Severus.” James stated as he pulled out a tissue and gave to Sev. 

“Uh thanks.” Sev muttered and blushed.

“No problem Sev, I told you I’m here if you need me to talk too or even cry, hell if you want I know place we can duel if you need too, are you feeling better?” James said with grin.

Severus blushed and was about to reply then:

Bang! bang! bang! They all jumped at the sound.

“Let’s bet it’s the older brother.” grinned Sirius. Severus rolled his eyes. Sirius went to let Lucius in . Everyone heard a loud growl and James was shocked at Lucius appearance.

Lucius eyes where very silvery and had slits in them and he had sharp fangs and his nails were very long. James gulped( Man those look sharp) he thought 

“Release my brother before I rip your arms off!” snarled Lucius. 

“Easy love, James not hurting him.” Sirius said softly to his enrage love.

Lucius didn't listen to his dominate and continue to growl at James. James held his hand up. Sev just rolled his eyes

After a minute that Lucius still growling at his brother, Sirius barked out “Enough Lucius, I said to stop!” Sirius said with hint of domestic in his voice and grabbed the back of Lucius neck. Lucius let out a pitch whine.

Everyone flinch at the site 

After few minutes Lucius calmed down and returned to his normal appearance, Sev ran to Lucius arms.

"Shhhhhhh it’s ok now Sev I’m here, what’s wrong?” Lucius ask.

“I’m sorry about that night, I was angry and I didn’t wanna believe it, till I heard it from her own mouth!” Sev said with sob.

  
“It’s ok Sev I’m sorry as well for raising my voice at you as well, I didn’t mean too. Lucius stated as he hugged Sev. 

After two minutes of them hugging, 

(Ringggggggggggggggg!) went the first bell for class. Everyone jumped

“Now how bout me and you go to my rooms for coco and nice book.” Lucius hummed.

“Sound grand Lucius, but I can’t miss lesson with potion its my specialty and I wanna go.” Sev stated.

“Of course i wouldn't deprive of your potions, but let’s get your face cleaned up.” Lucius stated.

“Sigh I know I’m ugly Luc, we can’t all be handsome like you. Sev stated with frown.

Lucius was about to respond when someone yelled out

“No your not ugly! Sev jump at the voice. Sorry Sev didn’t mean to yell, but you are not ugly, you are very handsome.” James stated as he brushed a hair back from Sev face. 

Everyone mouth dropped and James smiled and Severus was blushing bright red.

“Uh thanks James.” Sev said softly. James just smiled at him

“Now me and Sirius will leave first, and Lucius and you will leave after a minute or two.” James stated as he got up and took his bag and grabbed Sirius arm.

“Thank you for everything James and uh you too Sirius and Remus.” Sev said softly.

“Anytime Sev.” James threw a grin at him.

"Yeah Sev anytime maybe we teach that spell too. winked Sirius and they left.

Once the door closed; "Uh James are you OK mate? you just compliment Severus, i know we signed and peace treaty and all?" Sirius asked

"Hm not sure its like something took over inside, but i have to admit he is very handsome even with his crooked nose." James comment and started to walk ahead

Remus and Sirius stared at his retreating back and Remus chuckled 

"Well this a shocking event, i wonder how this will progress?

"What ya mean?" Sirius asked

"Hm nothing for now let's get to class 

"Your right. Sirius states as they went to catch up to James

**Back to Sev and Lucius **

“Well this new development of friendship, should I be worried and do I need to give sex talk?” Lucius ask. Severus mouth dropped he stuttered.

“Merlin no!!! I know the birds and the bees.” Stuttered as Sev blushed.

"Ah but you know about men sex.”grinned Lucius. Severus went to grabbed his wand.

“Hey hey no cursing your brother, come now answer the question Severus. Lucius ask. Sev blushed and said

"Ummmmmmm no I don’t .” Sev blushed as he chewed on his lip. 

“Hey it’s ok I have the thing to let you learn, but for now let’s get you cleaned up and get you to class I got free hour”. Lucius stated as he got the rag wet with cold water from his wand and pressed the cloth on Sev face. “There hold it there for few minutes it will take swelling down.” Lucius stated. 

After few minutes the swelling did go down. Sev reached in his bag and found his chocolate stash, he took big bite of his bar and broke piece for Lucius.

“Thanks Sev,” as Lucius shoved his piece in his mouth. 

“I feel fine now Lucius, I’m headed to class the warning bell be ringing soon.”Sev said as the bell went off. They got up Lucius hugged him and fix Sev clothes and tie.

“There ya go now don’t acknowledge the bitch and I will see you at lunch.” Lucius stated with growl in his voice.

They both walked out the room and after minute of walking towards the potion class, Sev shoulder was slammed hard. Sev grunted in pain and grabbed his shoulder and glared at the person and he noticed it was Peter.

“Watch where ya going Pettigrew.” snarled Lucius.

“Oh I didn’t see him there,”laughed Peter.

“Yes you did you walk into Sev on purpose, you want more detention with McGonagall,” snarled Lucius.

_Severus sighed if (Lucius don’t calm down he going to expose himself) Sev shook his head_.

Sev places his hand on Lucius shoulder and Lucius relaxed. "

"Sigh thanks brother." Lucius muttered

“Awwwww did I hurt little Sev Sev feelings, well you and your pet needs to stop fucking in random rooms then.” Peter stated with disgust. “

"I’ll have you know Lucius is my brother all but blood, and the image you insulted into my head is not appealing in anyway and I’m a virgin till I find my soul mate.” Sev stated. 

Peter scoffed: “Who in Merlin will touch you, your just ugly ,” Peter stated as he walked to class.

“At least I don’t smell like a rotten cheese, How people stand to be near you without puking.” Sev stated with disgust

Lucius laughed 

Peter heard him and got his wand out. “What you say you disgusting snake!” 

Sev was about to repeat, till Professor Slughorn came into view,

“What is going on out here!” Yelled Professor Slughorn. For Merlin sake put your wand away Mr Pettigrew.”

“But Professor Snape started it,” as Peter whines and pointed to Sev and Lucius.

They both raised there eyebrow at Peter and then looked at their Professor. 

'Uh well i dont care who started, now get inside both of you. Have good day Lucius.” Slughorn nodded at the head boy and took boys inside.

After the door closed:“Merlin Peter a idiot.” Lucius muttered and sighed; Lucius start to head to library too study his revisions for NEWTS. (_I must have perfect scores_ )Lucius thought as he grinned . 

Till next time


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TY FOR READING AND PATIENT: SORRY IT TOOK ME AWHILE TO UPDATE; LIFE CRAZY SOMETIMES HERE LOL BUT ANYWAYS HERE YA GO HOPE YOU LIKE IT

As they got into potions class with the Slytherins they sat down at their regular table and James plop down next to him and sighed long and hard and had a goofy grin on his face. 

Sirius peered at James and then looked at Remus and pointed at James, and Remus just shrugged his shoulders and pulled out his supplies for today's class.

Sirius snorted (_Well Remus is no help. Sirius thought_) then he elbowed James side hard. 

“Ow! As James grabbed his side and glared at the culprit, what was that for Pads?” James gritted out 

Sirius grinned and shrugged his shoulders and open his book. “Prat!” muttered James 

CLAP, CLAP

“Ok class quiet down, Now today we are going to do something exciting for potions today Professor said with a grin, now turn to page”……. James droned his professor voice out and went back to daydreaming. 

**1 hour later…**

(Bell ring) 

“Ok class that’s it for today I need a 3 page essay on today's lecture by next class on Wednesday (everyone groaned) now now it’s not much to write class stop your groaning, now shoo go on: as the professor waved them all out.” Everyone got up and trudged out of class.

Sirius threw his arms around James and they start walking to the next class. Remus grinned and rolled his eyes and ran up and put his arm on the other shoulder of James.

After few minutes of walking Remus heard a pair of extra footsteps following them as Remus looked over his shoulder he noticed Peter was following them again and he was about 3 feet away from them and doing a poor job of hiding; 

_(“Stupid fucking rat! Oh how I wish it was full moon so I can tear him to pieces” a voice growled out in his head) _

_(“ _ Hmmmm _ I have to agree with you wolf.” ) _ Remus thought back as he cast a privacy shield and ear dropper spell wandless. Remus grinned as he thought _ (“I love magic!) _ Remus tuned back into the conversation.

“Soooo James? why was you not paying attention in class today hmmmmmmm” Sirius asked him.

“What ya mean Pad’s? I was paying attention.” James said nervously.

“No you weren't, you were smiling and looked dazed, Sirius grinned: Who were you thinking about?” as he wiggled his eyebrows at James.

James blushed: No one, I wasn’t thinking of no one Padfoot.” He muttered and looked away.

“Uh huh sureeeeeeeeeeeeeee Prongs and i'm a fluffy rabbit," Sirius said sarcastically.

James and Remus stop walking and looked at each other and start clutching there stomach and laughed at the image they have in there heads of Sirius. 

After few minutes of them laughing Sirius sighed 

"Ok Ok stop laughing you prats your starting to turn blue and it was not that funny." Sirius groaned

They both gasp for breath and wipe the tears from their eyes. Sorry Padfoot but it was hilarious image laughed James 

Well I think him crushing on someone Moony.” Sirius flutter his eyes at James. 

“Oh who you thinking about James is it a girl?” Ask Remus

James hesitated to answer.

“Hey Prongs its ok? We won't judge, you can tell us; Remus stated calmly as he grab his shoulder gently. 

After a few minutes of thinking, James shook his head no and shifts his eyes away. If James had not shifted his eyes down he would have noticed his friends stupid grinning faces.

“Oh so it’s a boy your thinking of? Sirius grinned (he smack James back hard) Welcome to the dark side James.” James grunt at the force of the slap he received from Sirius, James glared at Sirius.

Sirius held his hands up for defense as Sirius grinned

Remus laughed hard, “Padfoot your stupid there is no dark or light side of dating.” 

Sirius stuck his tongue out at Remus.

“Real mature Padfoot:” Remus rolled his eyes 

“Well James who is it?” Sirius ask.

“I’m not telling you guys, not yet at least I want to make sure, We Potter’s have one soul mate I want to know if it’s him or I’m just lusting for him, idk I’m confused.” James stated 

James paused for a second and then looked at them, “is it bad for me to wish he is my true soulmate.” James stated sadly.

“Of course not James, it’s not bad at all to wish he is the one, but do you want to make that wish and hurt yourself and him in the end?” Asked Remus.

“Of course not Remus: it won’t be fair for me or him , but I’m falling hard for him every time I see him or talk to him, I want to be greedy and keep him for myself and no one else to have him.” James states as he grabbed his hair in frustration

Remus and Sirius looked at each other and was shocked that James was effective about this one guy. He wasn’t like this with Lily at all? they both thought but this one guy has this effect on there friend. they came back to realty. 

“Hey James, do you know if your family has any creature blood in it? Ask Sirius

James looked at him; “Hmmm I’m not sure Padfoot?” 

“Well you are acting like one.” Sirius stated. 

“How am I acting like one? James asked

“Well your acting like a dominate trying to claiming his submissive?” Sirius stated as he scratches his chin in thought. 

"Are you having dreams of him? Sirius ask.

James blushed "Uh well i had about two so far." James said as he Scratch his head nervously

“Hmmmm wondering if you took more to the Black family blood more than the Potter’s blood cus I never heard the Potter’s have any creature blood in them.”

“So you think I might be turning into a creature on my 17th birthday?” James asked.

“Possible? But we will wait and see, better let your parents know? You might need to go home on your birthday, cus you’re very powerful and you might break Hogwarts wards.” Sirius stated as he grinned. 

“That would be bad if a certain traitors got wind of this.” muttered Remus angrily 

“Shit! Did we cast a privacy bubble?” ask Sirius nervously 

"Uh no I didn't. shit!!!!" James grabbed his hair.

Remus sighed loudly. "This will teach ya two to cast one before talking. I cast one already due to a certain nosy rat has been following us since we left potion class” Remus growled out. 

(Sirius breathed a sigh of relief.) Thank Merlin! as Sirius clutches his heart.

“Man we need to be more careful next time”; James groaned.

“I agree let's get to our last class with our Dear Minnie.” grinned Sirius.

(GROAN!!!!!) “Really Sirius? when are you going to learn not to call her that, she going smack ya again.” Remus stated. 

“What can i say Remus i love the abuse,” Sirius got a dreamy looking thinking a certain blond god. as his grin got bigger

“UGH!!! I don't want the image of you and your lover in my head Sirius” Remus stated as he rubbed his head to get that image out. 

‘Not me! I wanna hear more,” James stated at Sirius. 

“BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! atta boy James shall i lead you some books about men sex. 

James blushed and bit his lip. ‘Ummmmm yes cus I don't know how men do it for the first time and I don't want to hurt him or him hurting me.” James winked at Sirius.

“Ooooooo kinky James, hmmmm never thought of switching roles with Lucius. Sirius pondered and thought about it?” 

Sirius thought of himself on his hands and knees and imaging Lucius plowing him to the mattress his cock gave a twitch at the idea and there was a growl in his head and then a sharp pain.

Sirius stop walking and grabbed his head in pain: Ouch!

Siri are you ok? ask James and Remus in concerned.

“Uh yeah im ok? but I don’t think my creature doesn't like idea of my submissive fucking me.” Sirius rubbed the back of his head.

“Well you better not think of your mate doing that to ya then. Remus stated sadly.

“Hey! I’m ok Moony it hurt for just a minute and I won’t think of Lucius doing that to me anymore, I just wanted to spice it up, but better not piss off my creature side.” Sirius laughed.

“Well at least you ok now Remus stated, '' Now let's get to Transfigure class and maybe we can prank the door and lock Peter out;” Remus laughed.

Sirius and James grinned at each other and they got up and lock arms with Remus. 

“What a splendid idea Moony; Shall we gents. Sirius stated with a grin

“Yes lets!” James stated as they started to laughed hard. 

**(RINGGGGGG)**

They heard the first bell go off they grinned at each other and started to run to class…….

tune it next time :D


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys im letting ya know that i have went back and fix a lot of the chapters. hope ya enjoy this one

After running for about 3 minutes: They manage to get to transfiguration class before the warning bell. 

“Now shall we prank the door and let poor Peter be late with our dear Minnie?” grinned Sirius

“SIGH I hope she wacks you Padfoot.” groaned Remus 

Sirius grinned as he cast at the door sticking charm and erase his signature 

Sirius grinned and put his wand away and they causal walk in and went to their assigned seats.

“Hey James! Over here come sit with me?” called out Lily as she fluttered her eyes at him

“Um no Lily. Did you forget we are assigned seats for this year?” James stated.

Sirius and Remus laughed

Lily started to blush in embarrassment

They walk passed her and went to their seats. They notice that Minerva was there in her cat form sitting on her desk, they were grinning in secret, _ (This be good) _they thought.

Minerva sat there watching her class and the final bell rang and the door started to rattle and everyone was looking at the door in confusion.

And after 3 minutes of rattling it finally open and Peter fell in. Everyone saw and laughed under their breath at him

Peter blushed and got up and rushed in and sat down quickly at his spot. And pulled out his stuff for class.

Minerva transfer back in midair and walk up to Peter; 

“Ah so nice for you to join us Mr. Pettigrew: you know you are 3 minutes late for my class?”

“Well um Professor you see the door it would not let me in, the handle on the door kept moving away every time I went to grab it and finally I was able to get in. Peter whined 

“I see? Well you were late regardless of your bad excuse 5 points and 2 page essay on tardiness due this Friday Mr. Pettigrew. Minerva stated.

‘But Professor I think those marauders must have prank the door so I would be late. He whined.

"Oh! Did you see them do it Mr. Pettigrew?” as she raised her one eyebrow at him?

“Well uh no I didn’t.” he rubbed his neck and blushed. 

“Then I don’t want to hear none of your excuses Peter I been sitting here and I didn’t see them have their wands in their hands when they came in so it wasn’t them! She snapped at Peter. 

Peter just snapped his mouth shut and look down.

“Now today class we are going to discuss Human Transfiguration, so please turn to appropriate page. Professor called to her class and went back to her desk. 

Everyone snicker at Peter's current situation and after a while the snickers died down and went to find the page for the assignment.

Peter gripped his pen and thought (_ I will have my revenge! just you wait!) _

**2 hours later (BELL RINGS)**

“Ok class that’s the end of today I want a 3 page essay due next week on today's lesson and there will be a pop quiz as well so study hard!” Minerva stated to her 6th years.

Class groaned and pack their stuff and headed to lunch.

James stood up and stretch and pack his stuff and waited for Padfoot and Moony to get done packing their stuff.

As he waited he felt someone beside him loop their arm with him. James (gasp) in surprise as he turned his head to his left and peered in forest green eyes.

“So James since class is over you want to go to lunch together?” she said with a giggle. He peered at her and look to his right and notice Sirius was grinding his teeth.

“Sorry Ms. Evans I must decline? You see we aren’t friends and you stated you can’t stand me and you call me a toe rag?” James ask her 

Lily blushed at his direct question. “Uh well we was young and dumb and I grew up and you are very handsome and I want to go a date with ya?” she said blushing as she looked at him.

James mouth dropped and he ripped his arm away from her. 

“Are you fucking kidding me I been flirting with you for last 6 years and now you want to date, I been asking you out and you would turn me down and call me names!” James yelled at her.

Lily was silent and so was the rest of the people in the room watching James take her down a notch 

James took a deep breath and stated. “Well you are too late, I’m over you Lily he stated as he brushed past her, and Sirius and Remus ran past to catch up to him.

Lily snapped out of her dazed and notice everyone was watching her; “What you all looking at nothing to see here!” she blushed and stomp off. 

James continued to walk till someone grabbed his shoulder he flinch at the contact then relaxed when he heard a familiar voice.

“Hey Prongs you sure told her.” laughed Sirius.

“Yea I sure did and it felt good to say it too: James grinned: I’m tired of her clinging to me as well she us to give me the spark when I was around her, but that’s before I open my eyes and ears. “He sighed.

“Hey let’s get to lunch so we can get those essays for our two classes out of the way.” Remus suggested. 

“Hey Remus: look there a big chocolate bar? Sirius stated as he pointed behind Remus. As Remus turned his head to look Sirius start to run.

"Where! Remus asked happily as he turned his head to where Sirius was pointing and found there was none there. 

“There nothing there Padfoot? he said sadly and turn back around and notice James was trying not to laugh and notice Sirius was gone and was half way down the corridor.

"Hey!!!!! You fat liar I’m going to kick your arse!” threaten Moony as he raised his fist.

“BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA GOTTA CATCH ME FIRST! Yelled Sirius.

“Once I do you going to regret it Sirius! Remus yelled and then looked at James; and don’t you dare laugh James or I will kick yours too.” threaten Moony.

James let out a cough and scratched his head and started to head to Great Hall and he still had his grin.

Sirius got the Great Hall and look around wildly with a scared look on his face and notice a spot near Frank he ran to Frank and sat next to him and pulled the other person on the other side of him. 

“Well hello to you too Sirius; what caught your kneels of fire? Ask Franks.

“Oh nothing a very angry Remus is coming.” Sirius stated as he loaded his plate.

“Ah I see. He drawled out: well what ya do this time Sirius?” Frank ask 

“I’m innocent angel I don’t know what you are talking about?” Sirius said with puppy eyes. 

Frank snorted; “Yeah right Sirius you are so not innocent, they way Remus looking at ya I say your 6 foot under grinned frank.

Sirius looked up and saw Remus face and he was grinning evilly; (gulp) “You will protect me right Frank old buddy”? Sirius ask. 

“Uh no I won’t? I want to live and continue to see my beautiful Alice every day.” Frank stated. 

Well some friend I’m bout to be pranked alive by Remus you seen his face.

“Oh I see it, wonder what he plotting against ya?” grinned Frank as he continue to eat.

Sirius gulp when Remus sat across him with his grin and start to pile his food; James was quiet and look at him sadly. (_ Now Sirius was starting to get scared; when Moony in his pranking mood for revenge it’s not pretty _.)

“Uh hey Moony it was a joke I didn’t mean to tease you about your chocolates you know me say you forgive me?” Sirius stated with puppy eyes.

James snorted in his cup and cough and went back to eating

“Well I forgive you Pad’s. Remus said sweetly.

“You do? Thank Merlin thought you going to get me with a prank.” Sirius sighed in relief as he went back to eating not noticing Remus evil grin.

_ (You will get yours soon Sirius I’m a very patient man) _ Remus thought as he went back to eating.

James shook his head (_ He is so going to get it from Remus _) he thought and started to eat.

**After dinner**

“Man im stuff!” moaned Sirius

"Sigh i agree, wish they had something different instead of the same foods all the time.” whined James

“I totally agree with ya Prongs.” Remus agreed they got up to leave

As soon they got out to the corridor.

“Oi Potter! called a voice, I want a word with you three!”

James looked to see who called him and notice it was Severus.

“What can I do for ya Snape?” James asked.

Severus walked up to them. 

"Like i said i need to talk to you three in private, perhaps your hard of hearing? Severus sneered; and if you don't mind now!”

“Of course lead the way Snape.” James said gritting his teeth.

Everyone who was near the door heard the exchange and were whispering to their neighbors. 

After few hallways away from Great Hall

They followed him to an empty classroom; they got in and Severus warded the door so no one can eavesdrop on them.

“Sorry about the insult cant have them think we are on friendlier terms.” Sev said sheepishly 

“No, you was bloody brilliant.” laughed James

“Now what's up.” Severus ask Padfoot

“Ah yes i wish to thank you properly for today and i should have listen to Lucius in the first place he is always right; unfortunately smug sod.” Sev said

“What happened?” ask Remus

"Ah yes we were going to tell you once we got to your room.”

Sirius explained what had happened earlier today. 

“Merlin did they not cast a privacy spell!” Remus Laughed

“Cus peter sucked at casting one!” laughed James

“Probably! I don't know why he still here, his marks are so poor.” Sev said in disgust

“Who know prob Dumbledore keeping him here.” shrugged James

"Anyway, I also wanted to see when you would like to train me for that spell to summon Lucius. ask Sev excited 

_(Man he very cute when he smiles.) _ James thought

“Ah yes, hmm let see how about by Black Lake Saturday that’s where we go before it starts to get colder.” Sirius said

“Yeah good place to wind down too, but this time no one will be pushed in this time.” James said

“I Hope not!” glared Severus.

“We promise!” Sirius and James said together

“Hey I had no part in that, but I should have stopped it.” Remus said sadly

“Sigh I forgive you Remus, we are starting a new start of getting along.”

“Great! now we agree to meet Saturday at let say after breakfast no one goes there that early.” pondered James

"Alright i will see ya Saturday after breakfast. sev said. 

“Great now let's leave before they think we killed each other in here.” grinned Sirius

“Yes let's go.” Remus agreed

They let the wards down and they filed out one at a time and the cost was clear.

Well we don't have to worry about them thinking we killed each other. grinned Sirius

“Oh darn, and here i wanted a crowd.” drawled out Sev 

They laughed and said goodnight and parted ways.

Till next time 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the kudos hope everyone went back and reread them and i wanna wish everyone a great thanksgiving and safe travels

Severus left the corridor they was in and headed to Slytherin Common Room: before he got to the Common Room he heard a spell cast and he manage to dodge it and he whipped out his wand.

“Who is there! Sev peered around and no one was there, show yourself you coward!” He snarled.

After a few minutes no one dared to come out and face Sev, he gripped his wand and yelled out: 

"Who ever it was, you are nothing but a coward too throw a spell at a wizards back!” Sev spat at the ground and continue to the dorms.

After few minutes the person peeked out and noticed Sev went into the Slytherin Common Room; the person grinned

“Well what do we have here? A rat who dare harms our own while his back turned? Tut tut tut, now what shall we do hmmmmmm.” As he thought of ideas.

On the floor a body is struggling with the bind body spell and can't yell for help since he was silenced; Peter just glared at the person.

“Now no need to glare you deserved this treatment, after all you hurt one of my snakes little sister and now you tried to hurt our king brother.” said the voice.

Peter continued to struggle.

“I told you not to piss me off rat.”; Peter look to the person who has him in fear.

“Ah now you figured me out? laughed the voice as he stepped into the light.

"I will be in the shadows protecting my king and any snakes.” grinned Regulas

Regulas pointed his wand at Peter and mutter a jinx's on him

"There ya go rat, now for the next 48 hours you will be looked at like a clown and you will be in a lot of pain in the next 5 minutes.” Regulas grinned and started to walk to the Common Room.

Peter grunted and Regulas stopped; “Oops I forgot: he waved his wand and the ropes vanish. Oh Peter I wouldn't tell anyone what happened tonight, or you will be punished more than this.” Reg grinned.

"Oh BTW that pain spell will hit you every 1 hour and last for 5 minutes for next 48 hours as well!" Regulas said as he continue out in the hall

Regulas walk out of the hallway where he and the rat was hiding and he went to the portrait and mutter the password and before he got in he heard a sweet yell of pain from the rat he grinned evilly and walk in.

**Saturday 6:50 AM**

A loud pitched wail came from Severus wand and he groaned and grabbed it and muted it.

Sev got up and stretched and then he grinned; ( _ Today is the day he learns that spell.  _ He thought) then he got up and went for a shower.

Severus ran out of the dorm room and he notices Lucius and he grabbed him and pulled him out the portrait.

“Hey wait? what's the rush Sev!” exclaimed Lucius 

'Oh its nothing Lucius, i just want to get breakfast over with." Sev said as he continued to drag Lucius

“Oh what you have a date or something?” Lucius asked.

Sev stopped running all of the sudden and Lucius hit his back and they fell.

**“Ouch!”** they both said 

“Why you stop all sudden Sev?” as Lucius got up.

“It's not a date!” Sev said with a blushed

“Oh its not, but why are you blushing.” Lucius grinned

Sev got up off the floor and stomped off to Great Hall without the grinning blond

“Hey wait Sev i'm only teasing ya!” laughed Lucius; It would be great if you have a date, cus i wanna threaten them if they hurt ya and they face me if they did.” Lucius said.

“Sigh the  marauders  are just teaching me a spell at Black Lake today, and its after breakfast. Thats why im excited that's all.” Sev muttered

“Ah I see? shall I accompany you i wanna see this spell.” Lucius said

“As do i?” said a voice and they jumped and then Sev glared.

“Geesh Reggie gives us a heart attack!” as Sev took a breath to calm his racing heart.

“And that's is why he is our protector in the shadow.” grinned Lucius 

“Sorry gents couldn't help over here your conversation.” Regulas grinned.

“Sigh fine you both can come as well, i don't think they will mind you two tagging along.” Sev said as they continue to Great Hall.

They got there and they went to sit down to eat: after 15 minutes he was done and waited for the other two to finish.

Sev looked up and noticed the  marauders where done and they were leaving he caught James eye and he blushed; James threw a wink at him and he put his head down.

_ ( Merlin) _ Sev thought. As he looked back up he notice Reg and Lucius where grinning.

“What are you two grinning at?” sev snarled lowly

"Oh nothing my dear brother, shall we head out." Lucius grinned as he got up.

“Yeah it's nothing Sev Sev lets go: Oh before i forget, Regulas said as he dug in his pocket and pulled out the reports: Here ya go boss man this came for Michael the other day and this one my report on a traitor.” he grinned.

“Very good i’ll read these later, shall we get going.” Lucius said; and they started to head to outside 

After 5 minutes of walking they got to Black Lake.

As they got closer; They can hear laughing and Sirius cursing.

They looked and noticed Sirius was upside down and looked like a girl.

“Bwahahahahahaha big brother that's a nice look!” as reg fell to the ground laughing

“Come on Moony you had your revenge! please let me down and remove this junk off my face!” Sirius pleaded.

“Sorry Padfoot this is your punishment for teasing me the other day, and BTW that won't come off till morning. Grinned Remus

“Argggggggg!” Sirius moaned as he was placed on the ground.

“Welcome to training! James said after laughing at Padfoot. And i got a copies too!” he laughed

“And don't worry this places is warded and sound proof, no one can see or hear what's going on in here!” grinned Remus

“Now what spell are you teaching Severus?” Ask Lucius

“Ah the patroni spell and to send a message. James said

“Ah i see i already know this. I shall keep Sirius company.” as Lucius waved his wand a couch appeared and he sat down and Sirius joined him. And they started to snuggle and wrap a blanket around them.

“Awww ain't they cute!” as Regulas snapped a picture.

“PST i want a copy.” grinned James.

“Sure thing James!” reg waved his hand and there was 4 more.

“There ya go!” and reg took one to Lucius and they both grinned and went back to snuggling.

I think i'm going to barf.” groaned Remus.

“Shut it Moony! You only jealous grinned Sirius.

Moony flipped him off and said; “One day I will find mine, and i will make you wince in disgust.” Grinned Remus 

“Now let's get started; Are you joining Reggie?” ask James

Hm yea i shall i haven't learned yet. Reg grinned

“Alright i will let Professor Moony explain!” James said as he waved his hand and a comfy chair appeared.

Remus bowed and said; “Thank you prongs: Now in order to produce one it has to be happy thoughts, if it's a good one and a strong memory it will make it brighter and produce an animal; the animal represent your soul. Now there been a time where the animal changes, for example when you fall in love or you want to remember that person it will change.”

“Ah! that explains why mine change from Peacock to a dog cus he acts like one.” Lucius said 

"OI!" exclaimed Sirius

Everyone laughed; 

"But its true brother! you act like one when Lucius is near." said Regulas

"Alight we will pick on him later! back to the lesson professor." stated James 

"You are correct Lucius, your love for him change your peacock to look like his animagus form.” Remus said and slapped his mouth shut. 

“What he just say?” ask sev 

“Way to go Professor Moony!” groaned Sirius

“Oops.” Remus said sheepishly

“Welp the cat out of the bag! might need to explain.” James said

“Sigh this doesn't leave your lips or in your mind, Remus glared

“Hold on!” muttered Lucius as he dug in his bag and pulled out 6 black leather bracelets

“Here for each one of you. they went and grabbed it and they all put it on. 

Now these are not your ordinary bracelets, these are crafted to keep secrets between anyone who wears it and protect your mind and have potion detection and shield spells, and it will let you know who needs help, they are woven in them.” Lucius explained.

“These are nice love.” as Sirius kissed Lucius.

“Yuck don't kiss me with lipstick on!” as Lucius rubbed his lips.

“You mean I can't kiss ya till this is all gone.” Whined Sirius

Lucius glared: “Yes i hate it reminds me of your dreaded cousin.”

“Curse you Remus.” as Sirius shook his fist at him

“They are just like an heir ring, but there another feature, it will also store all your memories if anyone tries to remove or tamper them they will be saved and once you activate the code your memories will returned.: Lucius explained

"Ah the code is  _ Remembrance _ to release the memories, and to save them is  _ Protect."  _ Sirius said as he read the instructions. 

“Now who will be the binder of them? we need a leader?” Lucius asked

“It should be Prongs, he great at being a leader.” Moony stated

“Are you sure Moony?” James said nervously.

“Yes we are sure.” Remus grinned

“Sigh ok uh where the binding spell.” James held out his hand

Lucius gave him the paper and he read the lines and nodded 

“ok everyone clasp hands!” James said

They all clasp hands and he said the spell:

_ “I solumery swear i will not repeat or utter a word outside the bond of these bracelets, may our minds be protected from invaders and store our memory and restore them if invaded and we shall protect anyone wearing the bracelets, anyone who betrays the oath shall be punished and their minds wiped clean and forever snubbed. So mote it.” _

“So mote it!” they said together and there was a blinding light.

The light died down after a minute, and they went back to their original spots.

“Oh do you have more Lucius? James ask

“Yes i do, they was also bind as well once they put it on it will bind the person as well once they agree.” Lucius said

“What im about to tell you better not be repeated or else!” Remus growled out

Regulas, Severus and Lucius nodded in agreement

“Sigh i'm a”………..

tune in next time :D 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> did you like the cliff hanger muahahahahahhahahahahahaha im glad you all are like it

"Sigh i'm a werewolf." Remus muttered softly

"Come again we can't hear ya!" exclaimed Regulas

Remus took a deep breath

"I'M A WEREWOLF!!!!!!!!! Remus yelled

The three of them fell on the ground in shock.

SNAP! the three on the ground look up and see James took a pic. 

The three just glared at him and James simply waved while grinning.

"Bloody hell! you're a werewolf, that explains why you disappear a lot during full moon nights Sirius?" Lucius said.

"I'm speechless, but I expect you brother to hang out with a werewolf!" laugh Regulus 

"I know im disgusting creature, i wasn't born one i was bitten when i was 7 and my father left me and my mum who a witch and he was just a muggle." Remus said sadly

"You are not disgusting, who cares if you are one as long you don't eat us or change me into one." exclaimed Severus

Remus blushed; “Um i can't change ya into one only a dominant werewolf can.” he said as he rubbed his neck

The three look at him and said “Ohhhh!” and blushed

"As we told you before Remus, your not disgusting i'm glad we are friends." James said

"Sniff thanks guys, Now the mention of animagus is due to those two have one since 5th year to keep me company." Remus said 

"Really! what are your forms?" asked Lucius 

Sirius and James grinned and they transformed.

"Wow amazing James is a Buck and Sirius is a wolfhound that in our coats for the Black family." Reg said in aw

"I wanna learn!" whined Lucius.

Severus went up to the buck and touch its fur.

(OOOOO that feels good! James thought) as he step closure to Severus

Sirius transformed and laughed at Lucius whining

"Oh love we will teach ya right James, after a minute of no response he turned around and notice Sev was still petting him. uh James right?"

James snapped his head up and transfer back; “uh yea we can teach ya James.” said blushing

Remus rolled his eyes: “Ok back to patroni spell.” As everyone retook their seats.

“Now let's see if you have enough happy thoughts to produce one; hmm how about you Regulus .” Remus asked

Regulus got up and brought his wand out.

“Now the spell is Expecto Patronum.” go on and try Remus said

“Ok!” as Reg thought of Cassandra Perkins in Ravenclaw; the love of his life he smiled think first time she said yes for a date) Expecto Patronum!” he said 

The wand light up brightly and after a minute no animal was noticed and he stopped.

“Very good Regulus , and don't be discouraged it takes awhile for your animal to appear keep trying, Now Severus your turn.” Remus stated

Sev got up and had his wand out; he thought of happy thought of that bastard being put in prison and that him and his mum was free: Sev smile and said: Expecto Patronum!

Everyone mouth was dropped, and Sev notice a big snake was coiled and ready to strike and sense no danger from his master and wisp away.

“Amazing, bloody amazing Sev that must have been a good memory!” James said as he slapped his back softly.

“Um thanks James, it was a viper snake i think?” as Sev pondered 

“It never amazed me Severus you very powerful, you may have had a shitty Squib of father, but you have the Prince blood more in ya.” Lucius said in amazement

"Lucius! You weren't supposed to reveal of my blood to these three you idiot!” yelled Severus

“Don't worry Sev Sev we under oath we won't say anything.” grinned Sirius

“You better not! my real name should not be mentioned near that old codger of headmaster. I want him to think i'm not aware of my title of the Princes” Sev said angrily 

“Hey don't worry we will keep your names secret.” grinned James.

“Now keep practicing that spell will drain ya, if you don't practice it enough it will drain ya and i have chocolates on hand to boost your energy.” Remus said

**After 2 hours**

“Damn that was draining.” moaned Regulus as he bit into his chocolate piece

“I agree, but once we practice more it won't be so much.” As Sev bit his

“You guys did great! You was almost there Reg keeping practicing and find a really good memory.” Remus said happily

“Thanks your a great teacher Remus.” Reg said as he lay down to rest

“I agree! you are really good at teaching Remus, Will you make a career of it? Ask Sev

“I would love too one day!” grinned Remus

After 20 minutes of relaxing

“Welp it's getting close to lunch time fella’s.” moaned James as he got up and waved his chair away

“No! leave me and Lucius here we need to reacquaint each other body.” wiggled Sirius eyebrows

“You are such a horny mutt.” as Lucius pushed Sirius off the couch.

“Oi! That's not how you treat your future husband.” Sirius said 

“Wait future husband! Did I miss something! Ask Regulus 

“Yes Reggie i ask him to be mine, since he is my soulmate and my creature submissive.” Grinned Sirius

“Bloody hell! When were you going to tell me!” pouted Regulus 

“At Yule with the family around and i need to have Uncle Cygnus make the contract since he is the Lord and im his heir.” Grinned Sirius

“Hmm since he had three daughters he named you heir?” Lucius asked

“Thats correct love! I'm his favorite and even though he had three daughters, but since Andromeda married Ted Tonks she was removed from Black family. Trust me it pained him to do so but he can't go against traditions.” Sirius said sadly. 

“Ooo i can't wait for you tell mum she going to flip her lid and try to force you to stop seeing Lucius and let him marry Narcissa. laughed Regulus: and then you will shout at her and reveal your true self and maybe she piss herself. As he continued to laugh.

“Hmm this will be entertaining to see Bella and Narcissa reaction as well my mothers.” Grinned Sirius

“You two are horrible! Remus muttered: but please get a good memory of their reaction.” grinned Remus

“Bwahahahahaha! Remus you called them horrible, but I call it genius idea maybe she might shut up for once.” Laughed James

They all chuckled at the idea.

"Alright we should head out before we are missed. Stated Regulus 

“You mean me dodging bunch of whiny females who wants to be Lady Malfoy.” groaned Lucius

“You want me to bite them love.” Grinned Sirius.

As amusing as it is we can't have you biting them you might get sick love. Grinned Lucius 

“Ah so true.” as he kissed Lucius one last time and then smack Lucius ass.

Everyone turned to the sound of a (smack) and notice Sirius was running off laughing and Lucius was blushing.

“Well he might be killed before the wedding.” Grinned James

Lucius gritted out: “Let’s go!” And walked off 

They all looked at each other and smiled:

“Thanks for teaching us and can't wait to learn the animagus one soon?” Grinned Severus

“Of course name the day and we shall see, he smiled and leaned to Severus ear and whispered; or we can have one in private?” James said 

Severus blushed brightly: “Um no i rather be in pairs.”

James grinned; “Well ok if that's what you preferred.” 

James grabbed Remus and started off the Great Hall for lunch and get started on homework afterward.

After awhile of watching them:

“What was that about?” ask Regulus.

“I really don't know Reg, I feel like he flirting with me?” Sev said

“Are you kidding me! Of course he was your smexy Severus.” Reg said.

Sev shook his head in denial of James flirting 

“I will protect you Sev and Lucius, I May be 14 but im very powerful one.” Reg winked as they head up to catch up with Lucius.

**After dinner: Gryffindor Common Room **

Sirius was cradling a black eye from his enraged lover.

Remus shook his head; 

“You brought this on yourself Sirius.”Remus said

“Ah but it was worth it.” Sirius grinned.

“That sad Padfoot.” James shook his head

“Well gents lets get this homework done so we can shower and get to bed and do nothing tomorrow.” Sirius said as he pulled out his homework

The other two nodded in agreement as they pulled their homework out.

“Oh you guys starting on your homework can i join?”

They looked up and it was Lily.

They groaned.

“Lily? Why you wanna join us all sudden, you are always with your friends?” James stated

“Uh well they not available and i wanna work with you guys.” Lily fluttered her eyes

“Do you have something in your eye Lily?” Asked James

She blushed; “You know what nevermind!” Lily stomped off and went to her room.

(Slam) was heard and everyone in Common Room winched.

“What her issue?” James said 

“Bwhahahaha James you are a dunce! She was flirting with you.” Sirius said laughing

“Ugh i'm going to barf!” as James faked hurl

“Alright you pranksters back to work.” Remus said 

Everyone went back to what they were doing.

**In Slytherin Dorms**

Sev was in the showers relaxing his sore muscles after today's work as he rubbed his shoulders he heard (_ Let me do that Sev _) whispered a voice.

Sev stopped rubbing his shoulders and looked around and there was no one but him. Sev shrugged his shoulder and went back to washing

After a minute Sev heard it again ( _ My you are so sexy Severus _) he gasped as he recognized the voice

(_ Why the hell am I thinking of James! _ ) Sev groaned as he continue to wash:

After a while he felt his cock got harder the more he thought of James deep voice.

“Shit!” He cursed: Sev groaned as he grabbed his cock; he start to think its James hand pumping him not his own.

(_Mmmm you cock feels good Sev_) groaned James voice in his ear. 

“Ah fuck!” Sev said as he threw his back and pumped faster and swiping his finger over the tip and he played with his balls with the other hand.

( _Mmmmm your so naughty Severus and i can't wait to fuck your tight virgin hole as you scream my name_)

“AHHHH Fuck! Yes please i want it!” Sev pleaded as he came all over the shower wall.

After few minutes of water running over him Sev calmed down and blushed.

_(I can't believe I jerked myself over James voice!) _Sev thought then he blushed and went to shut the water off and grabbed his towel and dried off.

After he dressed for bed he walked out and went to bed: he muttered “Thank god i'm a Perfect and have my own rooms or those noisy roommates will tell the whole school that i jerk off in the shower. 

Sev blushed thinking about what he did and mutter sadly “He can do so much better than me.” And Sev went to sleep.

tune in next time :D


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ty for reading

**2 weeks later**

The marauders are sitting around in Common Room doing nothing; James looked at the clock and it was only past 9 am on Sunday. He and Sirius huffed and sighed of boredom.

“Please you two stop sighing over there.” muttered Remus as he went back to reading his notes.

“But Moonyyyyyy! I'm bored.” Whined James 

“So am I Moony! can we do a prank or something.” Whined Sirius 

“No boys we are taking a quiet day and revisioning; look i know its been 2 weeks since you taught those two the spell, and they don't need me or us anymore, they have it down.” Grinned Remus.

“Yeah because they had good teachers.” Grinned James

Remus blushed; “Yeah they did: now go back to revisioning for the mid term, yule be here sooner than you think.” he eyed them both

“Yes Moony!” they said sadly as they cracked open their notes for mid term.

**2 hours later**

After they revised for their midterm for last 2 hours: **(pop)** they heard and they put down their notes and saw a house elf with a Malfoy Crest on the tea towel.

“Ah you must be Thunder? am I right?” ask Sirius

“Yes sir i be Thunder, I have letters for all three of ya.” The elf said as he gave them the letters and bowed and **(pop)** he was gone 

“Hmm wonder what this is?” ask James

“Let’s open and find out.” Grinned Sirius 

_ Dear Heir Black: _

_ You are invited to the Malfoy Yule Ball this year, at 12/24 at 5 pm,Must wear black dress robes and tie. _

_ Sincerely Lord and Lady Malfoy. _

“Well it looks like we are going to the Yule Ball! Perfect.” grinned Sirius

“This your chance James to you know talk to a certain someone.” Remus dragged out

“Ah i get ya, yeah i would like to hear a few words? looks like I got extra one to see him as well.” James said as he looked at his invite.

“Hmm this be interesting night.” Grinned Sirius

“Oh Merlin! Please dont prank anyone!” Groaned Remus

"Oh come on Moony! Don't be a party pooper!" groaned Sirius

Remus shook his head and continued to read his invite

"Hey guys!" called Peter

They all groaned: ( Oh Merlin not Peter!) Sirius thought

"What you want Peter? Can't you see we are busy!" snared Remus

"Oh come on you all still mad at me; look can't we start over and be friends and hang out and prank those snakes!" grinned Peter

James had it he got up and pointed his wand at Peter face:

"**Listen you piece of shit! im the king of Gryffindor not you; we just establish and peace treaty with all the houses and we only do fun pranks the one we did together at those snakes was stupids and childish we grew up and we are seeking friendship in other houses and you will never be our friends! you will always be a damn traitor so leave us alone if you do this again or suggest to hurt anyone i will make sure no one recognize you after im done or worse**." James grinned evilly

Peter gulped when James lean closer

"I will let Moony eat ya during the full moon." whispered James as he knock Peter shoulder hard and walk out Common Room with a **slam**. everyone winched 

Peter grabbed his shoulder in pain and looked at the other two for help or pity.

They shook their head and they grabbed all their stuff and went towards Remus room.

"Best let him cool off." muttered Sirius as he pushed Remus in his room.

Everyone just shook their heads and went back to studying or gossiping

Lily was in shadows in anger. (Stupid idiot he now dug a deeper hole, guess it's up to me to administer these potions) she thought and sighed as she went to her room and wrote letter to Headmaster.

**North tower** ( James secret spot) 

James got the the north towers within 10 minutes he stomped up the stairs and unlock the door and went in and shut it and ward it so no one can find him or hear him.

James took A deep breath and screamed hard and loud and fell kneeling on the floor and sobbed in frustration.

Then he heard his name called:

"James? said a voice softly, Are you ok?" as James felt his shoulders grabbed gently

James looked to see and it was Severus:

"Ah Severus. Uh well this embarrassing and we are now even, I seen you cry and now you seen me cry." James grinned as he got up

"Here." as Sev handed him a napkin 

"Thanks. as James blew his nose and wiped his eyes. I will give this back once I wash it." he said 

"Ok? But what made you scream and cry like that? Who do I need to curse." Sev asked with a frown

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh man I needed that laugh thanks, but if you want to curse someone it was Peter, he pissed me off and i wanted to kill him, I was about to ... James hesitant 

"Aw why didn't you! he so damn annoying, idk why you all were friends in the first place." pouted Severus

James chuckled at his pouting

"Well why didn't you kill him?" Sev ask 

"Sigh I wanted too! James whined, but I thought of my family and my friends and now new friends." as he winked at Severus.

Severus blushed: "Well we would have bust you out: oh I know my Grandfather can get ya out saying you were protecting the last heir of Prince!' Sev grinned

"Next time he does piss me off i will go with it." James said as he took a deep sigh. 

After few minutes of silence James turned and look at Sev;

"I feel better thanks for listening to me." James said with a smile

"Your welcome, but next time I get to let it out and scream and you will make me feel better." Sev said with a grin

"Deal!" James said 

"Will i see you at Yule ball at the Malfoys?" James asked

"Hm? oh yes you will since my Grandfather will announce us back in the fold." Sev said

"Ah that is right, how is your mum? is she getting any better and is she out of her coma? James asked

"How did you know she is one now? I haven't told you or anyone only a few people know? Sev said narrowing his eye at James

James slapped his mouth ( Curses me and my big mouth) he thought

Severus gritted his teeth: "Lucius told you didn't he, i'm going to kill him!" Sev went to get up and James grabbed his wrist.

"Please don't kill him Severus!" James said in fear

"Bloody blond prat! what else he tell you!" Severus snarled out

James gulped and said:

"He told us everything under oath and i wasn't supposed to let you hear in ear shot or mention it in front of you, but listen you can curse me or hit me but please don't shut him out or anyone else out. I promise not to tell no one unless i want to be punished." James said in fear

"Dammit this why I don't want anyone to know I don't want to be pitted." sev said angrily

James got up and grabbed him and pulled him in a hug

"(GASP) What the hell are you doing get off!" Sev yelled as he pushed on James biceps

"No i will never let you go! This is not out of pity nor is our new friendship out of pity!" James said

Severus struggled to get out his grip

"I was a jealous sod, cus you had Lily full attention and I thought she was my soul mate and I wanted her attention but everything I do to impress her made it worse and I hurt you for a girl attention, If you would have straight up said something about what you have been through I would have stopped and help you!" James yelled 

Severus freezes his attempts to escape.

"W-w-w hat you would have helped me?" Sev said in shock

"Yes i would have, I wanted to be your friend in the beginning till I saw Lily with you and you had her full attention and I got jealous, but now she doesn't matter to me not since Sirius and Remus opened my eyes and I saw for what she is." James said 

Severus choked out a sob and hugged James back and cried:

After 5 minutes of hugging and hearing Severus broken sobs James just continued to hug him and rub his back soothly manner 

(man Severus smells nice and feels good to have him in my arms) James thought 

Sev stopped crying and James released him from his hug and Severus blushed.

"And BTW this is not out of pity, you are brilliant with potions, defense and charms and your hexes are brilliant after first year i wanted to reach an olive branch but you know." James said as he rubbed his head.

"Yes I know, but let it be behind us and try a new friendship, but I don't give second chances. Sev said

"Me either, James agreed: Look at Peter situation." he laughed

"Now if you excuse me i have a certain blond man too hex." Sev said he muttered a cleaning spell on his robes and face.

"Don't hex him too much? im glad we got this out in the open and clear up some things off our chest." James said

Sev nodded and grinned and he opens the door and closed it behind him and start walking down the stairs.

"(Whistles) Man he bloody hot when he pissed, and he felt good to hug, i'm glad my cock didn't get hard while I was hugging him that be awkward." James whispered

James sat on the ground and start working on his wandless casting to past the time. then he thought _ (shit better warn Lucius) _ as he went to write a letter to give to an elf soon.

Few halls away from the North Towers

Sev was blushing at the thought of James body hugging him: ( Merlin he fit, damn that Quidditch makes them all buff and sexy) sev thought as he shook his head: No! you cant we only be friends nothing else sev thought sadly.

Sev was nearing the Slytherin Dorms and he muttered the password and walked in:

"Ah Severus there you are: where ya been?" ask Lucius

Sev grinned evilly at the blond

"Uh oh that looks says you are fuck; What did you do?" ask Regulus

"I didn't do anything that i know of?" Lucius pondered 

"Oh really brother you didn't?" Sev said sweetly

They both shuddered at his tone and anyone else who was there shudder in fear:

"Oh dear brother! shall we go talk in your room privately?" Sev asked

"Uh well you see I got Head boy duties and im really busy, so how bout tomorrow?" Lucius suggested ( when you calm down a little) he thought

Sev frowned and then said:

"Fine tomorrow then, and you better not run away from me Lucius or I will hunt you down." Sev said as he went to his perfect rooms and slam the door

Everyone winced and send a silent pray to their king.

Lucius gulped : "I m a dead man! he wailed: I better write my last will." he muttered.

Reg slapped his back: Lucius winched at the pain

"You are not going to die he looks like he is going to yell at you, but he won't kill ya." Reg said 

"Sigh i hope you are right." Lucius sighed

**(Pop)** "A message for King of Snakeys!" said an elf

"That be him." Reg point to Lucius

Lucius grabbed the letter and said "Thanks"

"You be welcome sir." and he popped off

Lucius open it and it read:

_Sorry :( J.P _

Lucius groaned.

"This is bad, Sev really going to kill me!" Lucius said with a whine

Reg looked at him: "Why will he kill you?"

"I suppose to keep something a secret about Sev, and looks like the idiot said something he wasn't supposed too." Lucius groaned

"Oh and what is this so called secret about our Sev Sev." asked Barty.

"Where the hell did you come from!" ask Reg as he held his heart.

"Oh I been laying on the couch this whole time?" grinned Barty

"Merlin im not tell you two, you will have to ask him, but I doubt he will tell you now." Lucius groaned as he went for Head Boy duties.

They both looked at each other and went to knock on Sev door.

Knock knock!

"It better be Lucius knocking or is there trouble going on?" Sev ask angrily

"Uh well no trouble and he just left for his duties." Barty said

"Then what you two want from me?" Sev drawled out

"Well we wanna talk and see what he did to warrant your anger." Reg asked nervously

"You two have nothing to worry, I won't kill him and I will tell you when I'm ready to reveal my secrets for now please don't ask me till I am." Sev pleaded with them.

"Sigh alright Sev we won't but, will you at least come out for lunch it will be serving here about an hour?" ask Reg

"I will ask an elf to bring me a plate, I really don't want to be around people right now, but I will at dinner." Sev said 

"Alright Sev send us a message if you need us ok." Barty and Reg said together.

Sev smiled: "Thanks boys, now i'm going to revise my notes holler if you need me to intervene any trouble."

"Yes sir!" they grinned and went to sit down at the couch

Sev let out a deep sigh and lie down on his bed and stare at his ceiling and soon he was asleep

OH MERLIN WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT: TUNE IN NEXT TIME

  
  
  



	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ty for reading glad you all are liking it

Back to James

After 10 minutes he left the North Towers and heading back to the Common Room

Before he got there he heard an angry voices James cast a notice me not charm and peered around the corner and it was Lily and Peter:

"Way to go Peter you really screwed up this time! now they want nothing to do with you!" Lily screeched

“How this my fault! I didn't know there was a treaty you should have told me!” Peter yelled back

Lily got red in the face: “Don't put this blame on me! It was on the Common Room Notice board for awhile now!” She yelled back

“You know I don't read those sept for test results or if there a dating group going on! You should have asked me if I read it and you didn't!” Peter yelled back 

“Oh Merlin sake! you are useless why are you on this group, the only thing you are useful for is your rat form and spying in that form.” Lily huffed

“I won't be when I get close to Dark Lord and destroy them and make the dark side worse and light side and grey side better option to get rid of anything dark.” Peter said with pride

Lily huffed: “And also stay out of the girls dorm, their bathroom and changing room if I hear one more complaint from them stating they saw a fat ugly rat i will tell Flinch.” as she walked off back to the Common Room 

Peter just mocked her behind her back and left as well.

After 2 Minutes of waiting he saw the cost was clear and laughed hard and headed to the Common Room.

James got there and mutter the password as he got in he noticed Sirius and Remus wasn't there so he headed to Remus room and Knocked loudly.

“Who is it? Is there trouble out there that i need to solve?” Remus asked from behind the door

“Yeah the one in my pants, can you help me with that.” Ask James

“BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Was heard from Sirius.

“Really Padfoot my ear drum doesn't need to be busted! And really James you pervert?” as Remus open the door blushing. 

James grinned and Sirius was still laughing:

“Oi! Padfoot you are turning blue? You better breath.” James said 

“(GASP) Oh Merlin James you should see Remus face!” Cackled Sirius 

Remus huffed and looked at James and ask:

“Are you ok now James?” Remus asked

“Huh yeah i am, but I need to tell ya Severus knows that we know of his past.” James said sadly

Remus muttered the necessary spells

“Oh bloody hell! you just signed Lucius Death Certificate! Sirius groaned out

“Hey it was an accident I went off to be alone and Severus was there we talk it out and he made me feel better, and I ask him how his mum is and well I had to explain and Severus was going to kill Lucius and so I grabbed him in a hug him! James said blushing

Their mouths dropped

“YOU.HUGGED.SEVERUS! AGAIN” as Sirius went and poke James

“Oi Stop poking me you prat!” As James swiped at the offend finger

“Merlin I thought i was talking to a dead man for a min eh Remus?” Sirius said

Remus rolled his eyes: “James that was careless of you to mention his mum.”

“I know as soon as I said that I wanted to kick myself!” James said as he huffed, but he was going on that this new friendship was now out of pity and I had to put my foot down on that comment.”

"Good James." Remus said

After 5 minutes of silence James started to laugh:

“What’s so funny Prongs?” ask Sirius

"Well I have to tell ya what happen when I was coming back” And he explained

“Merlin those two! don't they know how to use a privacy charm or something!" Moony states

“Nope they both stupid.” James said

“Yeah better let the Dark Lord know what Peter said as well.” sirius said

“Of course! shall I write him one or you Sirus?” Ask James

“Hm I guess I will since you are not in the folds yet, but this might get ya in more.” winked Sirius

Remus looked at his watch: “Welp it's about lunch shall we go out or stay in here and eat?” Remus asked

“Hmmm, let's go out and eat since I wanna check on Lucius, now where that map?” muttered Sirius as he went looking for the map

“Oh we need to speak to Frank and see if he will wear the wristband and we can tell him more.” Remus stated as he look at James.

“Hm, yes we do so Sirius can stop beating around the bush about him and Lucius.” James said

“Ah hah found the little bugger!” Sirius spoke the code and looked for Lucius after 3 minutes:

“Sigh I knew it, he sulking in his rooms, Better go cheer him up.” Sirius said and put the map away

“Sorry again Sirius.” said James sadly

“Hm, thanks ok i'll massage him and feed him food he be fine.” Sirius grinned

“Ugh!” groaned Remus 

Sirius stuck his tongue at Remus 

They got up and started heading out the door of remus room till:

“Ah there you three are! a sweetly voice called out to them:

They all three cringed at the sweetness of Lily voice;

“What is it Miss Evans?” Remus asked nicely

“I was wanting to see if you guys want to try my mum homebake cookies that she sent me." Lily asked as she fluttered her eyes.

“Uh well we are about to go eat lunch and don't want to fill up thanks for the offer.” Remus said

“Oh? well here take some for afterwards.” and she handed them each a cookie and skipped off.

“Damn my ring and bracelet on fire.” James said softly

“I know us too.” they both agree softly 

“Let's get out of here, They walked out of the portrait and place the cookies on the ground and vanish them. Much better.” James said as he rubbed his wrist

“Ugh I can smell deception in those and some type of potion.” Moony said

“Well gents i'm off be safe.” Sirius states as he ran off

“Be Careful Padfoot!” Exclaimed James as he hooked his arm with Remus and they headed to Great Hall.

After 5 minutes of walking down the stairs and dodging them they manage to get to the bottom and Remus stopped James after he heard a grunt coming for a crack door for his far left and someone yelled out.

“Hold it James?” Remus said softly 

“What you hear Moony.” James asked softly

Remus looked at James and he put his fingers to his lips and motion to follow 

They got the the crack door and they peeked in and held their laughter 

**5 minutes earlier**

Frank was walking to lunch and he pass the door that had a crack in it?

_(Odd?) _ Frank thought but shrugged his shoulders and continue to Great Hall.

As he passed the door he was grabbed from behind and was pulled into said room and his back hit the wall: Frank grunted and rubbed his head and called out:

“Oi! What the bloody hell”… Frank was cut off by a pair of soft lips.

“Oi! I have a finance and she will murder you and so will i once im free!” Frank struggled.

“Oh Frank you need to open your eyes.” said voice as he heard a familiar giggle

“Alice is that you?” Frank asked

“Of course love who else gets to maul your lips.” Alice said and with a flick of her wand there was a couple candles light up.

“Ah now I can see your beautiful face.” Frank said sweetly

Alice blushed and she grinned and went back to kissing him.

After few minutes of lips smacking echoing the room Alice bite Fraks lips softly

“Oi! Alic---” and she stuck her tongue in his mouth and swirl her tongue with his.

MMMM ..._ ( this feels good) _ Frank thought as he continued to swirls his tongue with Alice sweet tongue.

Alice took her hands and moved them from his neck down his hard muscle chest and was going to head more southern till he grabbed her hands and stop the kissing.

“No Alice! You must wait till We said I do.” Frank said as he tries to get his breathing under control.

Alice pouted then grinned: “I do!” And she grabbed his face for more kisses.

“Wait Alice that's not what I meant!” as she latch to his thorat and suxed hard

Frank let out a long moan and let her have more access: (_ a sex demon i swear she is trying to driving me mad! im about to lose control _) he thought as he enjoys the feeling of her teeth nibbling on his neck.

Remus and James couldn't hold it and started to laugh and they slap their hand over their mouth

The couple both jumped apart and those two both fell in laughing

“Oh merlin that was hilarious Frank and shame on you how can you deny this beautiful woman desire to feel you up.” cackled James

Frank blushed hard and Alice was grinning 

“Frank nice hickey!`` Remus states with whistle

Frank slapped his hand over the spot Alice was nibbling on and he conjured a mirror and saw the dark spot: 

“Oi Alice!” Frank blushed hard

“There now everyone def know you are mine!” She said with a grin as she blew a kiss and skipped out.

Then the two hyenas on the floor laughed even harder

“See this what she does to me! Frank whined: I swear she a sex demon!”’

“I say! be lucky that mark will disappear before your mum see that!” Laughed James 

“Bloody hell!” Frank said as he blushed more

“Since we have ya, we were looking for ya and thanks to Alice this perfect spot.” Remus said as he flicked his wand and the door closed and wards went up.

“What’s up you, two are not going to start making out with me are ya?” Franks stated

“Naaah tempting as it is, I don't want Alice to maul me.” laughed James

“No we wanted to give you this” as Remus pulled out the Black leather bracelet.”

“What is that?” Ask Frank

“This is the gang bracelets this has the same thing your ring has but more and it will save your memories and restore them with the right code and this will change colors depending on what color you want, but this has our logo on it and this will let you talk to other members freely.” James grinned

“And it will protect your conversation anywhere: let's say we are out in the open and someone walks by they won't hear anything we are saying and they have shields in them that will spring up if someone was to send a hex or something.” Remus pick up

“Ah I see so you want me to take a new oath with the other one? Frank asked

“Yes!” They said together

Frank chuckled: “Can I give your answer tonight?” 

“Sure thing buddy, now let's get some lunch.” James said

"Have you told Alice anything? Remus asked

Frank shook his head no: “Not yet after lunch i'm taking her somewhere to talk.”

“Hope she doesn't jump ya!” Winked James

And Frank blush yet again

“Arses, this not funny i'm really bout to lose control.” Frank groaned

“If she does think of Professor Minnie in a sexy outfit.” James said

“Ugh that did it!” Frank said in disgust

“Hey it works it works: now let's go eat.” James said

They left the room and headed to Great Hall

After the three got into the hall and went to sit down and eat;

“Oi where ya three been?” ask a nasally voice 

“Oh merlin! Frankie got a hickey.” asked another voice

“Oi! It's none of your business where we were at, and who gave me this?” Frank said as he loaded his plate.

“Faggots!” coughed a voice

James stood up and yelled;

“Who said that, I dare you to come to my face and say it!” he yelled out

Everyone stopped and looked at him:

“Well who said it! Or are ya too chicken to face me!’ James yelled at his table

**“Well since no one speaking up I will say this once: I will not tolerate to hear disrespect from anyone gender of love; we can love our own gender or threesome or sometime foursomes i don't care what your preference is love is love and I hear anyone disrespect it I will hex ya next year; its is part of our wizarding way the Muggles are against it but us as a community we don't care who you love!” **

After he finished his speech everyone in Great Hall clapped. Expect the few who don't agree sneered

James bowed and sat back down to eat.

“Nice speech James; to bad Sirius wasn't here to witness it.” Grinned Moony

“Ah but we can in the pevesive or explain it to him.” James laughed

“Now let’s eat i'm starving!” exclaimed James 

Two people eyed James and Lily looked at the Headmaster and he nodded his head and she went back to eating; soon she will have a meeting with the Headmaster: (HE WILL ME MINE!) she thought.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ty for the kudos im really happy you all are enjoying this :D

Lily got up after finishing her lunch and she stomped out of the Great Hall and headed to the Headmaster Office;

“Wait up Lily!” Called out Peter as he runs to catch up

“Geesh Peter you’re slow.” Lily sneered

Peter took a breather and sneered back

“Well we all not skinny like you.” Peter snapback

Lily huffed and they continued to Headmaster Office

After 10 minutes of walking they finally got to the gargoyle 

“Fizzle pop.” mutter Lily and they started to walk up and they knocked

“Come in!” called Albus

Lily threw open the door and stomped in and Peter followed behind

“What we going to do!” Moaned Lily 

Peter just rolled his eyes at her dramatics

“Now it be ok, we need to get those potion in them somehow.” Albus said as he pondered

“I gave them the cookies and I don’t know if they ate them they seemed normal.” Lily stated

“Scoff they didn’t eat them, they vanished them after they left the Common Room.” Peter said as he picked his nails

Lily looked at him: “Oh really you seen that in your useless form.” Scoffed Lily 

“That form is not useless; your just jealous because I can transform and you can’t!” Peter mocked 

“Why you”……Lily started to say till:

“ENOUGH!” bellowed Albus

They both snapped their mouth shut.

“Now please stop fighting you are to work together, not against.” Albus said with a sigh

“I want him to notice me!” Lily stomped her foot again: 

“Yeah it’s its unnatural for a man to want his own gender! I preferred big tits and nice round ass girl.” Stated Peter

Albus narrowed his eyes at Peter and Peter flinched

“Watch what you say Peter because my ex-lover was a male, I didn’t know I had a child until I received a request from Gringotts stating I have a granddaughter, to my surprise my ex-lover had the child in prison and gave the child away due to it was a squib, but I would like you to meet my granddaughter.” Albus said with a grin

Peter mouth dropped and looked at Lily

Lily was standing there grinning

“My condolence to you Professor.” Peter said

Lily got red: “What is that supposed to mean!”

Peter shrugged his shoulder and grinned

“Sigh Yule is coming soon, I might see if I can pop over to the Potter’s for a visit and mind control one their elves to slip in some potions.” Albus stated

“We will keep trying here as well.” Lily said 

“Good now be patient and keep trying. Now better get back to Common Room before they miss your presence.” Albus stated

“Ok grandpa! And can you stop Peter from peeking on the girls in his rat form!’ Lily said in disgust

“Sigh Peter please refrain from using your form to peek on the girl that’s disturbing or I will block that ability!” glared Albus

“Yes Headmaster.” Peter said sadly

“Now off you go.” as he made a shooing motion to the door and they left.

As soon the door closed

“Snitch.” Peter sneered

“Disgusting rat.” Lily sneered back

They headed back to the Common Room as they got in they went their separate ways.

**Slytherin Dungeons **

Sirius managed to get down in the dungeons without being notice due to James cloak: he grinned when he got close to Lucius room.

He mutters the password and walk in and notice Lucius was lying on the bed. 

Sirius closed the door and mutter the charms at the door and removed the cloak: he approached the bed and leaned down and kissed Lucius temple

Lucius stirred and looked up and saw it was Sirius and he rolled back to his side.

“Aw love it be ok, Sev not going to kill you.” Sirius said softly

“Yes he will or curse me and probably say: I don’t want to be your brother anymore.” Lucius said sadly

“Sigh he will not say that he care for you as a brother would, he doesn’t want people to know he was useless for not defending himself or his mother he thinks we are pitying him.” Sirius said

“This not out of pity!’ Lucius said angrily

“Of course not! James straighten that out already to him love.” Sirius said as he rub Lucius back

“Sigh I just wanted to help him and make things better for him and I thought telling you three will help understand him better, but now he will never tell me anything.” Lucius said sadly

Sirius laid down with Lucius and cuddle his back 

After 3 minutes of whispering soothing words in Lucius ears; Lucius rolled over and snuggled Sirius chest and sighed deeply.

“Please Sirius don’t let me go! Just stay here and cuddle me till morning! Please love.” Begged Lucius

“Love I will stay will you anytime time you want me too.” Sirius said as he kissed his forehead. I’m going to send a message to the boys by an elf, ok love.”

Lucius nodded his head and continues to snuggle.

Sirius snapped his fingers and a (pop) was heard: 

“Yes Heir Black? How can Trippy help?”

“Yes can you tell Remus and James that I will be Lucius, all night and tell them not to worry I’ll see them in the morning?” as Sirius

“Yes sir I shall deliver the message quietly.” Trippy said as he popped off

Sirius wrapped his arm around Lucius waist and kissed his lips softly and he noticed Lucius was asleep. Sirius smiled and closed his eyes.

**Back to the towers**

James and Remus just came back from lunch and started to work on their revision for the mid-term and Frank plop down next to them as well then they heard a (pop)

They looked up and saw it was a house elf.

“Yes?” Ask Remus

“Ah so sorry to disturb you, but I have a message from Heir Black.” the elf whispered.

“Ah one moment.” as Remus cast a silence spell around the three and nodded his head for the elf to continue.

“The message is... not to worry I will see you in the morning, I will be staying with my lover.” elf said

“Who Sirius lover?” Frank ask

“Thank you for relaying the message for him, you may go back to your duties.” James said

“Of course sirs.” And (pop) the elf was gone

“What Sirius has a lover! and who?” Frank ask again.

“We can't tell you, unless you agree with the bracelet.” Remus said 

“Ah shit I forgot, better go find Alice again.” Frank said as he got up.

“Don't forget to take a water bottle with you! looks like she in heat!” laughed James 

Frank blushed and flipped him off and left.

James cackled till he felt a slap to the back of the head:James grabbed his head: 

“Ow! Moony!” James whined as he rubbed his head

“Back to revising James.” Remus grinned

“Hope you slap Padfoot for missing out on this revising.” moaned James

“Oh, he will get his fair share tomorrow for now me and you will bond over this.” Remus said

James grinned and leaned closer to Remus:

“Or? I rather us be making out than studying.” James said huskily

Remus blushed hard at his statement and push James off the couch

James on floor cackling madly

“You prat!” Remus yelled

James stopped laughing and looked at Moony flushed face.

Come on Moony it just a joke. James said as he winked

“Ugh I can't see myself kissing my best friend/brother it just be awkward.” Remus said

James thought of it then grimace:

“Sigh your right, that's no fun” James huffed and went back on the couch and picked up his notebook.

Remus removed the privacy spell and went back to studying..............

**Slytherin Common Room**

“Knock Knock Sev are you ok?” ask Regulus

Sev sat up with a jolt and mutter a tempus and notice its 2 pm; (Shit i missed lunch) he thought (stomach growl). and he replied:

“Yeah i'm ok! I took a nap, i'll be out in a minute. Sev called back 

Ok Reg said and walked away: he went and sat by Barty:

“Best get an elf to bring late lunch for Sev he didn’t eat I bet?” Reg said

Barty nodded his head and clicked his fingers:

**Pop** “yes sir? how can Batty help?”

“Yes can you bring couple of roast beef sandwich some chips and Pumpkin juice and some snacks for us two.” Barty asked

“Yes sir! I shall be back with your order.” and she popped away

Sev walked out of his room and went to sit down:

Before sev asked (**pop**) Batty appeared and placed the sandwich and crisp in front of sev and his drink and brought mini apple pie for everyone and popped away.

Sev took a deep breath and grabbed the sandwich and took a big bite:

“MMMM! Batty makes the best sandwich.” moaned Sev 

“Eat up Sev.” Reg said as he grabbed one of the mini pies

“Thanks boy.” and Sev digged in.

They smiled and Sev ate in silence

After 15 minutes Sev was done and Batty took the empty dishes

“Thanks Batty.” Sev said

“You welcome sir’s!’ and she popped away

“Ugh that hit the spot; so what’s up?” Severus asked

“We wanted to see if you want to come dueling with us, if your still mad?” ask Barty

“Hm I calm down a bit, but a bit of duel won't harm.” Severus grinned

They all grinned and got up and went to the dueling room that's not far from the Common Room.

**tune in next time ;) **


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thanks again for the kudos

Sirius awoke with a jolt and rubbed his eyes and mutter tempus charm and it read 3pm

"Shit!" he cursed and got up and stretched 

"Hmmm what is it Sirius?" yawned Lucius 

"We overslept and missed lunch." Sirius said as he headed to the bathroom to wash his face

"Oh well I wasn't hungry." Lucius said as he got up and stretched: Sirius came out and leaned on the door frame:

"I rather eat you instead those disgusting meals." as he threw a wink as Sirius 

(Groan) Don't tease me love, we need to get revision done and maybe after dinner you'll get a nice dessert." Sirius said 

"Ooo I like your dessert." Lucius said as he licked his lips

Sirius walked up to Lucius and kissed him deeply

Lucius moaned deeply and he moved from his delicious lips 

"How do you feel love?" Sirius asked softly

"Sigh I shall be fine I rather get it over with, but I'm still afraid of what he will say." Lucius said sadly

"Hey I am here for you anyway you need me and he will still love you trust me." Sirius said softly

"Ok let get done with revision and we have have a romantic dinner together." Lucius said as he went to get his notes

"Ok love!" and Sirius grabbed his notes and they sat together to revised 

2 HOURS LATER

"Ugh ok i'm done with these notes: how about you go grab a bath or shower and i'll get us some dinner?" Sirius ask

"Ok love." as Lucius kissed Sirius and got up and went for a nice shower:

Sirius grinned and snapped his fingers:

(POP) Yes Heir Black! how can Thunder help?"

"Yes! can you set up dinner for us two and get your Lucius his favorite food and for dessert strawberry and melted chocolate and whipped cream. Sirius asked

"Of course sir i shall!" (POP) he was gone

"Man i love that elf of his." Sirius grinned and got up and refresh himself

After 10 minutes of refreshing himself

(POP) Sirius looked and Thunder set up a table for two and had Lucius favorite dish and wine and on a small table was the dessert and he covered it with a lid so Lucius doesn't know and he grinned bigger: "Thanks Thunder!" 

"Anytime sir call me when you are finished!' and he popped away

“Was that Thunder?” ask Lucius as he waved his hand and his hair was dry

“Mmmm you look delicious love and yes it was.” Sirius said huskily 

Lucius grinned: “Down boy I wanna eat and I smell our dinner and it smells heavenly.” 

Sirius pulled out Lucius chair and Lucius went to sit down and tuck himself in: Sirius walked around and sat in his and lifted the lids and Lucius was drooling:

_ **Poached salmon and roasted garlic potatoes and green beans and small salad and his fav. red wine to drink.** _

“Oh love! you know me so well.” as Lucius tuck in and started to eat and savoir the delicious food 

After 20 minutes of eating in silence they were done and Sirius snapped his fingers and Thunder took away the dishes:

“Are you ready for dessert?” Sirius said huskily

“Mmmm not yet love.” as Lucius got up and sat on his sofa

Sirius grinned and went to Lucius and sat next to him and nibbled on his neck

Lucius arched his neck for more access for Sirius 

“Mmmmm Sirius.” as he gripped Sirius hair

“Mmmm love you know what that does to me when you grab my hair.” Sirius said in his ear softly 

“Mmm i know what it does make you into a wild sex animal stop stalling and fuck me!” Lucius said

Sirius grinned and got up and threw Lucius over his shoulder

“Yelp! put me down you brute!” as he hit Sirius back

Sirius grinned and smack Lucius arse hard

(SMACK!) 

“Yelp! dammit Sirius that hurt!” Lucius whined 

“Oh did it? then why you cock hard in my chest?” Sirius asked 

As he threw Lucius on the bed and he bounced and Siris waved his wand and strip them both. And muttered and Silence charm on the door and he walked to the small table and lifted the lid and Lucius huffed and raised his eyebrow at him

“Dont worry love we are having our dessert or more like mine.” Sirius grinned

“What are you planning?” Lucius asked his grinning lover

Mmmm m going to worship your delicious body as Sirius got closure and waved a spell wandless and Lucius was tied to the headboard

“Sirius!” yelped Lucius 

Sirius grinned and sat next to him and Lucius smelled strawberries and chocolate

Sirius put the cold strawberry pieces all over his body and drizzled chocolate over his body

Lucius shivered at the cold strawberry as he watch Sirius put whip cream dots all over him. and his cock gave a twitch

“Sirius.” Lucius whine and moan at same time

“Patience love.” and Sirius move the stuff away and went to devour his lover body

“Mmmm I shall cherish this in our memories.” Sirius said huskily as he went in and suxed on Lucius covered nipple

“Ahh fuck Siri!” Luc said 

“Mmmmmm you tasted good love!” as Sirius suxed his other nippled

“Merlin! more give me more you teasing bastard!” whined Lucius

Sirius let go of Lucius swollen niple with a pop and grinned 

“As you wish my love!” Sirius kissed Lucius and He moaned at the taste 

As Sirius went to position himself he wandless cast the lub charm and cleaning charm inside of Lucius he grinned at Lucius flushed face and went down and start to lick the twitching hole

“Fuck! Sirius! Ahhh Merlin!” as Lucius felt Sirius tongue prob him and stretched him 

Sirius continue to lick and stuck his tongue into him deeper hearing his lover moans made his cock twitch more 

After 5 minutes of slow thrusting of his tongue he came up and lubed up his cock wandless and threw Lucius legs over his shoulder and he grinned at his flushed lover

And slowly thrust his hard cock into Lucius tight hole and moaned

“Fuck lover so tight!” groaned Sirius

“Ah yes Siri more fuck me!” Lucius pleaded

“Mmmm fuck lover!” as Sirius thrust harder into that tight hole

“Oh Yess! Oh Merlin Sirius!” as Lucius threw his head back and arched his hips for more friction

“Fuck baby soo hot and tight!” sirius groaned as he thrust his hips harder to find his delicious spot inside

“Ahhh yesssssssss Siri harder” Lucius yelled as he tightened his legs around Sirius neck 

“Fuck yes baby!” as he thrust more Lucius moaned hard and was seeing stars

(Ah there that spot) Sirius thought as he starts to pound harder and faster

Skin slapping and hard panting as serious of moans echoed around them: Lucius felt the familiar coil in his gut: 

“Ah fuck Siri im going to cum!” Lucius moaned out 

“Me you baby! ah fuck you're soo good i wanna flood your inside with my cum as gives us a cub!” Sirius moaned out

Ahhh Sirius yes fill me up!” Lucius yelled out as he came hard all over his stomach

“Fuck lover!” as Sirius felt his lover inside trying to milk him he shot a load of cum inside

“AHHHHHHHHHH!” they said together as Sirius collapse on top of Lucius 

They both were breathing hard and Sirius got on his elbows and waved his hands and Lucius wrist where free and Lucius grabbed him into a fiery kiss

“Mmmm love that was amazing!” slurred Lucius

“Every time we make love it always amazing like fireworks.” Sirius said back

Mmmmm I agree.” lcuius said as they snuggled together enjoy their after sex glow

After 3 minutes Sirius rolled off him and cum was slipping out of Lucius twitching hole

Lucius rolled to his side and snuggled into Sirius chest

Sirius grinned and kissed the top of his sweaty head

“I love you Lucius.” Sirius said softly

Lucius looked up and smiled: “I love you too.” as his kissed Sirius softly

“Now can I have my second dessert?” ask Lucius

“(chuckle) of course love let me get it back over here.” Sirius got up and stretch as Lucius watch Sirius arse move back and forth. 

Sirius brought back the dessert and Lucius sat up and dug as he ate Sirius notice something on Lucius wrist Sirius grabbed his wrist gently and kissed the redness that the scarf left behind

“It’s ok love felt really good I don't mind these.” Lucius said as he ate more

Sirius grinned: You are one kinky bastard.” as he kissed his lover cheek fondly

“So are you! Next time I will tie you up and ride you.” Grinned Lucius 

“Deal! love why don't you eat up and we go for a relaxing bath.” Sirius suggested 

“Sounds heavenly.” as Lucius continue to eat his fill.

Sirius got up and started the bath and he found Lucius favorite relaxing salt and pour in there and mix it around and light some candles

After 5 minutes of stirring he felt a hand on his shoulder and Sirius grabbed it and kissed it.

“You are amazing man.” Lucius said

“Anything for you love, now get in,” as he said that Lucius got in and Sirius got in with him as he sat in the big tub Lucius sat on his lap and lean back and sighed’

“This is nice.” Lucius said 

“Mmmhmmm I agree.” as Sirius kissed his shoulder 

“Soon once I graduated and got a job we will have those kids love.” Sirius said in his ear.

“Wish we can sooner but at last we can't damn pureblood rules that we need to be married first in wizard public. lucius said with a frown

“Thank merlin that Severus brewed you the Creature Contraceptive or we have triplets by now.” Sirius said with a laugh 

“Don't even joke with me if carry that many you won't have balls left!” warned Lucius 

Sirius barked out a laugh: “I seriously doubt you will lover no one in family carried that many.” 

“You hope Merlin that I don't lover.” Lucius muttered

After 10 minutes the water was turning cold and they cleaned up and got out and dried

“I need to do patrol you stay here ok love.” Lucius pouted

“Of course I will be here when you get back im going to finish an essay while you are gone.” as he kissed his pouty lips.

“ I will be back.” as Lucius turned to walk off Sirius notice he was walking with a limp and he grinned

“Take it easy love or everyone will know.” Sirius said with a teasing voice

Lucius looked back and flipped him off and left.

“Bwahahahahaha! I love that man!” as Sirius recast the charms on the door and grabbed his essay and start to work on it.

After 2 hours of patrolling and catching up with some of the Perfects he was heading back till: 

“Oh Lucius! called Narcissa

(Bloody hell) Lucius thought: “Yes Narcissa what can i help with tonight?” he drawled out

“Well I was wondering if you had a date for your Yule Ball this year and was hoping you are going to ask your fiance to your family ball?” she said with sugary voice

“Actually someone had asked me and I told them yes. So you will need to find someone else to take you.” Lucius said

Narcisse face turned red: "Who ask you!”

“Hmmm not telling you or you will try to hurt the person, so I will not say the name.” Lucius said 

“Tell me! you are mine Lucius no one else's so you will tell them no and come find me and ask me properly!” Narcissa said angrily and stomped to the Common Room

“Sigh what a pain in the ass.” Lucius muttered and went back to his rooms 

"Ah there you are!’ called out Sirius 

“Sorry your desperate cousin wants me to uninvited you and ask her properly.” Lucius said with a roll of his eyes

“Ugh want me to prank her lover?” Sirius asked

Lucius grinned: “How about tomorrow after breakfast lover I rather get to bed with you arms wrapped around me.”

Sirius grinned and put his notes down and hopped into bed with only his boxers

“Come here love.” Sirius said 

Lucius grinned and stripped slowly and he heard a moan behind him: 

“Tease.” Sirius moaned out 

Lucius was out of his clothes and walked up to his bed and got under the blanket and snuggled with Sirius.

Sirius wrapped his arms around and started to rubbed Lucius back and soon Lucius was asleep

“Night lover.” Sirius whisper as he mutter a charm and lights were out and the fire blazing. Sirius snuggled and soon he was asleep

Tune in next time :D


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ty for more kudos and they awesome comment on last chapter

After spending 2 hours in the dueling room Severus was feeling less angry about Lucius telling those three his past.

“Are you feeling better Sev!” ask Reggie

“Hm yeah I am after all that dueling.” Severus grinned

“I say! you knocked me on my arse a lot!” moaned Barty as he rubbed his ass

Sev and Reg laughed hard and they continued to Slytherin Common Room

They walk in and everyone notices Severus in a better mood and everyone sighed relief.

They sat down and Michael came up to them.

“Um Severus?” he ask 

“Yes Michael what is it?” Sev responded

“I need help with potion midterm can you help me I need to get better grade or dad will have my butt tanned over break.” Michael said

“Of course go get your notes, anyone else needs help?” he ask the room and other people went to get their things

“Look Sev you’re amazing if they come to you for help?” Reg teased

Sev blushed and summoned his bag from his room and pulled out his potion notes from the past

Reg and Barty went to get there’s as well those notes are good as gold.

Everyone came back and huddled around Severus and they ask questions one at a time:

2 Hours Later

“Thank Severus! That helps a lot!” everyone said together

“You’re very welcome: Now its 6 it’s time to head to the Great Hall for dinner remember do not walk alone am I clear.” Severus said

“Yes! all hail our Potion Prince!” they said together

Reg and Barty chuckled

Sev rolled his eyes at his nickname

“All right I will see you all at dinner.” Sev said and went to put his stuff away

Severus went and put it away and he Reg and Barty left together and headed to Great Hall

Before they reach the Hall:

“Severus!” and he look to see who called for him

And it was James; Severus sighed

“Yes? What do you want Potter!’ Sev said with a sneer

“Well I was hoping to talk to you and want to make amends.” James scratch his neck nervously

Barty whistled: “Man what’s gotten into the Prince of Gryffindor to come and make amends to our dear Prince of Potions?” he said with a grin

Sev elbowed Barty hard in the stomach

“Oof!” mutter Barty as he grabbed his stomach

James blushed: “Well since we all agree to a treaty, I want to apologize and talk to him privately.”

“Fine lead the way Potter.” Sev said

James grinned and grabbed Sev wrist and pulled him

“Oi Potter let go of my wrist!” Sev said 

“Na you are following me.” James grinned

Everyone that was around was whispering or their mouth dropped at the scene

Reg and Barty was cackling madly at their faces and walk in to the Great Hall

James was grinning and continue to drag Sev to an empty room

After 2 minutes they found one and he shoved Severus in and sealed the room and put the spells around

“Are you ok Sev?” James asked

“I’m ok now I went to duel Barty and Reg for 2 hours and then I help with potion notes for midterm for grade 4 through 6 for last 2 hours as well my anger dimmed.’ Sev said

“Good again I do apologize for mentioning it as well.” James said

“It’s alright I will have to look past it and look to the future: Lucius was trying to help.” Sev said

“I’m glad you are not mad anymore, like I said I always wanted to be friends but you know.” James grinned

“Yeah due to a redheaded fiend that got your mind warped, but I see the beauty as well but underneath is a disgusting heart.” Sev sneered

“Yeah I already don’t find her attractive anymore, hell she always trying to show the goods off and I don’t pay attention.” James laughed

Severus chuckled as he went to step forward he tripped over a loose stone

“Shit!” Sev cursed and before he felt the impact he felt arms wrapped around him he peered up and James face was close and he blushed

“Careful Severus! James said 

Sev gulped at the closeness (Man his body feels nice No! bad THOUGHTS! do not cop a feel!) Sev thought

James held his breath (man he feels so warm and I really want press him closure) James thought

James peered into Sev eyes and grinned and pull him up to stand

“Uh thanks.’ Sev said nervously

“Sure didn’t want you to hit the floor.” James said 

Very true, uh is that all you needed from me?” Sev ask 

“Oh no I was wondering if you want to start the Animagus training.” James grinned

“Oh! Um yes I would like too.” Sev said

“Great you will need to place this leaf in your mouth for a month and meditate.” James said as he handed him a leaf

Sev peered at the leaf and shrugged his shoulder he rolled it up and place it under his tongue

“Now you can’t take it out and you can still talk and eat normal just don’t let that leaf leave under your tongue.” James said

“Ok and it feels weird,” as Sev try to get a comfy spot

“Don’t worry after a couple days you will be used to it. Now let’s head to dinner.” James said 

“OK and yeah I’m kind of famished myself.” before he took a step Sev tripped over the same damn stone:

Shit!” was heard and James turned around to catch Sev and their lips connected and they felt a shock when their lips connected

Their eyes were wide and they separated

“I uh sorry.” Sev said blushing 

“Uh it’s ok it was an accident.” James said as he blushed

And they headed out and walked back to the Great Hall

Severus was behind James and rubbed his lips (my first kiss with my ex enemy and felt nice but why?) he thought

James was grinning (oh man he tasted so delicious I really want more) he thought and bite his bottom lip. They continued to Great Hall in silence

When they got there they went to their tables and James sat down grinning and plated his food. Remus and Frank just stared at him

James looked and saw he was being stared at: “What?” he asked them

Nothing really you seemed extra happy?” Frank said

“Oh it's nothing me and Sev came to understanding Frank and we trying to be friends.” James said

“Someone pinch me I must be dreaming.” Frank said

Remus reached over and pinched his arm

“Ouch! As Frank rubbed his arm: So I am not dreaming.”

It’s time to change Frank why hate each other we about to graduate next year for us and you will be gone as well so we need more friends.” James said

“Hm true nothing wrong with it just you and Sev being friends after 5 years of tormenting each other more on Sev part than you.” Frank said

“We already talked it out and apologize it won’t happen no more only the funny ones not the hurtful ones.” James said as he drank his juice

“Well that’s great!” Frank said as he ate

Remus grinned and went back to eating 

**Slytherins tables**

Sev sat down across from Reg and Barty and started to pile his food dazing 

They looked at each other with concerned 

“Are you ok Sev?” Barty asked

“Huh oh yeah I’m fine.” Sev said quickly and started to eat

“Uh huh and I’m a pink fairy.” Reg said sarcastically

“Really when did that happen?” Barty said

Sev laughed and Reg just slapped him upside the head

“Ow! What’s that for!” as Barty rubbed his head

“Are you an idiot? It was a joke plus Sev a little happy from talking to Potter.” Reg said 

“You already know Reg.” Sev said

“Know what? Tell me oh please tell me!” Barty asked

Sev chuckled: “We will have to test you Barty.” he said grinning 

“Fine I will wait.” Barty pouted

“I know you have Ravenclaw mind and nosiness but be patient.” Reg said

“I should have but the hat wanted me here instead, my cunning was too much. Barty laughed 

After 15 minutes, they finished up and went back to the Common Room

“Ugh so full! now will you tell me!” Barty asked again

“Sigh follow me.” Sev said and went to his Perfect Room

As they stepped into the room and ward it and went to sit down

“Now how well are you with occlumens.” Sev ask

“Hm not well our family suxs at mind magic.” Barty said 

“Sigh hang on.” Sev said and yelled: Thunder!”

(Pop) “Yes my Prince?”

Barty snorted at the nickname

“Can you seek out Potter for one of these bracelets?” as Sev showed the elf.

“Yes my Prince I shall ask Heir Potter.” And he popped off

After 3 minutes the elf pop back

Here ya go and he gave me this to you as well and handed the bracelet and a note

“Thank you Thunder.” Sev said

“You be welcome sir.” And pop off

“Now Barty if you agree to the oath and you will be included and wear this? If you don’t then you won’t be included in all the fun. Sev said

“What am I agreeing too?” Barty asked

“Take the oath Barty and you will know.” Reg said

After the oath Sev explained what’s going on and Barty mouth dropped.

“Merlin!” no wonder you ask for the oath, but I will wear the bracelet I want to join the fun.” Barty said 

“You would! I bet you be Dark Lord Favorite too.” Reg said

Barty grinned and accepted the bracelet and took another vow and push Reg off the chair

“Oof!” as Reg landed hard on the floor

Barty laughed 

“And its Bella who the fav now! Until I get there! I’ll knock her off her high horse!” Barty said

They laughed and joke for last 2 hours till they got tired 

“Night Sev!” they said together

“Night boys,” Sev said and watch them leave and close the door

Sev locked the door with a wave and plop on his bed and sighed

Sev thought back to the room with him and James and that accident kiss he reached up a caress his lips

“Moan! I can’t be thinking of him!” Sev yelled out 

And he rolled over and went to sleep. 

**Next Morning**

Next day Sev awoke due to his set alarm for school he grabbed his wand and shut it up and got up and went for shower

15 min later 

Sev dried off and got dressed and freshen up and grabbed his bag and headed to Lucius room so they can talk before class started

Sev muttered the password walk it without knocking and he blushed at the scene

“WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!” Sev yelled

tune in next time bwhahahahahahahahhaha 


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ty for kudos

Lucius awoke to his alarm going off he rolled over and turned it off and sat up and stretched

As he stretched he looked at Sirius face and see he still asleep and he was grinning evilly 

Lucius cast a charm to restrain Sirius wrist to the head board and slipped his boxers off 

Sirius groaned at the chilly air and went back to snoring

Lucius chuckled and kiss Sirius chest and bite his perked nipple softly and Sirius groaned and shifted his hips and Lucius saw his cock was getting harder

Lucius slipped Sirius boxers down and his cock was rock hard and was free and Lucius licked his lips and kiss from below all the way to the tip and twirl his tongue around the head and slit

“Mmmmm fuck soo good!” Sirius moaned in his sleep

Lucius pulled his air back and started to lower his mouth to sux this delicious cock up and down and he hollowed his cheeks and swallowed to the root 

“Ahhhh Fuck lover so damn good!” Sirius slurred 

(Hm not long he be awake better hurry.) Lucius thought and prep his ass

“Mmmm” Lucius said around Sirius cock as he countiue to sux and lick the cock good

Lucius pulled up off the cock with a pop and straddled Sirius and line his twitching hole with Sirius cock and lowered himself slowly

“Ahhhh yes Sirius! as Lucius slammed hard on his cock

“Ahhh fuck!” Sirius said as he snapped his eyes open and arched his hips for more friction and try to grab Lucius but couldn't

“You are a sneaky Slytherin!” moaned Sirius as he arched his back

“Mmmm your sneaky Slytherin!” as Lucius ride Sirius cock and skin was slapping around them as the sweat poured off their bodies

“Fuck lover im not going to last!” Moan Lucius as he motion his hips faster 

“Me either! I'm going to come been dreaming you all night!’ Sirius said as he threw his hips with Lucius movements

“Ahhhh Yes! Sirius right there i'm going to come as lucius threw his head back and bounced on his lover cock more

“Yes Yes Fuck Yes i m coming!” Lucius yelled as he came all over Sirius chest

“Fuck lover sooo good!” as Sirius came hard into Lucius tight hole and Lucius fell on top of Sirius panting 

After a minute they didn't hear the door open or closed 

“Can you release me lover?” Sirius asked with pant

Before Lucius could release him:

“WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!” was heard and they snapped their heads to the door and notice Severus blushing face

“My fucking eyes i will need to bleach and have this memory removed!” Severus said in disgust as he turned around

“Bloody hell Sev every heard of knocking!” Sirius said and his wrist were free and and sat up and grabbed the covers and cover them both

“Get out Severus! we need to get cleaned up and I don't want your eyes on my mate!” Sirius snarled

“Trust me Black i dont want to see what my brother or you look while having sex or seeing your naked arse!” Sev yelled out and slammed the door behind him

“Merlin that embarrassing.” Mutter Lucius as he got up and drag Sirius to the bathroom

15 minutes later

Lucius yelled out: “Severus you can come in!”

The door open again and his face was still red and looked to the floor

Sirius tied up his tie and kissed Lucius and walked by and messed up Sev hair 

“Oi! As Sev pet his hair and glared at Black grinning face Sirius blew one last kiss and shut the door 

Severus rolled his eyes and went to sit down by Lucius 

“Now you came to talk?” Lucius said with sadness

“Yes i would like to yell, scream and curse you! but i'm not angry with you anymore i thought about it and you were just trying to help me and by telling them and it helps them understand me more.” Sev said

Lucius sniffed 

“Are you crying? a Malfoy never cries.” Sev said

Lucius got up and pulled Sev up and hug him

Sev wrapped his arms around Lucius and hugged him back

“I thought you were going to hate me and tell me i'm not your brother anymore!” Lucius said as he hugged Sev more 

Sev rubbed his back :

”Never! I won't ever say that to you, you and your family accept me for who I am and you gave me the courage to stand up for myself and brought my family back together! I'm forever grateful for you to be in my life.” Sev said 

After 3 minutes of hugging Lucius released Severus and sat down and wiped his eyes

“For you Sev i will cry in front of you and Sirius no one else.” Lucius said 

Severus grinned and sat back down and notice redness on Lucius wrist and Sev grabbed them and rubbed them

“Oh Lucius blushed: we got a little rough last night don't mind them I like them.” as he grinned at Sev

“Sigh bunch of perverts! im surrounded!” Sev moaned as he sat back up

“One day you will enjoy this with your true partner.” Lucius said with a grin

“Sigh i will not argue with you we shall see?” Sev said 

“Shall we head to breakfast? I bet you are hungry after your exercise this morning?” Sev said

“Mmmm i had breakfast now i need my second breakfast.” Lucius aid as he wiggled his eyebrows

“You are impossible.” Sev sighed

“Yes i am my brother.” Lucius said as he got up and grabbed his bag

They walked out together and headed to the Great Hall

15 minutes earlier

Sirius was whistling a happy tune as he heads to Great Hall

After 3 minutes of walking he walked into the Great Hall and was glopped from behind

Oof!’ Sirius said 

“Well look who it is Moony it's our dear friend Sirius!’ James said

Sirius grinned: “Ah my best of friends oh how I missed you!” Sirius said with fake tears

“Come off it you didn't miss us! You miss your lover more than us? Moony said with pout

Ah Moony wanna join me and my lover next time? Sirius said with a wink

Moony blushed and push Sirius and walked to their normal table spot

“Ooo now you done it Pads.” James said with a grin and pulled Sirius to the table

As they sat down to eat:

“SIRIUS BLACK!” yelled Lily

“Oh Merlin it's the banshee.” groaned Sirius

She stomped down to them and placed her hands on her hips:

“Where were you all day yesterday! You did sleep in the towers last night either!” Lily asked

"How you know i wasnt?” Sirius asked

"Scoff please your dorm mates told me.” Lil said 

“More like a snitch did than my dorm mates, look im not telling you it's none of your business you ain't my mum.” Sirius said

“No but im a Perfect and you are to stay in your dorms not other people dorms! and stop hopping into one bed to another!” Lily said 

(Gasp) who was in ear range heard her say 

Sirius slammed his cup down and stood up and looked at her

“Listen im not hopping into anyone bed but my lover who was emotional yesterday and asked me to stay and i did and we did homework and revision all night and had a romantic dinner and went to bed.” Sirius said angrily

“Whatever who is your lover then?” she asked

“I will say it once more; none of your business!” Sirius said

“Fine since you won't tell me your lover name, 50 points and detention with Flinch every weekend for the next 3 weeks. Good luck spending time with your supposed lover.” Lily said and flaunce out the Great Hall 

Sirius grind his teeth and sat down

“That bitch how dare she!” said remus angry 

“That is dangerous you need to be with your lover Sirius!” James said with panic in his voice

“Don't worry i will find away, now let's eat and get school done with.” as Sirius dug in

“Ok Padfoot?” James said as they started to eat

After eating they got up and Peter was also walking down to sit down to eat 

Sirius slammed his shoulder hard and Peter yelp loudly and grabbed his throbbing shoulder

“Oops didn't see you there snitch? better watch your back now Peter.” Sirius said sweetly

Peter look at them in fear and sat down to eat

They left the hall and saw Lucius and Severus heading towards them

Sirius stop them and told Lucius what had happen

Lucius gripped both of his arms and muttered “Shit: fucking bitch!” 

Sev look at them both sadly; (they need to have contact or they will go mad! once they are married, it won't be so bad.) sev thought 

“What will you two do now?” Whispered Severus

“Don't worry Sev Sev we will figure it out.” Sirius said with a grin

“Welp we better let you guys eat since class will start in 30 minutes we going to sit in class and finished some homework or go over them?” Remus said

“See you around.” Lucius said and guide Severus to Great Hall

They left and headed to Charms classroom

After 10 minutes they got to charms room

They sat far away from the she devil and pull out their work

After 15 more minutes the First bell rang and sat and wait for the Professor to come in

They class started to fill up and Professor waited and the last bell went off and he close the door

“Now class hope everyone got their homework down? I will be collecting your parchments and we will be discussing a new charm today!” Professor Flitwick said as he started to collect homework

  
  


After 5 minutes of him collecting he was done

Now that's done! We will do a charm for vinegar to wine spell now i want you to promise not to drink while at school if you are caught well you don't want to find out. Warned their professor

Yes Professor!” everyone said

“Now open your books and we will start practicing.”Professor said

1 hour later

(Bell ringing )

“Ok class wands away i want 3 feet on the spell we learned by next class!” Professor said

Everyone shuffled out and headed to their next class which is Care class with Kettleburn

“Sigh is today over!” groaned James as he draped over Sirius

“Prongs what's wrong you seemed tired?” Sirius asked

“Hm just not getting sleep much i'm kinda nervous for Yule break is all.” James yawned

“Don't worry we will be there as well?” Remus said 

They got to Care and waited for the Professor 

Ok class we are going to review over the creature that we done in past now gather around and i will quiz you one at a time. Said Kettleburn

(This be one long class) James thought 

Tune in next time 


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ty ty ty ty for reading and the kudos im super glad you all are loving this and it will be a long series not sure yet lol

**1 hour later**

James and gang left care class and headed up to the castle for free period:

“What shall we do gents?” Sirius asked

“Hm we should head to my room and study more?” Remus said

“Hm we should….. and James paused and grinned: Or shall we kidnap and certain snakes for training.” James said with a grin

They stopped and look where James was grinning at and saw Severus walking up the hill to Barty and Reg

Remus and Sirius grinned and nodded their heads and they started to walk casually 

James watch Severus ass and bite his lips (groan what nice round ass, really want to bite it) James thought and shook his head (no bad thoughts you can’t jump him, well not yet at least).

Severus felt eyes on his and he looked back and saw it was just those three and sigh in relief: 

“Hey guys what you doing here?” Sev asked the two

“Oh! well Lucius said we are to pick you up and take you to him.” Reg said 

Sev rolled his eyes and felt an arm wrap around his back and he was tugged: 

“Oi!” Sev yelled out in surprise and look to see James grinning face

And he heard two other “Oi!” and look to see Remus and Sirius kidnapping Reg and Barty as well

“Hey where are you taking us!” yelled Sev

“Shhhhhhhh: It’s a surprise.” James said in his ear softly and grinned 

Sev shivered and withheld a moan at how sexy James voice was in his ear.

After 10 minutes of being dragged they were in front of a door and they walked in and once they were in they sealed the door with charms

Sirius removed the silence charm off the other two

“WTH! BROTHER YOU BOUT CHOKE ME!” Reg said as he took a deep breath

“Yeah WTH! why dragging us here?” Barty said as he sat down 

“Well we need to have a heart to heart and maybe train you something new.” Grinned Sirius

"Well we are to meet Lucius after class?” Reg said

"Not too worry as Sirius brought his wand out (expecto patronum) and a big dog formed: Go find Lucius and lead him here.” 

The dog barks and went through the wall

“Now that’s amazing! I want to learn!” said Barty

Remus grinned: “Come this way Barty since you are one of us by wearing that bracelet I’ll train ya.” He said

Barty let out a joyous whoop and followed Remus

James waved his wand and couches appeared and he sat down

Sev sat down next to him and Reg and Sirius sat down on the other one and chatted

**5 minutes later**

KNOCK, KNOCK

Sirius jumped from the couch and ran to the door threw open and grabbed Lucius and slammed the door shut and rewarded it

And slammed Lucius back to the door and snogged him and grabbed his hips 

James,Remus and Reg barked a laughed at Barty and Sev face that they are making

Sev was pretending to gag

Barty had his mouth open

"W-w-what the hell?" Barty said as he scratch his head

Remus chuckled: they are together they are a soul bond and mates

Ah I see? Knew it ran in that family just never seen a soul bond one." Barty said in awe

“Oi Sirius stop molesting Lucius lips and let the man breath!” Remus said with a laugh

Everyone heard a whine from both of the men and they separated and Sirius plop back on the couch and dragged Lucius into his lap

“Now we all here? I have Sev here trying for Amungus training do you three want to join as well? James asked

“Yes!” all three said together

“Well that was a fast response.” Sirius said 

“Remember Padfoot! you can’t make out with Lucius for a whole month.” James said

Sirius whined: “I know! bloody hell that’s going to be rough.” Sirius said sadly as he hugged Lucius waist

"Why?” Lucius asked

“Well when you place this leaf under your tongue it can’t be removed or move from under your tongue or you will have to start over and you have to mediate too as well. James said

“Damn.” Lucius muttered

“Double damn!” said Reg

“Oh and who are you making out with my sweet little brother.” Sirius said in a teasing voice

Reg blushed and flipped off Sirius: "I ain’t tellin ya!’ Reg said and huffed

Sirius chuckled: “I will find out baby brother.”

Lucius huffed and pouted

“It be ok lover, I will still snuggle you we can’t do more till you done.” Sirius said as he kissed Lucius neck

“Sigh! I shall endure for now, I expect this to be worth it.” Lucius pouted

“Oh it be worth it lover, and you will get a special reward if you complete it too.” Sirius said huskily

Lucius shivered at his tone and groaned and adjust due to Sirius cock poking him

James got up and (cleared voice)

“Now here are your leaf roll it and place under tongue.” James said as he handed the leafs out to the other three 

“I shall put mine in later I would like to spend one last time with Sirius.” Lucius said with a wink

“Ugh gag me!” Sev said

Lucius glared at Sev and then grinned and Sev shifted nervously 

“This time I hope you do knock this time Sev? Before entering my room?” Lucius said with an evil grin

Sev flipped him off and turned red in the face 

Everyone laughed 

“How much you seen Sev?” asked James as he plops back down

“You don’t want to know? I still need to wash my brain and eyes of the image. Sev groaned out in disgust

They all laughed at Sev expense 

“Don’t worry I saw everything too and I really didn’t want to know how pale Sirius ass can be either but it was hot not to watch.” James said with a wink

Sev blushed and Reg and Barty cackled 

Lucius and Sirius blushed 

"James you a Perv!" Exclaimed Sirius 

James shrugged his shoulder and grin 

“Aren’t you on Quidditch team don’t you check your teammates out?” Sev asked

James cackled: ‘Nope I don’t, I was raised to not to look at other bodies unless I was married, but I like to read those kind of books with no pictures” He said with a wink

“Ah I see.” Sev said blushing

“Its proper etiquette that was taught over the summer Severus.” Lucius said

“I remember! I was only asking? Plus seem other people don’t follow it!” Sev said as he huffed 

“Well they have different views than us and its part of our traditions but we will get the fix one day and we won’t sneer at the muggleborns or half-bloods coming into our world unprepared. Lucius said 

“Well said love!” as Sirius kissed Lucius shoulder

Lucius just preened at his domate attention and praises

“How's the training Barty?” barked James

“Doing well just trying to find a happy memory and a good one? but dont got much to go off.” Barty said with huff

“I forgot who your father is? but he should have taught you this since he all light?” James asked

“Yeah he should have! but nooooooooo! he was too busy with his career to care for me or mum.” Barty said with a sneer

“I'm sorry for bringing it up Barty.” James said sadly

“Eh it's ok James one day I'll show him.” Barty said with a grin

“There your happy thought Barty! beating your dad in magic and in power!” Reg said

“Hmmm, let's see?” Barty concentrates on the image of beating his dad and healing him mum and grin and mutter the charm and a bright light filled the room and once it cleared:

Everyone gasp

Barty mouth dropped: It was a beautiful king snake baring its fangs looking for the threat and saw there was none and curled around his master and disappeared 

“Wow Barty! amazing job well done.” said Remus as he clapped Barty back 

“Amazing! it was a beautiful snake thanks for teaching me Remus.” Barty said as he went to sit down and Remus joined them: 

“You are welcome Barty.” Remus said

They sat around talking for last 30 minutes and they heard the bell ring

“Welp time to go it's lunch time and I'm starving.” Reg said as he got up and grabbed his bag

“ We will head out first to check cost clear and cast a dissulment charm on the door for ya.” Barty said

Thanks for that and Sirius kissed Lucius once more and released him

(GROAN) I'd rather eat ya instead.” Lucius said huskily in Sirius ear

Sirius shivered in delight: “Mmmmm later love.” he winked at Lucius 

“You better and make sure that redhead tart is busy so she wont notice his absence.” Lucius said and they walked out

“Aye! Aye! King of Snakes!” Remus and James said together

They waited for 5 minutes and started to walk out 

After they walked away for the charm

“Ah James there you are!” squealed a voice

“Oh Merlin kill me!” James whined lowly

James turned to the voice

“Yes Ms Evans?” he asked her

“Oh well she blushed: I was wondering if you would like to go with me for lunch?” she asked flirty voice

“No thank you Ms Evan as i told you before, you are too late.” James said and he turned and his forearm was grabbed and he grind his teeth

“Why am I too late? I really want to go out with you?” Lily whined

James peeled her hand off him and didn't answer her and left with the gang

“James!” Lily yelled desperately 

He countied to ignore her cries and turned the hall and he was out of her site

She stomped her foot and frowned 

That went well?” Peter said

“Shut up Peter! he will be mine!” and Lily stomped off not feeling hungry 

Peter just rolled his eyes and her temper tantrum: (Thank merlin the hallway was deserted) he thought and went to lunch

As Peter left he didn't notice pair of blue eyes and pair hazel eyes watching in the shadows silently

“See this why you need to do the oath with me my love?” said a male voice quietly

“I see, if i do my love I will know more and protect us better?’ ask the female voice

“Yes my love.” as he kissed her forehead

“Sigh I will take the oath, but I want those three to be with us?” she asked

“As you wish my beautiful flower.” chuckled a voice as they step out into the light

And the pair left the shadow and……………….

tune in next time


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ty for reading

The couple came out of the shadow and they step into the dimly lit hallway……. it was Frank and Alice 

Frank squeezed Alice hand in comfort and they walk to the Great Hall 

After few minutes of walking they got there and he kissed her check and they separated to their tables

“Hey there Frank! Where ya been did Alice jump ya again?” Sirius said laughing

Frank blushed and yelled out: “No! We also hang out and study together!” 

They cackled and went back to eating

“Any way of getting a meeting with you three tonight with Alice she wants to speak to you.” whisper Frank 

James looked up and nodded his head: “After dinner will go to a room.” 

“That will work.” and Frank starts to plate his food up.

After eating for 5 minutes

“Hey guys! What you all up too” Peter said and he sat down next to Frank

Frank grunted and slip closer to Sirius

James sighed and got up

“Where ya going Prong?” Peter asked

James clench his fist and stomped away from the table: 

Sirius and Remus also got up and sneered at Peter and followed after James

“What did I do?” Peter ask confused

“Sigh don’t you get it Peter? You are no longer one of them, you better just stop trying they will never accept you back.” Frank said and got up and left 

Peter just frown (Man wish they just forgive me so I can get those potions in them and get everything back to the way use to be) he thought and push the plate away

After he got out the door he notice couple a girls and he swagger over grinning

“Hey ladies.” Peter said smoothly

The girls stop taking and looked at him

“Um what do you want? Ask the blond girl

“I was wondering if you want to go on a date at Hogsmeade before they Holiday starts?” Peter asked

“Um how about no thanks.” and they walked away

Peter frowned 

“Well lookie here boys a little rat hitting on our girls shall we teach him a lesson?” Said a voice

Peter turned around and it was Heir Bones and he gulped and backed away

“Oh no Peter you should have realized that’s my fiancé you was hitting on.” as he cracked his knuckles

Peter gulped 

“Bones! No fighting in the hallway!” said Lily

(Thank merlin she has some use) Peter thought

“Ms. Evans this a pureblood matter and since you are muggleborns you know nothing of our custom, I have a right to pulverize him.” He sneered 

Doesn’t matter what your custom is, NO FIGHTING or you will get detention!” Lily snarled back

“Disgusting to protect him, I shall be filing this with the school governor about the muggleborns and half-blood lack of knowledge, watch your back rat.” and they stalked off

After a minute 

“Geesh Peter can you not piss off the Purebloods.” Lily sneered

“I am a man Lily I can flirt with whoever! But I didn’t know that was Heir Bone fiancé nothing was said in the Prophet! Peter yelled back

“Who wants to date you, your pathetic and not attractive, you don’t scream I’m rich, and your magic is weak of course they will not date you.” Lily said in disgust

“Who attracted to you, you’re a muggleborns and you have the power but your personality sucks and your view sucks I really don’t know why I joined in the first place.” Peter said 

“Better life, better properstion for us half-bloods and muggleborns! We be top dog and not those pureblood and we can change the rules of this world and welcome muggles into this magical world and get rid of all dark evil witches and wizards and creatures.” Lily said with evil grin

“Hm, I don’t know about this idea it feels wrong to have Muggles know about us and get rid of all dark ha! Good luck with that and the creatures too.” Peter said 

“Sigh you’re a doubting us Peter, shall I tell my grandfather and we just get rid of you and end yours and your mother miserable life.” Lily said threatening 

“No! Peter squeaked out 

“Good! now be a good rat and get the needed information he losing his patient with you.” Lily said 

Peter squeaked and ran off

“Pathetic boy better go practice my form half way done.” Lily smirked thinking of James that he will deff date her if she completed her form and skipped off humming

Skip to after last class

“Let's go find Frank and Alice and eat in the room.” James said and grabbed his stuff

“Agreed.” both Remus and Sirius said and followed after him

After 5 minutes of searching they found them and they cackled 

Alice hand is on Frank's bum and she pinched it and his face went beet red

“Alice! he yelled whispered: this not appropriate!” Frank said softly

She just grinned: “Who cares these women needs to get a clue, you are mine her eyes turned yellow briefly and then back to blue 

“Sigh I know love you are mine as well but think about my position love.” Frank whined

“Sigh fine i'll be have ... for now.” Alice grinned

Frank sighed hard and smiled 

“Well look who we caught a bunch of love birds.” James said

“Ah there you boys are shall we go to Great Hall?” Alice asked

“Oh no we will have room service milady.” as they bowed 

“-Snort-bunch of charmers.” Alice said as she hooked her arms with Frank and they grinned and they headed to an empty room

After a while they found a secluded one and they all got in and James shut door and warded it good as Remus cast cleaning charm and then Sirius cast some chairs and a table

Snap went Frank finger

“Yes how can Flops help?”

“Yes we wish to eat here, can you bring some dinner and drinks please.” Frank asked

“Of course I shall be back!” and pop Flop was gone

“Now boys I wish to take an oath and join whatever Frank in? I want to protect my family and soon to be new family.” Alice states

“Sure thing Alice dear! but lets wait till after the elf delivers the food.” James said

She nodded her head and waits quietly

After few minutes the elf brought them food and popped off again

“Now lets fill our stomachs and talk but first?” Remus said 

James and Alice stood claspe arms and Sirius is the binder and spoke the oath and the light was bright and they nodded that she was clear and they sat back down and James clasp the bracelet and it glowed and change colors

There ya go Milady you are one of us.” James grinned

“Remus go ahead and explain your so good at telling it.” James states and he dug in

Remus chuckled and he looked at Alice and told the story 

After 15 minutes she got angry

“Are they mad than the hatter! those goals are impossible to achieve!” as her eyes went yellow.

“Uh care to explain why your eye change to yellow?” Ask James

“Sigh since my inheritance my family is intune with nature my eyes turn when im angry and i'm part fairy/ part witch

“Merlin thats kool!” James exclaimed 

She smiled and frowned: “It seem Lily is desperate to be your girlfriend James, I bout hex her when she was whining and interrupting me and Frank alone time.” 

“Bwahahahaha that be a site to see!” Sirius said

They all chuckled at the idea

:Well im glad i'm in the know, and will help in anyway." Alice said

"Great we will let Franky here walk you back to your suite milady." James said 

Alice rolled her eyes and they got up and left 

"This great more followers this will tickle you know who." cackled Sirius

"Did you every write to him?" Remus asked'

Sirius got paled: "Shit! let's get back so i can."

They both chuckled at Sirius forgetfulness 

They left the room and return it to normal and headed back to Common Room


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ty for the kudos and for reading hope everyone had a great holiday and a awesome new year

After they returned to the towers Sirius hightail it up the stairs to write the letter and James shook his head and pulled out his homework and Remus sighed and pulled out his and they worked on their quietly 

AFTER 15 MINUTES 

Sirius returned and grinned and he snapped his finger (pop) “yes sir how can Thunder help?”

“Give this too you know who.” Sirius said softly

Elf nodded his head and grabbed the letter and pop he was gone

“There all done, now let's get this done and head to bed I’m tired.” Sirius said as he plopped next to James 

After a couple hours they was done and headed to bed.

2 weeks later

James awoke and stretched and yawned and then got up for a shower and poke Sirius awake.

“Ugh I’m up I’m up stop poking me.” Sirius groaned

“SHHHH! Don’t wake up the rest of the tower.” James said softly

Sirius groaned softly and flip off James

After 20 minutes

They got out of the showers and headed out and James grinned and threw a silence charm and grabbed Peter wand and mute his alarm and they walked out 

After they reach the bottom they laughed hard and went to grab Remus and they headed to Great Hall for breakfast before the trains head out 

“Super excited to get out of these walls and have some fun at the Yule Ball!” Sirius said as he plated his food 

“Me too I can’t wait to see what this will play out with the meeting and join in on the chaos.” James said as he took a bite of eggs

They finished eating and headed to the carriage to head to Hogsmade to catch the train to London.

They all boarded the train and went to find an empty spot and sat down and got comfy after waiting for 10 minutes the train started to move and James looked out and saw Peter running after a moving train and James laughed hard

“Oops looks like Peter missed the train home!” James cackled 

“Oh dear did he not wake up on time, poor stupid rat.” Sirius laughed and Remus snorted and continue to read. 

“What are you laughed about now Sirius? You sound like you’re a mad prisoner.” said a voice

They look to see it was Lucius and Severus 

Sirius smiled at his mate

“Well why don’t you guys come on in and have a seat.” Remus offered

“Thanks.” they closed the door and warded it 

Lucius sat on Sirius lap and Severus sat next to them.

“So how are your meditation going? James asked them

“Real well I can see the form of sort of animal but I will keep trying.” Severus said

“I have a form of cat a Persian one at that.” Lucius states

“Grand! Sirius is a wolfhound and you’re a cat that be interesting.” Grinned Remus 

“It’s a match made in heaven Remy.” James said 

“I swear you chase me Sirius it will end bad for you.” Lucius warned

Sirius chuckled and wrapped his arms around Lucius and Lucius lean back and sighed

“I have missed you terribly, stupid wench can’t I jinx her or something how dare she keeps us apart.” Lucius snarled

“Easy love, I did those nasty detention she can’t give me anymore since we on holiday.” Sirius said as he kissed his mark 

Lucius sigh and relax in his mate arms 

“Now who wants to play a game?” Ask James

“I guess I will.” Sev said and they played exploding snaps

After a while Remus joined in and play for a good couple hours 

They heard a knock and ask anything off the trolley? They all politely refused and she went to the next compartment

Sirius and Lucius nodded off and Sirius was cuddling Lucius close 

“Aw so sweet.” and James took a picture 

Sev chuckled 

Remus grinned: Whelp I need to do rounds I’ll be back. He stated and got up and left 

Sev shifted nervously in his seat due to James was staring 

“What is it Potter, do I have something on my face?” Sev asked

“Huh? oh no I was thinking what your form will be?” James said as he shifted his eyes 

“Well I will practice more at home and hopeful I be successful there.” Sev said 

James grinned and nodded and went to stand and lost his footing and fell on top of Sev and hit their heads

“Shit! Bloody hell I’m sorry Severus didn’t mean to fall on you.” James said as he blushed as he rubbed his forehead

Severus groaned and blushed due to James being on top of him

They looked at each other’s eyes and Sev eyes dropped half lidded and rubbed his hands on James chest 

James moaned at the coldness of Sev hand and the sparks that came with it and James shivered in delight 

James then shifted his body and kneel into between Sev open legs and grabbed his faces and lean closure to claim those lips he been dreaming of lately

Sev blushed and lean in for the kiss

Before their lips touch a voice yelled out 

“Hey Sev! Sev! Where are ya?” called a voice

James jumped and moved away from Sev and sat back down near the window 

Sev heart was racing: (Damn that idiot Barty!)Sev yelled inside his head

Sev got up and open the door and closed it

James sighed sadly and threw his head back hard 

(Dammit so close!) James thought sadly 

After 15 minutes of silence except Sirius silent snores James heard and groan and look to see Lucius stretching 

“Well look who is awake? It's sleeping beauty.” James said grinning 

Lucius gave his deadly glares and got off Sirius lap and stood up

James kept grinned and Lucius rolled his eyes

“If he awakes let him know I went to find a restroom and I will see him later.” Lucius said 

“Of course I will see you at the Yule ball.” James said

Lucius left and closed the door softly 

After 5 minutes Remus walked in and closed the door and plop down 

“Wow everyone gone? Did Sirius snoring chased them off.” laughed Remus 

“Ha-ha bloody ha-ha you got jokes Remy.” Groaned Sirius 

“Ah the prince of sleepy beauty awakens as well.” James said teasing 

Sirius flipped him off and stood to stretch

“Are we close to London? I need to get ahold of my uncle.” Sirius asked 

Hmmm we about 2 hours away.” Remus said 

“Damn, well shall we do a game or read?” Sirius asked

Before they can answer Sirius 

Knock knock was heard and Lily walked in 

“Hey James, I want to stop by and give you this hope you like it.” as she handed him a present and left giggling and close the door

(There he can't refuse my gift this time.) Lily thought and went back to her compartment

They looked at the gift and James huffed and threw it in his luggage and will deal with at home

“When will she give up? I am so not interested in her.” James said with a sigh

“Might need to get a restraining order or something?” Remus states

Sirius agreed with Remus 

“If anything i will i bet it laced with compulstion and love potion in that and i can get one i will have Mother test it.” James said as he plops back down 

“Good idea, now let's read and relax and we be home.” Sirius said

After 2 hours of reading the train was pulling up at King Cross and they was getting excited

Once train stop they grabbed their bags and headed out 

"Oi James over here! "Yelled his Father 

James grinned and ran and hugged his father

"I missed you." James said 

"Whoa easy tiger I missed ya too!" as Charles hugged his son back:Now let's head home your mother waiting." 

"Bye guys see ya at Yule Ball!" James said to his friends 

"Bye James!" they yelled back and pop off with their family 

James grabbed his father arm and they was gone 

tune in next time :D 


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ty for kudo and for reading

They landed in their foyer and James grinned big and saw his mother

He dropped his bag and ran to her, he picked her up and twirl her

“Oh my James put me down!” She squealed

Charles chuckled 

James laughed and put her down and hugged her

“I missed you.” James said

“I have missed you too my son, as she patted his cheeks: now let’s go sit and discuss something.” She said as they headed to sitting area

They sat around and the elf popped in and served them tea and biscuit and pooped off 

They fix their tea how they like took a sip

“Now James we do need to talk about your letter that you sent and be mined not to explode when we discuss this and this will be under the Potter oath.” His father said

“Of course, I shall hold off questions till the end and I won’t be mad.” James said calmly

“Well my son our family are part of the Pervell’s bloodline and Gryffindor bloodline as well but we also descendants from the Dark Elves way back of course it’s been diluted due to our ancestor married a pureblood with no creature blood. Charles said

“And since I’m from the Black line they have Dark elf bloodline that still strong but I never received the inheritance but my father is one and I’m thinking you either might receive it or it could skip you.” Dorea said 

“We don’t believe in Dumbledore's way of thinking, he is a manipulated old man who con your grandfather a lot of money for his greater good scheme and my mother put a stop to it and banned him for asking anything from us. We manage to get money back by selling the potion we created to help frizzy hair and made a fortune off it and other products and business.” Charles said with snarl

“Easy dear think of your blood pressure.” Dorea said in a concerned voice

Charles took a deep breath: “Thanks love, sorry James that man irks me.” He said as he gripped his wife's hand

“Please son do not follow him, we always been grey family dark and somewhere light but it doesn’t matter if it depends on how you use your magic and wherever your beliefs are we are behind you.” Charles said with a smile

“What made you follow the dark lord?” James asked

“Well son he sold us on how he will make our world better and keep us hidden and bring in the muggleborns and Half-bloods in our world and make orphan home for children who are abused and make schools for ages 5 to 10 to prepare them for Hogwarts so they come prepared and not dazed for the ones who lives in the muggle world.” Charles said as he took a big drink

“Well I will be sold if he does keep his word and I will help, and maybe have houses for low income for wizards and witches, and have our own land and not be near muggles, and maybe a magical park and daycare too.” James said 

“Excellent my son! Brilliant idea maybe you can share that with him.” Charles said with a smile

“Oh I plan on it.” James said with a grin: oh can you check this out mother? I feel someone trying to douse me with love potion.” and he pulled out the package and enlarged it and handed to his mother

She frowned at the package: “I will check this over and I will let you know.” as she shrank it and stuck in her pocket

“Now we will let you head to your room to unpack and get your homework done and we will see you at lunch.” Charles said as he stood and help his wife up and kissed her cheek

Dorea blushes at his sweet side he showing

”Ugh gag me, please not while I’m here.” James groaned

Charles laughed 

“Oh James! If you do get the creature side we have a book to help you and Sirius will be able to help you get a grip on how to conceal your appearance.” Dorea said

“Will I be able to find my soulmate like Sirius if I am?” James asked

Dorea smiled and nodded her head

James smiled big and ran to his room

“Sigh I have a feeling he already found his soulmate, he been happy lately and better not be that red head shrew, she gives off bad vibes.” Dorea said to her husband

“I think you are right, wonder who catch his attention and who to give a lecture about not to hurt our son. And I hope it is not her I will put my foot down on that!” Charles said

“I will have my family get rid of her if needed or the Dark Lord to make her disappear.” Dorea grinned evilly

Charles shivered in delight 

“My dear you are truly a gem and glad you are mine.” Charles said 

“I am glad you didn’t back out of the contract.” Dorea said

“Well I wasn’t going to marry you but when I hit 17 and grabbed your hand before you fell you was my soul mate and I wasn’t going to let someone take you away from me.” Charles said 

She smiled at the memory they fought like cats and dogs till that one day she tripped and he grabbed her and felt shock throughout her body she knew she wasn’t going to let him go.

She kissed his cheek and went to her lab to check what in this box

Charles grinned and headed to his office to complete some papers for his business

**Upstairs in James room**

James opened his door and closed it with a sigh and unpack his stuff and put them away it took him a good 10 minutes and went to work on his homework he has won’t take long either

**1 hour later**

James put his pen down and stretched 

“There I am done with my homework.” he looked at the clock and notice he still got an hour till dinner so he stood up and headed to the bathroom for a nice bath:

He walked into his bathroom suite and headed to the in ground tub and turned on to Luke hot and threw in some relaxing scent

James stripped and put his clothes on top the counter and walked into the tub and went to the deep end and groaned in relief 

“Man that hit the spot!” as he sat on the bench in the tub and laid back

After a while the tub was half full and he turned it off with a wave and melt into the water 

After a while he grabbed the body wash and wash his body and grabbed the s&c and scrubbed his head and then went to deep end again and dove under water to wash the soap out and resurface and went back to the bench

Sigh and he started to pout and went back to moment on the train with Severus and he licked his lips and bit it softly and groaned 

(Damn! What is wrong with me something about him is drawing me in and I was so close to claiming those lips! Damn that Barty!) James thought and cursed Barty in his head

**Far awhile in Crouch Manor**

Barty ears were ringing badly and then he sneezed 

Reg looked at him: “Well looks like someone thinking about you or either bad mouthing you, who you pissed off today?” Reg asked him

“No one that I think of? Barty shrugged his shoulder and went back to his homework

**Back to James**

James groaned and felt his cock twitch, he bite his lip thinking of Severus on how he will taste, he waved his hand and silence the room

“Fuck I really want to kiss him and hold him, wonder what he will look like when I give him pleasure?” James grinned and he reached down and grabbed his hard cock and starting to pump slowly thinking its Severus hand 

“Mmmmmm yes Sev, soo good pump me more: James said softly as he pump his cock more 

As he swipes his thumb across the slit and pre cum started leaking out and he threw his head back and pump his cock faster and his other hand playing with his balls and started to tug them 

“Ahhhh! fuck yes sooo good! mmmm faster Sev! as he dreamed of Sev sucking his cock and he plays with his tight arsehole

“Fuck im soo close! let me cum in your mouth! and James strokes faster and his hips was moving with his strokes

“AHH! OOOO! Fuck Sev! ha Im cumming!” and James thrown his head back and came all over his hand and in the bath and he sank back into the water breathless 

James stared at his bath ceiling: (Man that was good! hope to have the real Sev and not my hands) he thought and grinned 

After sitting there the water was turning luke-warm he got up and waved his hand and drain the tub and grabbed a towel and dried off he got dressed and looked at the clock and see dinner will be serving soon he walked out and headed to the dining room

After 5 minutes he made his way to the dining room and went to his spot and sat down and took a drink of juice

He notice his parents came in and they sat in their spot

“Ah James I check the package, and your right it had a lot of spells and couple of potions on the trinket that this bint gave you.” She said angrily

“Calm my love she won't be able to woo our son not with the heir ring protecting him.” Charles said as he took a sip of wine

She huffed and took a sip as well

“And don't worry I have an extra backup as well I can't say more due to their is an oath around it and I can't explain what feature it has.” James said

“Ah well that grand, can I be on this secret too love.’ Asked his mother

James smiled: “I will have to check if i have more of them? if not I will have to ask my friends for more.” he said as he notices the elf trying to serve them their dinner

“Ah thanks Blinky smells good.” Charles said as he dug in neatly

Dorea smiled and dug in as well

After dinner they head to the library to relax and read

“James the Dark Lord wants to meet you tomorrow before the ball starts, if that is ok with you?” Charles said 

“That shall be fine better talk before I joined the Yule Ball with the rest of the gang.” James said with a smile 

“Of course he wants to meet to make sure you will join the clause as well my son.” Dorea said 

“Oh yeah I forgot and I will give him my ideas as well hope he doesn't curse me.” James said worry

“Nonsense he curses the idiots who screw up not his inner circles or their kids.” Charles said

“Ah ok well im headed to bed good night.” and he stood up and kissed his mother cheek and clapped his dad on the back 

“Goodnight son.” they said 

He heads to his room and closed the door and went for his night clothes and put them on and headed to bed and closed his eyes……….

**Prince Manor**

Sev was reading his book and was holding his mother's hand as she continued to sleep and heal and he smiled thinking life is getting better for both of them and he thought of James and his lips and Sev sighed

(Sooo damn close! and bit his lip: why does he affect me so much) Sev thought as he sighed and went back to reading 

After 30 minutes he was asleep in the chair with the book in his lap and hand still holding his mother slack hand and all the sudden he jerked awake he peered to his mother's face and………………………. 

cliffyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy time hope you enjoyed


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ty for reading and hope u all aint to mad for the cliffy hahahahahahaha

(GASP)! “M-Mother! As Sev cried out and hugged his mother

“Oh my baby boy!” as she kissed all over his face and hugged him back

Sev didn’t care that his mother kissing his face like a little boy he happy to hold her again as he cuddled more into her

After a minute they pulled away and she looked around to see where she at:

(GASP) how are we here? She asked with fear

“Shhh its ok mother, grandfather saved us, he still love you no matter what and you was drugged to love that awful man.” Sev said with anger

She frowned and shook her head and try to remember.

“It ok, we did a deep clean and it will take some time till you regain your memories before you was drugged.” Sev said softly

“Sigh I will need a lot of mind therapy am I.” she said 

Sev frowned and said: “Yes you will need a lot of them.” He said sadly as he hugged her tightly

Sev pulled away and he was grinning and crying: “I have missed you and so has grandfather and Blake they really need to know you’re awake.” He said

“How about morning love they can wait till then.” She said 

Sev shook his head: “Just for a small visit and I will kick them out.” He said as he snapped his fingers.

(POP) Mistress be awake! Oh how Diddy missed Mistress! He wailed.” 

“Diddy calm yourself, please go inform Grandfather and Heir Yakely.” Sev said

“Right away master.” And Diddy pop off 

“I see he still so energetic. “As she giggled

“I say he wouldn’t leave your side for longest till grandfather order him to stay away till you awaken.” Sev said with grin

Before she can reply her door was slammed open and she yelled out in fear

Sev sat next to her and hug her: “Shhhhhhhh its ok you are safe he won’t hurt you anymore.” as he rubbed her back

The people who slammed the door waited till she calmed down before approaching her

She gripped his shirt and was sniffling: After 3 minutes of him rubbing and talking softly she let go and muttered a thank you and wiped her eyes

Sev stood up and looked at the two who made her jump in fright and snarled out:

“Are you stupid? Next time come in calmly and not bunch of animals! You gave her a fright! Think before you start slamming, she went through more trauma than me!” Sev said angry

“We are sorry Sev we got excited that she woke up.” Said his grandfather

Severus snorted and sat back down in his chair

“Man my step son got a lot of bite eh Soon to be Father in law.” Said Blake as he smiled at his love

She blushed and shifted in the bed

“Don’t push my buttons boy! I can still whoop you.” Said Lord Prince as he approached his daughter bed and grabbed her in a hug 

Severus snorted under his breath at his Grandfather threat

“Oh my daughter I have missed you! I should have notice that you was under potion control and that you wouldn’t marry that trash, I should have check on you and Severus.” He said sadly 

She just pat his back and whispered; “its ok father I’m home now.” 

“Still! You two shouldn’t have gone through all that suffering.” He sobbed out 

She smiled: “I would go through anything to keep my son safe.” She said as she pat her father hand

“Sigh you are just like your mother, but I’m happy you have awoken.” Her father said happily 

As he got up, Blake took his spot and held her hand and kissed it

“My love, you finally returned to us and especially to me, I have missed you my heart and soul.” Blake said

She blushed and stuttered out: I really can’t remember you are like blurry to me, I’m sorry.” she said sadly

“Hey don’t be sad? As he gripped her chin lightly and they held eye contact; we will take one day at a time for now and we can talk and get to know each other till you get your memories.” Blake said softly

After 10 minutes of them all talking Sev notice she was drifting off and on:

“Ok guys she needs more rest now shoo.” Sev said 

“Ah so pushy Severus, I haven’t talked to her in many years.” They whined together

Sev gave them both his famous glare

They both gulped and nervous muttered out: 

“Good night and we will talk more in the morning.” as they flee out the door and closed it softy

Eileen giggled under her breath

“Now that is a glare love, come now my son go to bed too, I will be here in the morning.” She said 

“Sigh I wish to stay here and watch over you.” Sev said with pout

“My love I shall be here, go to sleep in your bed.” She pleaded her son

“Sigh alright and are you sure?” Sev asked

“Yes my love I will take this dreamless sleep and see you in the morning.” She smiled and took the potion

“Alright.” he sighed in defeat and kissed her forehead and tucked her and head out the door and closed it softly

Eileen smile sadly and went to a dreamless sleep

“Diddy?’ he called softly

(POP) “Yes sir?’ Diddy asked his master

“Watch over her understand Diddy.” Sev ordered the elf

“Yes I shall watch over her Heir Prince.” as Diddy bowed he popped off

He trudge to his room and hop into bed and went to sleep wishing for morning to come fast

**Potter Manor**

James woke up and rubbed his eyes he sat up and stretched (pop) was heard from his back

“Ooo! That felt good! James moaned out and got up for quick shower

After 15 minutes of showering he head out his door and started his way to breakfast 

“Morning everyone! James said cheerfully and he sat at the table

“Ah good morning? You seem to be in a good mood for someone who has a meeting soon?” Charles said as he peered at his son over the newspaper

James grinned and took a sip of his juice and butter his scone

“Don’t tease him love, he preparing himself for the meeting in his own way.” Said his mother as she sips her coffee

“Who teasing who love.” as he threw a wink at her and took a sip of his coffee and continue to read the paper

She blushed and continued to eat in silence

After breakfast they headed to the Receiving Room to welcome their guest

After waiting for a couple minutes the Floo chime went off and whoosh the Dark Lord appeared and was standing there brushing off the soot. James mouth dropped

(This is the Dark Lord! He bloody hot for a Dark Lord) James thought and cleared his throat 

“Welcome Milord.” as his father and mother greeted the Dark Lord 

“Good morning Lord and Lady Potter and Heir Potter.” he bowed and kissed his mother hand

(FUCK EVEN HIS VOICE IS SEXY) James thought

“So charming as always.” His mother states

“Milord!” as James bowed in greeting

“Now shall we get started on the meeting?” Dark Lord asked

“Ah yes this way to living room.” and they headed out the door and walk a few feet and they sat around

“Tea for guest.” said the elf and popped away

“Now you request to speak to me Young Heir and possibly joining my clause?” The Dark Lord asked 

“Ah yes I wish to discuss something on your clause but father already told me what you want to do for this world.” James said

“Did he now well this was one fast meeting, so are you wanting to join our clause to help better our world?” Dark Lord asked

“I do have something to suggest to your clause, if you don’t mind me speaking?” James asked

“Please I would like to hear it.” As he sat back and drink his tea

James took a deep breath and start explaining his ideas to the Dark Lord

After 20 minutes of explaining his idea

Dark Lord was impressed on the young man idea

“Hmm you have a very good ideas, and you mention a bracelet may I see that?” He asked 

James leaned forward and held out his hand that had the bracelet and his hand was grabbed by a warm large hand and Dark Lord was examined the bracelet closely 

“Hmm this a very impressive magic weaved into this? Who created this? And how does it work?” Dark lord asked

James grinned and explained how it works.

My, I need to update the ones I handed out in because if something happens to their memories and they can be protected because I don’t trust Dumbledore not to use his Alchemy on people to mess with their minds. Dark lord grunted out

“I got them from Heir Malfoy I would ask him how he created them.” James said 

“Hmmm I think I can make one and may I have your hand again unless you don’t want to join?” Dark Lord asked

James looked at his parents and grabbed the Dark lord hand and kneeled:

“I would be honored to serve you Milord.” James said with confidence 

Dark Lord grinned and gripped his bracelet and mutter a charm and smell of burnt leather hit their noses

Welcome Heir Potter to my fraction.” Dark Lord said as he release his arm 

James stood and notice there is and snake pattern in the bracelet

“Amazing!” as James traces the snake

“Hm yes it will warm when I call and burns hot when you need to come to me and it will transport you to me, and lets me know where you are at as well and I will have a secret code given to a trusted elf for the memories can be protected in case something happens to me as well.” Dark Lord said

“Amazing Milord shall you update ours today?” ask Charles 

“I shall.” he stood up and went to their bracelets and mutter the charm and once he was done they had a snake in theirs

“Now they will disappear and only people who wear my brand can see them and will be placing them under oath not to reveal they have one or they will not like the surprise that attach to it.” He grinned evilly

Thank Milord I shall be honored to work with the Dark side and help our worlds better, and be wary of spies expectably Peter Pettigrew he a rat in his Ami better ward your homes.” James said 

“I will take your warning to heart, Sirius already warned me of that old man plans.” Dark Lord said

“Milord? some wench trying to get my son under an illegal love potion I know our rings will protect him and his bracelets but if he somehow get under that wench thumb is there anyway to block the chance of him getting hard and no cum to come out?” his mother asked

James and Dark Lord blushed, while his father cackled behind his hand 

“MOTHER!” James bellowed and hid his face in his hands

“Uh well I will have to get back with you on that matter.” Dark Lord stuttered out 

“My dear if our son turns out to be a creature there nothing to fear of anything like that only he can for his submissive only.” Charles said

“Merlin this embarrassing mother.” James said with a groan

“Well I was looking out for you so that tart can’t get a Knut from our vaults claiming it’s your child and for the other Heirs as well.” She huffed

Dark Lord let out a cough to cover up his laugh 

“Which it’s a great idea Lady Potter I will look into this, I must be heading out I have many things to prepare before Yule Ball.” Dark Lord said 

“Of course Milord we shall see you then.” Charles said

They walked him back to the Floo and he yelled out his destination and he was gone

“That went well.” Charles said 

“I say! Sept for mother comment.” James said with cringe look

She huffed and stuck her nose up and walk out the Receiving Room 

“Mother please don’t be upset!” James yelled out to his mother back but he never comment back

Sigh Merlin.” James moaned out 

“It be ok son let her calm down a bit she only worried.” Charles said 

“Ok dad.” James said sadly as he headed to the pitch to fly till lunch 

Charles watch his son sadly and sigh (Merlin give me strength!) he thought as he went after his wife

After a while he found her in her music room strumming her harp to a sad tune

He got behind her and rubbed her shoulder, Dorea froze and stop strumming the harp

“My love don’t be upset, he a teenager that topic embarrassing he meant no harm.” He said softly

“I know my love I was only looking out for him and other Heirs.” Dorea said as she got up and peered out the big window

Charles smiled and walked behind her again and wrapped his arms around her waist.

She melted into her husband's arms and sighed

He kissed her head and they stay there watching their son play on the field.

tune in next time 


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anyone else cried i cry! when i write a sad spot i do, ty for read and the kudos

**Grimmauld Place **

Sirius was in library doing his homework until:

“SIRIUS ORION BLACK!” yelled his mother

Sirius sighed and closed his books (damn I thought she was too quiet at dinner when I ask for contract with Lucius with uncle) and headed to his mother:

As he got to the living room he ducked as a glass was headed to his head and he heard a smash and peered at his mother

“Geesh woman! You trying to kill me! Whined Sirius 

“You ungrateful child! how dare you!” she yelled

“Now my dear be reasonable I think it's a great idea.” Said his father as he drank his tea

His mother glared at him

“No its not! It best for Lucius and Narcissa to marry this is only a faze!” she screeched

Sirius growled deeply at his mother as his fangs grew

Regulas was sitting in the chair grinning; (oh this going to be good) he thought

“Look what you done now woman! Stop trying to piss him off he is a dark creature, which you knew it runs in our family!” yelled his father as he stood to calm Sirius down

She huffed and sat down: “Regulas you are my good boy a better son than him.” She cooed

“Sigh mother please stop I’m 14 not a little boy anymore and Sirius is the heir and you will have to deal with it Uncle made him his heir not me.” Reg said 

“We will have to change his mind! I don’t want a creature freak who in Gryffindor and a bad egg to be the Black Lord!” she screeched

(SLAP) was heard and she clutched her cheek as they all stared at Regulas

“He is not a freak!” you should be ashamed of yourself for calling your son one! Reg said angry as he stomped out room and headed to his room

“See what you did! You turned my son on me!” She screeched 

Sirius had enough of this:

“Enough I am done with you! I’m tired of you belittling me, putting me down and calling me a disgrace! Why can’t you be proud of me or even love me!” Sirius yelled holding back the tears

She looked at him and sneered

“I never love you, you were a mistake the day you was born and when you got older the worse the feeling got, when Regulas was born I bonded more with him than you.” She states as she left the room

Sirius felt a hand on his shoulder and his father squeezed it and pull him in a hug

“No matter what happens my son I’m proud of you.” and Orion released his son and they sat down

“My son I think it’s best if you lived with your Uncle.” His father said sadly

“I won’t let her win father! I can deal with her or best ignore her.” Sirius said 

“My son she will only get worse, she hell bent of her niece marrying Lucius and not sure why?” his father states

Orion looked at his son: “Sigh it be best if you did live with your uncle, better than listening to your mother.” He said

“Its fine father once I’m Lord I can annul your marriage with her and I can kick her out Black family.” Sirius said with grin

Orion chuckled at his son determination

“You know I can ask your uncle to do it, but I rather see you do it so I can have the memory of her face when you denounce her.” His father said with chuckle

Sirius laughed: “Man that be a site to see.” He said 

They both laughed 

Sirius stop laughing and grinned

“Can I live with the Potter instead, I don’t want to burden Uncle since he has so much to do?” Sirius asked

“Hmmm I will need to talk to Charles first, I do have a meeting with him soon.” Orion said

“Oh? About what?” Sirius asked

“Nothing to worry about just about it about our business and how to improve more money and he had something private to discuss as well?” his father stated

“Ah I see, whelp I’m going back to work on my homework, let me know what his answer will be.” Sirius said as he got up and headed back to the library

“Ok my son, see you at lunch or dinner not sure how long this will take.” His father said 

Sirius trudge back up the stairs and back to library only to see his homework that he was working on was burned and the books was put back on the self 

“What the bloody hell! What happen to my homework!” Sirius bellowed 

“Ungrateful master upset my Mistress! Kreacher punish the rotten child.” Said the house elf

“You crazy elf! You can’t do that! Unless you where order too.” Sirius sneered 

“Kreacher doesn’t like thee, Kreacher want you gone, you corrupting my little master who should be the heir not you.” It sneered

Sirius kicked the elf and he sailed out the door and hit the wall hard and Kreacher laid there not moving

“What is going on up their!” bellowed his father

“Mother stupid elf burned all my homework! Per her order!” Sirius yelled back to his father since he was still downstairs

“Dammit! What is wrong with that crazy woman!” his father states as he started up the stairs

“Who you calling a crazy woman! And don’t kick my elf you stupid brat!” Screeched his mother

Sirius peered up and saw her there and he got red and yelled back: 

“Obviously he calling you crazy woman you stupid bitch of mother! Sirius states as he went back in the library and slammed the door and warded it

He heard his mother and father started to yelling and screaming at each other and he wandless sent a silence spell at the door and wall and he sighed deeply

He grab a new piece of parchment and restarted on his homework

**1 hour later **

Orion rubbed his head in frustration: (damn that woman and elf) he sighed hard and took drink of fire-whiskey

“Too early for the fire-whiskey ain't it Orion?” Charles asked as he sat down 

“Sigh it been a rough morning.” as he took another drink

“I’m sorry I ask, you deserve that drink if it’s about wife.” Charles states

“Sigh she started a fight with Sirius this morning after he ask his uncle for a contract with Narcissa to be canceled due to being his mate and a soul mate at that.” Orion said

“Ouch, bet she didn’t like that and started to degrade him and back faired on her didn’t it.” Charles states with grin

Oh it did back fire to where my other son smack her in the face and she blames Sirius for it and sent that crazy elf to destroy his homework.” Orion said 

“Oh boy, can’t she just accept it that he is her son and be happy for him.” Charles states as he waves the waiter over

I wish it was that easy she resented Sirius when she was pregnant with him due to the fact that she didn’t want to marry me, but after a while she knew she couldn't get out this marriage and when she was pregnant with Reg she was spoiling him than she would with Sirius and rubbed it in his face since then.” Orion states as he order tea with Charles

“Sigh I’m sorry Orion, is there any way I can try to help you?” Charles ask

“Yes there is one, I ask Sirius to move with his uncle but refuses and he asked if he can live with you and your family?’ Orion asked

“Hm that not bad idea we love Sirius he like another son to me I will ask my wife I’m sure James will be excited.” Charles said

“That be great! But you don’t have to right away you can after Yule you can message me your answer, I want what’s best for him and Reg.” Orion said sadly

“Hey don’t be sad you can visit him and message him.” Charles said 

Once the Lord he will be kicking her out and sell that horrible place and let me and Reg move in Black Manor.” Orion said with a grin

Charles let out a laugh and shook his head

“I wonder where Sirius got his mischief traits from.” Charles states as he wipe a happy tear away

Orion grinned and took a drink: “Now let’s get done with business I don’t want to leave him there too long with her.” He states

“Quite right.” as they pull out their stuff and put a ward around them and started their business 

**After 1 hour **

Both men were done and pay their bill and they went home as soon Orion walked in:

“Would you leave me alone you stupid hag!” Sirius bellowed

Orion sighed big and started up the stairs to head to his office

“I want you gone you stupid child! Why can’t you go live with someone else so I don’t have to look at you! And stop calling me a hag!” his wife screeched back at Sirius

“Would you leave the boy alone!” Orion bellowed at her and grabbed her arm and tugged her 

“Orion! Let go of my arm!” she whined

No! I have had it with this, you are to stay away from Sirius and you will have no commands over the elf’s anymore if anyone of them helps you they will be clothed, I am the head of this house not you! Orion yelled and threw her in her room and closed the door slam and ward it 

She was shocked that her husband who has been her best friend since birth was this cruel to her to deny her any access to the elf’s and punished her to her room; she got angry

“I’ m not a bloody child Orion! let me out!” she bellowed 

“You sure as hell acting like a spoiled child to me. I will let you out when it lunch maybe by then you cooled off, whatever possessed you, get over it he will marry Lucius and there is nothing you can do, and I forbid you communicating with them as well.” Orion states as he heads to his office

He stomped all the way to his office and sat down and sighed again 

(Merlin that woman! She getting worse every day) Orion thought and snaps his fingers

All the elves they had appeared

“Yes Master!” they all said 

“You are no longer going to take commands with your mistress after today if she needs something she is to ask me you will no longer answer to her calls unless she is in danger, if anyone of you help her I will cloth you. And you will respect my sons all of them do you Understand me.” Orion states to them

All elves beside Krecher agreed

Orion eye the strange elf 

“Kreacher! Do you understand or do I need to cloth you and send you far away from your mistress!” Orion yelled

“Yes nasty master, I will urge not to go to my mistress. And will leave the disgrace son alone as well” It said with nasally voice and popped off

Other elves was whispering 

“Sigh you all May go.” as he waved his hand they all pop off

Knock! Knock!

“Come in!” he said

The door open and it was Reg 

“My son what is wrong?” Orion asked his youngest

“Can I go and stay with uncle after Yule? I don’t want to be around mother! She losing her mind father!” Reg said

“I know my son I don’t know what had gotten into her lately but I agree I will Floo message him after lunch if you can.” Orion said softly

“Thank you father, I’m going to sit with Sirius.” Reg said as he got up and left and closed the door softly

Orion shook his head and start to put his stuff away in a safe spot away from his wife prying eyes

Reg started to skip and headed to the library to keep Sirius Company as he approach the door open and peered inside and saw Sirius still hard at work

Reg sighed and walk in and sat down next to him

“Sorry that you have to do your homework again, can’t believe Krecher did that.” Reg said sadly

Sirius put his pen down and ruffled Reg hair

“Hey!” Reg whined

“Don’t worry little brother not your fault, I kick him very hard he better stay away from my stuff or it be worse for him.” Sirius said 

Reg glared at Sirius for messing up his hair and fix it

Sirius laughed and went back to work

Reg grinned and went to grab a book on Dark Arts and pick up where he left off 

“Any spell in there to remove mother mouth? Sirius asked with a grin

Reg peered over the book and grin: I’m looking to see.” As he went back to reading

Sirius laughed and went back to work

After a while he was done and start reading dueling books and an elf pop in and said 

“It lunch time masters.” and it pop off 

“Well shall we get to lunch and see if she calmed down or will she start throwing things at me again?” Sirius asked

“Who knows I ask father if I can go to uncles for rest holiday.” Reg said

“It’s like a switch was turned on to hate me more and she was never like this last summer” Sirius said

“I know it’s strange? Hope father figures it out before something else happens.” Reg said as they left the library and head down the stairs for lunch

“I agree Reggie.” Sirius said softly 

As they approach the dining room Sirius held his breath as walk in and she was eyeing him as he went to his chair before he could sit

Sirius.” His mother called 

Sirius froze and the others were watching her 

“I will let you marry Lucius, your father right who am I to try to stop a soulmate bond I know what will happen if I did try to stop it from consuming.” She said and put her eyes to the plate

Sirius nodded his head to her and sat down as well 

Reg and Orion looked at each other and sat down as well

The food was served and before Sirius took a bite his ring heated up and he dropped the fork in shock and stood up

“Sirius what’s wrong?” His father ask 

“My food poisoned.” Sirius said in shock

“What! How can that be! Elf!’ Orion said with anger

The elf that served them came back

“Yes master?” 

“Why Sirius plated poisoned! how that can be.” Orion bellowed

“Master food was poisoned! It squeaked in fear

“Who made the food?” Orion asked the elf

“It was I sir, I left the food for a few minutes to get something to add to the food and came back and smelled off, me didn’t think of it and served it, I be sorry master.” it wailed

“Take his plate and come back with a fresher plate and without the poison, don’t let this happen again understood.” Orion said 

“Master so kind! I be back with better plate.” and it grab Sirius plate and fork and popped off

After 2 minute the elf came back with new plate and sat it down; Sirius grab a new fork and test it and didn’t heat up he sighed and nodded to elf and it squeal with joy and popped off

“Now that’s over I will be finding out who later, and better not been you or that crazy elf.” as Orion eyed his wife.

She glared at him and huffed and start eating

Orion sighed: “For now let’s eat.” Orion said

They all eyed her and went back to eating

tune in next time 


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ty for reading and i hope everyone went back at beginning i been making changes to the story and make the story more understandable im super glad you all enjoying it

YULE BALL 

James was primping in his full mirror and try to lay his hair flat wasn’t working well he gave up and sprayed a little cologne and headed out the door 

He walked down stairs and headed to the Floo Room and waited for his parents

“Ah are we all ready for tonight?” asked his father

“I am.” James said with a grin

“Now James no pranking people tonight.” Warned his mother

“Aw can I prank just one.” He pleaded to his mother with his blue doe eyes

Charles chuckled at James pleading face and know his wife can’t deny that face

She sighed and smiled: “Ok just one.” 

“I promise only one.” James grinned and grabbed their arms

“Now don’t let go.” Charles warns James

“I won’t father.” James said 

Charles thought of the location and they was gone after a few minutes of feeling like they are being squeezed through a straw they landed on Malfoy Manor foyer

“Welcome Lord and Lady Potter and Heir Potter I be Tabby I will take your coats and escort you to the ballroom.”

They handed their coats and the elf snapped his fingers and the coats was gone

“Follow Tabby!” as the elf started to walk out the foyer 

After few minutes of walking they hear laughter and people talking as they get close to a double door

“Here you be, enjoy your stay.” and they elf pop off

They walked in and the party was in full swing they headed to the head of house to greet 

“Lord and Lady Malfoy we thank you for inviting us to your annual Yule Ball.” Charles said as he shake his hand and kissed Lady Malfoy hand

“Ah Lord and Lady Potter we are glad you are here and joining our clause, let me tell you I was shocked when Dark Lord told me you were joining us, we welcome you into our home.” Lord Malfoy states 

“Honor to meet you Lord and Lady Malfoy and Heir Malfoy good to see you and May I send my congrats on your upcoming marriage with Heir Black.” as he bowed he looked up and grinned and sent wink to Lucius 

Lucius blushed and Lady Malfoy was laughing behind her hand softly as rest was grinning

“I thank you for the blessing Heir Potter It is a great pleasure to marry my soul mate.” Lucius said 

“May I ask how Narcissa took the news?” James asked with a grin

Charles and Lord Malfoy snorted and covered it up with cough

“Let’s say it was explosive news that she destroyed the living room and her uncle had to use family magic to calm her down by shutting her magic off for a while.” Lucius said with a smirk

“I see she must be out there looking for a new husband material then.” James said 

Lucius shrugged his shoulder and grinned 

“Now go on and have some fun till we are done greeting I haven’t seen Sirius yet but Lupin is here he by the sweets table.” Lucius said

James look to where Lucius was pointing and grin

“Thanks see ya later Lucius.” as James headed to sweets table he snuck up to Remus quietly 

James grinned and took his finger and went up Remus spine slowly

Remus shuddered and yelped

“OI! Who the bloody hell!” as Remus turned he saw James shit eating grin

“Really Prongs? And that felt weird.” Remus said as he hugged James

James hugged him back and chuckled

“It was supposed to feel weird, and no surprise that you are by the sweets eh Remmy.” James said 

Remus blushed: “Well I knew you find me here so I waited here.” 

“Mm Hm you wanted to sneak some didn’t ya.” James said teasing

Remus was about to argue till:

“Oi! There you guys are! They turned to see Sirius

“Padfoot you finally made it!” James said and slapped him on back

“Yeah sorry for being sort of late, mother gone off the deep end and couldn’t find my dress robes and father had to threaten the elf’s to find them.” Sirius sighed

“I swear Padfoot you need to come stay with me or Remus, this getting out of hand! After I got your letter yesterday I wanted to Floo there and slap her and that barmy elf.” James said

“I agree with James, Padfoot sounds like you are not safe at your home anymore.” Remus said in concern voice

“Hey now father looking into a solution soon, in the meantime I’m alright. I am good in defense and I can always stay in my room or library I know how to keep her out.” Sirius said

“Ok if anything let us know we come save ya.” James said 

“Sure thing! And tonight mine and Lucius marriage will be announced.” Sirius said with a grin

“Oh hell! Where Narcissa I want to see her face.” James said with excitement

“Really Prongs do you get off on this type of joy?” Remus ask

“Maybe!” James said as they arm link and start to walk around

After a while they headed to a table and sat around talking

“Hey brother look what we have here? Some Gryffindor’s, now how did you all get in this aint u all light?” ask one of the Lestrange twins

“Yeah your right brother, now how did you get in this not for light folks.” Ask the other twin

They all huffed at them and replied

“For your information we joined this side!” as they showed their bracelet with Dark Lord Bracelet

“Hey! Where you get a Cool looking snake at?” as Sirius examine the bracelet

“Oh the Dark Lord did it, he will be doing it to others as well.” James said as he eyed the twins

“Well, well, well this a shocking turning event eh brother.” 

“I dare say it is brother, shall we go pester Parkinson?”

“Yes let’s go pester him till he purple in the face! Bye newbies” and the twins left

“They are strange aren’t they?” Remus asked

“That they are, I feel bad that Rudo had to marry my cousin Bella who mad.” Sirius said

“Ouch I forgot they are in contract.” Remus said 

“Oh yeah, sad thing is she doesn’t care for him she wants the Dark Lord but she either marries Rudo or be disowned.” Sirius said

“I don’t blame him! I would turn asexual if it was only her in the world.” Remus said with shudder

They all shudder 

“What are you all discussing?” Lucius asked as he came to their table and sat next to Sirius

“Ah you done with the greeting?” Remus asked

“Hm yes Father shooed me away after Sirius greeting.” as he eyed Sirius 

Sirius had a lecherous grin on his face

“What did you do this time Sirius?” James asked

“Oh you know I shook his hand and grabbed his ass as I passed him.” Sirius said smirking

“Bwhahahahahaha!” James laughed 

“Padfoot only you.” As Remus smiled as he shook his head

Lucius muttered under his breath and he saw Severus and Sev was grinning and Lucius did a double look

“Severus?” he ask his friend

“Yes it me what’s wrong with you Lucius?” Sev ask his friend

James stop laughing and he notice Sev smiling and he blushed

(Merlin he even cuter when he smiles) James thought

“What got you so happy Sev?” Remus asked

“It’s my mother she finally awake.” Sev said happily

“Amazing! I’m glad to hear that she awake! and how is she doing?” James asked

“Well she was unsure about her surrounding till I assure her everything till they scared her and had to chew those two out, but she will need lots of help.” Sev said

"Did you use your famous glare?” James asked with a grin

Sev grinned back and nodded his head

"That’s amazing Sev! we all happy that she awake.” Sirius said

Sev was so happy he hugged James since he was closer to him

James mouth dropped and after standing there he decide to hug Sev back

“Thanks for cheering her on.” Sev said with smile and grab Lucius in hug

“Sure thing Sev, anytime.” James said breathless

“Now let's have some fun!” Sirius said 

After that they all sat around talking and joking they heard the dinner bell go off and they went to sit with their family and they all ate once dessert was done they met up again 

“Now we shall open the dance floor! Called out a voice

“May I have this dance Lucius?” as Sirius held out his hand

“Of course.” as they held hands they went to dance floor and started a waltz

James and Remus sent them a wolf whistles 

“Hey there you all are!” exclaimed Barty and Reg

“Hey guys finally joining our party!” James asked

“Yeah had to ditch my family, let me tell you it was hard to do so if it wasn’t for Reggie here and he saved me from blowing up my father.” Barty said

“I swear his wand tip looking green too.” Reg laughed out

James let out a (Whistle) 

“Look at the Dark Lord he looking yummy tonight.” He commented

The rest gang look to see where James was looking and they all agreed 

Barty moaned: “Damn he looking fit.” He panted out

“I say! No wonder Bella all over him.” Reg muttered out

Barty sneered in disgust: “Ain’t she married to Lestrange?” 

“Oh she is but wants to marry Dark Lord and bare his children.” James said with bored tone

Barty grinded his teeth: what a slut.” 

“Ooo nice insult on dear Bella.” Said a voice

They froze up and saw it wasn’t Rudo it was his twin Rab

They all let out a sigh of relief 

“Man I thought you was Rudo for a minute.” James states

Rab grinned big: “Yea my dear sister law is a bitch she won’t love on my brother but wants to hop in Dark Lord bed, but he doesn’t want Bella he after someone else.” He grin big

“Wonder who?” Remus ask 

“Not sure but he has this look that he still search for his one and only. Im hoping that she pisses him off and he AK her.”Rab said

They all laughed 

“Hey Lupin would you dance with me? Rab asked

“Um i can't dance.” Remus said shly

“Ah who cares i'll lead it be fine.” and grabbed Remus hand and tugged him to the dance floor and Rab had a grin on his face

“Bwhahaha look at Remus face!” Reg pointed out

They all looked and his face was shocked and blushing at the same time

They all chuckled at Remus

Sev was admiring the dancing and James notice his face had longing for it.

James gulped and put out his hand 

“Would you care for a dance Sev?” James as nervously

Sev looked at him and smiled: “I would.” and grabbed James hand 

James lead Sev to the dance floor and started the waltz 

After they got used to each other James started to twirl Sev and he would hear Sev laugh and James would grin and continue to dance with Sev

Pair of eyes was watching the two 

“My, My Charles do you see what I see?” Dorea asked her husband

“That i do my love, he has found the one, just like us.” he said as he gripped her hand

They watch the two and she giggled when James gave Sev a dip and Sev was blushing badly and when he got up he whacked James shoulder and James laughed and grabbed his hand and dance more’

Before Charles could ask for his wife a dance:

“May i say you raised your son right.” a voice said

They saw Lord Prince coming over to them

“Lord Prince how nice to see you out and about.” said Charles as he shook his hand

“Yes i finally came out after I found out news and I have my daughter back and now i gained an amazing, smart, talented grandson.” Lord Prince states as he kissed Lady Potter hand

“How is your daughter doing?” Dorea asked

“She awake finally after a year of her sleeping, she was afraid when awoke but Severus calmed her, it be awhile till she can be in public but i rather her not being in the public eye.” Lord Prince said

“I know you wish to keep her locked up but you will need to let her go out if that how he controlled her do you think she might be afraid of you?” Dorea asked

“Sigh you are right my dear Lady I can't smother her, once she regains her memories or create a new one with Blake Yakely he will marry her and he will take her to France where they can be safe.” Lord Prince said sadly

“It will all be alright she back in magical world safe and I know he will take good care of your daughter.” Charles states

“That he is, right now he keeping her company since she can’t get out of bed yet she needs more rest.” Lord Prince said

“If you need me to come over to help her with her mind healing I be honored.” Dorea said

“Ah yes I almost forgot you where the best in the field after Ted Tonks took over your spot when you left and heard he amazing for a muggleborn but yes i shall think of your offer Lady Potter.” Lord Prince said with a smile

They stand there watching the boys dance and once the music stops the bowed and headed back to their friends

“I think I don't have to worry for Sev, I think he found something in your son.” Lord Prince said in a soft voice

“If they progress we shall be in contact for a contract.” Charles said 

Before Lord Prince could reply 

“SIRIUS ORION BLACK!” screech a voice

Everyone winched at they young lady voice

“Merlin she got a pair of pipes on her.” Charles whined as he rubbed his ringing ear

“I say by merlin! what her issue to scream! its unlady like.” Dorea said with a sniff

“Looks like its Narcissa she must showed up and wants to start something.” Lord Prince said with a sneer

“I better go help them.” Charles said with a sigh

“Wait love! watch and see if they need help they are old enough to handle it. “Dorea said 

They moved closure to interrupt if it got bad and watch the scene and their mouths dropped

Lord Prince covered up a laugh at the scene 

**tune in next time **


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ty for reading sorry took me awhile been very busy at work

James and Severus got off the dance floor and headed back to their friends and they was all cat calling them and Sev just blushes and glared at them and James had a huge grin on his face

As soon they reach them:

“SIRIUS ORION BLACK!!” Screeched the voice

Everyone winched at the voice and they all look to see it was Narcissa, she was red in the face and stomping toward them

“Great! Here comes the demon.” Sirius said with groan

Lucius wrapped his arm around Sirius waist

“Narcissa how can I help you tonight?” Sirius asked

“YOU THIEVING MUTT! HOW DARE YOU STEAL LUCIUS FROM ME! HE WAS MINE FIRST! Narcissa screeched out 

“My dear cousin he was never yours, you two where in a contract, but since I’m his soulmate he can only marry me, you will have to find someone else.” Sirius states as he wrapped his arm around Lucius waist

“I swear to Merlin he will be mine! Mark my words you won’t have him for long.” Narcissa threaten and stomped off 

“Ooooo is that a challenge I hear or a threat Sirius? “James asked

“Who knows she doesn’t scare me, what she can do she not all that gifted for magic and our rings and bracelet will protect us.” Sirius drawled out 

“Yes it can, but what if she alter my mind?” Lucius states

“Shit! Well hopefully she won’t go that route and your memories will be safe, we will have to say the code and it will unlock it.” Sirius said as he kiss Lucius temple

Lucius elbowed Sirius hard

“Ouch what that for! Sirius whined

“You know we are in front of people! I can’t handle PDA! Lucius yelled whispered” and he went to find his father and mother

The group was snickering 

“Man he doesn’t care when we are at school but here nope, sigh oh well I will have to get him later.” Sirius grinned 

“Down boy.” Remus said with grinned

Sirius stuck his tongue at Remus

“Really mature Sirius.” Remus muttered

“Now! Let's say we prank and certain shrieking witch.” James said with a grin as he eyed Narcissa

Everyone grinned and nodded their heads and huddle around to think of a plan

“Oh boy what are they up to.” muttered Charles

Dorea giggled: “Well we told him once, so he making his move love.”

“Better grab him when it goes down.” Charles said 

Lord Prince chuckled: “He a fine boy, I can see he will take good care of my grandson if he ask him out.” He chuckled

“Yeah he prob still trying to figure it out his feelings for the boy, but doesn’t know how to act on it.” Charles said

“Now don’t tease him love he will soon.” Dorea said 

They grab another glass of wine and talked some:

“Well I’m going to announce that he is my heir and that my daughter is welcome back to society.” Lord Prince said as he walk to Severus

As he approached the group they all went quiet and he chuckled and grabbed Sev shoulder gently

Sev turned to see who grabbed him and he smiled

“Ah grandfather, is it time?” Sev asked

“Yes it is, come you will catch up with them later.” Lord Prince said 

“I will be back don’t start without me!” Sev whispered to the group and went to catch up with his grandfather

“Ah it’s time for the announcement, but he will have to wait till our Lord hands out the update bracelets.” Reg said

“Hm well mine updated as well my parents, so you all getting new ones.” James said

The dark lord walk up to the stage and cleared his throat

Everyone stopped and the music stopped and they all had their eyes on the Dark Lord

“Now everyone! I was given an idea by a new recruit and I need to update your bracelets so come up one at a time and you will get an updated one except the Potters their already updated.” He states

Everyone whispered and all lined up and grab the new ones as Barty went up for his as he got closure he went for the bracelet and grab the Dark Lord's hand instead and there was a spark and the Dark Lord looked at Barty and Barty grinned and walked off with the bracelet

Tom just stared at the Crouch Heir and he turned his eyes back to his followers

Bella was seething and grinding her teeth not to yell out. (I will teach that whelp a lesson for touching what will be mine!) Belle thought and pouted as she sat near her furious sister.

“I can’t believe Sirius went and took my Lucius.” Narcissa said with anger

“Don’t worry, I will think of a plan so you can get Lucius.” Bella whispered 

“Better hurry I want his money and his body.” Narcissa said with a dreamy voice

“I have to find a way around their rings and the new bracelets, it be awhile sister.” Bella said 

“Sigh!” as Narcissa went back to daydreaming

After every got their new bracelet Tom mutter the charm and the bracelet glowed. 

“Now then Lord Prince has announcement I will let him take over and Tom left and went back to his chair

“Now I know you all know about my daughter who ran off with muggle, I wish to inform that she has returned to the magical community and I wish to welcome her and my grandson back to the magical community and I have named my grandson my Heir for the Prince line.” Lord Prince said as Sev joined him on stage

No one said a word till Dark Lord clapped and rest joined in. till a voice yelled out:

“Why should I welcome back a mere Half Blood and traitor daughter?” Sneered a voice

Everyone stopped and stared at the man who spoke out

James grinded his teeth and went to yell out till his father clasp his mouth.

“No James! This is Lord Prince Heir not for you to butt in.” Charles said with whisper

James stop struggling and pouted

“Ah so you won’t welcome my grandson as the Sacred 28, hmmm well your option doesn’t matter you at the bottom of the column anyway.” Lord Prince said as he patted Sev shoulder

“Why you!” the man was cut off from a glare from the Prince family

“Anyway I wanted to let you know that he will be my Heir and he will do great things for the Prince line and you won’t be able to mutter a single thing about tonight till I say so, now you may go back to mingling and dancing.” and they step off and Sev went back to the group as Lord Prince went to Lord Malfoy

“How rude of that man, who is he?” Barty asked

“Oh that be Nightgales they are not very rich and they haven’t lived in England for a very long time, maybe 80 year, but they are at the bottom of the food chain.” Sirius stated with sneer

“I was about to curse them, but father muted my mouth.” James said with huff

“So was I James, but mother stopped me before I can uttered a curse.” Lucius said with a frown as he joined the group

Sirius grinned and wrapped his arms around his waist

Lucius grunted and lean into the warmth

“Aw they soo cute!” Gushed James 

Sirius and Lucius looked at James and flipped him off

James cackled as rest of the group chuckled

“So Remus anyone you interested here?” asked Reg

Remus shook his head: “No there is nothing attracting me to anyone it will happen when ever.” Remus said

“Is everyone ready to prank dear Narcissa?” James asked with a grin

Everyone nodded their heads and took their places 

James grabbed Sev hand and pulled him towards his hiding place

Sev was blushing at the closeness and the shock rushing up his arm 

“Now we wait for opening.” James whispered

Sev nodded his head and watch Narcissa

After 5 minutes of waiting James saw the opening and sent a whistle and they all pointed their wands and said the color changing spell and hit her dead on and she turned putrid color and she grew a beak.

(Wait a beak who did that? Whoever did that even funnier?) James thought as he laughed 

They heard her shrieked and she sounded awful and everyone stopped and looked at her and everyone started to point and laugh at her

Narcissa shriek and ran out the ball crying and her father and mother not far behind her.

James grabbed Sev and side hugged him: “That was brilliant!” whoever gave her beak! Merlin that hilarious!” James said to Sev as he cackled

“Was it a nice touch? Better than the color prank and thought she need to resemble the animal that she acts like?” Sev grinned

“Brilliant Sev!” James praised and they went to find the gang 

Before they reach them;

“WHO DID THAT TO MY SISTER!” screeched Bella as she stood in the middle of the floor with her wand out

Everyone stopped laughing and was eyeing her and being cautious no one wants to deal with Bella

“WELL! WHO DID IT?” Bella yelled once more

“Now Bella it just a mere prank it won’t last long.” Rudo said as he tried to soothe his wife

She glared at him and sent a nasty hex his way and he dodge it and hit the table and the table flew to back wall with a loud thud

Everyone winced and the elves pop in and took the destroyed table away

Rudo got up and glared at her: “Bella! Stop your behavior!” 

She was about to send another till: 

“Stupefy!” was yelled out and hit her chest and she went down

Everyone turned to the voice and saw it was Lord Malfoy with a frown on his face

“Now that over, Heir Lestrange pick your wife up and remove her.” Lord Malfoy states with hint of anger in his tone

Rudo nodded his head and he picked her up and carried his wife and they left with pop

“Now on with the music and party.” Lord Malfoy states as he took his seat with his wife

“Man your father was cool Lucius.” Said Reg in aw

“I agree that was bad ass.” James said with a whistle

Remus was about to commit till he took a deep breath and he smelled something wonderful

“Hey anyone smell that?” Remus asked as his eye dilated 

Everyone took a deep breath and look at him and shook their head no

“Ah well since u can smell it, must be your mate.” James said with a grin

“You think so?” Remus asked

Everyone nodded their head 

“Why don’t you find out who it is Remus?” Sirius asked

“Yeah.” Remus said with dreamy voice and went to find who making that scent

“Should we follow him?” Sev asked

“Na he be fine, come let’s get a glass of wine to celebrate a successful prank and new friendship!” James states 

“How bout we wait for Remus to join us?” suggested Sev

“Hm your right then how bout we dance till he gets back.” and James swooped and grabbed Sev 

Sev let out a yelp and was dragged to the dance floor while James chuckled at his red face

Sev got his hand free and whack James shoulder and counties to dance

“Man they would make a great couple don’t ya agree gents?” Barty commented as he watch them dance

“Hm they do? They like fire and ice?” Lucius commented

Sirius stuck his hand out and Lucius grinned and grabbed it and they walk out to the floor as well

Barty looked at Reg: “Would you like to dance?” he ask Reg

“Uh well that be awkward we brothers by arms but I don’t see you as a romantic view.” Reg said blushing

“Oh stop being worry wart it’s only a dance nothing more plus James and Sev aint a couple and they are dancing.” as Barty grabbed his wrist and dragged him

Reg squeaked as he being dragged: “But! But! he trying to woo him.” He whined

Barty let out a laugh and started to twirl him 

Dark Lord was watching at his seat and was grinning that the party and new bracelet are success as he looked around he noticed Crouch heir dancing with Regulus Black

Tom frowned at the scene and shook his head (why am I feeling weird when I see him? Must be too much wine) he thought and went back observing the party

**Somewhere in the ballroom **

Remus was following the scent every time he gets close it gets further away and he growled in frustration 

After 10 minutes the scent led to the balcony and he noticed a tall figure and he grins

(Gotcha!) Remus thought and slowly open the door and closed it quietly and he smelled the wonder scent coming off the person before he can touch the person

“You might want to head back in little one.” A deep voice stated

Remus stomped his feet

“Why! Do you not want me? Remus said sadly and let out whine

“The man grabbed the railing and try not to hug the sub that letting out a sad smell

“Sigh no I don’t think you are ready for who I am.” Man said

“Then who are you? Remus said with fierceness

The man take a deep breath: “Are you sure little one?”

“Yes I want to know who you are?’ Remus answered truthfully

The man turned around slowly and walk into the light from the party and Remus held his breath and once he saw the man amber eyes and he gasped

“It’s you!” Remus said with shock

**muhahahahah another cliffy **


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ty for reading im super happy u all loving it this my first time writing one :D

Remus snarled and backed away from the man who turned out to be the man who turned him when he was only 7. 

“Fenrir Greyback! Why does it have to be you!” Remus said angrily as his eyes turned deep amber

"Now I did warn you that you weren't ready for the truth?” Fenrir said with a tone

Remus Snarled loudly and Fenrir raised his hands up

“Easy Remus, look I need to tell you something.” Fenrir said camly

“About what! It would be better off if I was dead! because of you my father left me and my mum and we barely survived! Why did you bit me! Remus yelled as few tears rolled out his eyes

Fenrir was shocked: “No! Your wrong the reason i did it's because you were dying Remus that's why i bit ya!” 

“What?” Remus choked out

“Merlin did your mum every tell you! It was her plan to bite you! Nothing magical or muggle was going to save you! You wouldn't have lived after your 8th birthday and I wasn't going to let you go you was my mate!” Fenrir said 

Remus stood there shocked: ( I was dying! but how come I don't remember being sick?) Remus thought

Listen Remus when you were in the hospital, your mother seek me out and ask me to see you, she knew that it will cure you, but I told her that it is not for everyone, I told her there a chance you will die after I bite you, but she shook her head and told me to see for myself, so i went to your hospital room in middle of night and i saw you and your scent was so delicious my mouth watered, i knew you was my mate and I wasn't going to let you die!” Fenrir panted out

Remus mouth dropped and his eyes dropped to the floor (This was mother idea to turn me! That's why she wasn't shocked when it happened she knew.) Remus thought

Fenrir sighed and smiled (such a fiery mate i have) he thought and put his fingers under Remus chin and raised his eyes up his

Golden brown eyes met blue and Remus blushed all his angry replaced with confusion

“It be ok Remus i was going to pursue you once you are out of school but fate has it that we meet tonight i didn't want to be here but a certain pushy friend of mine made me come and was hoping you wouldn't be here but you was and i had to high tail it out here but you followed me.” Fenrir said with a grin

Remus continued to stare and avert his eyes from his handsome face ( wait handsome! Bloody hell) Remus thought

“How bout a deal, we can send letters and we can get to know each other better or i can claim you right here and we can go back to my hut.” Fenrir said with sexy grin

Remus blushed more and shook his head and mutter: Uh let's start with letters first.”

Fenrir chuckled and whispered: You still a virgin?”

Remus nodded his head shyly

“Good! I want to be the first to claim you in every way.” Fenrir said huskily

Remus looked at his grinning face and punch his chest

“Oi, cub that hurt.” Fenrir whined

“Well stop being cocky and i won't hurt you.” and Remus pouted

Fenrir chuckled deeply and grabbed Remus face gently

Remus stared at Fenrir and like his body took over he leaned in and claim the Alpha lips and Fenrir was shocked at the fireworks that came with the kiss and kiss back

After 2 minutes of kissing Fenrir bit Remus bottom lip and Remus gasp as he felt Fenrir tongue tangle with his and Remus groaned in delight and grip the Alpha broad back and moaned deeply

Fenrir pulled back and Remus whined in despair 

“Please don't whine or i will take you here and now.” Fenrir growled out 

Remus took a deep breath and moved away from the warmth and blushed

“Was that your first kiss?” Fenrir asked

“Yes it was.” Remus said breathless

Fenrir chuckled and they sat down on the bench 

“Now I wanna hear what you dream of being after school and your fav hobby.” Fenrir asked him

Reus smiled and he start talking his dreams

**Back at the Ball**

They danced and as they got done they headed to the dessert table there was a lot of choices.

“Hey Sev? What your favorite dessert? James asked him

“Hmmm, as Sev pondered and eyed the desert and saw it and grab it. Here it is! my favorite is lemon tart! and he took a big bite and moaned; Delicious!” 

James gulped and turned his eyes away from Sev( does he need to make those noise?Merlin!) James whined in his head and grabbed the chocolate raspberry tart and took a big bite

“This is my favorite!” and James moan as he took another bite

Sev laughed at James 

“What why you laughing?” James asked him

“You have creme on your face.” and Sev pulled out a napkin and wiped his mouth

James held still as Sev wipe the cream off his face and Sev smiled and said once he was done he pulled away

“Uh thanks.” James said and they went back to eating their treat

Everyone was grinning in their seat watching them

“Oi! Remus there you are!” Sirius called out

“Hey guys.” Remus said with chipper voice

“So who was it? did ya catch him?” James asked with a grin

Remus blushed and nodded his head: “At first I was excited then once i found out who he was i was angry ready to beat him but, he told me a story and now i need to talk to my mum about it.” he explained and took a sip of water

“So who is it? You can tell us.” Sirius said 

Remus shifted nervously and open his mouth

“Well, look who here brother?” said one voice

“I can't believe my eyes.” said another

Everyone freezes and turn to see two amused faces, it was the Prewitt twins

“Ah Fabion and Gideon, you are on the dark side too?” James asked

“Well of course, we can't let you lot have all the fun! Right brother? Said Fab

“Sure thing brother! We Prewitt been dark since beginning! well except for molly.” Gib said

“Well brother our dear sister is mad than the hatter, she has always been dark, but once she went to school she went light and follows Dumbles like a puppy.”Fab said with a sigh

“Yeah and she won't leave our Arthur alone, he is ours! Gib snarled

“Easy brother, she will not get Arthur and she won't be able to have kids with him he can bare our kids only.” Fab said calmly

“Sigh i know, but she trying her damn hardest too.” Gib said with pout

“Sorry gents we get a little angry about our dear sister, you see we are Dark creatures and Arthur our sub and she approaching our sub these days trying to sip him potion.” Fab said 

“Well how bout we give you a bracelet for your Arthur?” James said

“A bracelet? The twins said together

“Yeah come sit down gents we will tell you, bet Arthur is Gray side and will follow his mates?” Sirius asked

“Yes he doesn't want to fight only protect our children.” Fab said

“How are your kids doing lately there two of them am i correct?” Barty asked

“Ah glad you ask they doing good.” and Gid pull out a picture and let them all see.

“Aww they are super cute look at that red hair!” they all gushed

The twin chuckled

“Now for the bracelet, let us tell you and you can give to Arthur. Lucius said as he told the twins

After few minutes of explaining

“My that's a brill idea no wonder Dark Lord change the bracelet!’ Gid said

“Agreed brother this be perfect for Arthur!” Fab said as he pocket the bracelet

“Sigh sad thing is we have Yule dinner with our family and she will try again, I might send a curse at her.” Gid said

“Why cant she just leave him alone he won't be able to mate with her since she only a witch and he wont bare her kids she wasting her time.” Sev said with a huff

Everyone agreed as they nodded their heads

“See you all get it but her! damn I want to go home and cuddle Arthur and the kids.” Fab got up and Gid followed

“Thank gents for this idea, we will see ya around!” Gid said and they both walked off towards the apparition point

“Well I bet they will be guarding Arthur and kids a lot more.” Reg said as he shook his head

“Poor twins their afraid that their mate and kids will be gone and afraid she will erase their memories of them.” James said sadly

“Sigh when I met Molly she followed Arthur everywhere and caught her with potion before.” Lucius said 

“Well i did see her alot at those meeting and she was always on the Headmaster lap.” Sirius said in disgust voice

Everyone else groaned 

“That nasty! he old enough to be her great granddaughter! Ugh that disgusting!” Barty groaned

“All though he bends the other way?” Remus said

“Really Remus how did you know?” Reg asked

“Well if you notice he looks at the boys like they are candy and when i went up to his office regarding a matter he was kiss Lord Diggle and they were groping each other, let's say I had nightmares for awhile! And remus shivered in disgust at the memory

Everyone else did too and pushed their dessert away

“Man i'm going to have them too! Ugh and James got up and waved an elf over

“Yes sir, how can I be a help?” elf asked

“Can you get us a glass of champagne?” James asked

“Yes sir i shall be back!” and he popped off

James sat down and they waited 

“Oh right i was going to tell you guys! My mate is Fenrir” Remus said

Everyone mouth dropped

“Well that shocking?” Sirius said

“Welp as long he doesn't bite we be on good terms with him.” Reg said

Everyone laughed 

“Here you go sirs.” and he popped them a glass and he bowed and popped off

“Ok gents grab a glass!” exclaimed Sirius 

Everyone grabbed one 

“Now let's make a toast? To new friendship and new love and a new magical world!”

“Hear! Hear!” They said and clank their glasses and took a drink

They went back to joking and having fun

“Alright boys it's time to go party starting to whine down.” called James father

“Aw can we stay a little more?’ James asked

Charles shook his head no: “Your mother needs rest son.” 

“Oh thats right James said sadly and he got up and bow: Well gents see ya later or on the train!”

“Bye James!” They all said

Charles chuckled: “That includes you too Sirius.” 

“Huh me as well?” Sirius said

“Yes, you are now a ward for the Potters your father talk to us and agreed for you live with us. All your stuff is at the manor in your permit room.” Charles said

“Ah, I see. Sirius said and he got up and kissed Lucius hand and whispered: I love you, dream of me. And be careful at home Reg.” as he hugged his brother

Lucius was sad and he got up and grabbed Sirius in a hug and whispered: “I love you as well.” and he sat back down sadly

“I will brother, she had this coming so I will give her hell once Yule over.” Reg said

They all left and Sirius saw his father and he hugged him: “I will be ok dad you can visit me.” Sirius said

“I know i wish you were coming home, but your mother I can't stand you being hurt or upset anymore.” Orion said

Sirius grinned and hugged him once more and he went with the Potter and notice James being a mother hen to Lady Potter and she was smiling at the attention 

“Calm my son, im ok just tired.” Dorea said trying to soothe her son

“Ok everyone hold on and we will apparte to Potter Manor!” Charles said

Everyone grab onto an adult and they went off with a pop

Reg and Barty got up and said their goodbyes and they left with Orion

“Sigh that was the most fun I had in awhile.” Sev commented

“Hm yes I was memorable night but too bad I didn't get to enjoy a second dessert.” Lucius said with a grin 

“Ugh gag me I don't want to know what you and Sirius call a dessert!” Sev said 

“So my brother is there something going on with you and Potter?” Lucius asked with a grin

“I don't know what you are implying.” Sev said

“Oh please you two were stuck together all night.” Lucius said with teasing voice

Sev blushed and turned his eyes away from Lucius smug grin

“We are only friends nothing more.” Sev said’

“Ah but you want more right.” Lucius said

Sev looked at Lucius and………………………….

muahahahahhaahahh cliffyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy 


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ty for reading

Sev sigh and looked at Lucius: “What do you want me to say, that I’m falling for him even though we have been rivals since the beginning and that always had a crush on him , but I don’t want it to be a joke or a prank, my heart can’t bear the thought that he was doing this as a prank.” Sev said sadly

Lucius frowned and he got up and grab Sev in a hug 

Sev was surprised at the motion and hugged back trying not to cry

After few minutes Lucius release Sev and smiled 

“If he is doing this as a prank he dead.” Lucius states with a wicked grin

Sev chuckled

“Severus! It’s time to go home!” his grandfather yelled out

“Coming! Thanks for the party it was fun and I shall see you on the train or sooner.” Sev said as he bowed and ran to his Grandfather

Sev grab his Grandfather arm and they was gone

Lucius frowned and thought (I’m going to confront the Potter heir as soon Yule over) and he noticed there was barely anyone here so he went to his parent and said goodnight and headed up the stairs to his room

**Yule day**

Yule day was a grand day for everyone except Barty due to his father rather be at work than at home enjoying the holiday with his wife and an only son, but Barty didn’t let that get him down he enjoyed it more with his mother and his trusted elf Winky.

The Potter household was grand and loud and everyone enjoyed the holidays and gifts and the delicious dinner 

Prince household was a quiet affair due to his mother still healing and don’t want to make too much noise to startle her, they open gifts and has peaceful lunch and he sat near his mum and they read books as Heir Yakely sat close to her quietly reading. Sev thought this was a better Yule in long time

Black household was dead silence no one spoke or looked at each other and Reg open gifts quietly as did his parents but soon his mother shrieked loudly and he turned to see she was purple with bright green hair, Reg couldn’t help it he started to laugh and took her picture and his father joined in she huffed and left the room. 

“Bet that was Sirius present for her, glad he not here or he be sore! Better send the picture to him.” Reg cackled and went to find and pen and paper

“That boy.” as Orion chuckled

The Malfoys was quiet affair as well they open their gifts ate the lovely dinner and sat around playing chess 

Remus was opening his gift not looking at his mother with all the info he was given he will talk to her after holiday: as he opened it he noticed he got squeaky toys from the gang and he laughed; he loved his friends but they so going to get their butts kicked

**After Yule **

James awoke with a gasp and he took a deep breath and realized it was a dream he got up and went to the bathroom as he got there he went to the toilet and release and he sighed once he finished he stripped and climb in the shower

After 15 minutes of being under the hot water he washed up and scrubbed his hair and he shut off water and started to dry off

He left the bathroom and headed to his closet and got dressed; once he finished he went out and headed to the dining room as he got closure he can hear voices and he walked in and sat at his spot and he ask the elf for coffee

Everyone notice that James wasn’t himself

“James are you ok my son?” his mother asked

“Huh? As he looked up and noticed everyone had worried looks on their face. He cleared his throat: “Yeah I’m ok just ruff dream is all.” As he took a sip off the coffee

“What was it about?” his father asked

“I don’t remember? James states as avoid their stares and he ate his breakfast slowly

Everyone went back to eating and Dorea knows that dream bugging him

Hoot was heard and they notice an owl and it landed in front of Sirius, he grinned and took the letter and fed the owl bacon and he opened it and read it he grin bigger and notice a picture and as he peered at he laughed so hard he fell out of his chair

James notice and barked out a laugh as everyone chuckled

“Are you ok Padfoot?’ James asked with laugh

“Bwhahahah! I’m fine take a look.” and he handed the picture to James 

James peered at it and snorted and laugh: “Oh Merlin Padfoot! Better stay away from your mother! Bet she send a howler soon!” James cackled as he handed the picture to his father

Charles let out a cough to hide his grin and handed to his wife

Dorea laughed under her breath and handed it back to Sirius 

“Well we better ward her howler before it gets here.” Charles states as he headed to the heart of the manor

“You sure said your goodbye to your mother in a special way huh Sirius.” Laughed Dorea

“Of course she prob send her elf for that howler or revenge?” Sirius states with a grin as he sat back down and pet the owl who preen at the attention 

“Sigh well that elf of hers can’t come in unless we permit it.” Dorea states as she drank her tea

POP! “Milady Heir Malfoy is in fireplace asking to visit!” said a frantic elf

“Oh my do let him in and I shall greet him.” Dorea said as she got up Sirius was about to as well till

“Oh no you stay and eat I will greet him and then you can in sun room.” and she left

“Aw but I want to greet him!” Sirius whined and went back to eating

James chuckled and ate as well

After they ate Sirius and James went to sunroom as they got closure they can hear James mom laugh and they grinned and went inside

“Ah there you boys are! You finished your breakfast?” Dorea ask them

“Yes we have!” they said together

“Good now I will go find your father he been gone awhile?” Dorea said worry 

“Ok!” They said as she left Sirius ran to his lover and jerk him up off the couch and kissed him

Lucius kissed back with fierceness and when James heard moaning he threw a sting hex at Sirius bum and he heard him yelp

“I’m still here Pads don’t need to eat his face off.” James said with a grin

Sirius stuck his tongue out at him and hugged Lucius 

Lucius sighed and leaned in for the hug 

“I have miss you.” Lucius whispered

“Me too love!” Sirius said back and they let go and sat back down

“So what brings you here love?” Sirius asked

“I need to speak to James regarding something and I need you to leave for a bit.” Lucius states

Sirius was about to whine but one look at Lucius face he shut his mouth and got up and left the room

Lucius warded the room and took a drink and James was shifting around nervously due to Lucius face that he making 

“Now James I had a discussion with Severus after the ball wound down and I want to know your intention for him?” Lucius asked

“What do you mean?” James said dumbly

“Oh please James everyone else may buy that, but not me I see how you are around him.” Lucius states

James remain silent 

“Sigh do I have to spell it out! Are you falling in love with my brother or it’s for a prank for you!” Lucius bite out

James was shocked at the question (But how? is it that obvious that I am?) James thought and shifted his eyes down 

“Well if this is a prank, you won’t live afterwards.” Lucius warned

James look at Lucius in anger 

“No it’s not a damn prank! Merlin! I don’t know my feelings yet I want to pursue but I don’t know! I thought I loved Lily and look what happen she turned out to be a money hungry wench, but for Sev lately I have been dreaming of him and I can’t stop thinking of him I’m confused. Do I want to start one or just be his close friend” James said 

Lucius sat there shock

“What am I to do? I’m scared that I might be a creature and he won’t be my mate and I will have to break his heart and I don’t want to do that I want to wait till after my birthday to confirm something but please don’t say anything until I figure it out.” James pleaded

Lucius was baffled at the confession he got up at kneel in front of James and held his hand 

James jumped at the coldness of Lucius hand and stared into Lucius blue eye

“Don’t worry, I will keep it to myself, but to inform you that if you are dreaming of him then possible you are a creature and that he ill be your mate, did you have a nightmare recently? Lucius asked

James was shocked and nodded his head

“Do you remember the details of it?” Lucius asked

“I try not to remember the details.” James said with shiver

“Was it his past or his future that you saw in your dreams? Lucius asked

“His past it was like I was the monster that was hurting him and his mum.” James said with whisper

Lucius gripped James hand 

“Then he will be your mate after your birthday, due to the fact you are dreaming of him and thinking of him even though you two only just started his friendship your creature side like the idea of your submissive. Lucius states

“Really you think he be my mate?” James asked with hope

“Without a doubt because Sirius and I went through the same thing, I don’t know if Sev will see your past or future yet but his birthday coming up soon and his scent will make you protect him more even though you are not creature yet.” Lucius said

“But why am I starting early?” James asked

“I am not sure could be since you know his past the creature wants to protect him more this first I see it progress like this?” Lucius said softly

“Great! this has never happened before, sigh it’s the Potter luck.” James said

Lucius chuckled: “Don’t worry, it's not a bad thing, I'm glad we all became friends and you are protected him, he thought he won’t get a mate due to his past and appearance let me tell ya I drilled it his head that he is worthy of one and I can’t wait for that day and rub it in his face.” Lucius said 

James chuckled and rubbed his eyes: “We better let Sirius in, looks like he about to tear down the door.” James said 

Might as well let him in.” and Lucius tear done the wards and Sirius fell in with a yelp

Lucius and James tried too covered up their laugh and Lucius sat back down 

Sirius got up and glared: “Not funny love!” and he took his seat with Lucius

“I think it was, serves you right for eavesdropping” Lucius said with smug voice

He rolled his eyes: “What are you two discussing privately?” Sirius asked

“Can’t tell you Pads, not yet at least.” James said 

Sirius pouted and groaned 

“Stop whining love, you will know when he is ready to tell you, now how about giving me special attention.” Lucius suggested

Sirius grinned and got up and offered his hand and Lucius grab it and they walked out the room

James grinned at the couple and he sat there enjoying the view

After 3 minutes of silence

“Now where those two go?’ his mother asked

James jumped in fright and held his heart

“Merlin mum you scared me!” James huffed out

“Oh dear I’m sorry.” She pouted

“Nonsense its ok mother I was deep in thought.” and he escort her to the chair and sat in silence and watch the view

“Where Father?” James asked

“Oh he fix the wards but was called into work the elf forgot to inform us and I had to punish the elf for the forgetfulness.” Dorea said

“Ah that’s good that he is ok and sucks that he was called in.” James said

Dorea fix her some tea and nodded her head in agreement and they sat in more silence with her son

**Upstairs**

Sirius was pressed into the wall near his door and his mouth was occupied by a devious blond man he grinded his hard cock onto Lucius hard on and Lucius moan deeply and kissed Sirius more deeply as he clutch to Sirius back

Mmmmmm Sirius states and broke off the kiss and he opened his door and pick Lucius up over his shoulder and they walk in and closed it and he warded it and he walked to his bed and lay Lucius down and he grinned

Lucius panted at site of Sirius and start to kneel on bed and rip Sirius shirt and buttons went flying

“Easy love no need to rush.” Sirius said as he undo Lucius shirt buttons

“Mmmm i missed you and i want it hard!” Lucius moaned out as he latch onto Sirius throat and sucked

“Mmmmm fuck lover!” Sirus groaned and undo his pants as he arched his neck for Lucius to suck more

Lucius stopped sucking and grinned and grab Sirius arm and threw him on the bed 

Ooof Sirius said as he lay flat on his back and new weight was on him and he saw Lucius straddling his hip and Sirius licked his lips at the site.......

muhahahahah cliffy


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ty for reading i will be getting good soon lol

Sirius licked his lips at the site and groaned as Lucius waved his hand and all their clothes was gone and Lucius grinned wickedly and kiss down Sirius broad chest and nip here and their and Sirius was groan and gripped the beds sheets

"Mmmmm you taste delicious lover." as Lucius lick the tip of Sirius cock 

“Mmm fuck love more!” As Sirius gripped Lucius hair

Lucius grinned and hollowed his cheek and start sucking Sirius cock deeply and motion his head up and down and he softly grab Sirius balls and tugged one

“(GASP) Fuck lover!” As Sirius threw his head back and thrust his hip into Lucius mouth

Lucius went all the way to root and came back up slowly and release Sirius cock with a pop and He grinned when he heard Sirius groan in despair

“Mmmmm i want to ride you?” as he Lucius wrap his hand around Sirius cock and jerk him softly

“Mmmm yes lover ride me! As Sirius waved his wand and Lucius gasp as his hole stretched and lubed

Lucius let go his cock and position himself and slide home right to his prostate

“Ah! Yes Sirius, Fuck! sooo big and deep and Lucius bounced on Sirius cock

Sirius groaned at the sensation he was feeling Lucius tight heat and he grabs his waist and bounced him harder

“Ahhhhhhh! Fuck more! As Lucius bounced fast with Sirius rhythm

The room was echoing with their moans and skin slapping hard and bed rocking with Lucius wild thrust

“Fuck lover sooo good!” Lucius said as he rode faster

“Mmmm Fuck lover i want you on you knees!” as he slid out and Lucius whined as he was placed on his knee and ass in the air and Sirius lined his cock and snapped his hips and cock went back into that tight heat.

“AHHHHH! SIRIUS! Yeah baby fuck me! Fuck me good!” as Lucius rocked with Sirius thrust 

“Merlin Luci! keep that up i'm going to fill your pretty hole up with my cum.” as Sirius thrust deeper

“Fuck yes! Please lover fill me! I wanna feel your cum!” Lucius moaned out as he grabbed his cock and pumped at the pace Sirius was fucking him

“Ahh lucius your close your tighten around my cock! Merlin ````I love you!” As Sirius bite Lucius claiming mark

Lucius threw his head back when he felt Sirius fangs in his mark “SIRIUS!!!!!!” Lucius yelled

and he came hard all over the bed sheets

Sirius felt Lucis channel tighten around his cock 

“FUCK LUCIUS!” and came hard inside Lucius and he flop to the side and wrapped his arms around Lucius sweaty body close to his 

The room was full of heavy breathing till: “I love you as well Sirius.” Lucius said sleepy 

“Rest my love I’ll wake you when it's lunch.” Sirius said softly 

Lucius smiled and his eye drifted shut and snuggled into Sirius

Sirius cover them and after a bit he heard soft snoring and he grinned and fell asleep with his lover…..

**In the sunroom **

After awhile James got up and headed to his study room and he sat down and grab a clean parchment and ink pen and he chews the feather….

_ Dear Severus _

_ How was your Yule? Mine was ok it was loud a boutrius with Sirius here and all, anyway i was wondering how your training going for amungi i forgot to ask at the ball and how is your mother doing as well, im praying for full recovery for her, and Lucius here today and him and Sirius disappear over 20 minutes ago bet you know what they are doing, glad they remember the silence spell or mum will be beating their door down, anyway hope to hear from you soon _

_ James_

James grinned and called for his owl, the owl that was sleeping heard the call and flew to his master

Hoot

“Deliver this to Heir Prince please.” James asked his owl

The owl bobbed his head and grab letter and flew out the window that James opened for him

As James watch the owl fly out of site he got up and headed out his study

“Ah James please go fetch Sirius and Lucius it’s almost lunch time.” His mother called

“Yes mum I shall go fetch them I bet they are in his room.” James said with grin

Dorea giggle and left 

He walked up the stairs and headed to Sirius room after he walked a bit he saw Sirius door and he knocked hard

“Oi Sirius! Lucius! Its lunch time!” James yelled

Sirius and Lucius awoke with a jolt and Sirius fell out bed with a loud thump

James heard the thump and cackled

“Ow! That not funny Prongs!” Sirius whined out as he rubbed his backside

Lucius sat there and chuckled softly: “We will be there shortly James.” He said 

“Alright I shall see you gents at lunch!’ and James left and headed back down stairs

Sirius got up and grin and saw Lucius was still chuckling he dived into bed and tackled Lucius and made him lay flat on his back

Lucius stared into Sirius eyes and Sirius crash their lips together 

“Mmmmmm!” and Lucius open his mouth and Sirius start sucking on his tongue 

After a while of kissing and groping each other Lucius pushed Sirius and he let out a whine

“No you had a taste it’s time for lunch all the exercise we had I’m starved. And Lucius got up and went to find his clothes

Sirius grinned and was staring at Lucius naked body 

“Groan! Man your body to die for, can I have another taste.” As Sirius licked his lips

Lucius peered over his shoulder and he grin

“No love next time I will but not today.” Lucius said and he collected his clothes and went for a shower and Sirius got up and went to take a shower as well

**After 30 minutes **

They was done showering and went to get dress as soon they were dressed they walk out and headed to dining room

As soon as they walked in

“Ah there the happy couple, wondering you was still going to join us.” James said with grin

They both blushed and Sirius pulled out Lucius chair and he sat down and Sirius sat next to him and held his hand 

“Now James no teasing although I’m glad you remember the silence charm ever grateful for small miracles.” Dorea said with a grin and took a sip of tea

James cackled at his mother bluntness

“Alright settle down let’s eat.” Dorea states

They started to eat and it was peaceful

**Prince Manor **

Hoot! Sev heard an owl hoot and looked up to see one coming to him he held out his arm and the owl landed and handed him a letter

“Ah thank you.” and he grabbed a cracker off the plate and handed to the owl and to took the cracker and it flew to a nearby chair and start eating 

He open the letter and read what was inside and he grinned, Sev got up and ran to his studies and start on a letter to James

_ Dear James _

_ Yes I’m doing well and so is mother, thank you for asking, and Yule was quiet affair which is grateful since mother healing and she can’t stand loud noises and neither can I. Any way training going smoothly I think I have most of it down but not telling what it is, and ugh my condolence for you having to suffer those two company together since more likely they ditch ya to go hump, sigh I’m glad they remember the silence charm and hope they lock the door or you end up seeing something and I still have nightmares. Any ways I’m going to go train _

_ Severus_

Sev sealed up the letter and went to find the owl and he whistle and it flew to his arm and he handed the letter and the owl flew off

“Now what with the grin on your face son?” Heir Yakely asked

Ah well its nothing I was writing to a friend.” Sev said

“Oh can this friend be the one you talk about all the time?” He grinned

Sev blushed and huffed and stomped off

“Now why you teasing him for now he won’t tell me anything.” Sev mother whined

“Ah sorry my lady I have to tease him, wonder who it is must be the one he destine for?” Blake pondered

Hm we shall see, come let’s get to my appointment.” Eileen said as she hooked her arm with Blake and they went to the Floo

“Ah don’t forget your glamor.” and he wave his hand over her and her appearance changed

She smiled and they went inside Floo and went to St Mungo

**Lupin household**

Remus got up and walk out the library and went to kitchen to make lunch as he was cooking he heard his mother shifting in her room

He continued to make lunch and fix her and him a cup of tea and as soon he did she opened her door and she shuffled herself into the kitchen yawning

“Afternoon son.” She called as she fix her tea they way she liked and took a sip

“Afternoon. Remus said softly

She peered at her son and she set the cup down softly

“Remus? Are you ok my son?” she asked

“Mother I need to ask you something, but I’m afraid of the answer.” Remus said

“What is it my son you can ask me I won’t yell at you?” she asked softly

“Was I really going to die when I turned 8 years old?” He asked

She took a deep breath and clutch the table hard (How? I sealed those memories.) She cleared her throat

“Remus you was a very sick child and nothing would cure you no matter what we did or who we see they tell us no hope your father found out about me and you when you had a burst of magic and knocked him out the window of course he was yelling devils child and I had to tell him our secret and he swore a vow but it was strain between us then I looked up werewolf and states that their saliva and bite can destroy any disease.” 

Remus stood there shocked

“So I met up with a werewolf and ask him and he said he wouldn’t do it and I told him to meet you once he did he agreed so we came up with that plan and went smoothly but I lost my husband and you lost a father. I’m sorry Remus I did it to keep you alive I didn’t want to bury my child I’m content that you are a werewolf!” she cried out and kneel in front of him clutching his pants

“Why do I have no memory of me being sick?” Remus asked

“I put a block on your memory so you don’t remember being sick. I wrote everything down in my diary as well.” She said sadly

Remus closed his eyes and he moved from his mother and grabbed the lunch and sat in down on the table

She just sat there sobbing in her hands

Remus knelt down and grabbed her shoulders softly and she peered at his eyes he made her stand and motion for her to sit down and eat 

After they ate in silence

Remus peered at his mother and sighed sadly

“I need to go visit my friend, I will be back I need to think for a bit.” Remus said

And he ran to the Floo and called out Potter Manor and he was gone

She put her face in her hand and sobbed

“I only wanted what’s best for you Remus, I didn’t want you to die.” She got up and went to her room

**Potter Manor**

Remus rolled out of the fireplace sobbing on the floor

An elf popped in 

Master Wolfe? what can Skip do for ya?” the elf asked

“Get me James or Lady Potter. Remus sobbed out

Right away sir!” Skip popped out to find his master

James and the rest where in gazebo with warming charms throwing snowballs at each other as Dorea sat in Gazebo sipping hot tea and laughing

POP they stop and saw a frantic elf

“Skip? What is wrong?” James asked

"Master! Mister Wolfe in Floo room and needs you he very upset and crying.” The elf said

“Remus!” James drop the snow ball and ran back inside and Sirius and Lucius wasn’t far behind 

“Thank you Skip run along.” as Dorea got up and went inside

He left with a pop

James ran to the Floo room and once he got there he saw Remus was kneeling and was crying hard

James kneel and grabbed him in a hug and Remus sobbed in his shoulder clutching James

Sirius and Lucius caught up and saw the scene and Sirius kneel with James and Remus all so clutch to his friend and they both rubbed his back

Dorea also notice the scene and she strolled in and was frowning she doesn’t like when her child friends cry they are like her son

“James? Sirius? Please let him come to me.” Dorea said as she sat down in an armchair

They let Remus go and he crawled to Dorea and sobbed on her lap

“Shush child, its ok you can cry it out.” as she rubbed his hair 

After a while his crying stop and he was hiccupping; “now child what has happen for you to be this upset.” She asked softly

Remus sniffed and rubbed his eyes and peered at her

“I found out that I was bitten on purpose.” He said

“I see? Why you think you was bitten on purpose?” Dorea asked

“I was a very sick child and was told I wouldn’t live to see my 8th birthday, my mother found a method and if I get infected it will cure me, nothing else would work and mother was desperate and she had ask Fenrir to bite me to save me.” Remus said

Everyone but Dorea mouth dropped

“I see, Remus let me tell you something; if I was in your mother position and James was sick like you were and that’s the only way to save him I would have done what she did.” Dorea said 

“I know I can understand her reasoning, but to lie to me and block the memory, I don’t want to be in the dark about anything or be lied too.” Remus said

“You precious child it be alright just promise me that you will still take care of your mum and let it go you can move past this and I’m very proud that you found a mate, now I need James to find his.” Dorea said with smile

(GROAN) Mother!” James whined

“Well I want grandkids and I want them soon, I don’t know how long I be in this world.” She said with pout

“Don’t say that mother you going live a long health life.” James said

“Thank you Dorea I feel a little better by talking to you guys.” Remus said

“Good now how bout dessert and you need to head back home since she very ill and needs you.” Dorea said

“Alright but first.” as he got up he pointed his wand at James and Sirius 

“What the hell Remus! Why you pointing your wand at us!” Sirius asked as he hid behind Lucius 

“Coward.” Lucius muttered

Sirius pinched Lucius bum hard and Lucius jumped little

“Not funny Sirius.” Lucius scolded

“Well you deserve this for the gift you two gave me so I’m going to kick your arse for that.” Remus said

James bolted and ran through the hallway

“You traitor you left me behind!” Sirius yelled and he bolted with James

As they ran Remus had a glint in his eyes and went after them and Lucius was worried for them both Dorea sat there chuckling

“Well we better head to gazebo and order dessert and drinks.” Dorea said

“Yes sounds splendid idea Milady.” And he offered his arm and she grabbed on and they walk to gazebo

“Such a gentleman. She gushed: Your mother raise you right.” Dorea said

Lucius just smiled

Outside

“Shit hurry Padfoot he catching up!” James said in fear

“Damn those werewolf genes of his!” Sirius yelled out

James had enough running and transfer to Prong and headed for the woods 

“OI! Why didn’t I think of that!” and he transfer into Padfoot and bolted into the woods

Remus saw what they did and grinned as he stroll into the woods he took a deep breathe 

“Ready or not here I come boys!” Remus said with wicked grin

Both Sirius and James shivered at his voice and went to find a hiding spot

(I’m going to die if he catches me!) James thought as he jump in to river and found a cave behind the waterfall (Perfect) he thought and hid in there

Sirius was panicking and running through the wood (damn it if he catches me I won’t be able to hug Lucius properly) Sirius thought as he notice a small cave and as he went in under the water as he got to land he shook his fur and he heard a grunt and saw it was Prongs

They both let out a sigh of relief and they return back to human and sat down 

“We shall hid out here for a bit hopefully he will calm down.” Sirius said with whisper 

“Yeah I hope.” James whispered back 

**1 hour later**

“Hmmm I hope they are ok they been gone for an hour? Dorea said

“Hmmm I do hope so as well. Lucius said as he took a sip

They heard rustling and look to see Remus and he was grinning and he stopped at the gazebo and said his good byes and headed to the Floo room

After a minute or two they heard second rustling and they stood up and their mouths dropped……………………..

Muahahahhahaha cliffy 


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thank for the kudo and reading and i will warn my work got busy but i will update a fast i can for you all

As James and Sirius came out they notice Lucius and Dorea was clutching to each other for support as they laugh

“Bloody hell it’s not that funny.” James said with a shrill voice

“Yeah it’s ain't funny.” Sirius said with a high voice

Lucius wiped the tears from his eyes: “You look amazing as a woman Sirius and James!” 

They both blush 

“Now I always wanted a daughter, but how long will this last?” Dorea asked 

“It will last at least 3 hours.” Sirius muttered

“My goodness he even added makeup as well.” Dorea snorted and let out a giggly laugh

“Smile boys!” Lucius said and took a picture

“OI! No pictures!” as they ran to the house to hid 

"But you look great as females! Lucius yelled out as he and Dorea laughed 

After a bit they heard a booming voice

“My goodness when did I get two daughters?” Charles asked

“Father! Uncle!” They both squealed and ran up the stairs

“Oh my, why were my sons in drags?” Charles commented 

They started to laughed harder

“Ah there you my dear, and why are they dressed like that?” Charles asked as he hugged his wife

“Oh merlin! it was Remus who gave them the makeover.” She giggled as she hugged him back

“Why?” Charles asked

“I bet they sent him an inappropriate gift and this his revenge.” Lucius commented 

“I bet those two did do that and this is what they get for sending a bad gift.” Dorea commented

“Well shall we retire to the library I wish to relax with a good book?” Charles asked his wife

“Sounds excellent darling.” Dorea said

“Well I must take my leave I have a lot to do before school starts up.” Lucius said as he bowed and kissed Lady Potter hand and headed to the Floo room

“My, Sirius got a good catch.” Charles said

“I agree I can’t wait for them to have kids.” Dorea sad with coo 

They linked arms and headed to the library

  
  


**Prewitt and Wesley household**

“Charlie get your clothes on!” Bellowed Fabian

Arthur peeked out to see a naked red headed toddler ran by giggling 

He chuckled and went back to cutting the fruit up for snacks

“William you get your own pants on as well!” Bellowed Gideon

The household was filled with laughter and giggles Arthur smiled and rub the swell of his stomach 

Fabian came in and groaned; “Why are they so hyper and now they are refusing clothes.” 

“That’s what toddlers do best love.” Arthur commented and went back to cutting the fruit

He stared as his mate back and got up and wrap his arms around Arthur and rub the stomach and start nibbling on Arthur delicious neck

Arthur gasped and put down the knife and move his neck for him to have more access

“Mmmmmm you taste good love?” as he nibbled more

Arthur let out a loud moan and arched his ass into Fab hard cock

“MMMM love you want me to take you here against this counter? Fab said huskily in his ear

Arthur bit his lip and groaned out: “Yes!” and he felt his mate moved his hands to his pants 

Fab grinned and pulled Arthur pants over his ass and spreads his cheeks and knee down and lick the twitching hole

“Ah!” Fab Arthur moan out loudly as he move the stuff away and lay on the counter top 

As Fab thrust his tongue into that tight hole: Arthur was moaning loudly and thrust is hips to drive that hot tongue deeper

“MMM Merlin Fab! I want you in me. I need to feed me and the baby with your sperm!” Arthur panted out as his glamor dropped 

Fab peered into his love eyes and notice the lust and the need his mate needs, Fab growled and his glamor dropped and he waved his hand and silence the kitchen he lube up his cock wandless as well and sent a stretch charm to Arthur twitch hole 

Arthur moaned as he felt his inside stretch

"Fuck Fab i want it hard you teasing bastard!” Arthur whined and yelled out

“You are asking for it, lover!” Fab growled out as he lined his hard cock to Arthur delicious hole he snapped his hips and he slid all way into Arthur tight hot hole

“Ahh! Fuck Fab………. more, please!” as Arthur arched his back being mindful of the baby bump

Fab rotated his hip and slammed into Arthur prostate and kept hitting it hard 

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! FUCK! YES!” Arthur panted out and he gripped the counter with one hand and grabbed his cock with the other and pumped with Fab thrust

“Fuck baby so tight soo hot i dont want to leave this i wanna keep fucking you and fill you with my cum!” Fab growled out and he grab Arthur waist and went faster

“Oooooo! yes yes fill me! fill me up well ! I’m about to cum!” Arthur whined and he reached his peak and came all over the counter: FABION! he yelled

“Shit! as Fab bite Arthur mating mark and came inside that tight heat that milking his cock for his cum

Arthur threw his head back and moaned and slumped against Fab

“I got you love.” Fab said softly

“I hope the kids didn't hear us.” Arthur said softly 

“Nope! but i sure did and i enjoy the show too.” said Gid

They both looked up and notice Gid and he had his cock out and he was pumping fast

“Come here love i got something you want from me as well. Gid said with lust in voice 

Arthur moaned and he slid to the floor and his eyes was blown with lust and crawled to Gid cock

Arthur smelt his lover musk and he sat on his knees and started to suck Gid cock fast and started to bob up and down 

Gid groaned and Arthur grab his balls and massage them and tugged them

“Fuck love! I'm about to cum!” as soon he said that Arthur suck harder and faster

“Ahh shit lover! and he came into Arthur throat 

Arthur swallow and let go with a pop after he was finished’

“Mmmm you simple gorgeous Arthur.” Gib said as he pick up Arthur and kissed him

“I love you both.” he said softly and was soon asleep 

“Awww I think we wear him out.” Fab cooed

Gid chuckled and soon too their lover upstairs for rest

“Mummy!” Bill and Charlie called and was chasing them as well

“What's wrong you two?” Gid asked them

“Why is mummy sleeping?” they asked

Gid chuckled; “Nothing love he just tired since your new baby brother takes a lot of his energy so he naps.” 

They pouted and they plop down and cry

“Hey you two, what is wrong ?Why are you crying? Fab asked

-SNIFF- “Mummy napping without us and Daddy taking him away from us.” they whined

Fab chuckled and pick them both up

“Now don't cry, now would you like to nap with him?” Fab asked them

They peered up at him and nodded

“Ok little ones now let's get you three in bed.” Fab said as they headed to their room

As they walk in Gid set Arthur down softly under the cover and Fab got both boys under the other side of their mummy and cover them as well 

the boys snuggle close and soon was asleep 

They smiled at the scene and took a picture for their album and they tipped toe slowly and closed door softly

“Man that was too cute i'm glad i got a picture of that.” Fab said 

“Me too brother, now shall we finish getting lunch prepared, I know they will be hungry soon.” Gid said as they headed to the stairs and threw safety charms around the stairs and went back to the kitchen

**Potter Manor**

James sat in his room pouting waiting for the charm to wear off and he heard a hoot and his owl dropped a letter and he grinned

He ripe it open and read the letter and started to read, he laughed at Sirius and lucius part and got up and sat the letter down 

James chewed on his pen and started to write the letter he sealed it up after writing for 15 minutes 

He got up and stretched and his back popped

“Ugh that felt good, and i'll send this tomorrow.” he peered and notice he back to being a man again he grinned and left his room

He knocked on Sirius door

Yeah!” Sirius called behind the door

“I am a boy again!” James yelled out

“Lucky you i'm not!” Sirius whined

James barked out a laugh: “Oi! maybe your will last for a bit more than me.” James said with grin

“That's not even funny James! I am so going to get that werewolf!” Sirius bellowed

James chuckled: “Well I'm headed to the pitch come find me once you are a boy.” and James walked away and headed to back garden

He walked out and went to the shed and grabbed a broom and headed for the skies feeling the cold wind on his skin and did some warm ups

After 20 minutes of warms up Sirius was flying up

“Man, I think Remus had it out for you more than me.” James laughed

Sirius grinned and started his warm ups as James flew around. After Sirius warmed up the started to play catch the snitch and James was winning 2 to 1 and before long

“Boy! time for lunch his mother patronus said and they headed to the shed and put their brooms up and walked to the door and they headed to lunch as they got close Sirius tripped James and ran to the dining room'

"Oi! you traitor!" James bellow and sent a trip jinx and Sirius yelped and fell on his face with a thud

James cackled and got up and headed to the dining room and sat in his spot grinning 

"What was all yelling about now?' his mother asked

"Oh nothing Sirius was a sore loser and decide to trip me so i tripped him back." James said as he took a sip of his warm tea

"Sigh only you two." and she took and drink as well

Charles chuckled and cut up his food

Sirius walked in and stuck his tongue at James and plop down in his chair

James saluted at him and started to eat

After awhile of eating 

Pop! "Sorry my master but a man is in the floo and demanding you Lord Charles." elf said nervously

"Sigh who is it?" Charles asked

"Hogwarts master Dumbles?" the elf squeaked out

Both boys snorted at the elf nickname

Charles slammed his hand down on the table and the boys stop snickering and put their eyes to the plate as Charles glared

He got up and headed to the Floo room

Dorea pouted: "Pick your heads up boy he is not angry at you, just with that man." she said softly and took a sip of tea

Both boys looked at each other and nodded their head and countie to eat

Charles stomped to the Floo Room

He took a deep breath and stuck his head in the floo

"What do you want Albus?" he asked with a tone 

"Ah my dear old friend." Albus started out

(GROAN! Great the old cogger wants something) Charles thought 

"What do you want now Albus he said with a tired sigh

Albus smiled and.......................

cliffffffffyyyy


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ty for reading

Albus smiled and strokes his beard: Well Charles I was wondering your answer for you and your wife to join the Order.” 

Sigh “Albus we are not young as we used to be and my answer still no; now if you please I would like to get back with lunch with my family.” Charles said 

“Ah my dear friend I was hoping you two will join my clause to banish the evil in our world.” Albus said

(The only evil in this world is you and those idiots who can’t tell the difference between magic) Charles thought: “My answer still no.” Charles said

“What about your son and possibly Sirius may I talk to them and see if they would like to join?” Albus asked 

Charles stood up: “That will be a no Albus you will not be asking them to join this clause they are young they don’t need to worry about this so call war between light and dark, there is no difference! Now good day Albus!” and he shut the Floo connection

“Dippy!” Charles called

“Yes sir?” elf asked

“If he calls back tell him I’m not taking his calls anymore.” Charles said and walk back to the dining room

“Yes sir!” and Dippy popped off

He walked back to the dining room and sat back down and eat

“Everything ok dear? I heard you shouting.” Dorea asked with concerned voice

“Hmm yes I’m ok dear, Albus asked me to see if we are still joining and I said no and had to gull to ask if he can talk to our boys to make them join and I shut the Floo off on him.” Charles said and took a sip

Dorea got mad: “Is he senile! I will not let our boys join that idiot bandwagon!” she said and slammed her fist on the table and making everything rattle

“Mother please calm down.” James pleaded with her and he got up and wrapped his arms around her

She took a deep breath and sighed and wrapped her arms around her only son 

“Don’t worry I won’t join that nut jobs bandwagon.” James said softly

She pat his arm gently and she released him 

“I’m ok now dear I’m sorry I lost my temper.” Dorea said sadly

“It’s ok dear you aloud to have those moments, plus it’s your Black temper love.” Charles said with grin

She blushed and took a drink 

“So father I was wondering about the Prewitt twins?” James asked

“What about them son?” he answered

“Well are they creature or are they wizards?” James asked nervously

“Ah I thought I saw them but not Arthur, well as long you don’t announce what they are they are safe.” Charles said

“Well of course I won’t reveal them that be stupid and I’m under oath with the bracelet and they are part of this too.” James said with frown

“That’s true. Charles laughed: Any way The Prewitt's and Weasley come for an old line like us except they are what we call fire elf clan and shadow elf clan, you see Weasley where rumored they served the devil himself and that why they have fiery red hair, now Prewitt's always a dark family and came from the shadows elf clan long ago and stay in the shadow protecting their people and other elf clans and other creature clan.”

“Ah that’s so cool.” Sirius comment

“It is but if they are separate from their mate and children they go berserk and go on a blood spree same as any creature clan as well especially their submissive won’t be easy to control, and since Arthur pregnant again he needs to feed off his mates to keep their unborn healthy and trust me you don’t want to piss either clan off but since Arthur mother is from Black line he might have a bit of dark elf in him and have wings but I haven’t asked him. “Charles said

“Aww that’s super cool I want to know more of these clans do we have books on them?” James asked

“I think we do?” Dorea said

“I think their daughter Molly is only a witch?” Charles states

“Yes that’s what the twins said and she is a light witch and she so far up Dumbledore ass crack too, she thinks his shit smells great.” James commented

“James! Langue young man.” His mother scold him

Everyone but Dorea chuckled and she glared them all down

“Sorry.” they all muttered

“Hmm now I believe the Prince has always been elves from dark clan and the their submissive has wings, once they fully mate and very talent with magic and potion and mind magic and very protective of their family and mate as well.” Charles commented

“Oh? James perked up mention of Sev family: so you think he will be one at his birthday?” James asked

“Hmm not sure since he is a half-blood? but his magic is very high for a half blood so we shall wait and see and I know it’s coming up and you all be in school so keep an eye on him for Lord Prince.” Charles said

“I bet he will spend it with Lucius in his secured room if he is one.” Sirius commented

“That probably would be best if he did stay with Lucius night before it hits him at midnight.” James said

“I will message Lucius about this. I know his birthday is January 9th so he better prepare his room.” Sirius said

“Shall we make it a fun like a sleep over or something for him?” James asked

“Hmm not a bad idea I’ll ask?” Sirius said with grin 

“And please don’t hump in our presence.” James said with grime face

Dorea and Charles laughed and Sirius blushed and muttered a curse under his breath

“Well I’ll get that sent to Lucius and we will continue our games James!” Sirius got up and ran out room

James chuckled and finished his lunch and he got up and kissed his mum cheek and headed for the back door 

“My dear I have feeling we are about to gain a son in law.” Dorea grinned

“Oh you think our son is going to claim Severus?” Charles asked

“Mmmmhmm he is acting like one that stalking his mate.” She grinned

“Ah so he will be getting a creature inheritance we Potter had not had one since Great grandfather Harrison!” Charles said with excitement 

“Mmmhmm we will have to pull him out of school for his birthday since he will be more powerful than Severus and I doubt that old codger won't notice Severus change at all.” Dorea said

Charles snorted :”I can't agree more stupid old man he may be my grandfather friend but he aint no friend of ours, i wish he left us alone he only wants our money and seats.”

“Sigh we will have to secure something my love. I have a feeling he is trying to find a way to get rid of us.” Dorea said sadly

Charles frowned and grabbed his wife hand

“Don't worry we will hold him off, I want to see our first grandchild.” Charles said with smile

Dorea smiled: “I agree we will be together for that happening.” 

they sat back and sip their tea 

**HOGWARTS**

Albus was threw onto the floor after Charles slammed the Foo connection hard

“Albus are you ok?” Molly asked with concern 

He got up and brush off his robes: “Of course my dear but seems Potters will not cooperate with my Order.” he said with frown

“What will we do now?’ Molly asked

“Hmm we will have to get rid of the older Potters and influence the younger one, once he comes back i will call him up here.” Albus said with smile

“Gasp! so we have to kill his parents? She grinned evilly: sound lovely idea Headmaster.” Molly said in sweet sickly tone

Albus grinned: “This is why you will be my queen once we have ended all dark.” 

Molly giggled and blushed

“Once we find the right spell for Arthur and get rid of the twins then we will have the Weasley fortune along with Black and Potters and no one can stop us.” Albus said 

Molly jumps up and down excitedly: “I cant wait and those brats will be easy to erase their mind and they will call me mum and seal off their creature inheritance and sadly i have found out we can’t kill the twins or Arthur dies as well.”

“Hmm well then we will have to put them to sleep with nutrient potion and water in a tube and feed them and fake their death with a golem and plan to do it to other people too.” Albus grinned

“Sounds lovely.” as she sat on his lap and she kissed Albus cheek

Before it got further a red letter was delivered by a owl and it opened up and they heard a booming voice

“MOLLY ANN PREWITT GET YOUR ASS HOME YOU DON'T NEED TO BUG THE HEADMASTER!” her father bellowed through the letter: YOU GOT 5 MINUTES TO GET HOME OR CONSIDER YOU REMOVED FROM THE PREWITTS AND BE LEFT WITH NOTHING BUT YOUR DOWRY!” and the letter ripped itself up

“Ah fudge well i better go.” she said sadly and she kissed his cheek and left through the Floo

"Ah we will have to get rid of her father and mother as well.” Albus said and popped and lemon drop in his mouth

As Albus sort his papers the portiet where in disgust how the Headmaster schemes but they can’t leave due to Albus sealed them in there and muted them for them not to reach out for help only talk to each other and he hid the founders portraits they all sat around sadly and whispered to each other

**Malfoy Manor**

Lucius was sitting in his study reading over the reports for his father and he heard a hoot he saw it was Sirius owl and he grinned and the owl swoop down and landed on the perch and stretch it leg out with letter on it and he remove it and gave the owl a cracker

Lucius open it and read the letter and after reading the letter he grinned

(Perfect this will get James and Sev a push they need) he thought as he grabbed a new paper and quill and wrote his response back to Sirius and retie the letter to the owl leg and it flew off

Lucius got another paper and wrote a letter to Sirius letting him know the plan and once he was done he called out his elf

“Thunder?” he called

“POP! Yes sir how can Thunder be a help?” 

“Take this to an owl and have it sent to Sirius.” Lucius states

“Yes sir!” and he grabbed the letter and popped off

Lucius reclined back and grinned 

Knock! Knock! was heard and he saw his mother head pop into the crack of the door

“What is that smile for my son? Did something good happen?” she asked

“Ah you can say that, but i won't reveal it to just yet.” he said to his mother

“Aww why not i love to hear stories and your devious plans.”: she said and pout

Lucius chuckled 

She looked up at her son and grinned

“Well all right i shall wait i hope it's a good one and worth the wait.” she said

“Trust me it is, i shall message you after it happens hopeful this works.” he said and got up and walk to his mother

“Sigh you take after me so much it scares your father.” she commented and grinned

Lucius chuckled: “Well he should be worried, plus i take after your beauty too which i'm very grateful.” he stated

“She did a tickling laugh and commented: “Now shall we join your father for a tea break?” she asked

“Yes I think it is time for a break.” and looped his arm around hers and headed to his father office

  
  


**Prince Manor**

Sev in the potion room with his mother and he was grinning 

“What's got you grinning?” he mother asked as she stirred the potion

“Ah, I'm very happy that we are making potions together and that you are getting much better and soon you will get your memory back.” Sev said as he added the ingredient

She chuckled :”That I'm very happy we can make potion together i always wanted to but you know.” she commented and went silent

Sev frowned and put his fingers under her chin and lifted her head and she was crying 

Sev grabbed her in a hug and squeezed her softly

“It’s ok now we are together and we will create a lot together. “Sev said softly and he rocked her softly

She sniffed and she sighed happily 

“Now -sniff- let's get back to making this.” she said and went back to stirring 

Sev grinned and went back to cutting

"So do you have a crush on someone?" Eileen asked her son 

Sev chuckled: “Well didn't think it would be possible but i think i found the one and if it goes well you will hear wedding bells possibly in future.’ as he blushed

She squealed and hugged Sev: “Oh my baby in love! Will you promise me you will message me if it goes well.” his mother asked

“I will, but what if it goes wrong.” he said as he think the outcome 

She frowned: “It wont no one can reiste the Prince line, i will be here if it does go wrong but i doubt it will. she grinned 

Thanks mother and he hugged her again

They heard the door open and saw it was Blake

“What's with all your squealing down here?” he asked

“Oh nothing i will tell you later, now shoo im creating a potion with my son you had you turn with me, now its my son.” Eileen said 

“Awwww! But I want to spend time with you both.” Blake whined

“Next time. She said with a promising voice

“Ok I shall see you at dinner.” he said sadly and closed the door

They chuckled and went back to their potion

**Potter Manor**

“Ugh! That was a workout!” Sirius whined

“Oh stop whining.” James said as they head back insider to warm up

Hoot! they saw it was Sirius owl and he was grinning

Sirius stretch his arm and the owl landed and he grab the letter and gave it a cracker and it flew to the attic for rest

Sirius opened up the letter and………………….


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thanks for comment and positive feedback and im super glad it's getting to the good part i did warn its slow build or im just that evil and leave ya hanging a lot :D

Peter was having a shitty Yule break (Those jerks forgot to wake me up and I missed the train! And I had to go back to school and have my mum come get me!) Peter thought and was getting angry; (I even haven’t got any gifts from them the only gift I got was from my mum and that was it!) he thought and got up and headed to the living room

“Ah Peter would you like something to drink?” his mum asked

“No I’m ok mother, why don’t you go rest.” Peter said

“I will dear after I drink this cup, but Peter are you alright you been frowning at the windows, are you expecting something?” she asked

“Well I was hoping my friends sent me gift as well, but at last looks like they forgot.” he pouted

“Oh dear maybe the delivery was delayed or something, don’t worry love I bet they will come.” As she got up she pat his cheek and headed back to her room to rest

As soon she closed her door; he frowned and went to the table and started to write a letter to the Headmaster:

_ Dear Headmaster: I think I found something interesting, I was sneaking around knockturn alley and manage to find a very old book which inside had a way to control and mold their minds to fit your needs, of course I stole the book and have it in my trunk and I shall be giving to you once I return. _

_ Signed: Peter _

Peter grinned and sealed the letter and he went to find the owl and saw it sleeping on its post and Peter poked it hard

The owl screeched at him and flap its wing hard

“Silence you stupid bird! Take this to the Headmaster!” Peter yelled

The owl gave him a look and grabbed the letter and flew out the open window that his mother left open for them to come in and out but keeps the cold out and intruders

Peter grinned again (Once I give the book to the Headmaster everything will be going the way he wants and he will have the Potters fortune soon and have that nasty wolf under his control and he will break them all) he thought and sat on the couch reading a book

Peter didn’t notice but his mother was watching him and she closed her door quietly and went to sit on her bed and sighed sadly: (what is happening to Peter his aura is going darker than before.) she sighed and watch the snow fall outside her window: She sat there thinking her childhood days and her parents and her brothers oh how she miss them but she can’t return to her family due to she born a wizard baby and not a Fae baby she sighed loudly and plop on her bed thinking the fun days in her homeland

  
  


POTTER MANOR

James was curious as to why Sirius was grinning: “Well what does it say?” 

“Ah yes Lucius said that your idea is great but he said he will try to control his urges towards me.” Sirius said as he wiggled his eyebrows

“Ugh you two are horny all the time!” as James bumped Sirius shoulder 

“I can’t help that I’m delicious.” as Sirius rubbed his hands down his body slowly

“Ugh more like seriously mental.” James said with a grin 

“Groan… please stop with that! What was my parents thinking naming me Sirius?” He whined

“I thought it was after your great uncle or something?” James asked

“Hmmm think so? but anyway we will have so much fun we will need supply’s and get him a present.” Sirius said as they headed inside

“Yes I agree oh don’t forget the sweets, chips, soda and cake and maybe sneak some firewhiskey too.” James said with grin

“Yes I agree let’s go ask if we can go to Diagon Alley tomorrow and maybe muggle world too!” Sirius said with excitement

“Yes let’s go ask! James said and they went to find his parents

As they walk to the library they saw a crack in the door as he open the door he saw his parents and let out a soft gasp:

His father was sitting in a big comfy chair with his mother on his lap and she had her head on his shoulder sleeping as his father brushed his finger through her long hair and his father was smiling as he read a book; James took a picture with his wand

Charles heard a snap and he look to see the boys staring with their mouth wide he grinned and motion them in with a finger in front of his lip

They nodded their head and came in quietly

Charles placed the book down and he called Dorea softly: “My love it’s time to wake up our sons are here and you need something to drink you been asleep for at least 2 hours.” 

“Hmm but you soo snuggly and warm I don’t want to get up.” Dorea whined a little.

They boys grinned and chuckled as they sat on the love seat;

Charles chuckled and he lean down and whisper in her ear and she was giggling nonstop and after 2 minutes of her giggling

“Ok! Ok! You win I’ll get up!” She open her eyes and he was grinning: she blush and muttered _ pervert _under her breathe and notice her obys sitting there grinning and blushed and got up and sat in the other chair next to him

She snapped her fingers and elf popped in with tea and cracker and popped off

“Now boys you have a question for us because I can see the excitement in your eyes.” She said with smile

“Yes Lucius messaged me and said that James' idea was a grand one and we want to go shopping tomorrow?” Sirius said with puppy eyes

Dorea chuckled and she looked at Charles and he nodded his head

“Yes we all can and I guess you want to shop in the muggle area too?” she asked

“Yes please!” they said together

“Ok boys, but please behave I really don’t want to obliterate the population again.” Dorea sighed

“We promise, they said and they walked out room and headed to Sirius room to make a list 

They chuckled and drank their tea, Dorea got up and brushed the crumbs off her dress she felt a hand grabbed her wrist and she was tugged to sit back into her husband lap

She blushed when she let out quiet squeaked at the surprise move

Charles chuckled and kissed her cheek and he rested his head on her shoulder and wrapped her into a gentle hug around her waist

Dorea hummed and kissed his forehead: “I love you Charles.” she said

“I love you my dear.” and he lifted his head and kissed her on lips gently and they cuddle up and watch the snow outside that started outside

**Upstairs**

“This is going to be fun Pad’s, shall we also invite Remus, Barty and Reg too? I don’t know if Frank will join us?” James asked

“Hm yes we should we will create an invite later and send them out later and I don’t know about Frank either we will ask him on the train.” Sirius said as he dug around for parchment and quill

After 5 minutes Sirius completed their list 

“Now what to give Sev?” Sirius said and pondered

“Hmmm oh I know I got a very rare potion book in our library I’ll make a copy of it later and I can give it to him.” James states with glee

“Hmmm and I can get him a better dueling robes with dragon hide or rare potion ingredients, I’ll have Reggie get those for me.” Sirius states 

“Sounds like a plan, now what shall we do till supper?” James asked

“Exploding snaps?” Sirius suggested

“Sure.” James said and they got the deck out and started to play

  
  


**EVANS HOUSEHOLD **

Lily was enjoying her Christmas with her family minus Petunia since she moved in with Vernon and she shivered in disgust of the thought of that man; Lily sat at her vanity brushing her red hair

Knock! Knock! Was heard

“Come in!” Lily yelled over her shoulder as she kept brushing her hair

The door open and her mother walked in 

“Ah my little flower we are having company tonight!” her mother said with joy

“Ah who is coming over?” Lily asked

“Well your sister is she said she has some news as well.” Her mother said with excitement

“Is she bringing that man with her? Lily asked with frown

“why yes she bringing Vernon? , why dear flower?” 

Lily slammed her brush down and turned in her seat to meet her mother eyes

"She can do better than that tub of lard.” Lily said scoffing 

“Lillian Elizabeth! That is not very nice to say about your sister boyfriend! He is really good for your sister! Do you not care for her happiness!” her mother screeched

“Lily scoffed: Well I hate him, call me when they are here, I will bare his presence for tonight.” and she went back to brushing 

Her mother huffed and she left and closed the door: “Can’t believe her so thick headed about Vernon! he very nice man and loves our Petunia.” Mrs. Evan muttered and walk back downstairs to get dinner ready for guest

“What with all the yelling?” her husband asked

“Sigh it's Lily she told me she doesn’t like Vernon and was bad mouthing him and told her to stop calling him names.” She said and went back to chopping the greens

“Oh I see? Well she will have to get over it. Petunia really does love Vernon.” Mr. Evan commented and start reading the paper in the living room

**1 HOUR LATER**

The doorbell rings and Mrs. Evan practical ran from the kitchen to answer the door

She opens the door: “Welcome it’s so good to see you two come in! Honey they are here! As she went up the stairs to get Lily

“Hello Vernon.” Greeted Mr. Evan and they shook hands and then grab Petunia in a hug and she squeaked

“Father! But me down! I hate heights.” She whined

“Ah sorry dear I have missed my daughter so much.” He said

“Now why don’t we head to the kitchen?” Mrs. Evans said as she return from upstairs and Lily not far behind her frowning

“Hey Petunia. Hello Vernon.” she said with a frown

Vernon put on a fake smile and greeted her back and Petunia squeaked a hello back to her sister

“Now let’s get to the kitchen supper should be done and we can all catch up.” Mrs. Evan ushered everyone

“Sound good Mrs. Evan” Vernon commented and him and Mr. Evan headed to the kitchen

Lily and Petunia held back and watched everyone join the kitchen and Lily looked at Petunia: “I know it's none of my business but is he treating you right he not hurting you?” Lily asked whispering

Petunia looked to the kitchen and she smiled at Lily: “He is my dear sister don't worry if he is I will let you know, but don't mention magic around him he gets a little testy about it.” Petunia pleaded with her sister

Lily nodded her head and they both walked into the kitchen

“There you two are, come sit around.” called their mother

As they sat around Vernon was talking about his company and Lily tuned him out: stabbing her food and moving it around the plate: Lily was deep in thought

(Well everyone all thinks i hate my sister, well i don’t i dont care she a squib, but for awhile she hated me till she open up her fears and told me that she was jealous but she said she is glad that she doesn't get to battle, i taught her some basic healing for her and some potion as well but nothing magic consuming something for a squib to handle.) She thought an peerd at her sister smiling face

“So I want to ask if I can ask for your daughter's hand in marriage? Vernon asked and Lily dropped her fork

(Fuck me Merlin! Please Dad say no!) she thought as she looked at her father

“That splendid news! Of course you may marry my daughter! I would be proud to call you my son in law!” he exclaimed

(Gag me, she should marry a richer man, not this tub of lard!) Lily thought and look back down to her plate

-sniffle- “My baby is getting married!” her mother cried as she dabbed her eyes

“Don’t cry mother.” Petunia said as she pat their mum hand

“So Lily I must ask? How are you and James is he treating you well?” her mother ask

Lily looked at her mother and fake grin: “Uh yea treats me well we have been dating for 3 months.” she said lying through her teeth

“Well that great and he is super rich as you told us?” her mother pushed

“Yes super rich hope he proposes to me and asks father for my hand one day.” Lily said as she rubbed it in front of Petunia face

Petunia just frowned and shook her head and took a drink of her wine

“Oh lovely! hear that dear both our girls are married wealthy men.” she said 

“I say, but not too soon he must wait till you get out of school or college.’ her father warned

“Of course.” Lily said as she excuse herself

As she went to the bathroom she closed the door and locked it and cast a wandless on the door

(Fuck!!!!!!!!!!! I need to get James to be my boyfriend fast or they will suspect I'm lying, and I really want James! I promise Grandfather that I will be Lady Potter and we will make Wizard world a better place no more prejudice for muggleborn and squibs and get rid of filthy dark magic and we have tons of kids and I will live happily I don't know about James but he will be under my control.) Lily thought as her eye twitch and she grinned evilly 

She left the bathroom and went back to table and they where toasting to her sister announcement and Lily plop down and took a sip of her juice

After while they all finished and Lily said her Goodbyes to the couple and she went back to her room, as she got their; there was hoot and she saw it was her grandfather owl she smiled and grabbed the letter and read it: as she read she was grinning bigger 

“Soon he will be mine!” she cackled out loud and fell on her bed smiling and hugging her pillows

“Lily, will you be quiet in there! Why are you cackling! her mother yelled behind the door

“Oops sorry mother.” she called back to her mother

“Honestly you scare me sometimes child, every since you meet your great grandfather you have been strange.” and she left Lily to her thoughts’

Lily laid down her head on her pillow dreaming of her life with James and she will control everything in his life: and grin evil (what a perfect dream and i will have it soon) she thought 

She sat up quickly: (But i noticed lately that he has been hanging around Severus and Lucius alot lately, hmm i better split those two away and make them enemys again i cant have Sev get in my way even if i have to destroy him.”) she thought and she grinned evilly as she went to write a letter back to her grandfather


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im super glad u all enjoying my story

**NEXT DAY**

James and Sirius was eating breakfast and was already dress for today outing 

After they all finished they got up and headed to the Floo 

“Alright boys lets head to Diagon Alley and behave today. She warned

“Yes Ma’am!” the boys said together and they got into the Floo and called out Leaky Cauldron and whoosh they was gone and soon they landed in the bar dusty and they wave themselves clean and head to the wall and did the secret taps and started to head to bank

“Now wait here boys with mum and I’ll be back.” and headed inside the bank

“Yes sir!” They said and they usher Lady Potter to sit on the bench

**After 5 minutes of waiting **

“Oi James! Sirius!” They heard a voice and they turn to see it was Peter

They both frown and they got up and stood in front of James mother to protect her and they notice Peter mother was behind him as well

"What you want Peter. “James said with sneer

Dorea was shock to hear James voice so cold even to his friends

Peter frowned and pouted 

“Why are you so cold to me ain't we friends.” He whined

(So he is going to act like this in front of our mothers!) James thought

“Peter we have not been friends for 2 months! stop trying, you betrayed us and you lost your place with us, now I suggest you leave us be.” James said 

“Oh so you three are not friends for last 2 months; Peter mother commented

“Yes ma’am we haven’t been friends for 2 months.” Sirius stated

“I see well we shall go, come along Peter and we will be discussing about you lying to me about your friends later.” and she walked off the other direction

“B-B-But we been through soo much why can’t we forgive and forget.” Peter whine

“Silence you whiny child obviously my son and Sirius has stopped being your friend for a reason, if you betray his trust you won’t get it back! Now go with your mother child or I shall treat you like a toddler in front of the Diagon Alley!” James mother snapped

Peter whimper and scurry off to catch up with his mother

“Finally peace and quiet his whiny voice was irritating me.” Dorea said and pull the boys back to her to sit back down

James kissed his mother cheek; “That was a brilliant mother.” James comment

“That was the Black famous temper.” Sirius comment and grinned

She blushed and they chatted more till Charles finally came out the bank

"Sorry took me awhile those carts make me sick. Have you been warm enough dear? “Charles asked

"Yes love im plenty warm this won't get me sick i got heat charms on." Dorea said and they headed to the shops

**2 hours later **

They was done shopping and they headed home as they reach home they went to a chair and sat done and groaned in relief

“Bloody hell my feet hurt! Sirius whined as he took his shoes off

“Sirius language young man, and I agree that was a long trip plus did not help we got lost in London.” she states and looks at her husband

Charles blushed and rubbed his neck out of habit

“Sorry dear, London changes a lot .” he states

“It’s ok love, let’s have tea and rest before lunch is served, why don’t you boys put the stuff away in your trunks and go to the library and make that copy dear.” she states

“Yes mum, come on Sirius you need to write to Reggie.” and they headed up the stairs

As they headed upstairs they went to their rooms and put all the supplies in there truck and James took a blank book and headed to the library 

“Hey Pad’s!” James called out

“Yeah?” Sirius called back

“Don’t forget the preserve charm on the stuff and anti-frizz on the cans!” James said 

“Sure thing! And I’ll meet you in the library!” Sirius called back

“Ok! See ya then!” and James headed to the library to get a copy of their rare potion book. (It can't leave our library due to its very old. he thought

After a while he was still copying the book and Sirius came in and sat across from him and grabbed a book and sat down and started to read

**1 hour later**

He was done and he sat down and took deep breath

“Man that was a work out of magic.” James states as he groaned

Sirius just grinned and place the book down

“Well you need to practice more so you don’t feel tired. “Sirius said with cheeky response

James flipped him the bird at him and got up to put the book away

Sirius chuckled and got up as well: “Let’s head to lunch?” Sirius asked

“Yes let’s go.” and James grabbed the copy so father can look at it to make sure it is copied right

They headed to the dining room and his parent was there already and his father was holding his mother hand as he drank his tea

James smiled at his parent and they headed to their spot

“Ah there you boys are! Did you get it done?” Charles asked 

“Yes father here check it to make sure I copied right.” and James handed the copy to his father

As Charles went through the book the food was popped in and they started to plate there food

“Hmmm it looks like you did well my son. And he handed the book back; make sure you put the charms on there for only Severus to read no one else.” His father warned

“Yes father I will after lunch.” James said back

Are you well rested mother?" James asked

"Oh yes im perfectly fine dear." She said 

james smiled and they all started eating 

And the conversation stopped 

After they ate James and Sirius went to his room and as they got there they open the door and he sat the book down on a table and Sirius plopped on the bed and James took his wand and muttered the charm in Latin after 3 minutes the book glowed and then faded

“There! Now all Sev needs to do is drop his blood on it and will only read to him only and the cover will look like a book to others.” James said with a grin and plopped next to Sirius on the bed

“Better chill on the magic James, you used a lot today.” Sirius said with concern voice

“I will Pad’s, I’m ok it’s just taxing and I do need to train more.” And he just stare at his ceiling

“Well we do have a week left we can go to the ball room and train?” Sirius suggested

“Hmm true and we shall, but not today.” James said with sigh

I agree.” and Sirius rolled to his side and poke James in the side and grinned when James flinched

“Hey don’t poke me!” James whined

Sirius grinned and attacked James and started to tickle him

“Bwhahahah! Nooooo Padfoot! James said and tried to get away from Sirius fingers

“No mercy for you James Muahahahhahaha! And tickled James more

James was wiggling and rolling around trying to get away

“You are so dead once I get free from you!” James states while laughing 

“If you ever get free!” Sirius said with laughs and tickles James more

“What’s with all this screaming and laughing going on in here!” his mother ask and notice both boys on bed

Sirius stopped and looked at the door with wide eyes and jump back to his spot on the bed and James sat up with his elbows and sighed happily

“Thank you mother you have saved me for that beast of man.” James said and got up from the bed

“Oh and what did this beast try to do to you?” She asked 

“He was going to eat me up.” James said with grin as he stood next to his mother

“No I wasn’t you fat liar!” Sirius said as he watch James mother

“I see well then.” and she cast a wandless at Sirius and he fell back laughing 

“Oh no not the tickle charm! Bwhahahahahaha! Ok I give, mercy please!” Sirius called out

“No mercy for the wicked beast.” They said together

After 3 minutes she finally undo the charm and Sirius was breathing hard

Sirius sat up on his elbow: “You both are evil.” He said with grin

“Well dear you know how we Blacks are.” She commented and headed out the door

“That I do!” And he flop back down on the bed grinning

“Told you I’ll get my revenge Pad’s.” James said

”Yeah you did, by your mother.” Sirius said and he sat up

James was about to comment till:

Pop! “Binky has a letter for Sirius from Reg.” she states and hands him the letter and pops off

“Hm let’s see and he started to read the letter and grinned: Whelp he will get those rare ingredients for me and he will wrap it for me as well and state it is from both of us.” 

“Well that’s a double bonus.” James laughed

“Oh he said he already talked to Barty and he will join in as well and got him a gift already.” Sirius commented

“Sweet this will be epic for Severus and we will need to talk to Frank to see if he wants to join.” James said

“Hm we will jump him on the train.” Sirius states

“Not unless Alice jumps him first.” James said with a laugh

“Bwhahahahahaha! True.” And Sirius laughed

“So be cautious when going in.” James laughed out

“More like covering our eyes.” Padfoot states

James laughed and took a breath: “More like run and hide, cus she doesn’t want no one to gazing or drooling at her mate.”

“It would be more of a favor on his part if we did interrupt.” Sirius said as he cackled

“And be whack by a pissed of fairy, Na you will be the one that she hits, and I will talk to Frank.” James said with a grin

“Wait why I’m the one she hits, I’m too sexy to be hit.” Sirius stated

James laughed 

“What I am sexy, Lucius said so.” And Sirius pouted

“He the only one who think so.” and James ran out room

“Oi! Come back here you coward!” Sirius bellowed 

James was laughing and he heard Sirius feet behind him and he saw the stair and jump on the railing and slide down and landed in front of his father

“Merlin James! You scared the wits out of me, don’t slide down like that!” Charles scolded him and James nodded his head and ran to the back garden

“Oi! Get back here James and take back that comment!” Sirius states as he ran past Charles

“Sigh those boys.” and Charles shook his head and went his office

They spent their afternoon outside dodging each other and throwing snowballs till Sirius tackled James and they rolled into the snow and Sirius grabbed a handful of snow and shove down James shirt

“OI! That cold Padfoot!” and got up to shake the snow out his shirt

“Serves you right for that comment, now take it back or more snow and it be in your pants next!” Sirius said with grin

“Alright I take it back no more snow anywhere!” and he threw the last snow ball and smack Sirius in the chest

“Oof! And he fell backwards into the snow

“Man you threw too hard, bet I got a bruise now.” Sirius whined and rubbed his chest

“No you don’t you big baby.” James said with grin

“Boys! Come in from the cold and warm up you've been out there for too long!” his mother called

They got up and ran back to house and they was shoving each other lightly

“Oh my you both are cherry red in face come inside and warm up now.” She said 

“Aw mum we are ok, we got the warming charms on.” and he hugged her 

“Brrrr you are face is too cold to hug go warm up your face first.” She said with a squeal 

“Na your plenty to warm up me up with a hug.” and continue to hug her

She giggled and pleaded for Sirius to help her

Sirius grinned and came over and hug her as well

Dorea was squealing and giggling: “Alright you lot get into the living room and warm up, I’m not your heater.”

“Boy stop picking on her!” Charles bellowed 

They all stopped 

Charles came in and swoop her up bridal style and Dorea squealed at the sudden moved and wrapped her arms around his shoulder and he carried her to the living room and the boys followed 

Charles sat her down on the couch near the fireplace 

“Charles I’m fine we was all having fun. “Dorea whined

“Sigh I know love i heard your cute giggles but it quiet time so just sit here and drink some warm tea.” He pleaded his wife

She pouted and took the cup and sipped

Charles got up and sat in his chair near here and picked up a book

Sirius and James pouted and Sirius shifted and went to lay on the rug by the fire and James sat near his mother and laid his head on her lap and she smiled and ran her fingers through his thick unruly hair and he sighed and fell asleep 

Charles looked up and smile and took a pic and went back to reading 


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> super sorry that it took me awhile to post been very busy with work, super glad you are loving this

Dark Lord woke up with a start and sat up fast to take a deep breath, he not sure but felt like someone was touching him and he felt disgusted and that woke him up he peered in the dark and notice there was someone else in bed with him so he grabbed the sheets and rip them off the bed and saw it was Bella(what the fuck is she wearing, it looks repulsive, im going to barf)

“Bella? How did you get in here? And why are you in my bed!” he asked her

“Oh my lord! I thought you would like a treat. I'm very willing and I can bare you an heir!” she said with excitement as she flutter her eyes at him

He cast a wandless and she went flying into the wall hard

A loud thug was heard and she let out a pain yelp and she slid down the wall 

“Get out Bella! And take your disgusting ideas with you! I will not play with you or let you bore any of my heirs! If I catch you in here again I won’t hesitate to kill you next time!” he bellowed

She whimpered and got up and limp out and he sent a wandless charm to the door only letting him in only no one else

“Stupid witch, how dare she I will need new sheets and a shower; as he snapped his fingers

“Yes milord?” an elf asked

“Change the bedding please and the pillows I don’t want nothing of her smell entering my nose.” He asked the elf

“Yes milord I shall change them.” and he snapped his finger and the bedding was stripped and he just walked to his bathroom for a deep shower

As he stepped in the warm water he started to wash the scent off and he shivered in disgust remembering the site 

“Merlin I need that out my head as well! Damn that witch!” he bellowed and shut off the water and grabbed the towel and dried off as he got back to his room the sheets and everything was clean and he went back to bed for restless sleep…………..

**Severus dream**

(Severus_ felt like he was floating and his back hit a soft surface and he felt silk sheets and he peer around and snorted Gryffindor colors and he notice James in a corner watch him with lust his eye_

_ Sev blushed at the stare and look down and notice he was naked, he yelped and grabbed the sheets and cover himself_

_ James chuckled: “no need to be shy, I seen everything before and you are gorgeous like this.” He said with a sultry tone as he approach the bed slowly_

_ Sev gulped and watch James came closer to him he felt his cock twitch at the site Sev moaned as James removed the sheets and his cock was straining and leaking pre cum_

_ “Mmmmmm do you want me Severus?” James asked with lust in his voice_

_ Sev moaned deeply: “Yes I want you!” he said_

_ James grinned big and swoop down and kissed Sev lips _

_ Sev loved the feel of James lips and counties to kiss him and he felt James ruff hand on his body tweaking his nipples _

_ “Mmmmmm!” sev moaned _

_ James stopped kissing and looked into sev eyes: “Do you want more?” _

_ “Yes! Please Merlin more!” Sev moaned out_

_ James grinned and kiss Sev chest as he went lower he chomped on Sev perk nipple_

_ “Ahhhh! Fuck so good!” Sev moaned as he grip James unruly hair_

_ “Mmmm; You like to be bitten?” James ask huskily_

_ “Yes! merlin yes! you tease bastard!’_

_ James just grinned and chomp on the other nipple hearing Sev moan making his cock twitch_

_ “Fuck Sev i want you!” and Sev felt james moved and he splay his legs wider and James lined his cock to the twitching wet hole_

_ James chuckled: “Did you already prepare yourself for me my love?” _

_ Sev blushed and nodded his head _

_ James smiled and slowly slide inside his lover tight hole_

_ “Fuck! so big James, Sev pant out; Give me more!”_

_ James snapped his hips and his cock was fully inside Sev tight hole_

_ Sev arched his back and wrapped his legs around James back he moaned out: James move please!” he pleaded_

_ James just groaned at the tightness and moved his hips fast and snapping his hips and thrusting into Sev, he felt sev clawing his back and James was thrusting inside sev looking for the pleasure button inside_

_ Fuck James! yes! yes harder make me see stars!” Sev moaned out as he arched his back to drive James deeper inside_

_ Fuck Sev soo tight sooooo good as he thrust fast he hit some_

_ “AHHHHHHHH! FUCk! Sev yelled out clawing James back_

_ “Found it love!” james said and start thrusting more hitting that spot dead on_

_ “Yes mmm oh yes James! James! I'm going to cum fill me please! cum inside me! Sev pleaded_

_ “Fuck yes lets cum together baby.” and he grab Sev cock and pump with his thrust _

_ Ahhh yesssssssss! James! im cuming and Sev cum shot all over his chest and James groaned and his inside was filled with his lover seeds._

_ Fuck Sev and James lean down and kissed Sev, after a bit he pulled out and flop next to sev_

_ Sev grinned and snuggled into James _

_ I love you Sev, always_

_ And forever, Sev replied back leaning in for a kiss…._

** _end of dream_ **

Sev awoke with a jolt breathing heavy 

“Fuck! It was only a dream! sev whined to himself’

He peeled back the covers and notice his briefs was wet with cum

“Shit what am i 13! Sigh.” and waved his hand and the mess disappeared and he padded to the bathroom for a wash…..

  
  


**Pettigrew Household**

Ms. Pettigrew sighed as she walked to her son room and saw he was not doing his homework

“Peter why don't you go to the living room and work on your homework.” she asked

“But mum i don't want to, I still have a week.” Peter whined

“No but’s if you finish it today you can be free for that one week.” she pleaded

“Sigh fine.” he got up and collected his homework and left 

“Merlin what with him lately?” she said softly and turn to leave till something caught her eye and he turn back and went back to his son room

As she picked up the object that caught her eye: (what is this? It's super ugly and nasty feeling coming from it, why is Peter got this? She opened the book and read some and she slammed the book shut: (Merlin this book horrible! How to control people, how to change their mind and erase and recreate the memorie! Why would he have this? I need to save the reverse spell/ potion!) and she reopen the book and ripped it out and put the book back and left 

As she left she saw Peter working on his homework

Peter? She called

Yes mum?” he replied

“Why is there a very dark book in your room?”

Peter stood up fast: “Did you read it!” he asked

“No it felt odd. I didn't want to touch anything dark.” she lied

Sigh it's for Dumbledor he said he needed a book for something and i found that and going to give it to him.” as he sat down

“Oh why is he asking you, he the Light Lord, he should do that not my 17 year old son.” 

“It’s none of your business mother, now don't touch that book.” Peter warned

She stepped back like she was slapped: “Fine destroy your life for that man, but I will not tolerate your attitude and i will no longer support you after you graduate! And you can forget free time after your homework.”and she stomped off 

“Sigh that was close i better send that book instead. He got up and went back to his room and picked it up, shrunk it and stuff it in a pouch and wrote a note; Here you worthless bird take this to Albus.” 

The owl hoot and screech at him and took flight

He went back to work on his homework……

  
  
  


**Lupin household**

The day he returned from James house he and his mother talked it out and they made up and the next day Remus was outside enjoying the snow outside the wards, when he heard a twig snap he was alert with his wand out

“Who out there! Show yourself! I am armed and won't hesitate to bring you down!” Remus bellowed 

He heard a deep chuckle and the figure came out the shadow

“What a fierce mate I have.” Fenrir said

“Sigh Fenrir its you. as he put his wand away: what are you doing here near my house?” Remus asked with blush

Fenrir chuckled and walked closure to Remus 

As he got closure he wrapped an arm around Remus waist: “I have come to see you before you go back to school.” he whined 

Remus blushed and snuggled into Fenrir warmth

“I thought we only agree to letters to avoid temptation.” Remus said

“Groan! Those bloody letters are a tease because I want to hold you and taste you.” Fenrir said huskily into Remus ears

Remus bite his lip to hold in the moan that wants to be reslease 

Fenrir grinned and kissed Remus neck and nipping it

Remus gasped and he move his head for Fenrir to have better access

“Mmmmm Fenrir!” Remus moaned out as it sent jolt of pleasure to his cock

Fenrir growled and pick Remus up and Remus instantly wrapped his legs around his waist and their hard cloth cock touch and Fenrir pinned Remus to the tree 

“Fuck Remus i want you!” And he kissed Remus lips hard 

“Fenrir please make me cum! I want you!” Remus moaned out

Fenrir growled and press his cloth cock to remus and rub them 

Ahh! Fuck Fenrir! Yes more please! Remus whine as he bite Fenrir neck and clawed his shoulder

“Dammit Remus you're going to make me lose control and i want your first time to be in my hut! not on a damn tree bark!” and he snapped his hips to met Remus cloth cock

“Ah yes Fenrir more!” and Remus moved with Fenrir rhythm: I'm so close I'm going to cum!”

Fenrir growled and moved faster and Remus moans and his begging was getting to him.

Remus felt something coil in his stomach; He arched his back and yelled out: Fenrir and he came in his jeans

“Shit Remus!” he gruffed out and came as well in his jean and they both slowly went to the ground and Fenrir still holding onto Remus and he sat on the ground holding Remus in his lap as they get their breathing under control

“Merlin that was amazing.” Remus muttered and snuggled more into Fenrir

Fenrir chuckled: “Wait for the real sex you won't resist me and demand it alot.”

Remus sat up and smack Fenrir chest

“Ouch cub that is not nice.” he whined and rub the sore spot

“Then don't be a cocky prat.” Remus grinned 

Remus left Fenrir lap and he was whining as he stood he felt his front was wet and cold and he blush and sent a cleaning spell to them both and they was clean again

Fenrir got up and kissed Remus as they was kissing:

"Remus where are you! It’s time for lunch and you've been out there for awhile come in before you catch a cold! His mother called

“Shit! Mother and he left Fenrir warm arms: Sigh i don't want to go!” he whined

"Hey once your home for summer you can come chill with my pack so you can get to know them, how does that sound?” Fenrir asked

“Sounds like a plan. and kissed him once more and back away: You better write or else.” Remus warned 

"I will, now go before you make her more worried.” and he left with a pop

Remus chuckled and headed back home

“Ah Remus there you are i was getting worried.” as she saw him come in from the ward

“Sorry mother i was caught up in the outdoor beauty.” he said and kissed her cheek

She notice he was flushed and she notice few red marks on his neck she raised her eyebrow:

“I see, well come in get warm and tuck in.” and she went inside with a smile on her face ( Ah young love) she thought

“Ok mother.” and he went inside and shut the door and went to eat……..


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ty for reading and being patient due to a lot of thing going around and this virus got a lot peps spooked a lot and my grandfather not doing to well with his health and to answer previous question this symbol " lets you know its someone talking so it won't be confusion ty again for reading and stay safe out there

**Hogwarts **

Albus was sitting there going over papers till:

Hoot! was heard and he peered up and noticed it was Peter owl

"Wonder what he wants?" Albus stated out loud and the package was dropped on his desk and the owl flew off

(Hmp how rude) Albus thought and open the package as he went through it he started to grinned as he continued to read through the book then he started to laugh like a manic and the portraits looked worried and Fawkes was thrilling a sad tune

“This is perfect! Well done Peter! Albus praised loudly: But this will take awhile for me to find the ingredients.” Albus sighed sadly then grinned: Soon they will be under my control and we shall be rich and unstoppable!” he cackled loudly 

After a while he sat up and pulled out a quil and parchments and wrote a letter to Lily and sent a letter to Peter: Fawkes! He yelled: Take these to Lily and Peter!” he snapped at the Phoenix 

Fawkes thrilled sadly and grabbed the letters and was gone in a flash

“Now I shall put this information away and locate the ingredients; (Sigh) To bad Molly ain't here to celebrate with me. Oh well I will find some entertainment elsewhere.” as he whistled a tune and headed to his room to hide the book…….

**Pettigrew Resident**

Peter was grunting as he shoveled the snow from the porch:( This is crap work, can't believe she made me do this without magic and took my wand away too!) he thought

As he continued to work he saw a flash of fire and he saw it was Fawkes: “Ah he received my package.” and grabbed for his letter: Fawkes thrilled sadly and flashed off to next person 

Peter opened the letter and read after a bit he was grinning and stuck the letter in his pocket and went back to his punishment

(Soon we'll be in control and I'll make her do this gruel work and I will be rich and all the ladies will come to me.) Peter thought

Asula watched her son through the window she frowned at the way he was grinning from that letter: 

( Sigh) “So that old man has the book, I shouldn't have said anything and burned that book, was hoping that if I talk to Peter that the way he was headed wasn't a good path, but of course he like his father pure evil, i really should have not mated with that man and went with my own kind, but oh well he was a very handsome man till the end. She said softly and went to her counter and sealed up a letter 

She softly whispered a spell in elven and the letter took shape of a bird and flew to the window and went through the glass and into the sky 

“Hope my clan will forgive my sins, till then I must bear with Peter till he graduates, hopefully they will welcome me back.” and she sat down and drank her tea

  
  
  


**Evans Resident**

Lily is in her room reading a spicy novel till Fawkes flashed in and dropped her letter and left fast 

“Well that was rude! Hm wonder what Grandfather wants?” Lily states as she open the letter

As she read she was grinning and got up from her bed and twirls: “This is great news soon James will be mine!” As she cackles 

“Lily! Stop cackling and help me with lunch!” her mother bellowed from the stairwell 

“Coming Mother!” Lily holwerd back and put her letter in the draw and left her room

As she left Petunia was peeking from her door and notice Lily door was cracked she open hers quietly and walk into Lily room as she went in she headed to the draw where Lily keeps her letters and she picked up the letter (Now why she laughing so much?) and read the letter and she gasped and the letter drop back into the pile

(Good god! This is horrendous, how can she do that to someone, and that old man i knew he didn't feel right when he all sudden show up and said we are his lost family from his lover who happens to be a man and he only favored Lily and mum and dad did too because she a witch and im a squib) Petunia frowned at the letter and closed the draw and left Lily room and headed down stairs 

( I must pretend that i didn't read that and whatever happens i will be there to help the other side and take her and that old man down!) she promised in her mind and went to the kitchen to prep lunch 

“Ah Petunia there you are! Where were ya? Her mother asked 

“Oh I was in my room looking at wedding dresses.” Petunia said with a lie and blushes

“Oh you will be the prettiest bride my sweet Petunia! Now let's get lunch done. I can hear your father's stomach growling from here.” 

“Hey!” Her father bellowed from the living room 

They giggled and put lunch on the table and they ate in silence 

  
  


**Returning to Hogwarts **

James and the gang was sitting in the compartment catching up till they heard a knock: 

Knock! Knock! And they look to see it was Severus and Lucius 

James grinned and waved them in, they opened the door and walked in and Sirius grabbed Lucius hand and placed Lucius in his lap and Lucius sighed and leaned into Sirius warmth. 

Remus rolled his eyes and made the compartment private and silence proof with a wave of his wand 

“Thanks Remus.” Sirius said softly 

Remus smiled and pulled James and Sev into a conversation

“I have missed you Sirius.” Lucius said softly 

“Me too love.” And Sirius kissed Lucius temple 

They both nodded off to sleep 

“Aw how cute they are.” James gushed quietly and took a picture of them and put the picture away 

“So Sev what is your form? You promised you would tell me on the train.” James pried 

Sev grinned and lean closure to James 

“Are you sure you want to know?” Sev said huskily as he peered at James 

James mouth went dry and Remus covered his mouth up trying not to laugh 

“Uh yeah I do.” James said nervously 

Sev chuckled and leaned back and James pouted: “You better not laugh or else.” Sev he warned 

“We won't, right Remus?” James asked 

“Of course not.” Remus said softly

He stared at them and smiled

“Hm well I'm a bat.” Sev said

“Wow, a bat hmm interesting.” James said while grinning

Sev glared at them: “Don't even think about it.”

“Think about what Sev?” as James fluttered his eyes

“Groan! Please no jokes about my form, I hear enough from Lucius and my soon to be step dad.” Sev whined

“Ok we won't joke about it.” James said and he got up and sat next to Sev and put his arm around his shoulder 

Remus held in a snort, seeing the blush on Sev face and James cocky grin

They went back chattering softly so they dont wake the couple up who needed the sleep from their long separation 

After 3 hours the couple awoke and Lucius got up and stretched and Sirius sat there blinking the sleep away and yawned big

“What we miss?” Sirius said with sleepy voice

“Oh nothing much we just catching up on what we all did over break.” Remus said

“Ah well i'm going to the toilet, I'll be back.” and Sirius left

Lucius retook the seat and sat down

“You ok Lucius?” Sev ask him

“Hmm yes, im ok just want more rest with him.” Lucius muttered

“Are you pregnant?” James asked

Lucius glared at James and he felt 2 inches tall and he gulped and scratched his neck

“Unfortunately no, not yet at least we must wait.” Lucius said sadly

“Ah of course, sorry you look tired.” James said softly

“This is the first time we have been separated since mateship and it took a toll on us, we need at least to have contact with skin or hands and we didn't get much over break.” Lucius said tired voice

“Oh right I forgot about skinship for soul mates and fated pairs, and you must do this with your kids as well?” James said

“Hm yes lots of skinship with little ones.” Lucius said dreamy voice

James grins as Remus smiles and Sev nodded his head 

“Im back!” Sirius yelled and closed the door and the door slammed on Barty hand

“Ouch! You idiot we are behind you! did you forget!” as Barty shook his hand to relieve the pain

Really brother? Reg asked

“Oops I forgot I wanted to get back fast.” Sirius states and retook his seat and pulled Lucius back on his lap

Lucius hummed and snuggled into the warmth of his mate

Reg and Barty stared at Lucius and they took a seat

“Is he ok?” Barty asked

“Hm oh yes he is fine we were separated for too long.” Sirius said softly

“Ah, I see carry on then.” Barty says 

“Here Barty I got a pain potion right here, it's my own creation.” Sev said as he handed the potion to Barty

“Thank Sev! and he gulped the potion down in one go: Ah tastes different but effective no more pain or swelling.” Barty said with excitement

“Excellent job Sev!” you potion genius.” James praised

Sev grinned and pulled out a book to read

Knock! Knock! Was heard and everyone freezed 

They saw it was…………………...


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ty for the kudos and reading

**Previously………..**

Knock! Knock! Was heard and everyone freezes 

They all looked to the window and saw it was……………………

Lily and Peter was at the door;and everyone groaned 

“Merlin not them, why they have to bug us now!” Sirius whined

“Thank merlin they can't see in or hear us, lucky i cast something on the window and they can't get in either unless we open it, maybe we just ignore it.” Remus states

The knocking got furious and louder for next 5 minutes and James was gritted his teeth

“Might as well get it over.” Reg says and everyone got up and changed seats and Lucius pouts as he got up and moved to sit next to Reg,Barty and Sev…

Sirius slammed the door open and snarled 

"What!” Sirius said angrily

“Well there's no need to be rude Sirius!” Lily huffed and pushes past and she squealed when she saw James and sat on James lap

“What the bloody hell are you doing woman!” James yelled out pushing her off his lap

Lily pouted: “What do you mean? We are dating and you said so in your letter that you sent me over the holiday.” She said with a purr in her voice

Sev frowned 

Like what the bloody fuck! James would have told us if he was dating!" Sirius snarked out

Lily huffed: "He doesn't need to tell you everything."

Remus growled lowly and Peter shifted away from Remus 

“Oh really now Lily? Sev drawled out: Perhaps you need to show proof.” as he glared at James 

James shook his head 

Lily got up and brush the dirt off her skirt and she pull the letter from her shirt while she sent a wink to James

Everyone looked disgusted sept for Peter he was grinning 

“Here, read it.” as she extend the letter to Sev

As he glanced at the letter Lucius read over Sev shoulder and Sev gritted his teeth and rip the letter up

Everyone gapped at Sev and Lily was shrieking bloody murder 

“What are you doing!” Lily screamed as she pick up the pieces

“Obviously this was not James handwriting at all you lying shrew.” Lucius pointed out

“How dare you call Lily a shrew! You death eater scum!” Peter yelled out 

Barty held Lucius wand arm down and glared at Peter

“This letter is not James' handwriting?” Sev said with hint of anger in his voice

“What do you mean it is his handwriting? Are you dumb or something?” Lily said with snarl in her voice

Sev shook his head no:”No, Lily why are you trying to say he wrote this when you always hate him and called him names and don't like how he was bullying me obviously he doesn't love you, and by the way we all made a truce so you don't need to protect me.” Sev said

“He does love me and how long will that truce last Severus? He will not hold the deal and he will be back to doing what he likes the best and that's making you miserable he told me so! and I don't know why i am still friends with you at all. You're poor, and ugly.” Lily snarled out 

Everyone gasped and Lily mentally slapped her self

(Way to go Lily.) she thought

“I see well James is true to his word and so is Sirius and Remus not once have they hurt me except you, and i dont want to be friends with a dirty mudblood like you!” Sev said angrily

“(Gasp) How can you call me that! She said as she shed a tear: Fine if that's how you feel! Don't come crying to me when it blows up in your face!” And she left

Clap, clap, clap! “Bravo what a performance.” Peter drawled out with a grin

“Get the hell out!” Sirius snarled out

Peter raised his hands and backed out and went to find Lily

Sirius slammed the door and sealed it up and grabbed Lucius wrist and he sat down and Lucius fell into his lap and Sirius fangs was out and pierced Lucius mating mark and sucked his lover blood

“Ahh! Shit Sirius!” Lucius moaned out as he tilted his neck for Sirius to have more access as he gripped his lover hair tightly

Sirius grunted and drank more of his lover Delicious blood

They all sat around looking elsewhere while they hear moans and grunts coming from the two pair

“Uh so how was everyone training we know sev now what are your two forms?” James asked

“Uh well I'm a wolf hound as well as Sirius only a bit smaller.” Reg commented

“Excellent work Reggie!’ James praised

Reg blushed at the praises

“Well no doubt in my mind that I'm a snake and its Black Cobra at that.” Barty said as he grinned

Good work Barty, better not catch you peeking.” Remus said

Everyone chuckled 

“Sorry bout losing my composure but Lily and Peter was pissing me off and only way i can calm down is sex or drink off of Lucius and since you all was around i choose the second option.” Sirius said with sheepish grin

“Thank merlin! We all didn't want to see you two naked, not that i minded cus you both are hot, but your like brothers to me and rather not see my brothers have sex again in front of me.” James said while blushing

Everyone wolf whistled and they went back to chatting as Sirius praised Barty and Reggie forms.

**Somewhere on train **

“That could have gone better?” Peter gloated at Lily

-SNIFF- “Shut up Peter! Lily said with one last sniffle and dry her eyes: How dare he call me a dirty mudblood and James will be mine and no one will get in my way if I have to get rid of his pack of friends and so what if we dont get Severus vaults, probably nothing in them sept cobwebs!” She snarled and stomped off

“If you say so?” Peter shrugged his shoulder and followed her

After a bit of silence a door open and Frank peeked out and notice none was there and stepped out the room fixing his tie and Alice step out fixing her hair and had a love bites all over her neck 

“That was close.” Frank breathed out

Alice giggled and kissed his cheek: “You were very assertive in there, I hope to see more of that on our wedding night.” she said and winked at Frank

“A-A-Alice! Frank stuttered out and blushed: I really don't know what came over me!”

“Hmmm I think it's because you got possessive due to some of the guys staring at me and your creature side got pissed and decided to take over you for a while.” Alice said with a grin

“Oh! I do remember getting jealous and wanting to mark what is mine!” Frank growled out and squeezed her bum

-Gasp- Frank! and she blushed

“MMM What this we are a little shy, you weren't before.” Frank teased

“Well you never touch me like that it's usually me that grabs your bum so ya i was shocked, but i do like this new side, too bad we can't continue.” Alice pouted

Frank claimed those pouty lip with his and kissed her deeply

Mmmm as she wrapped her arms around his neck

Frank pulled away after kissing for awhile and Alice whined

“I will see you later love James and Sirius wants to meet me for some reason? And don't let those boys try to touch you or flirt, if i hear about it they won't be found ever.” Frank growled out

“Of course love if they do bug me i'll let you know. and she pecked his lips: Now get going or i will tempt you again.” Alive said with a lusty voice

“Groan! You are a tease! Ok I'm going and better tell them what we witness as well.” and he walk to James compartment

Alice grinned and she skip to her compartment that she shared with Heiress Lovegood

As she approached her door she open and she stop dead in her tracks and then slammed the door fast and sat on floor and blushed

(Merlin!she thought) after 3 minutes the the door open and Xenophilius noticed Alice on the floor and he blushed and ran down the hall 

Alice got up and and knocked on the door 

“Come in!” said a dreamy voice

“Well Pandora how long have you two been dating? And didn't know you was part creature?” Alice asked

“Hmmm we started dating after November, and was never mention what creature in my blood and i received my inheritance early and i want to claim him.” Pandora said

“And your right it was never mention so what creature are you?” Alice asked 

Pandora grinned: "Im what they call light elf and he is my soulmate and I need to mark him or those nasty girls will try to take what's mine.” 

“Well that amazing and well between me and you im a Fairy and i'm sorry I walked in and disrupted you two and i know how you feel i needed to mark Frank, but aint he Lucius younger cousin?” Alice asked

“Hm he is but he doesn't care for his arranged marriage to some pureblood twit that he can't stand and wants to bond with me after schooling.And i know you was so i wasn't shocked” Pandora said 

“Ah that's right you foresaw this did ya." Alice asked with grin

Pandora just grinned

"How did Lord Malfoy and your father take the news?” Alice ask with consurend voice

“Hm Lord Malfoy was very angry but my father not so much, and we had to have an audience with him and Xenophilius father and my father and they went over the contract and it states if he was to find his soulmate by his 21st birthday the contract will be null and void. But he will have my last name only.” 

“Amazing! that's good news Pandora!” Alice said with joy

“It is! Whatever child is born will be the Lovegood and Ravenclaw heiress.” Pandora said dreamily

Alice grinned knowing her friend all too well…..

“I can tell you know what you are having and what im having and i know by the look in your eyes.” Alice pressed

Pandora smiled at her friend: “Can't tell you, and I still have 2 more years here and you only one” she pouted

“Don't worry it will fly by, and don't forget to make me your maid of honor.” Alice said with smile

"Of course you are my best friend and i better be your maid of honor as well. Pandora exclaimed and they hugged and they chatted the rest train ride…….

Frank got to the compartment and before he knocked the door open and Severus open the door and was pulling Lucius with him and Frank raised his eyebrows due to Sev was blushing hard and Sev pulled Lucius and headed to restroom and he poke his head in and he can see they was all cackling sept James because he had a grin on his face

“May i ask what happened? And why sev blushing hard?” Frank asked

"Oh merlin you missed it!" Sirius cackled 

And he notice Remus sat there holding his laughter in 

“Yeah let me tell ya what happened!” Reg exclaimed and Frank grinned and closed the door and sat next to Reg

“So what happened that got James grinning and the rest of you cackling like mad wizards?” Frank asked again

“Frank picture this. Barty started out and before he can tell the story…………...


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thank for the kudos sorry it took me awhile due to i just lost my grandfather and hard to sit down and wright my fic and i will update again soon stay safe out there

**Previously........... **

Frank got to the compartment and before he knocked the door open the door was slammed open and Severus was pulling Lucius with him and Frank raised his eyebrows due to Sev was blushing hard and they headed to restroom as Frank poke his head in and he can see they was all cackling sept James because he had a grin on his face

“May I ask what happened? And why Sev blushing hard?” Frank asked

"Oh Merlin you missed it!" Sirius cackled 

And he notice Remus sat there snickering

“Yeah let me tell ya what happened!” Reg exclaimed and Frank grinned and closed the door and sat next to Reg

“So what happened that got James grinning and the rest of you cackling like mad wizards?” Frank asked again

“Frank picture this. Barty states:............

“You see Sev had a clumsy moment and the train lurched and he fell into James lap, Sev jumped up so fast that he grabbed Lucius and ran.” Reg cackled

“That is hilarious!” Frank said as he chuckled softly

James sat there pouting 

After 5 minutes they stop laughing and wipe their tears 

“Alright Frank, we ask ya here to see if you like to join Sev birthday party in Lucius room?” Sirius asked 

“Wow that sounds fun I shall bring my sleeping bag.” Frank grinned

“Na we're going to have the biggest bean bags that be a bed for each of us, since the Head boy room is big it will fit it all.” James commented

“Ah well that sounds more comfy than the sleeping bag.” Frank mused

“Oh it is, so comfy that it feels like a cloud.” Sirius grinned

“Ooo i can't wait, when is it?” Frank asked

“We are making the invites and we will hand them out soon.” James commented

“Shhh they are coming back.” Sirius warned 

“Act natural.” Barty said

“So Frank, nice hickey you got here, bet Alice missed you a lot.” Sirius grinned

Frank slapped the mark and blushed: “Well some men were eyeing her, so I had to mark what was mine and she marked what is hers.” Frank stuttered out

“Way to go Frank!” Sirius bellowed

Lucius chuckled and reset on Sirius lap and Sev went and sat across from James 

James sat there grinning and sev frowned at him

“Aw sev did you hate my lap that much.” James whined

Sev blushed: “No, it's just that it was awkward to sit on another man's lap who is only a friend to me.” 

“Ouch! My weak heart.’ James said being all dramatic

Everyone snickered and Sev smiled and rolled his eyes

After they settle down the rode the rest train in silence

**5 hours later**

After long trip they was in Hogsmeade and everyone stood up and stretched, as they got off they headed to the carriage, and they rode back to the castle, Once there they all got out and headed to the Great Hall and went to the tables

They all were watching Dumbledoor as he made his usual speech and he clapped his hands and the food appeared.

“Finally! that old man take to long to speak.”Sirius whined

“I agree, he is a wind bag.” Remus muttered and filled his plate up

Shush! they heard and they turned to Lily and glared at her

“Don't glare at me, you can't be disrespecting the Headmaster! if I hear more I'll put you in detention!” She warned them and went back to eating

“Welp! my appetite is done, i'm heading up to the dorms.” James said and got up

“We will come with you! Don't leave us with her.” Sirius said as he and Remus got up and they headed to the dorms

“How rude.” Lily said and went back to eating

They just sneered at her and started to walk out

**Slytherin table**

“Hm seems they are done eating, he motions to the three retreating backs; shall we retire to the dorms as well?” Lucius asked

Sev nodded his head; “Yes i'm ready to retire to the dorms.” and they got up and so did Barty and Reg

Before they reach the doors:

“Lucius! Please wait.” Narcissa pleaded

Lucius let out a groan and whispered: “Please kill me Sev.” he pleaded

Sev shook his head no

As Narcissa reached them she grabbed onto Lucius arm 

“Thanks for waiting for me.” Narcissa said with a pur into her voice

“What do you want? As he shook her arms off him

She pouted: Ah don't be like that, why don't we go somewhere private and talk.” as she ran her finger down his chest

Lucius shivered in disgust and his creature snarling in his head(Kill her!) he shook his head to clear the thoughts

He stepped back: “Please do not touch me, I will not talk to you in private anywhere, I’m being courted by my soulmate! Just give up and go hound someone else.” Lucius snarled out and went out the door

“Just give up Narcissa, he will never love you and he will not break the soul mate bound for someone like you.” Sev said and went after Lucius 

As they left Narcissa was furious and stomped back to her spot as she sat;( we shall see I will find a way and he will be mine!) she snarled in her mind and went back to eating as she ate. Albus was watching and thought ( hm she might be useful in our plan.) as he went back to eating as well 

**Gryffindor Common Room**

As they guy went inside they sat by the fire and they groaned 

“Merlin! Lily is going to be a more of a nightmare, we better stay clear of any pranks or talks for now on.” James said

“I agree, I don't want to be in detention and be apart from Lucius anymore. That was ruff the last time.” Sirius said with a pout

“What are you going to do about next year?” Remus asked

“Hm oh we will be married by summer and we will have all summer to get the bond under control and we can meet in Hogsmeade.” Sirius states

“Ah have you run by with Lucius about that?” Remus asked again

“This weekend i will, but it will be a private one and once I'm out of school we will have a second one.” Sirius said with grin

“So Remus anything on your mate?” James ask with a grin

Remus blushed hard: “I will not talk about it here.” 

“Alright, but i want to know how that's going since Sirius talks about his love life all the time and your story will be extra spicy.” James said with a wink

Remus threw a pillow and made contact with his face and James mutter a oof! and move the pillow off his face

“Hey! That wasn't nice Moony!” James whined

Remus just stuck out his tongue at James

They chuckled at him and they sat in silence: After awhile the portrait opened and everyone coming in noisy and chatting about there holiday

“Welp there goes the peace; as he notices Lily and Peter, shall we head to Remus' room?” James asked

As they headed to Remus' room James' shoulder was knocked hard and he turned and snarled: “Watch it rat!” he warned

Sniff “But your the one that ran into me.” he whined as he held his shoulder

Everyone stop and watched the scene

“James apologized! You're the one who ran into him.” Lily states

“No, I wasn't the one that ran into him, he is the one that did. I will not apologize to this weak baby.” James argued back

Before she can argue back: “What is going on in here?” Mcgonall asked

“Professor; James knocked Peter's shoulder hard and won't apologize.” Lily said: I was about to assign detention for this behavior.” 

“No need, due to a student who saw everything and came to me and it seems Peter who started and I will end it now, Peter you will apologize and you will leave James and his friends alone, if i hear one more complaint about you and I will make you serve detention for the rest of the year.” she warned

“Yes ma'am. and he sneered at James: Sorry And he went to sit down

“There now that's over, relax because starting Monday you will be loaded with a lot of work.” she warned and left 

James and gang sneered at Lily and Peter and went to Remus room as he muttered the password they got in and slammed the door, Everyone heard and flinched at the sound and turned to glared at the two

Lily huffed and went to her room, Peter sat there nervous and got up and left and went to his dorm room

**Remus room**

“Stupid bitch and rat! James snarled: Can’t we make them disappear.”he asked

“Sigh no James you can't they will subject you and you will be thrown in that horrible prison.” Remus states

“Ugh! James whined and plopped on Remus bed 

“We will just keep ignoring them ok. Now do you want to hear about me and Fen?” Remus asked

James popped his head up with a grin: Yes! We both do!”

Remus chuckled at his mood change

Ok, where do I start? Well all we did was write letters and to keep our distance due to our werewolf side wanting him and me to claim each other, but I told him i'm not ready for that step.”

“That's it! Come on you must done something spicy with him.” James whined

Remus blushed

“Oh James, I think he did blush says otherwise.” Sirius teased

“Uh well he did pop in for a visit outside my house wards.” Remus said

“Hm what you two do, did you jump him or he jumped you.” James grinned

After them begging to get more information Remus burst out and said:

“Alright we dry humped in the forest and we came in our pants.” Remus said with blush

“Oooo! So you got some this holiday, way to go Remus!” as Sirius high five James

“Mmmm sounds hot, bet you wanted more did ya Remus.” James said huskily

Remus groaned thinking back to his time in the forest with Fen and he moaned out: “Yes! I did but I'm scared of the pain.” Remus admitted

“Oh Remus don't be scared, I bet he will take good care of you when you do mate.” Sirius said softly

“Yeah he will take good care of you, have you looked it up how it's done?” James asked

Remus nodded his head and bit his lip

“Don't worry Remus, he won't go all caveman he will take care of you or else.” Sirius warned

Remus chuckled: “I'm super glad we are best of friends.” 

“Aww! Group hug!” James said as they hugged it out

“Well let's have a sleep over here and head to bed because tomorrow we will be pranking before school starts.” Sirius grinned

“Hmm you are right time to get back at those two.” James grinned big

Remus snorted and shook his head; “Well at least it's those too.”

“Well let’s hit the sack.” as James made the bed bigger and they went to change clothes after that they climb in the bed 

“Night guys.” Remus said

“Night!” They said together 

Remus smiled as he hear his friends snore softly and he was lulled to sleep


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ty for reading and the kudos

**Previously.......**

“Night guys.” Remus said 

“Night!” They said together 

Remus smiled as he heard his friends snore softly and he was lulled to sleep…. 

  
  


**3 Weeks later **

After returning from the holidays the Marauders were running amuck and pranking Peter and Lily alot and the whole school joined in and start mocking them and tripping Peter a lot in the hallway, after awhile Lily was fed up and complained to the Professors and everyone got a warning the next day at breakfast and not to prank her or Peter anymore. 

Every went back to doing their school work and quidditch was starting up and James, Sirius and Frank are down at the pitch with the rest of the team doing drills and practicing for the first match of the season with the Hufflepuffs

“Are you ready for the secret party tonight!” Sirius asked James as he threw the ball to Frank and he catch and flew off practicing his dives

“Hm I am, can't wait to see his face, bet he never had a party before.” James said and flew next to Sirius 

“Bet not, this will be his second one he got to celebrate in his life.” Sirius said sadly 

“Well let's make this the best one!” James said and he flew off to catch the practice snitch 

Sirius sat there grinning: (Oh it will be, due to me and Lucius plans.) he thought and flew off the practice as well

**2 hours later **

“Ok guys practice over! You did great. I will see you all Monday for practice!” James yelled out 

Everyone cheered and they all went to the locker room 

The boys got in and stripped and head for the hot shower as they freshen up: 

“Oi! Sirius!” a team mate called out 

“Yeah?” Sirius responded 

“Nice claw marks on your back and hickie! your lover must be very possessive of ya!” he yelled out and threw a wink at him 

Sirius grinned and winked back; “Hell ya my lover possessive, and sexy as hell.”

Everyone wolf whistled

James let out a loud snort and notice the marks as well: ( Damn Lucius, that's saying he is claimed) and he shook his head and got out and dried off

Frank grinned and jumped out as well and dried off

“Well guys im going to find Alice and i’ll see you all later at the party.” he whispered

“See ya later Frank!” They called back to him

As they finished up Sirius wrapped his arm around James neck and they head up for dinner 

“Ugh i'm starving!” Sirius whined 

Remus heard Sirius' whiney voice and grinned and closed the book softly and jumped out his hidey hole and yelled: ``BOO!” at them

Sirius jumped into James arms and they both screamed 

Remus started to laugh hard: “Oh merlin! You both look silly.” Remus cackled as he took a picture and pi 

They both snapped out of it when they heard the camera go off from Remus wand, they looked at each other and grinned

They both grabbed him and started to wrestle him and they started tickling him

“Oi! Hey let go! and Remus let out a laugh when they found his tickle spots: You know I hate to be tickled!”

Anyone who was passing by chuckled and left them be..

-After few minutes of tickling Remus-

“Mercy! please no more! Remus screeched out and pleaded with them as he wiggled around on floor to get away

“Shall we let him go?” Sirius asked with grin

“Hmmm i don't know? Should we let him go?” James replied with a grin

“Please let me go, or i'm going to piss my pants!” Remus laughed out as he tried to avoiding the fingers that are wiggling on his sides

“Alright we shall let ya go, beside i'm hungry.” Sirius said as he release Remus and James did as well 

Remus sat up: “You prats!” he whined and stood up

“Come one Remmy tonight we are going to have a blast in Lucius room.” Sirius states

“Oh yeah it's going to be a blast! Lucky his birthday is on Saturday and we can party all night.” Remus sad with a grin

“I agree I can't wait for it!” James said with excitement and they started walking to the Great Hall

As they headed to dinner Lily stepped out of her spot and frowned; ( So they are going to party in Lucius' room huh, well I better put a stop to it.) she grinned evilly and headed to tell a Professor as she went to find one 

“STUPIFY!” Was yelled out didn't have time to dodge and hit her in the back and she fell on the ground 

“Well looky here someone found out about tonight and was trying to crash it.” said a bored voice

“Hm she out like a light how can we get her to Gryffindor?” said another voice

Before he could answer…

“Don't worry boys, I will get her to the medical wing and tell Pompey that she was complaining that she was dizzy and she passed out.” said a female voice

They both turn to see Pandora Lovegood 

“Thank you kindly my dear Heiress Lovegood.” said the two voices

“Sigh tonight is supposed to happen and i can't let her interfere with it, oh mother magic will be upset with me, but im not letting her ruin it.” Pandora said with a airy tone

“Uh well thanks Pandora.” they said together

“Of course boys, now Barty and Reggie you have fun tonight and give this to Severus for me.” and she took out a small package and handed to them and then she took out her wand and mutter memory charm at Lily and then a lifting charm at her and she started to head to Medical wing with Lily floating behind her

“Man she can be scary and helpful, but not someone to piss off either.” Reg commented

“I say Barty, but let's head to dinner.” Reg states and they headed off to Great Hall

After dinner the gang headed up to towers to get the party supplies 

“So Barty and Reg are distracting Sev for a bit till we set up? James asked as they trudge up the dorm stairs

“Yes that's the plan, and Lucius will let us in.” Sirius states

“Wait, I smell a rat.” Remus warns

James growled as he open the door slammed on the wall hard and Peter jumped in fright

“What are you doing rat.” James gritted out

"I wasn't doing anything." Peter replied with a stiff tone

"Bull shit you are near my bed and my trunk and I can tell it was tampered with by the marks on it!” James growled out and pointed his wand at Peter

“I did not touch your trunk.” as he held up his hands in defense (curses why did they come back early) he thought 

Frank placed his hand on James' wand arm and pushed it down: “It's not worth it, let's get the stuff and get out.”

“Fine!” and he went to his truck as Sirius went to his 

“Now Peter why don't you run along? We have a private meeting and we don't want you here.” Franks states

“No I will not.” Peter said stubbornly and sat on his bed

Groan….. “Why must you be stubborn.” Frank states and threw a mild sleep spell at the rat

Peter then slumped backwards and was snoring loudly

Sirius and James grinned and threw color changing spells to his hair and skin

As they snicker they went back to getting the supplies out 

“Couldn't help yourself could ya.” as Remus helped Sirius get the supplies out

They got the supplies and rewarded their trucks and left

As they climbed down the stairs….

“He won't be happy when he wakes up.” Frank said with a grin

“Nope! They both said and grinned at Remus

As they walked they saw Flinch and they ducked into a abandon room and waited 

Few minutes later it was clear and they head to Lucius room 

After 5 minutes of sneaking around they got there and Sirius knocked in a special way and the door open and revealed Lucius 

“About time you three got here, come in, I doubt they will be dueling for long.” Lucius states and steps away from the door to let them in

“Wow, this is a huge room.” James whistles 

“I agree.” Remus states

“Let's get to work gents.” as Sirius enlarge the beanbags and places them around the room

15 minutes later

“This looks great shall we take a picture of his surprise face.” Sirius said with grin

“Yes, let's take pictures throughout the night as well.” Remus said and rest of them nodded their heads in agreement

Lucius poked his head out the door and saw they was heading this way and he closed door softly

“Here he comes! places everyone!” and Lucius dimmed the lights and hid behind a chair

Everyone scattered and was giggling due to the excitement

"Shhhh! Lucius warned the giggling people

They heard Severus muttered the password and………………………..


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ty for kudos

**Previously............**

They heard Severus muttered the password and………………………..

Sev opened the door and noticed it was dark and he muttered: “Lucius, what the hell, the damn lights out?”

“SURPRISE!!!!!!!!” and a flash went off and everyone jumped out of their spots and Severus fell on his ass in shock

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEVERUS! As everyone threw confetti in the air around him

“What the bloody hell. as Sev laughed as a hand was held out and he grabbed the hand and he was on his feet

“How long have you all been planning this?” Sev asked

“Hm since holiday break.” Lucius confessed and grabbed him in a hug

Sev hugged back and once he was released; “Thank you this amazing.” Sev said happily

“Now the fun just started! Here have a present.” and Sirius handed him a gift

“Thank you. He blushed and tore into it as he peel the last of the paper he gasped: But how did you get this!”

“Oh it's been laying around the house basement for ages, right Reggie?” Sirius asked

“Yep!I did ask our father if we can give it to you.” Reggie states back as he took a drink of punch

“Thanks guys I will savor it.” Sev said as he was handed another present

He saw it was James who handed him a gift; he blushed and squeaked out a “thanks.”

As Sev tore into it as the paper fell he gasped again: “But how this is a very rare potion book.” Sev stuttered 

“This book is a copy that in our family library, one drop of your blood will seal you only to it so no one can access it but you only.” James said with a grin

Sev grinned and took out a pin and poked his finger and a drop of blood plopped on the cover and it glowed brightly once it was done he opened it up and was grinning hard: “Thank you James.” Sev said breathless 

James smiled and he was pushed away; Oi!”

“My turn!” Barty said and handed him a gift

Sev grinned and opened Barty's gift and he opened Franks and Remus then Lucius.. “Thank you guys this has been the best birthday so far.”

“Now this is only the beginning Sev, let's party!” Sirius said 

“Wait, I forgot this one from Alice.” Frank said with a blush as he handed him a gift

“Oh this one from Pandora she helped us with a situation if it wasn't for her we wouldn't be having this party at all.” Barty states as he unshrinks her gift and handed to him

“What ya mean by that?” Remus asked

Barty sighed… “Lily was eavesdropping on your conversation near the Great Hall after you tickled poor Remus.” 

“We happen to be there and watching in the shadows and we have photos too. As Reg grinned

Three boys blushed and shuffled their feet

“Then what?” Lucius asked

“Oh well, I sent a stunning spell to her back and she was out cold and Pandora stepped out and took over and made it look like she was sick and erased her memory.” Barty said with no hint of regret

Everyone laughed and slapped the two boys on the back 

Sev open the gifts and smiled; "Tell them i said thank you." and he place the gifts with the others

“Well done boys, now let's get this party going and bring out the cake.” Lucius said and the elves popped in and set the cake on the table and it had Sev fav flavors, Chocolate banana cake.

After everyone singed the song Sev was blushing and blew out the candle and they dug in and he moaned around the fork at the taste

“Sooo good! Sev moaned out and took another bite

James mouth went dry at Sev moans( Fuck if he keeps moaning im going to cum in my pant! He sounds so sexy!) he thought

Lucius saw how James was panting at the site and he elbowed Sirius and he grunted and he looked at Lucius; “What love?” 

“Look at James.” he whispered in Sirius ears

He looked up at James and grinned and whispered back: “Look like he is imaging dear Sevvie and trying not to get up and eat him himself.”

Lucius chuckled after the cake was done and removed; “Now let’s get some music and start dancing.” as he snapped his finger music flew around them

‘How did you do that?” Sev asked

“Hm your mother, she told me this device can pick up music and she had a nifty spell so it won't burn out by our magic.” Lucius said

“Wow! and you know my favorite channel too.” as he bobbed to the music

Everyone got up and started dancing and bobbing to the beat and Sirius grabbed Lucius and did a slow dance while everyone went to get a drink

“How is the camera?” James asked Remus

“Hm looks good it took a lot of pictures and I will get them developed soon.” Remus said

“And we all want copies of Remus.” Everyone yelled at 

“Yeah you will all get one.” Remus said 

After 4 hours the party was slowing down and Frank was first to crash in his bed and then rest followed

Sev and James was sitting on the couch by fire not one bit tired they where having small talk where they aren't disturbing the rest

They didn't notice the time but it struck midnight and pain hit Severus and he moaned out gritting his teeth

“Sev are you ok?” James asked

“Fuck i think my inheritance coming through and its painful i need to lie down.” Sev panted out

“Here let me help you to your bean bag.” as james got up he pick sev up bride style and Sev let out a small squeak of surprise

“James!” His whispered in horror as he cling to James shoulder

“It's only me and you no one else going to see this.” He chuckled under his breath

Sev blushed and he was softly placed on the bean bag and a wave pain hit him again and he whimpered 

“Shh it ok im here, shall i rest with you?” James asked

Sev couldn't answer due to the pain and nodded his head

As James laid down Sev curled around his body and gripped his shirt and James waved his hand and put a silence spell around them

James laid there rubbing Sev back and talking softly to ease off the pain

The pain was getting worse and Sev was crying and thrashing around till he felt his body changed and he felt his teeth grew long sharp points and ears changed to points and his finger nail look sharp and he let out a breath of relief and the pain was done and he croon softly into the warm heat

James was awed Sev looks gorgeous in his creature form his hair looked silky so he slowly ran his fingers through the hair and he heard a soft croon and he paused 

Sev turned over and faced James and he mouth went dry, Sev looks sexy and James eye went half mast noticing Sev mouth and he licked his lips

Sev wasn't sure but James smell was delicious but something tells him to wait to claim him and Sev couldn't hold it he lean down and kissed James

James was shocked but then he kissed back with more passion and Sev was moaning in his mouth as they tongue wrestle and James was winning and he rolled on top of Sev and they released from kissing 

James was panting hard at the sexy site, Sev all flushed and lips are bruised from their kissing and he leaned down and kissed Sev neck, Sev moaned out and bare his neck more(Shit! This feels soo good!) sev thought and his cock was hard mast and he grinded his hardness against James and James moaned at the feeling 

“Fuck Sev if you keep that up i wont last and i will take you here and now.” James warned 

Sev whined needing more than this he wants James and wants him now, so sev reached up wth his hand and gripped James cock and pump through the cloth

“Ah fuck Sev!” James panted out as he felt Sev hands rubbing through his pants, james grabbed the hem of Sev sweats and lowered them to give him access to sev hard cock

“Ah please James make me cum i want it only to be you.” Sev said huskily

Fuck Sev!” as he grab sev cock and tugged it softly

“MMM yes more.” as Sev yank james pants down and notice James cock was bigger than Sevs he took a deep gulp and grabbed hard cock with his hand and went up and down on James cock

James moaned at the sensation and rubbed Sev cock faster and fondle his balls Sev threw his head back and went faster on james

“Shit im not going to last long. This is more amazing than my dreams.” Sev panted out 

“Me too! James admitted and pump Sev cock faster

“SHit yes James! And Sev came all over James stomach as James cam on Sev stomach and James kissed Sev deeply and cleaned them up and flop next to him

“Bloody hell that felt good!” Sev said breathless and his creature apperance disappered

“Mmm wait till you get the full meal, you won't be walking right for a while. James commented

Sev blushed and wacked James chest

“Oi what that for?” as he rubbed the spot Sev just hit

“I hope I can walk but I will not give you the full meal not yet at least.” Sev said

“I can wait for you Sev till you are ready.” James said softly

“What does this mean for us?” Sev asked

“Hm this where i ask and i was afraid to ask but now im not afraid, Sev i wish to court you.” James said 

Sev gasped: and turned to look at James: “Really? This is not a prank is it?” 

“Merlin no! I want to court you, granted we have only been friends since Nov and I have been a terrible asshole to you throughout your years here, but there is something about you that draws me in and I can't even think to see you cry or in pain anymore.” James said softly

Sev sniffed and wrapped around james and said; “Yes i will accept your courtship but we will be taking things slow. I wish to get to know you more.” Sev said

James grinned and leaned down a kiss Sev:” I will agree to your terms we will go slow.”

Sev hummed and snuggled and let out a yawn

James chuckled: "Lets get some sleep and we will tell the guys in the morning.” James said and pulled the covers over and they was asleep fast

The pair didn't notice pair of eyes was watching them

“Awww they are together.” Sirius said softly

“Hm you were right this would push James to confess to Sev.” Lucius said 

“Hm it did now we will need to protect them for people who will try to seperate them.” Sirius said with angry mutter

“Dont worry love they will be dealt with but for now let's rest.” Lucius said tiredly

“MMM k love.” and they snuggled into the sheets and were soon asleep…….

  
  


**9:00 am**

  
  


Morning came fast and everyone groaned and got up and they look over and did a double take and saw James and Sev cuddling and Remus grinned and took a picture and went to the bathroom to wash up

“When did that happen?” Barty asked

“Hm must have been when Sev came into his creature inheritance last night.” Reg said

“Hm we will def need to up the security if they go public.” Frank states 

“I agree!” Barty and Reg said together

Groan! “Why are you two so damn loud already!” Sev muttered as he gotten out James tight hugs

James whined when Sev got up

“Stop whining and get up.” Sev muttered and got up and stretched

James got up and everyone chuckled at his ruffled hair

He rolled his eyes and stood up

"Now is there something you like to announce to us.” Reg said innocently

Sirius snorted and then cough

James smiled and wrap his arms around Sev waist 

“I'm courting him and we are taking things slowly.” James said

“CONGRATS!” Everyone cheered and Sev blushed

“Now let's get cleaned up and ask for breakfast from the elves up here.” Lucius said and him and Sirius went for a shower

“Don't be making babies in there!” Barty hollard

Everyone cackled when they heard Sirius laughing and trying to calm Lucius down after sending verbal death threats to Barty behind the door

“Once he gets out he will murder you.” Sev states and sat by the fire and James plop next to him

“I'm betting on it.” Barty grinned

Remus chuckled at Barty and sent a wave to the mess and it was cleaned up and the bean bag shrinked and he put them in his pocket

Frank snapped his finger and elf popped in

“We missed breakfast, can you bring something to us please.” Frank asked

Of course sirs i shall be back and Misty won't be telling anyone.” and she popped off

Reg summoned a table and chairs and soon as he did the breakfast was on there with juice and coffee

Everyone took their place and Reg hollard:

“Oi you two breakfast here.”

The door open and they stepped out and took there spot as Lucius glared at Barty

Barty sat there grinning 

“Lucius get your revenge later, eat please.” Sev said

“Fine, he huffed out and dig in

Everyone sighed and dug in as well

Sev grinned and thought( this was best birthday ever) and went to eating


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ty for comments and kudos and i have went back and fixed chapter 34 so no one is confused about the wings :D

As they finish up breakfast they sat around talking and Misty came in and took the dishes away and POP she was gone

“So what shall we all do today?” Sirius asked

“Hm not sure? I feel lazy and rather sit here.” Lucius said with a yawn

“Well I need to write a letter to two Lords.” James said with a grin

“Why?” Remus asked

“Silly wolf I must inform my father and his Lord to court him properly and go over a contract and I need to get something for the courtship and it needs to be eye catching and fetching for Sev.” James said

Severus blushed and snuggled into James

“Ah that's right you pureblood have too, I forgot.” Remus muttered

“Ah Remus, the half bloods and muggleborns as well not just the purebloods.” Frank states

"Right everyone should read up on the custom but at last they don't except for the old blood line . I hope our lord can get in office and get those laws changed.” Barty commented

“Everyone nodded their head in agreement except Remus who still looks confused

“Hm Remus its custom for Heirs to write to the Lords or there will be trouble in future.” Lucius states

“Yeah say someone else wants to court Sev and they write up a contract and his grandfather signs it and James won't be able to court him unless the contract is null and void.” Reg states

“Oh it will be he is mine! James growled out lowly

Sev shivered in delight at the growl 

“Easy James, it was an example.” Reg states with worryness

James shook his head and groaned: “Sorry I can't help it, the closure it gets to my birthday the stronger it gets.” James said sheepishly

“No need to apologize James. Sirius states: And Remus I bet there is a courtship for wolves too better read up or ask Fen.”

“I will.” Remus states

“Hmmm wasn't there something we were to do today?” Reg ask Barty

Barty shrugged his shoulders and grin as he saw Lucius and Sirius cuddling

“Oi you two! When am I going to be an uncle!” Barty yelled out and grinned as he stood up behind the couch

They heard Sirius groan and Lucius eyes snapped open and he glared

“Now i remember what i wanted to do, I'm going to kill you Barty!” Lucius stood up fast and fired a jinx at Barty 

Barty jump out way and ran to the door and he was out the door and is laughing like a maniac down the hall and Lucuis not far behind shout death threats 

Everyone stuck there head out Lucius door and laughed

“Merlin, he shouldn't tease Lucius much or he will be in a world of pain.” Sirius states as he shook his head

“Welp, I better go after them, see ya guys.” Reg said and start heading down the hall 

Sigh, I better go get Lucius back.” Sev said and hugged James quickly and went to catch up with Reg

“Be careful! And get a lot of pictures if it's anything funny!”James said

Sev threw a grin over his shoulder and waved his hand at them

“Sigh, that was an awesome night.” James said dreamily

"I agree we should do it for James birthday.” Frank states

“Hm I think he is going home for that if he has his here he will be found by you know who.” Sirius states

“Ah well then how bout after he gets back.” Frank asked

“That would be awesome, let's get planning!” as Sirius closed Lucius door and grabbed the three and headed to there dorm

As they traveled back to the dorms they manage not to be spotted by anyone and as they approach the dorms and open the door they can hear yelling

They looked at eachother and headed to the yelling voices and saw it was Peter and he still looks ridiculous 

“Hm looks like the spell hasn't ended yet?” Sirius muttered with a grin

Peter heard it and turned his eyes at them

“Where have you all been all night! you weren't at breakfast either! And you better fix me now!” Peter snarled

“None of your business where we were at, and second no i won't fix it.” Sirius states 

Peter growled and raised his wand and so did the four boys

“What are you going to do Peter? You are out ranked by 4 and there is only you.” James states

“Plus you suck at magic and your attacks are very weak.” Remus stated

Peter glared and grind his teeth

“Face it no one will help you except for Lily wherever she is at which it's a miracle cus we can all use a break from her naggy voice.” Sirius states with a grin

Before Peter can speak: “What is going on here!” Lily voice cut through

“Oh merlin, it's back, my ears save my ears.” Sirius whined 

Everyone but Lily and Peter chuckled at Sirius dramatic

Lily rolled her eyes:“Well I'm waiting.” She asked again 

“Well as you can guess Peter pointed his wand at us and he was causing a scene and he demanded that we fix his appearance which i refuse to fix this is his punishment for trying to break into our trunks last night.” James stated

“Plus they were not in their beds at all last night and they wasn't at breakfast to, they must been partying or having sex with each other somewhere.” Peter said in disgust

“Ew that brought a bad image to everyone's head i know we are hot but merlin." Sirius said

Everyone chuckled but Lily and Peter

“One they are more like brothers to me and you know this Peter, and so what if i like men asses, there is one man ass i like and no one else and expectly not yours Peter.’ Sirius said with disgust

“Right what's wrong with being gay Peter.” Remus said with hard voice

Everyone stared at Peter and before he can give a answer

“Let's not discuss this right now, You four will be serving detention for not staying in your dorms last night and i'm surprised that you went along too Remus some Perfect you are, might as well give your badge to someone else if you cant follow the rules.” Lily's states

Peter grin thinking he got out of trouble and them in detention

Everyone muttered and whispered at Lily statement

Before Remus can tell her off

“Now Ms Evans that is not your decision to remove anyone's Perfect badge that will be the Professors job not yours.” Professor Mcgonagall said 

“Ah Professor. Lily stammered with her words trying to explain

She put her hand up to silence her; “Now I heard everything, you four will be serving it with me for the next 3 days and Peter you will serve it with Flinch for 3 days.

“But Professor!” Peter whined

“No! I heard and seen it all do not try to wiggle out of this you've been acting strange for a while Peter and it ends now! and you four know better than having an unsupervised party in an empty room. We will discuss it in detention on thursday.”

“Yes Ma'am they said together as they put their heads down

“Ms. Evans, I don't want to hear what you said earlier about giving your badge to someone else that is not your job and don't be criticizing any one job. You better go review the hand book.” 

Lily blushed and nodded her head

“Now it's the weekend either go do something or scattered there better be no more disturbance.” as she left the Common Room

Everyone just went back to what they was doing before Peter start disturbing it

Lily huffed and went to her room and slammed her door

The four boys went to Remus room 

As soon the door closed and warded

“Stupid rat! Stupid ass kissing bitch!” James snarled and punch a pillow

“Easy James i need that for sleeping tonight” Remus said with a sigh

“Ugh!!!!! Why do they always ruin my mood, and how did the Professor find out about the party?” James asked

“Yeah how did she know what we did?” Sirius also asked

“Guess we will find out Thursday.” Frank states

“Sorry Frank we didn't think we would be caught.” Sirius said sheepishly

“Eh it was worth the fun we had last night. ‘Frank said with a grin

“Agree!” the other three said

After a few minutes of silence

“Oh shit! I hope she doesn't write home.” James said with fear

Everyone got nervous thinking what their parents will do

“Groan hopes it's not a howler, poor Frank.” Sirius said

“Whatever, glad it will be Lord Potter and not your mother coming Sirius.” Frank said

Sirius winced; “Point taken, but man can he wallop your butt good.” Sirius said as he rubbed his ass remembering the pain and so did James

They both looked at each other and whimpered

“Well we might get a howler since they knew about it so that a plus” James said with a grin

"I agree with ya there Prongs i hope it is a howler.” Sirius moaned out

“I don't know what my mum will do?” Remus muttered

“Wait, you never got in trouble before?” Sirius said with a shock voice

“Hm not that i remembered?” Remus said as he pondered

“Well aren't we a golden child.” James said with teasing voice

Remus blushed and push James 

“Oi!.” James said

After 10 minutes of horsing around and joking

“You better get to writing James before they get her letters.” Remus said

“Oh right, I better so we can get the contract going.” James said excitedly as went to grab two parchment and a pen from Remus desk

They all chuckled at him

“Ah young love so cute.” Frank said as he dodged a stingy hex

“Oi! No gift from me for your birthday.” Frank states

Everyone chuckled as James flipped Frank off

“Hm, let's get to planning his birthday in 2 months.” Remus said 

“I agree.” Sirius states and they got to discussing plans

After 20 mins James was done with the writing the two letters 

He stood up and stretched 

“All done James?” Remus asked

“Hm yep now I need to send them, say gents shall we go for a walk?” James asked

“Yeah it's going to be lunch time soon. By time we get to the owler and back it will be lunch.” Sirius states

“Well i'm going to head out. I'm meeting Alice for a study session in the library till lunch, I'll see you guys then.” Frank states as he head to the door

They all got up as well and headed out the common room they ignore Peter and walk out the portrait 

They said bye and went separate ways as they headed to the owlery Peter was in his form following them…………...


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ty for beening patient alot of thing is going on and havent had the time to write. i hope once im done i will see if anyone wants to rewrite it i would like to get my version out before i get a beta which idk how to lol so bear with me

As they continued to the owlery they walked passed a group of giggling girls and they were whispering how hot they were ,the guys all grinned and shook their heads as they continued down the hall…

Soon they heard the girls shrieking and they whipped out their wands and saw it was a rat and Sirius sent a stunner at the rat and it went to sleep:

“Sigh I swear to merlin! Ladies, why don't you hurry along. It has disease and we will take care of it. Sirius said with a fake smile

“Oh thank you boys such nice boys.” she said with sweetness and they scampered off

Once the girls was out of site they sneered at the sleeping rat and James waved his wand and sent a reveal spell and the rat change back to Peter

“Bloody hell when will he give up.’ James said with sneer

“I know what to do.” Remus states as he grinned and sent a spell at Peter and he started to float up and then he was stuck to the ceiling

“Wish i be here when he woke up.” James laughed 

They all laughed and head off to the owlery

As they got to the owlery James sent a whistle and his owl heard him and flew to his master outreach arm and cooed

“Ah my good boy.” James cooed and scratched his owl back: He ya go boy these letters are for father and Lord Prince, are you up for the journey?”

His owl let out a dignified hoot and nibbled on James finger

“Alright I get it; as he handed the letters and the owl grabbed the letter and took off out the archway window

“Welp what shall we do now?” Sirius asked

“Well how much homework do you get?” Remus asked

“You should know we have classes together.” Sirius whined

James snorted: “Bet you didn't do any of it.” James states with a grin

“Nope.” said as Sirius grinned

Remus let out a long sigh: “Come along Padfoot we need to get those done before fun time but first lunch time.” 

Sirius let out a loud groan and pouted

“Stop whining Padfoot once you get it done the faster you can get to Lucius.” James said

Sirius perked up and his eyes lit up: “Welp lets go to lunch!” as he wrapped his arms around their neck and headed to lunch

They laughed at Sirius new energy 

**Great Hall**

Severus was daydreaming as he was eating thinking about last night

Lucius chuckled lightly as Severus missed his mouth; “Sev? Please eat properly.”

Sev snapped out his daydream and wiped his mouth 

“You are very happy.” Lucius commented

“Well you knew i always had a crush on him, but never thought this would happen i was about to give up, but after you put your nose in it, it gave me hope again.” Sev said lowly

Lucius smiled and side hug him: “Now let's eat so we can go to the potion room for you to brew.” 

Sev nodded his head and went back to eating 

Barty and Reg sat in front of them

Sev snorted at Barty appearance, black eye and missing tooth and some of his clothes looked burnt

“That sounds boring, how bout we go dueling. Barty suggested

“And look like you, no thanks.” Sev said

Reg chuckled and cover it up with a cough; Lucus sat there frowning

“How come you haven't been healed yet Barty?” Lucius asked

“Hm oh i will later, im wearing this with pride that i manage to make you flush in anger.” Barty said with a grin

Lucius sighed and muttered _ idiot _ under his breath and went back to eating 

“And I got lots of photos of the incident to show our children.” Sev said 

“Please merlin dont im a Malfoy. I need to look good for my children.” Luicius said

They burst out laughing as Lucius glared at them

“Really Lucius? you cant look like there is a stick up your arse all the time they need to see that you can be fun as well.” Reg states as he wipe the tear

Lucius huffed; Are you done yet Sev?” 

“Yeah I am.” as he went to stand James walked in and he stopped and stare

“Sev whats wrong?” Lucius asked

“Mmm nothing wrong, it's just James walking in.” Sev said with a whisper

Lucius chuckled; “Ok lover boy you can stare at him next time, let's go.” 

Reg and Barty cackled as Sev face went beet red and mutter threats under his breath

Once they catch their breath; “We will find ya later I'm taking him to the nurses wing after we eat.” Reg states

“Alright.” They said and headed out before they left 

“Hey Prince!” A voice called 

And he paused and shiver at James voice

“Yes what is it Potter?” Sev asked with a dull voice

James grinned as Sev tried to look bored but he could see that his eyes says something different.

“Wondering if you got any pictures, i can already see what Barty looks from here.” James said with a grin

“I will develop them and show you later.” Sev muttered

James grinned and lean closure as Sev cheeks went pink

“I can't wait for you to visit.” James said with a soft rough voice

Sev gulped and trying to control himself and not to jump him in front of these people

“Of course, I shall let you know soon by letter.” Sev states as he grabbed Lucius and left

James grinned as he watch Sev left and let out a groan and went back to his seat

**Few hallways away **

“Damn that man I was about to lose my composure there for a minute.” Sev said with huff

Lucius chuckled; “Don't worry you can punish him later now come help me brew, i need to practice before my NEWTS exam.” 

“Sigh you are hopeless I wonder how you survived the last 7 years with 0+ in potion?” Sev asked

“Because Professor Slughorn is a gullible man and I took the best looking potion and trade mine with them and they dont remember it either.” Lucius said with a grin 

“Sigh Lucius if you don't pass it, they will know you cheated.” Sev warned

“I know that's why you are helping me practice plus you know how to make it and you got a cheat sheet. Can you write it for me so i can study it.” Luicius said with a puppy eye look

“Sigh alright i will help you but you must do your best, because if you don't your father will not be pleased with you.” Sev said

“Thank you Sev, now let's go.” Lucius said as they walked to the potion room

**Back to the Great Hall**

Once James sat back down he was hounded

“So James what's going on with you and dungeon bat?” ask one of the boys as everyone else leaned in to hear

James smiled and; “It is none of your business.” and he went back to eating after hearing Sirius snort

The boy glared and went back to eating and everyone whispered and continue on with their meal

Frank chuckled and leaned closure to James ear

“Looks like you were about to eat him.” Frank whispered

James grinned: “I wish, but at last we need to wait before we will go public.” as he ate some lunch

“Good plan there, what will you guys do after lunch?” Frank asked

“Hm well Sirius needs to finish his homework and we probably chill.” James said

Before Frank can comment

“Has anyone seen Peter? Lily asked her housemate

Everyone shook there head or shrugged their shoulders at her 

She narrowed her eyes on James and his group

“Well have you all seen him.” She asked

“Nope we haven't since he jumped us this morning.” Sirius said with a dull voice

“Why Lily are you and Peter got a date or something?” Remus said with a grin

Sirius and James pretend to gag 

Lily's face turned red in anger and shrieked; “No! I was reminding him that he still has to complete his last detention with Flinch soon! 

“Bloody hell no need to make our ears bleed, we dont keep track of him he is nothing to us anymore.” Sirius stated 

She huffed and turn a smile to James

“James? how bout we go on a date?” she said with sweet voice

James stood up and slammed his hand down on the table loudly

“Whelp, let's head back to the Common Room, I lost my appetite all of a sudden.” as James narrows his eyes at Lily, And Lily i will never date you because i gave up on you.”

And he left and they guys was protecting his back

Lily stood there frowning and sat down at her spot and continue to eat

“Don't give up Lily, he will cave in soon.” said one of Lily friends

Lily smiled at her friend and went back to eating; (_ oh he will i got a devious plan!) _ she thought 

After awhile Peter walked in looking pissed

“Well there you are, where have you been?” Lily nagged

“Shut up Lily! i'm in no mood for your nagging.” as he plated his food

“Well, since you're here don't forget you got detention with Flinch soon.” She said with a huff and left

Peter groaned and continued to eat:_ ( Bloody hell I will get them back for leaving me up on that ceiling!) _ as he stabbed his food

**Far from Hogwarts**

An owl landed on the window ledge and was pecking at the window to be let in and he hoot when he saw his master mother coming

“Ah James sent us a letter?” Dorea said as she let the owl in

He flew in and place a letter down and sat on his perch for a drink and then he flew out for his next delivery 

“Hm strange must have had another letter to send,as she closed the window and picked up the letter and headed to find her husband.

“Charles love, James sent a letter!” Dorea said as she found his n his favorite chair 

“Hm did he now wonder what's going on to send a letter?” as he grabbed the letter she went to go sit in her chair to read her book

As he open the letter and read he grinned and jumped up and let out a joyous whoop as he startled his wife and she dropped the book

“Merlin Charles you frighten me!” As she took a deep breath to settle her racing heart

“Sorry love. He said, but read this!” and handed the letter to her.” 

As she read she also grinned and stood: “Oh merlin i knew it! Soon we will have grandkids.” as she did a small twirl

Charles chuckled and swoop in and kissed her and they twirl around the room 

As they stopped they were grinning and smiling. “We will be expecting a letter from Lord Prince once he got his letter.” Charles said 

POP! “Sir a letter from Hogwarts came for ya.” said a house elf as he handed the letter he went back to work

“Hm it's from Mcgonagall as he opened he read it and huffed; Welp the boys have detention for that party, but i will just send them a howler since we knew of it and was hoping they won't get caught.” Charles said with a shake of his head

“You know her, she always finds out not sure how but she always been like that. ‘Dorea said with a giggle

“My dear let us go out to dinner to celebrate.” Charles said 

“How bout we wait till Lord Prince contacts us, it's not in the bag yet love he has to agree to his courting.” Dorea said

“Hm you are right we shall wait, but how bout we head upstairs for a pre celebration.” Charles said with a wink

Dorea let out a tinkling laugh and walked past her husband and grabbed his ass : “Hm lets go and do that" as she bit his ear and headed out the door.

As he watched his wife swaying her hips back and forth he growled playfully and chased after her.

Dorea was giggling as her husband chased her to their room and he caught up with her and threw her over his shoulder and headed to their room and once there he opened the door and closed the door and places his giggling wife on the bed and he grinned like a starved wolf and stared to ravish his beautiful wife………….

**How was this chapter? Hope you all like it :)**


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> omg im sooo sorry it took me forever my son demanding the computer for his school work and hard to get time to sit down to write, i hope everyone enjoy this chapter :D

As the owl dropped the letter off at his master home he flew to another manor that was far. As the owl flew for a good hour he saw the manor in the distance and he let out a hoot and flew to the open window and landed on the desk and dropped the letter and went to get some rest in a nearby tree 

“Hm well this is interesting? I wonder what Charles heir wants with me.” as Lord Prince picked up the letter and read it;

As he read the letter he let out a small smile and chuckled and thought:

(Well now this is a surprise, hmm i will need to meet with Charles and talk to Severus regarding this matter of courtship.”) Marcus thought 

As he went to stand up the door open and his daughter walked in

‘Hello father! What’s got you in a good mood?” Eileen asked 

“Ah my dear daughter you are just in time. I was about to write to Lord Potter regarding Severus.” Lord Prince said with a grin

“Oh? And why are you writing such matters about Severus to him?” Eileen asked with a wary look’ 

(Chuckled) “No worries there my dear it's all good news, It seems his heir wants to court our Severus.” Lord Prince said with a smile 

Eileen gasped in surprise and smiled and went to her father and she was handed the letter as she read she got more excited and she squealed Lord Prince flinched at her squealing and laughed as his daughter twirls with the letter

Soon there was another knock and Blake poke his head in;

“Now what's all this squealing I'm hearing?” Blake asked

“Oh Blake! Severus might be courted by Lord Potter's son, if father agrees.” as she hugged him 

“Wow that's good news, huh my soon to be father in law, will you let Severus be courted?” Blake asked with a grin

“Boy don't make me paddle you, stop calling me that just Lord Prince or Marcus.” He said with a smirk

Blake rubbed his neck nervously; “Heh sorry i forgot Lord Prince.” Eileen giggled and hugged Blake waist

“-Sigh- Well don't you have something to say regarding that?” Her father asked as he pointed to a bracelet on her wrist

“Blake let out a nervous cough: I’m re courting her all over.” he said with a blush 

Eileen nodded her head and blushed as she showed her wrist to her father As he peered at the bracelet it was gorgeous and it fit her style well: 

<https://halalcitymart.com/product/baopon-dropshipping-vintage-silver-color-charms-bracelets-for-women-diy-crystal-beads-fine-bracelets-women-pulseira-jewelry/>

(imagine they are green beads)

“I see well that's good I was wondering when you were going to present her hand again. And mainly you both are going slow with this courtship?” Marcus asked with a pointed look

“Of course sir we are, since she is still regaining her memories slowly.” Blake said with a hard voice as he made a fist Eileen grabbed his hand and gripped his hand softly:

“It's alright dear he won't hurt me anymore, I have these amazing knights who saved me from that man and he was put away, it's time to put the past behind all of us and move forward.” 

“Your right my daughter lets all move forward, but once he is free and I get my revenge,for now I shall write a letter to Lord Potter and James, and I will write to Severus on his thoughts of courtship with Heir Potter i wanna make sure he is not pressured.” Marcus said as he sat back down at his desk and pulled out 3 parchments. 

“Well he did have his inheritance father, more likely James is his mate.” Eileen states

“ Charles' heir birthday not till March, how can he be our Severus mate?” Marcus asked

Eileen shrugged her shoulders:

“I'm not sure father, sometimes their mate can have a mini one till they get the full one but i am unsure this never happened before? Eileen pondered

Well we shall let you get to it, we want to be there for the meet as well and we are heading to Paris for a date.” Blake said as he took her hands and left

“Be careful Eileen! and don't forget your glamorous both of you!” Marcus hollered

“Yes sir!” They both replied back and they were gone 

Marcus sighed and smiled (Ah they remind me of my late wife.) as Marcus thought as he peered at the photo on his desk of his late wife. He went back to write correspondence to three people and for good hour he was done and sealed them with a spell for only them to read Marcus sent out three whistles and three owls responded he handed each one a letter

“Now my beautiful owls, these letters only go to the owner, no one else got it.” Marcus warned them The owls bob their heads and took off to the skys

Marcus watch the owls for a bit then snapped his finger and a elf popped in

“Yes sir? You call for Blimpy.” the elf bowed

“Can you get me some tea.” Lord Prince asked

“Yes sir, Blimpy will be back with your tea. And soon it popped off

Soon the elf was back and Blimpy set the cup of tea and scones, Lord Prince muttered a soft thanks and the elf popped off

Marcus re-took his seat and took a sip of tea and plae cup down with a soft tink; “Hm I wonder how powerful any of their children will be with those two mated?” he thought and went back to work 

  
  


**Back at Hogwarts**

The boys headed back to the dorms to help Sirius homework or at least get him to finish it. I hope I get a letter from Fen soon or I'll go mad. Remus thought as he let out a deep sigh

“What's up Moony, you're sighing?” James asked

  
  


“Hm, it’s nothing, I was just thinking about stuff.” Remus states as they head inside common room

  
  


“Or you're missing a certain someone.” Sirius states as he winks at Remus

  
  


Remus blushed and threw a cushion at Sirius face as it hits its target

  
  


“Oof! Really Moony! I know you are missing that certain someone.” Sirius whined as he sat down and pout

  
  


James let out a snort and sat down as well 

  
  


“Go get your homework Pad’s or i'll turn you into a stuffy for next moon rise.” Remus warned

  
  


(Whispers) “Do you think he is a little tense?” Sirius asked James 

  
  


(whispers) “I bet, we have our lovers here, but his mate is not here, just dont push his buttons too much.” James warned back

  
  


Sirius nodded his head and went to get his homework

  
  


“What is the point of whispering near me if I can hear you two quite clear.” Remus said with a chuckle

  
  


James sent Remus a sheepish smile: “Don't worry it be Hogsmeade soon and bet you can meet at Shriek Shack for a date?” 

  
  


Remus pondered the idea and grinned; “Hm not a bad idea, once his letter comes i will ask him.” Remus said happily

  
  


James smiled; soon enough Sirius came back down he plop back on the couch and put his stuff on the table

  
  


“What got you smiling, first you threaten me then you're smiling it's creepy.” Sirius states wary eyes at Remus

  
  


“Not to worry, Pad's James gave me a solution to see him. That's why i'm smiling, but i will keep to my threat if you don't get started on that homework.” Remus states

  
  


“Alright, I'm working, can you help me with transfiguration first?” Sirius asked

  
  


“Sure thing.” Remus said as they worked

  
  


James got up: “I’ll be back gotta run to my room to get pen and paper.” 

  
  


Alright! They said and went back to working

  
  


James headed upstairs and walked in and grabbed what he needed and headed back down and re took his seat and started to write a letter

  
  


“Who are you writing to now?” Sirius asked

  
  


Remus eye twitched and took the transfiguration book and WACK and James even winced at the sound

  
  


“Ouchies Remmy that hurt! Why ya do that for.” Sirius whined as he rubbed the sore spot

  
  


“Work, don't bug James if you do it again i will hit you harder.” Remus warned

  
  


“Alright no need to get violent.” Sirius says as he went back to work

  
  


James chuckled and continued to write; After 15 minutes he was done and snapped his finger for a elf from his family home

**Pop!**

“Yes Master, how can Moppy be a help to ya?” 

  
  


“Can you give this to Severus please and only him.” James asked nicely

  
  


“Of course sir! Moppy will deliver this for ya, anything else i can help with?” she asked

  
  


“No, once you are done go back to what you were doing.” James said as he pat her head softly

  
  


“Of course sir, I'm happy to help!” And she was gone with a pop

  
  


Remus let out a chuckle “Well you made that elf day.” Remus said with a smile

“Of course if you treat them well they will always serve you better, and she makes awesome desserts.” James said with a grin

  
  


After a while everyone was coming back from lunch and they didn't pay attention to anyone of them 

James grabbed Sirius Charms essay and read over it and marked where he needs to make adjustments as he was doing that Lily walked in a smirked

Lily approached them and snatched the essay out of his hand and before James could say anything he felt wet lip on his and he was shocked and everyone one else was shocked and then he snapped out and pushed her and stood up and wiped his mouth and she was on the floor smiling and she stood up

“Why did you push me off? Didn't my kiss feel good.” She said with a sweet voice

  
  


James let out a growl as he raised his hand to slap that smirk off her face, before he can do anything Remus and Sirius slammed into him and held onto him

  
  


“Easy James, don't hit her even though she deserves it but you can't hit a girl don't lose your composure here, let's go somewhere else.” Remus said with a calm voice 

  
  


“Yeah Prong lets go to the dueling room or take a walk outside. Sirius said with a pleading voice as he tugged him out Lily reach

James was trying hard to get out of Sirius grip and started to snarl

  
  


“Sirius please take him out of here. I will clean up and catch up too, I'll send a message to ya to find you.” Remus said

  
  


Sirius nodded his head and tug James, and James was fighting the restraints and growling and soon they was gone

  
  


Remus turned around and silently cleaned up and looked at Lily in disgust and sneered

  
  


“I hope what you did was worth it, after this you are on his shit list. I recommend you better watch your back.” Remus said and took the stuff to his room and closed the door

  
  


Lily notice everyone was whispering and pointing at her and looking at her with disgust looked and she huffed and sat down and smile dreamily....

  
  


Once Remus shut the door and made the room sound proof he let out a furious growl: “How dare she! who the hell does she think she is! as he punch the writing desk hard and he heard a crack

He took deep breaths to calm down once he was calm he sent out a Patronus to Sirius asking where they were. Once the Patronus left he sat on the bed and waited

  
  


Soon Sirius Patronus flew in and replied: ``We are going to Black Lake! And please hurry, I don't know how long I can restrain him, bring Severus and Lucius quickly Moony.” Sirius Patronus relaid and it disappeared

  
  


Remus got up and left his room and closed it and ran out the portit to find Severus and Lucius fast, as soon he turned the corner he ran into someone hard and he fell to the ground with a OOF and landed hard on the floor

"Oi! Watch where ya going! The voice said 

Remus was going to respond back with a attitude till;

  
  


"Oi you idiot its Remus, and Remus look to see it was……………..

<https://atolyestone.com/products/eagle-leather-bracelet-silver>

(these are the bracelets they are wearing for Dark Lord and imagine that instead of snake its their Patronus animals 

  
  



	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ty for reading and the kudos hope everyone is doing ok out there with all this pandemic going around; stay safe and healthy me readers

**Previously on You’re a what!**

"Oi! Watch where ya going! The voice said 

Remus was going to respond back with a attitude till;

"Oi you idiot its Remus, you dolt! Said the second voice

Remus looked up from the floor to to see it was Barty and Reg and Remus let out a sigh of relief and stood up and brush the dirt off his pants

“Sorry for running into you guys, but where Sev and Lucius it's urgent and I need Sev the most.” Remus ask hurriedly 

“Uh yeah they are in potion lab studying but they should be finishing up soon, what the emergency?” Barty asked

“Thanks guys! I can't explain, I'm in a hurry but I will later.” As Remus ran by and headed to the Potion class

“Wonder what happened for him to be in a rush?” Reg asked as he pondered

“Who knows we will catch up to them later, but let’s go to the Nurse office, I'm in a lot of pain.” Barty whined 

Reg smirked; “Well that's what you get for teasing Lucius.” he said with a teasing tone as they continue to nurse office

Barty groaned as they continued their journey

**Few stairs and hallways later**

Remus was almost to the Potion room. He slowed down when the door open and Sev and Lucius walked out and stopped in front of them panting hard trying to catch his breath

“Remus what’s wrong? And why are you out of breath?” Lucius asked

Remus took a deep breath; "I need you both to follow me and fast, its James he losing control of his magic and Sev might be able to calm him down, please follow me. he said fast as he took back down the hall

They both looked at each other and follow after Remus 

"Is he OK, what happen for him to loose control." Sev ask worriedly

"Uh well idk if i should tell you now or after, because you will be very angry." Remus said nervously

"Where is he? Severus asked 

"He at Black Lake." Remus said and soon Severus was running ahead to the Lake

"I know you want to protect him, but by what you describe his condition, I say someone challenged him or did something to him." Lucius pried 

"Uh well we were helping Sirius with his homework in the Common Room and soon everyone was coming back from lunch and James was marking the errors on Sirius Charms Essay and soon Lily was on top him kissing him and James threw her off and was pissed and was about to smack her." Remus explained

Lucius let out a deep sigh: "That's not good, what she did is a challenge and Sev will not be happy when he is tolded about this and that she kissed him and that will be his creature being very angry and wants to punish her. I'm glad you got him out of there or their be a lot of questions." 

"We better get there to add more wards." Remus state and they started to run to the Lake

After 5 minutes of running in the cold they got to the Lake and they tore into the ward and they notice James and he was snarling and squirming on the blanket and trying to get out of Sirius binding spell

Sev let out a gasp and as he got closer and he knelt on the blanket and James notice Severus by his smell and relaxed and the snarling stopped

Sev touched James face and he croon at the touch nudging his face into Sev hands as he was trying to hid his face

Sev sat down and place James head into his lap and Sirius let out a sigh and removed the spell and plop on blanket that he conjured up 

Lucius ran to his lover; "Sirius are you OK love?" he ask worriedly as he crouch to Sirius eye level

"Huh yeah just used a lot of magic to strain him, his creature is very strong." Sirius groaned as he leaned on Lucius 

Remus sighed of relief and sat down next to them

Sev ran his fingers through his hair and James let out a groan and Sev smiled, after awhile James sat up and his eye was no longer dilated and Sev smiled and James dropped his eyes to the ground and grab Sev into a hug and buried his face into Sev chest 

"What happened for you to lose control and had to be restrained?" Sev ask calmly

"If i tell you, you will get mad as well and look at me with disgust and i don't want to lose you." James said in a muffled voice

"Just tell me was it your fault or was you the victim?" Sev asked

"I was a victim, I wanted to slap her or worse I wanted to make her disappear!' James said as he stared into Sev eyes

"I wont be mad at you, just tell me." Sev coated James in a calm voice

"We were going over Sirius' homework and circling the errors for him to make the correction and all sudden the paper was ripped from my hand and Lily kissed me and I pushed her off and something inside snapped and disgusted and betrayal .” James said 

"I see. Sev said with a dead tone 

The guys got nervous and so did James and he paled ( Fuck he going to want nothing to do with me, no i cant let him go!) James thought 

James head dropped and Sev notice it was quiet and he sighed and he out his finger under James chin to make him lookup and James was teary and Sev leaned in and kissed James and James was shocked and kissed back with more force and moved his hands to Sev hair and gripped it

Sev moaned and opened his mouth and he felt James tongue enter his mouth and swirl with Sev tongue and they groan and enjoying the taste of each other mouth and soon they pulled away and was out of breath 

Sev grabbed James into a hug; “Sh it’s ok it wasn't your fault, it was hers don't worry your head about this, but if it happens again she will be punished, you may punish her this time but if she does this again all bets off and i will handle her myself. Sev said in a dark tone

Everyone shivered at Sev tone and James grinned and gave Sev a quick peck on lips and he sighed and he laid down on the blanket and Sev laid down with him cuddling each other.

“Sigh thank Merlin Sev calmed him down.” Remus states 

“I agree, if you did not come any sooner he would have broken loose.” Sirius muttered and laid down on blanket

“Merlin, he sure is a strong one, wonder if he is a dominant or a submissive?’ Lucius asked

“Not sure yet love? not till his birthday we will know but its not till March.” Sirius said as he sat back up and hugged Lucius side

“Now how bout we all go back inside and get warmed up its very cold out here?” Sev suggest 

“I agree, let's head to my rooms and fast.” Lucius said as he stood up and pulled Sirius up with him

Everyone else followed suit and sent a spell to get rid of blanket and the ward and they got a blast of cold once the ward was down and they all let out a BRRRR and head back to the castle quickly

Once they got inside they trudge to dungeons and headed to Lucius room and they all piled in and Lucius sent a fire spell to logs in the fireplace and placed more wood he snapped his finger for his personal elf

“Pop! How can Dobby help sir?” 

“Please get us warm blankets and hot chocolate and a snack and some warmer clothes like sweat pants and long sleeve shirts and get Sirius homework.” Lucius asked as he headed to his closet for his clothes

“Of course sir! And Dobby popped off quickly

Everyone went to fireplace and sat down in the bean bag chairs and Sev and James cuddled up in one of them, Remus sat near them and Sirius sat on their other side waiting for Lucius 

Soon Lucius came out and he sat with Sirius and snuggled to get warm and soon Dobby was back and put their order on the table and handed them blanket and clothes 

They said their thanks and Dobby popped off quickly and everyone got up to get change, once done they came back and sat down and grabbed a blanket and coco and groaned at the taste

“Man this is good coco, can he give the recipe to the other elves.” Sirius asked

Lucius chuckled; “Of course love, but later once you warmed up, get to work on your homework you are almost done love.” 

“Me too Lucius.” James said 

“Of course I will for you all.” Lucius said and took more drinks and rubbed Sirius leg under the blanket

"Merlin did you get detention as well as us three?" James asked Sev

"Hm oh yea we both have it tomorrow with her but it wont be on our record or anything." Sev said as he cuddled more into James warmth

Once they was done drinking and snacking James and Sev cuddled into the bean bag and soon was asleep

Remus yawned and started to drift off as well

Lucius and Sirius chuckled and Sirius took a picture of Sev and James and once he did the click of the camera from his wand and James muttered something and was quiet again

"Alright love once you are done i will spoil you with something special tonight.” Lucius said in a husky voice

Sirius grinned and got up and took his work to the table and sat down and Lucius joined him to help

**1 HOUR LATER**

Sirius was done with homework and stretched and Lucius was going over them and smiled

“These are much better love, now let's head back to the fire and snuggle and after dinner come back here.” Lucius said and got up and headed to the bean bag and set his alarm for 2 hours

Sirius grinned and followed after him and soon they was cuddling under the blanket and soon was asleep................

**wonder what will happen next? tune in next time :) **


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ty ty ty for all the kudos and comments u all amazing and enjoy next chapter

**Previously on You’re a what……..**

Sirius grinned and followed after him and soon they were cuddling under the blanket and they soon were asleep................

**2 HOURS LATER **

The alarm went off and everyone groaned and started to sit up and rub their eyes and stretched 

“Merlin Luce, did you have to make it super loud.” Sirius whined as he stood up

Lucius groaned and as he sat up and rubbed his eyes he pried his eyes open and saw a amazing site, Sirius ass was just in reached and he grinned and leaned forward and took a bite

Sirius let out a “YELP!” and jumped and rubbed his ass in surprised 

Everyone cackled and they were falling off their bean bag holding their gut Sev rolled his eyes and Lucius just sat their smirking 

“Did you just bite my arse Luce?” Sirius asked his lover with a surprise voice

“Yes lover I did, how could I resist the temptation? It's so round and it was near my face.” Lucius said with a innocent voice

Sirius smirked evilly at Lucius; “Oh lover you will pay for that.”

“I can't wait for the punishment lover but now we must depart till then, a lot of people are probably wondering where you all have been by now and James needs to do something about that tramp.” Lucius states 

James stopped laughing after mentioning the tramp part and growled: “Oh believe me I will, how dare she kiss me! No telling if they were poisoned on them but her lip gloss was nasty.” James said as gagged 

Sev calmly grabbed James shoulder gently; 'Don't worry love you will get your revenge, but i doubt she did because your body would be convulsing and rejecting the poison if it was and would another kiss make your lips feel more better.” he said with a seductive tone 

James let a grin on his face and swoop in and kiss Sev deeply and Sev let out a deep moan as he grabbed James unruly hair and soon he open his mouth he felt James tongue swirl with his and they moaned at the taste

Everyone looked away at the couple and grinned

After awhile they came back up due to lack of air and James let out a groan due to loss of Sev lips and taste 

“Sigh your right love, but she will get what's coming to her, HM i want to embarrass her in front of everyone.” James muttered 

"And i cant wait for your revenge i better be there to see it or else." Sev said with a warning voice

"Of course dear i would start the show with out you there to witness it." James said with a grin

“Oops forgot to mention I ran into Barty and Reg, I better go find them and tell them what happened, wonder if he is still in the Nurse wing?” Remus states 

“Serves him right for teasing me.” Lucius huffed out 

They all chuckled 

POP! Sirs you have a letter the owls were frantic when they couldn't find ya so i took them and brought them here!” the elf said and handed James and Sev the letters 

“Huh? Strange if these came from my grandfather? how did you touch them without being injured?” Sev asked

“Oh since I'm your personal elf from the Malfoys and Potter that I can take the letters from the owls for you two under Lucius' order.” the elf states

“Ah i see, I wasn't informed nor was James.” as Sev glared at Lucius

Lucius smirked and picked a lint of his shirt; He is my most trusted elf his father is thunder and he a very good elf he wont be saying anything unnecessary to anyone plus he serves under me. And he will scan your mail for potion and such.

Sev and James gave him a dead panned look to him and muttered a quick Thanks 

“Well thank you, you can go back to your duties.” Sev said

Thank you sir!” and pop he was gone

“Well that's considerate and all, but Luce i need to be informed of this?” Sev warned

“Ya me too.” James voiced and went to open his letter

Lucius smiled and nodded his head; "Sorry gents it slipped my mind." he said with a airy voice

Sirius, Sev and James let out a quiet snort and Remus sat there shaking his head not believing him

“Hm wonder what Grandfather wants?” Sev muttered

“Oh bet he got my letter to court you, and wants to make sure you are not under distress or pressure and stuff like that.” James said as he read his letter

As Sev read he let out a sigh; “Your right he wants to meet this Saturday and he will be picking me up for lunch and talk.” 

“Ah well he wishes to speak to me and my father Saturday evening at my house with your mother and Heir Yakely as well.” James said

“Merlin they are going to be embarrassing me and telling stories.” Sev muttered 

“Not to worry dear heart I will use it in private.” James said with a grin

“Ya do, i will torture you slowly and painfully.” Sev warned

“Duly noted dear.” and he got up and kiss Sev cheek

Sev face bushed 

Every grinned at Sev threat and they also got up and headed out

Before they got to the door:

“Don't forget to come back here after dinner Sirius or there will be a bigger punishment from me if you are late.” Lucius warned

“Of course love, i will be here tonight.” Sirius said with a grin and they left

As the door closed Lucius let out a big sigh

“What's wrong with you?" Sev asked

“Nothing my dear brother, I just miss him a lot. Plus can’t believe we have to serve a detention with Mcgonagall Monday night.” Lucius said with a pout 

“Yes i know like i said earlier it won't be on our record or anything as long we don't do it again without her knowledge and if you do James Party better let her know beforehand.” Sev said 

“Yeah i know i will let her know tomorrow.” Lucius states 

They went quiet and sat back and stared at the fire

  
  
  


**Grand Staircase **

  
  


As they gang climbed the stairs back to their dorms they saw Barty and Reg coming down the stairs 

“Hey guys, we was on our way to talk to ya and do you feel any better Barty.” Remus asked 

“Hm oh I am, how about you James we saw Remus fly past us like someone lit his heels on fire to find Sev? are you OK?” Barty asked

“Oh fine now that i have calmed down and not on a murder rampaged due to Lily.” James growled out 

“Ooooo! What did she do this time?” Barty and Reg asked together 

They looked at each other and yelled: “JINKS!”

The gang chuckled at their antics after awhile of them going back and forth regarding the jinks Remus coughed and they both stop and smile sheepishly

“Anyway Lily thought it would be a good idea to kiss James on the mouth and he was about to smack the grin off her face if we didn't pull him out of the common room.” Sirius said with a hard voice

  
  


(Deep whistle) “Damn she's so dead once Sevvy gets her.” Reg states as Barty nods his head in agreement

  
  


“Oh no he won't be punishing her this time I will be or I should say we. as James grinned evilly 

And they grinned with James at the idea of revenge of Lily 

  
  


What is your plan James? Reg asked

“Not sure yet, but i will let you two know as well, for now i will be warning her if she does this again my lover will be dealing with her next time.” James states 

“Wonder if she will turn red or will she scream, I'm taking bets now gentleman. Sirius said with a grin

“Yea i'm not betting with you brother.” Reg states 

“Me either they rest gang said 

“Ah you all are no fun. Sirius whined 

“Did you get detention as well as the rest of us?” Remus asked

“Hm oh yes we got it with her alright tomorrow night with Luce and Sevvy.” Reg said with a frown

“Yeah she was nagging at us stating, You can't be throwing a private party without someone checking on you all nag nag nag, Merlin i thought she would go on forever, how ever not looking forward to a letter or a visit from my father.” Barty states

“Merlin us either.” the rest said and frowned

“Whelp gents we are heading back, See ya later.” James said

“See ya guys, we will be seeing notes regarding your revenge. Reg said with a evil grin along with Barty grin

“Sure thing Reggie. James said 

They watch the boys walk down the stairs and soon they were heading back to the common room 

“Hm i'm hoping that there will be a letter waiting for me in my room or a certain wolf will get a howler from me.” Remus said 

James and Sirius laughed and wrap one around around his shoulder and headed to their common room

As they approached and muttered the password they walked in and it was dead silence

“Why do I feel like sudden doom here?” Sirius said with a wary voice

As they walked in they saw most the house mates and younger ones sitting in silence and eyeing the boys with sad looks and they noticed Lily was standing tapping her foot with her arms crossed and Peter was sitting on the couch with a smirk.

“Where have you been! I've been waiting for you to come back and ask me on a date.” Lily shrieked

“Merlin Lily, why are you yelling, my ears will pop if you go any higher.” Sirius whined

“Shut it Lily, its none of your business where we was at because you are nothing to me or these two, plus it's a damn Sunday we can be anywhere on school grounds, you are not my mother or girlfriend thank Merlin for such mercy, Plus you every kiss me again my lover will deal with you get the picture yet Lily.” James said with a dead voice

Lily looked gob-smack and Peter mouth dropped

_ (James got a lover, what the hell, Just great now i have to listen to her bitch and whine and now i need to find out who she is and including Sirius lover dammit!) peter whined in his head _

“W-W-What you mean you have a lover.” Lily said with a stutter in her voice

James smirked; “Oh yes I have a lover since yesterday and let's say he was not pleased that you kissed me and he wants to burn your lips off.” James said 

Lily choked on her tongue and Peter fell off the couch in shock; Every snorted at what Lily face looks like 

“A HE! WHAT YOU MEAN HE AS IN A MALE!” Lily screeched

_ (Holy Merlin a he, but he straight as a broom pole, I mean i figure Sirius would swing that way but not James,i thought he was jesting that one time at lunch. Bloody hell!) Peter thought and got up and went back to his seat _

“Yeah a he and we are going strong i mean i never thought that we be together, but he is everything to me and you will never find out who he is unless you do something stupid for him to reveal himself or he might do it in the shadows who know, and you better close your mouth your letting the fly in and its not lady like at all.” As James brush past her to Remus room and Remus and Sirius followed him 

As Remus muttered the password and they got in and as soon he shut the door the whole common room exploded in excitement chatter and Lily stood there shocked 

“Uh Lily? Peter asked with a hesitant voice

She snapped out of it and went to her room and slammed the door and ran to her bed and cried on her pillow

Peter stared at her door and let out a relief breath: _(Better go hid for awhile till her temper cools down she is a lot worse than James.) Peter thought and inched his way up to his dorm _

After a while of her crying she growled out: “Once i find out who this lover of yours is, he is dead and you will be all mine.” Lily growled out 

  
  
  
  


**Remus Room **

  
  


“Bloody hell that was sooo good, her face i can't stop laughing!” Sirius said as he fell on ground laughing and clutching his side

James smirked and sat on the bed: “That was bloody brilliant was it Remus?” 

“I say! as he headed to the owl that is sitting on the window ledge and let out a hoot when she saw her master: Sorry pretty girl I was held up, here have a cracker and water and rest.”

The owl nibbled his finger softly and flew on to her perch and took a drink and took a big bite out of her reward

Sirius was still ROFL like a loon; Remus let out a snort and opened his long awaited letter. After a while his laughter started to die down and Remus counties to read his letter from Fenrir

“Merlin I needed that laugh, but that not your revenge is it Prongs.” Sirius asked

“Oh no, that was her simple warning but the real embarrassing part will come later. I must find a good one, I'll need to think of ideas and run by you two later on.” James said 

“Sure thing captain.” Sirius said with a grin 

Remus didn't respond he was still reading the letter 

“Uh Remus did ya hear Prongs?” Sirius asked

“Huh oh yeah that is fine Prongs”. Remus respond and went back to reading his letter and when he read a certain part he turned red

They looked at Remus' flushed face and they grinned at each other and they stood up slowly 

Poor Remus isn’t paying attention to them and he would have noticed their wicked grins on their faces as they approached slowly to Remus turned back……………………..

  
  
  



	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ty for the kudoes

**Previously on You're a What:**

  
  


They looked at Remus' flushed face and they grinned at each other and they stood up slowly 

Poor Remus isn’t paying attention to them and he would have noticed their wicked grins on their faces as they approached slowly to Remus turned back……………………..

As they pounced on Remus; he let out a squawk and they fell to the floor and soon he felt fingers tickling him and Remus started to squirm to get away from them and soon he was giggling and laughing as James and Sirius tickled him with no mercy

  
  


“Alright i give up just stop tickling me!” Remus choked out 

  
  
  


“Well Moony you were distracted and we brought you back to earth with the rest of us.” ad said with a grin as they all got up and sat on Remus bed

  
  
  


Remus let out a snort and put the letter on his desk and took a seat

  
  


“Now what shall I do to embarrass her.” James said as he try to think a way

  
  


“While you think i'm writing Fen back.” Remus said as he grab a paper and pen

  
  


“Don't forget to invite him to the next Hogsmeade.” James commented

  
  


“Trust me i wont forget that, I really want to see him.” Remus said with a blush

  
  


**After 15 minutes**

  
  


Sirius was sitting there quietly thinking of Lucius and watching James chew on his lips in thought, soon after Sirius jumped out his mind James yelled out..

  
  


“Oh I know a good way to get back at that bitch!” James states loudly as he jum ped from his spot knocking Sirius over and making Remus mess up on his letter

“Oi! They said together

  
  


“Sorry gents but this idea is perfect.” as James explain his idea

  
  


After James explained his ide a they both started to grin

  
  


“Man Prongs that's a brilliant idea!” Sirius said as he started to cackle

  
  


“I have to admit that plan will be hilarious, can't wait to see the reaction.” Moony said as he grinned 

  
  


“Hm the perfect time to do this one is Valentine's Day.” James states

  
  


“Oh Merlin, that will be a site to see.” Sirius laughed 

  
  


“I have to agree, shall we send those plans to the guys?” Remus asked

“Well yes i will tomorrow for now let's get ready to go to dinner and I know Sirius has a hot date tonight.” James sent Sirius a wink and got up

  
  


“Hell yeah i have a date, a demanding one at that.” Sirius states with a dopey grin as he got up as well

  
  


Remus shook his head and grin as he placed his new letter on his desk and they soon was walking out the door and he closed his portrait and they saw Frank 

  
  


“Hey Frank! Wanna walk to dinner with us?” James asked

  
  


“Well of course I do, I wanna ask what the bloody hell happened while I was gone. I heard some of it but i want your side of the story first.” Frank states as he walks with them out the portrait and headed down the hall

  
  


James waved wandless a eavesdropping shield and he told Frank what happen

  
  


“Merlin! You gots to be kidding me she did that!.” Frank said in anger; How did he take it when you told him?” 

“Let say he wants to maul her, but I told him this my revenge, but if she does something else stupid i warned her that my lover with visit her next time and Merlin you should have seen her face and Peters it was hilarious.” James said with a glee in his voice

  
  


Sirius and Remus are grinning at the thought of what Sev will do to her.

  
  


Frank shook his head; “What will you do to her?”

  
  


“Something so embarrassing she doesn't want to leave her room for a lifetime.” James said 

  
  
  


And what is this plan?” Frank pressed

  
  
  


“Hm well will tell ya after dinner.” As James skipped into Great Hall and sat down and plated his food and they rest of them sat around him and Frank shook his head 

  
  
  


“Damn tease, I don't know who worse you or Alice.” Frank muttered

James laughed and went back to eating, he was starved after all that magic he used

  
  


“Bet his lover a worse tease than him.” Sirius states as he dug into his food

  
  


“Oo how so?” Frank asked

  
  


“Seriously his lover has a filthy mouth, never will i get his lover drunk ever again, he kept going on and on about what he would like his lover to do to him.” Sirius commented

  
  


James inhaled his food and coughed and Remus pat his back hard and Frank and Sirius was cackling, after James took a big drink and sought out Sev and he saw Sev had his eyebrow up 

  
  


James threw a grin at him and Sev shook his head and went back to eating and then he kick Sirius in the shin hard

  
  


“OW James merlin that's one hell of a kick.” Sirius whined

  
  


“You and I will be having a chat later.” James said with a smirk

  
  


“Oh merlin no i was not to repeat what he said at all he will kill me Prongs.” Sirius said with fear in his voice

  
  


“Come on Pad, don't leave me hanging.” James said with a pleading voice

  
  


“Merlin no i will not, you will have to figure it out, now excuse me i have a date and i shall see you gents later.” and Sirius got up and left the Great Hall

  
  


“Padfoot you jerk!” James yelled out and shook his fist at his retreating back and he went back to eating 

  
  


“Cheer up James you will need to wait anyways till your birthday.” Remus said

  
  


“Yeah i know, plus if we are i will find out.” James said with a smirk

  
  


Remus smiled and pat his back and went back to eating and once they was done they got up and headed back to the dorms

  
  


“Whelp I'm going for a bath in the Perfect Bathroom.” James said

  
  


“Not alone you ain't, i'm coming with you just in case Lily shows up.” Remus said as they got inside the dorms

  
  


“Ugh won't the door be locked when it’s in use?” James asked

  
  


Remus shook his head; “I don't know how she does it,I can't but somehow she knows how to bypass everything.”

  
  


“Now that is freaky, have you reported her yet Remus.” Frank commented

  
  


Remus shook his head; “ There is a rumor, but i haven't heard anything about that rumor for a while so maybe it's not true but who knows if she does it i will report her, i rather be safe than sorry.”

“Sigh will I ever get peace from that tart and I have to agree with Remus, I don't mind sharing Moony we are brothers all but blood and we got lovers not like we are going to make out in there .” James said with a grin

  
  


Remus punch James shoulder and went to his room blushing and he got inside and went to grab his supplies and waited for james to come back down

James and Frank cackled up to their dorm and James grabbed his supplies and towel and waved Frank bye and head down the stairs and they both headed to Perfect Bathroom

**Back to Sirius **

Sirius cackled as he heard James and walked slowly down to Lucius' rooms; 

After walking 5 minutes he came around the corner and noticed Lucius was standing at the end of the hallway by his room with a frown on his face talking to someone harshly by the way his mouth moving and he couldn't see who it was?

As Sirius went to call out his lover name before he could, someone leapt onto Lucius and start kissing him and Lucius was standing there like he was turned stone and Sirius saw red he let out a scary growl and he heard the person gasps in fear and then they turned their head to the growling and he got angrier when he saw it was……………………...

ciffyyyyyyyyy hope you enjoyed that :) 


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ty for the kudos and being patient for me to write my son hogs the computer for me to write and doesn't want me to write. hope you enjoy the chapter i might come back later to add more t it when he not demanding the computer lol

Previously on You’re a what…..

  
  
  


As Sirius went to call out his lover name before he could, someone leapt onto Lucius and start kissing him and Lucius was standing there like he was turned stone and Sirius saw red he let out a scary growl and he heard the person gasps in fear and then they turned their head to the growling and he got angrier when he saw it was………………………

  
  


“Narcissa, she was standing there with barely anything on but a very skimpy night dress and sheer robe, Sirius growls got worse and his fangs was poking out of his mouth and his eyes were dark stormy grey as his nails grew sharper his prey was standing there shaking and whimpering he raised his hand to strike till…..

“NO SIRIUS DONT!” His mate called and Lucius ran to Sirius and wrapped his arms around Sirius and put his face in his neck whispering sweet words to calm his lover and mate down

  
  


“She kissed you, she should be dead. I warned her and her father warned her what will happen if she steps over the line.” Sirius growled out

  
  


Narcissa whimpered in fear, thoughts went into her mind (Fuck i thought father was joking that this would happen, i never thought Sirius would be this deadly and feared.)

  
  


Sirius was trying to get loose from his mate's grip, but doesnt want to hurt Lucius, he wants her dead. He let out a deep growl snapping his teeth in her direction

  
  


(I can't hold on longer) Lucius thought as he forced Sirius to look at him

  
  


“I know you need revenge, but not here remember where you are, you are putting me and others in danger.” Lucius said angrily

  
  


“But she touched and kissed you. I have a right to protect you and to punish her.” Sirius said angrily

  
  


“I know, but right now all I want is your attention to get her scent and that vile kiss off me.” Lucius said in a seductive tone and took his finger and ran down Sirius toned chest 

  
  
  


Sirius shuddered in delight: “Mmm yes we could.” as Sirius swope down and kissed Lucius deeply and slowly Sirius feature returned to normal

  
  
  


Narcissa sneered at their display

  
  
  


After kissing his mate delicious mouth and pulled Lucius closer to him and Lucius sighed happily

  
  
  


Narissa gulped in fear when Sirius looked at her with a glare

  
  
  


“You will be punished, I heir Sirius Black have rights to your magic, for now it is on hold for next 48 hours so mote it! and Narcissa glowed and it was over

  
  
  


Narcissa fell on her knees sobbing: “Please give me my magic back. I need it.” 

  
  
  


“No, you know the rules you were given by your father, this will teach you not to mess with a taken man. You should be grateful i didnt rip your throat out if it wasn't for Lucius to distract me. I would have done it here in school.” Sirius said with a growl and he pick Lucius up bridal style and Lucius let out a squeak

  
  
  


“Let me down, I can walk to my rooms.” Lucius said with a blush 

  
  
  


“No can do love, oh and Narcissa don't think for a moment a letter won't be sent to your father because one will be mailed in the morning.” and Sirius carried Lucius to his lover room and shut the door 

  
  
  


Once she heard the door click and felt wards go up she got up and stomp angrily back to her room closed the door and let out a scream and threw her stuff that was on her makeup table went crashing to the floor

  
  
  


“This is not over Black! He will be mine! As she glared at the letter that she got over the holidays. She plop down on her stool and re read the letter

  
  


_ “Dear Miss _ Narcissa _ : i see you are in need of a help, if you like some help in controlling Lucius and falling in love with you, you can come to me if you give me something in return, this is a open invitation unless you burn it or shred it, this letter will be useless and no one can read this but you my dear. I will let you think about it; signed Albus Dumbledore _

  
  
  


She let out a evil cackle and pulled out a fresh clean parchment and wrote a response; once done she called for her personal elf 

  
  
  


“Yes ma'am, how can Tulip be of help?” as it bowed

  
  


“Take this to the headmaster and go back to your duties.” Narcissa said with a clipped tone

  
  
  


“Yes Milady.” and grabbed the letter and pop the elf was gone

  
  
  


She grinned evilly in the mirror and picked up her hair brush and started humming under her breath………

  
  
  
  


**Back to Sirius **

  
  


“Once the door closed he ward it wandless and stomped to Lucius bed chambers and placed him on the bed 

  
  
  


“About time you put me down you oof!” and he was cut of by a pair of lips kissing his and Lucius groaned and kissed back gripping Sirius hair

  
  
  


Lucius felt hands wander his body and soon his shirt was ripped off and buttons flying everywhere. Lucius pulled away from Sirius lips and yelled:

  
  
  


“Hey that was my favorite shirt! What are you doing you brute. Lucius said

  
  
  


Sirius looked into his lover eyes and Lucius let out a gasp

  
  
  


“Sorry my pretty sub ,but I'm in control. Sirius let out a growl soon his shirt was off and in process of taking Lucius pants off

  
  


“Oi! You are not destroying my clothes!” and Lucius waved his hands and rest of his clothes where off and folded on a nearby chair 

  
  


“Mmm, my beautiful mate, and you are all mine! He growled out and he pushed Lucius on his back and climbed on top and start nipping and biting his lover neck

  
  


“Ah Siri!” as Lucius arched his neck to give his mate more access

  
  


“Mmmm you taste delicious my mate and he bite hard on his mark on his shoulder

  
  


“Ah fuck Sirius soo goood more dammit!” Lucius pleaded

  
  


“Yes beg for it my beautiful sub.” Sirius said with a pur and took off his pants and boxer and start nibbling on Lucius chest and start playing with Lucius perk nibble rubbing it, teasing it with his touge and then he bit them and Lucius arched his back and moaned 

  
  


“Yes please Sirius! I want it, stop teasing me. I need you inside me.’ Lucius pleaded his mate

  
  
  


Sirius growled playfully and nibbled all way down to his lover cock and soon he was licking his mate cock swirling his tongue around the head 

  
  


“Shit Siri please no more inside me now!” Lucius begged his mate 

  
  


Sirius growled and sat up and wandless sent a stretching charm and lube charm to his lover twitching hole and Lucius let out a load moan as he felt Sirius cock near his twitching hole and then Sirius moaned and thrusting inside his lover delicious tight hole 

  
  


Ah fuck! Siri yes lover more fuck me!” Lucius moaned out as he wrapped his legs around Sirius waist 

  
  
  


Sirius growled and thrust into his mate and he felt his mate hands on his back scratching his back and he moaned as he thrust harder into his sub

  
  


“Fuck baby yes soooo good! Ruin me with your cock!” Luicus yelled 

  
  


Sirius growled and he pulled out and Lucius whined when Sirius pulled out and then removed Lucius hands from his back and made Lucius roll over on his stomach and Sirius smack his mate perk ass and Lucius yelped and moaned when he felt the sting on his ass

  
  


“Grip the bars and get on your knees my beautiful sub.” Sirius grunted out

  
  


Lucius moaned as he got his knees and put his ass in the air and grabbed the iron bars on his bed and soon Sirius slammed into his twitch hole hard and he moaned as he start thrusting harder and deeper inside him and the bed was rocking to Sirius thrust 

  
  


(Thank merlin these rooms are sound proof or everyone will be hearing this!) lucius thought as he felt SIirus grabbing his cock and Lucius moaned and moved his hips with Sirius thrust the walls echo with their slaps and moans and grunts  
  


All too soon Lucius felt the coil in his gut

  
  


“Fuck baby im close im going to cum!” Lucius moaned out as he heard Sirius grunted and moved his hand faster and Lucius came hard all over the sheets and he moaned out Sirius name and he let the bars go

  
  


Sirius moaned when his mate cummed and felt his tight heat closing around his cock milking him and after thrusting hard three more times and he bit his mark on his lover neck as he came deeping inside his mate hole and Lucius moaned when he felt his mates seeds in side him

Sirius pulled out and flop on the other side of Lucius and he wrapped his arms around his mate and soon they was both asleep...............


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ty for kudos

**Previous on You're a what:**

  
  


Sirius pulled out and flopped on the other side of Lucius and he wrapped his arms around his mate. Lucius set the alarm on his wand and soon they were both asleep............... 

  
  
  


**Morning…...**

  
  
  


Lucius moaned when he heard his wand go off and he grabbed it and turn the sound off and he sat up and stretch and then he winced at the pain from his ass and he got a goofy grin remembering what happen last night for him to be this sore

  
  


Lucius got up slowly and headed for the shower once there he relieved his bladder and turn on the shower and hopped in as he was cleaning his body he felt a throb in his ass and he braced the cold tile wall and cum was sliding out his ass when he moved one of his cheeks and he groaned as it slid down his leg to the floor

  
  


“Dammit he could have cleaned me up before he went to sleep, ugh damn; oh well i was amazing and ruff.” lucius pondered as he rubbed his mating mark and he snapped out of it and went back to cleaning 

  
  


**15 minutes later**

Lucius stepped out of the nice shower and dried off and went to brush his teeth then he remembered something. (Did Sirius cast the necessary charms?) He thought as he went back through his memories of last night then he choked on his tooth paste and ran out of the room 

  
  


“Shit!” Lucius yelled as he ripped by the bed jolting Sirius awake and went to his trunk digging through it

  
  


“Wat’s going on love? Sirius asked in a sleeping voice as he let out a huge yawn ruffing up his hair

Lucius looked over his shoulder and glared at Sirius 

Sirius flinched at his mate glare but Lucius returned back to his truck digging through his stuff after 3 minutes of looking Lucius let out a whoop of joy and pulled out a potion and open the cork a chug it and shiver at the taste and stood up and put the vial on the desk

“What was that about love?” Sirius asked

Lucius sent a wandless stingy hex at his idiot mate and Sirius yelped and dodge before it hit him

“Oi! Why are you so violent to me this morning?” Sirius whined as he hid behind the bathroom door

“Did you forget what happened last night.” Lucius asked 

“Hmm I do sorta, I was about to kill Narcissa till you distract me and my creature side took over and after that it’s a blur and I remember falling asleep with you and just now waking up to you running and cursing.” Sirius said

  
  
  


Lucius eye twitch in annoyance: “Bloody hell we had sex without the necessary charm and im drinking the after potion to prevent children while we are in school and we are not wed yet.”

  
  
  


Sirius mouth dropped: “Oh merlin love, i'm sorry i can't control my creature side when it pissed off.” he said sadly as he aporced Lucius and hugged him from behind….

  
  


Lucius tensed for a bit and sighed and turned around and hug Sirius back

  
  


“I know our creatures are demanding children, but not yet I'm not ready.” Lucius said sadly

  
  


“Shhh it's alright love we don't need to rush, let's focus on us and school ok love.” Sirius said softly as he kissed Lucius head and Lucius sighed 

  
  


After 5 minute s of hugging 

  
  


“Now let me get ready and we will head for breakfast.” Sirius said softly and start heading for the bathroom

  
  


Lucius went and sat  in his chair pouting;(thinking what will he look like pregnant)

  
  


After 15 minutes Sirius returned and notice Lucius pouting he smirked and walked to his lover and kissed his pouty lips

  
  


“Why are you pouting love?” Sirius asked 

“I just imagined what I would look like pregnant, all fat and waddling.” Lucius said

  
  
  


“Never! you will look gorgeous and i will spoil you everyday for the rest of our lives.” Sirius said happily 

  
  


Lucius smiled and got up and kissed Sirius; “ You better spoil me now let’s go future daddy.” as he linked his arm with Sirius and they grabbed their school bags and headed for the Great Hall................

  
  


**Back to James and Remus**

Both boys are headed for the Prefects bathroom once they get there Remus mutters the secret words and the door is revealed and they hear it unlock. Remus went in first and cast a spell to see if the room was tampered and it came back negative

  
  


“Alright cost clear!” Remus said and James walked in and Remus closed the door and lock it 

  
  


“Ah for safety measures I shall do a prank on the door knob. James states and mutters a spell at the door once he finishes he grinned; There who ever tries to get in here even though it's occupied they are in for a nasty surprise.” he said with a cackle and they went to the stalls and proceed to undress and wrapped a towel around his naked lower half and headed for the big tub

  
  


After he removed the towel and fold it neatly near his bath products as he sat down he heard the stall open and Remus came out in towel and walked to the tub and did same thing as James and sat future down

  
  


“Ah Moony you don't trust me.” James whined playfully

  
  
  


Remus gave him a glare and his eye flashes amber 

  
  
  


James threw his hands up and grinned: “Easy Moony I was only teasing, I wont do anything like that only your alpha.”

  
  
  


Remus snorted and leaned back to enjoy the heat of the water and sighed softly

  
  


After 5 minutes of peace James had idea

  
  


“Oh remmy i know how to make it more relaxing.” James said 

  
  
  


“Hm and what is this idea of yours?” Remus asked cautiously 

  
  
  


“Watch this!” as james grabbed his wand and did a wave of his wand and mutter under his breath the tub was rumbling and soon he feel something on his back and Remus yelped

  
  
  


“What are ya doing?” Remus asked

  
  


“Easy Moony, I made the tub into a Jacuzzi with jets.” James said

  
  
  


“Oh? As Remus retook his seat he moaned when his back felt the jets hitting his back and went back to relaxing: Ok this idea i like and you better teach me that spell, but how do you know about Jacuzzi?” 

  
  


“Hm me and Sirius went to London for Sev party stuff and we walked past a Tv and it had a ad for these tubs with jets and i ask the sales clerk what are these, and she said they are Jacuzzi tub and she explain the benefits for them soon needless to say Dad getting one for the Manor.” James said with a giggle; And i created that spell, i just love spell crafting."

  
  


Remus mouth dropped: “You created that spell! Merlin James that's amazing! ” Remus said with a awe expression

  
  
  


James smiled; "Thanks it's not hard i teach ya later." and they went back to relaxing

  
  


After sitting there he headed to the deep end and dunked his body under the water and came up and he waved his hand and summoned his shampoo he washed his hair they sent it back and dunk under to wash it out and soon he repent with the conditioner then he went back and stood up he heard Remus let out a quiet eep and James notice he was blushing

  
  
  


James laughed ``You like what ya see Remmy?” as he washed his body and soon Remus snapped out and was heading out after he flipped James the bird and the prat was laughing and went and did his routine. 

After he finish lathering his body with body wash James jumped into the deep end nearly hitting Remus to rinsed off his body

  
  
  


As they came back up 

  
  
  


“Oi! You prat you could drown me!” Remus said as he went back to the shallow end

  
  
  


James laughed; “Moony you can't drown your a wizard.” Remus flipped James off again and James swam back to the shallow end and ending his Jacuzzi spell and tub returned to normal as James grab his towels they heard a loud scream by the door

  
  
  


Their eyes got big and looked at the door and notice it was closed they let out the breath they was holding and James moved to the door and heard a girl voice

  
  
  


“What the hell, why am I puke green! The girl shrieked and soon he heard retreating footsteps away from the door

  
  
  


“Whew close call now we shall see who was trying to peek, bet its Lily wanna go see if it was her.” James asked with a grin

  
  
  


“Oh yea def.” as Remus washed his body quickly

  
  
  


James let out a wolf whistle; Damn Moony you filled out this year took my advice eh and got some muscle and is that a 4 pack?” James said as he wiggled his eyebrows 

  
  
  


Monny snorted at his antics; “Later, now get dressed Prongs, and how long is that spell?” he asked

  
  
  


“Oh till breakfast is served.” James said with a evil grin and went to get dress as Remus went back to lathering his body and rinsing the soap off and got out dried his body and head for his stall

  
  
  


After 10 minutes they were dressed and headed back to the Common Room as they headed inside they heard a lot of laughter and someone screaming: ``It's not funny, stop laughing or ill dock points.” they both grinned and notice it was Lily

  
  
  


“Ha i was right, lucky we weren't betting. Oh too bad Sirius ain't here” James said as he took a picture of Lily to show Padfoot later and his parents

  
  
  


Remus took in Lily appearance; she was puke green and had a  **I LIKE TO PEEP** on her forehead in red paint; He let out a choked laughed and leaned on James to held him up so he doesn't fall on the floor laughing 

  
  
  


“How could you do this to me James! I wasnt peeping i didnt know they were in use.” as Lily stomped her foot and went to her room (she tried to sneak in but damn that Longbottom yelling out what happen to you, dont think im letting you off that easy just you wait till tomorrow ) she thought and growled and went to her room and took her picture and sat at her desk pouting

  
  
  


Everyone laugh died down and they went back to what they was doing as James took his seat next to Frank and Remus on James other side

  
  
  


“That was the best there James, and she didn't dock ya or give you detention.” Frank said in awe

  
  
  


“Oh she will once she back to her original self or she will go to the teachers or prob Dumbles to complain.” James said

  
  
  


After 20 minutes of chatting James stood up and bid them goodnight and they responded back and he headed up the stairs to his dorm and went up and as he approached the door he felt uneasy and his ring was flaring he sent a spell to the door it glowed red and it read back compulsion to Peter and Loyalty to Dumbles he growled and sent a flinte to the door and walk in and notice Peter bed and he was in their fake snoring and he knew it was him as James approached his bed he cast a flint on his bed and truck as well and hop in and closed his curtains 

  
  
  


Peter laid there hoping it worked. He waited for James to get back from wherever and watched in shadows by the stairs and when he saw James was about to head up he put the potions on the door handle.( I will test him in the morning. By tomorrow i will be back in the pack and everything will be normal. Peter thought as he grinned as he fell asleep.................................


	51. Chapter 51

**Previously on You’re a what……..**

  
  


Peter laid there hoping it worked. He waited for James to get back from wherever and watched in shadows by the stairs and when he saw James was about to head up he put the potions on the door handle.( I will test him in the morning. By tomorrow i will be back in the pack and everything will be normal. Peter thought as he grinned as he fell asleep.................................

  
  


**MORNING**

  
  


It was morning and it came so fast and James alarm went off and he groaned as he grabbed his wand and silent the alarm and he rolled on his back blinking as he grabbed his glasses and sat up he got up sluggish and headed to the washroom to freshen himself up

  
  


**5 MINUTES LATER**

James was washing his face he heard more alarms go off and he heard a lot of groans and moans and he just grinned and did his routine and left the bathroom and headed to Common Room to wait for Remus

  
  
  


As he made it to the Common Room Remus was already there. “Ah, Remmy already up?” James asked

  
  
  


“Of course Prongs! I wanna see the school reaction to Lily forehead.” he states as he grin evilly

  
  
  


“Good thing she can't cover it up either with magic, like i said it will wear off after breakfast, too bad i can't make it last longer.” James with a shrug as they head out the portrait and start trekking to the Great Hall

After walking for good 10 minutes and dodging the stairs that change they made it to the Great Hall and they notice in the alcove there is Barty, Reg and Sev and James grinned and grabbed Remus arm and headed to them

  
  


As he reached there he cast a notice-me-not charm and hugged Sev from behind: “Well hello Sev, how are you this morning.” James said husky in sev ear

  
  
  


Sev eeped and his ear turned red and he turned to face James: “Don't do that it tickles. Sev said softly as he returned the hug: And i am fine, how are you?” 

  
  
  


“Hm lets see last night me and Remus pranked a peeper at the Prefects bathroom and she should be here soon for everyone to see, and oh Peter tried to get me with a Compulsion and loyalty potion to Albus and to him as well.” James said with a frown

  
  
  


Barty and Reg and Remus snarled 

  
  
  


“Well now i know what i'm doing today in between classes hunting me a rat.” Sev said with a growl as Barty Reg and Remus nodded their head in agreement

  
  
  


“Easy love he will get his punishment but go ahead for now but let me at him as well love.” James said

  
  
  


“Hmm i might.” as Sev turned around and pressed his body into James and wrapped his arms around James broad shoulders

  
  
  


“Mm you are sure cuddly this morning which i don't mind.” James said softly

  
  
  


The three boys smiled when they heard Sev sighed happily 

  
  


Sev peered up at James and leaned in for a kiss as their lips touch the spark multiplied and they moaned as they kissed, James licked Sev bottom lip begging him to open his mouth which Sev complied and slowly opened his mouth and soon James tongue swirled with sev and they groaned as James gripped Sev hips before it got heated more Sev pulled away and James groaned at the lost of Sev lips 

  
  


“Mmm how bout we meet up later.” Sev said husky 

  
  


James grinned; “Yes lets meet at the secret tower let say 7.” 

  
  


“Sounds good.” Sev said as he removed himself from James warm arms

  
  


“Here come Lucius and Sirius.” Remus states as they turned to see the love birds coming up to their alcove 

  
  
  


Barty stuck his hand out and grabbed them both ruffly and pulled them in

  
  
  


“Oi! What the hell .” SIrius yelled 

  
  


“Sorry for the ruff grabbing,but James and Remus got a snoop near the bathrooms last night and did a prank on them. We are waiting to see who.” Barty said with a grin

  
  


“Ah i see Sirius said sheepishly

  
  


“And you forgot James was almost dosed with potions from Peter as well.” Reg said 

  
  
  


“Come again.” Sirius said with snarl; That fucking rat i really want to choke him.” 

  
  
  


“You're Not the only one mutt, i will be sending nasty hex all day to the spineless rat.” Sev states

  
  
  


“Ah well not as bad what Narcissa tried to do to Lucius last night, bitch lucky she aint dead.” Sirius snarls as he wrapped his arm around Lucius waist

  
  


“What did she try?” Remus asked

  
  


“She tried to make a move on me and I turned her down not to mention she approached me in a skimpy outfit and then kissed me.” Lucius said in disgust

  
  


Everyone shudder in disgust at the image

  
  


“She lost her magic for the next couple days.” SIrius said with a evil grin

  
  


“Oh that's so evil, since we have practicals for the next two days.” James said as he high fived Sirius 

  
  


“Welp she is lucky she's still breathing. She will have to find a way to make it up. So who sneaks into the bathrooms?” Sirius states

  
  


“Sh she coming.” as everyone looked to the Great Hall

Soon enough Lily came around the corner and it still had the words on her forehead and the guys laughed 

  
  
  


"Oh merlin how long with that last.” SIrius asked as he clutches his stomach

  
  
  


“Till first class. James said with a smirk; Shall we go eat?” 

  
  


“Oh yes lets go! as Sirius kissed lucius bye and James kissed Sev cheek and they left and then they followed behind few spaces back

  
  


Before entering the Hall: “JAMES POTTER! You better remove this from my forehead and detention tonight for being in the Perfect Bathroom when you are not supposed to be using! only the Perfects!” Lily shrieked 

  
  


“Merlin woman no need to shout!” James whined

  
  


“No he won't because i invited him, it says if a Perfect invites someone to use the Perfect bathroom it's fine if you read the handbook it states it, plus you invite ypur friends why can't I and others as well?” Remus said

Lily closed her mouth with a snap; “Fine! but i demand you remove this, i am no peeper, i didn't know it was in use.” 

  
  


“It will wear off soon, don't get your knicker in a twist.” as James sat down to eat

  
  


Lily there's a way to know it in use: it states on the door occupied for in use and vacant for empty.” Remus states bordly as he sat down to eat

  
  
  
  


She growled and stomp away from them and sat with her friends

  
  


After eating they got up and head to their first class as they sat down Narcissa was trying to explain to Professor why she can't participate for next two day for practical and teacher was not happy about it and told her to write a 3 page essay and gave her a t for today and she huffed and stomped out of the class and glared at Sirius as he gave her a finger salute 

  
  


Rest day went by a blur including some laughs as Peter was hexed all day by Sev and Sirius and the gang and they have to do homework to work on after class and soon it was dinner time and once that came to end they start headed back to the dorms and James glanced at his watch and show 6:35pm and he grinned 

“Hey, I shall see you two later.” James states as he part ways with them

  
  


“Have fun!” Remus called

  
  


“Not too much fun!” Sirius states loudly

  
  


James saulted and headed to the secret tower; after walking for 5 minutes he was there and ward it for him and Sev only and headed up the stairs and he pulled out his wand and transfigured a box into a comfy couch and made some candles from rocks and lite them and sat down 

  
  


Soon his watch went off and it was 7pm and the door open and James grinned when he saw Sev and he got up and headed to his dazed lover and wrapped him in a hug

  
  


"Hi." James said softly

  
  


"Hi yourself this is amazing.” Sev said in aw

  
  


“You're amazing.” as James lean down and kissed him 

  
  
  


And Sev kissed back eagerly as he pressed his body into James.

  
  


James groaned and broke their kiss and pulled him inside and shut the door and warded it and pulled him to the couch as he sat down Sev straddle his lap and ...……………….


	52. Chapter 52

**Previously on You're a what!**

  
  
  


James groaned and broke their kiss and pulled him inside and shut the door and warded it and pulled him to the couch as he sat down Sev straddle his lap and ...……………….

  
  


Sev resumed kissing James mouth and grabbing fist full of James unruly hair and tug alittle earning a groan from James as their tongue swirl and James hands moved down Sev back slowly and Sev shivered in delight as James hands got closure to Sev perk ass; Sev pulled from James and moved his hands to James face 

  
  


“James?” Sev said panting

  
  
  


Sev, what’s wrong?” James asked

  
  
  


“Sorry this is the first time we've been together alone and well i’m nervous.” Sev said shyly

  
  
  
  


James grinned; “It’s ok we are not going to go far, just us touching and getting comfy with each other.” 

  
  
  


Sev blushed

  
  
  


James grinned and leaned forward and kissed Sev pale neck and nibbled and Sev moaned and tilt his neck some for more of those delicious nibbles

  
  


“Mmmm James!” Sev panted out as James bit his neck hard and start sucking he moaned loud as James hand slipped from his back down to his arse and grabbing one of his arse cheek and massaging it through his pants

  
  


“Fuck James! So good!” Sev moaned as his cock was getting harder 

  
  


James stop his menstruation on his lover neck and notice a hickey forming he smirk and look at Sev eyes and they where full of lust he growled and as wrap his arms around Sev and picked him up; Sev yelped and wrapped his legs around James waist 

  
  


“Mmmm Sev you're soo sexy, what this someone excited!” as he notice Sev bulge in his pants

  
  


Sev blushed; “Mmm James please i wanna feel your hands on me.” Sev begged 

  
  


“Mmmm fuck Sev.” as he kissed Sev deeply and slowly lower him down to the couch and then strip Sev shirt off and sucked on one of his pink nipple; Sev arched his back and moaned deeply at the sensation James causing to his body and gripped James hair

  
  


“Fuck James sooo good! more please.” Sev begged again 

  
  


James ignored his lover pleads and went to the other nipple and sux hard causing Sev to moan more and he smirked as his hand wander down his lover chest to Sev belt buckle and start unbuckling Sev pants and start pulling them down with Sev briefs and Sev cock was exposed to cold air and he shivered

  
  


James released Sev nipple and sat up kneeling between Sev legs and took a good look at Sev pale body; “Mmmm Sev your are gorgeous, i wanna worship this body all night and everyday for ever.” as James trailed his hands up and down Sev body 

  
  


Sev moaned and sat up a little; “Strip, not fair i'm all naked and you are still clothed.” as Sev tugged James shirt

“Mmmm your body's so toned and sexy i wanna taste your body even after your practice of quidditch.” Sev said as he bit James chest leaving bright red marks

  
  


James moaned and kissed Sev and pushed him to lay back down as he unbuckle his pants and he got up and yank his underwear and pants and kick them off and moaned at the site of Sev as he went back kneeling on couch and ran his hands down Sev body and passed Sev hard leaking cock to Sev legs 

  
  


Sev groaned; “Merlin James don't tease me.” Sev whined 

  
  


“Oh you want me to do this?” as his hand grab Sev cock

  
  


Sev moaned and jerked his hips as James pump his hard cock as he swipe over the slit of his leaking head, James release Sev cock and lick the pre come, Sev looked at James with hungry expression 

“Mmmm delicious I want more.” As james lowered his head and lick Sev slit  as on of his hand tugs on Sev balls

  
  


“Oh merlin James! Sev moaned as he gripped the couch 

  
  
  


James chuckled as he licked the vein under Sev hard cock and soon he put Sev cock in his mouth and start sucking and bobbing up and down 

  
  
  


“Ah yes! James, it's so good!” Sev screamed as he threw his head back and thrusting his hips into James mouth

  
  


James moaned around Sev delicious cock as he tugged Sev balls more and as he fist his cock he let Sev cock go with a wet pop and swirl his tongue around the head of Sev cock

  
  


"Fuck Sev you taste more delicious than ever.” James moaned as he lined his cock with Sev cock and start to grind 

  
  


“Ah fuck James!” as Sev wrapped his legs around James waist and wrapped his arms around his back and was moving his hips with james 

Fuck Sev! Yes baby move just like that, fuck you feel good.” James panted out as he put their cocks together and wrapped his hands around their cocks 

  
  


"Fuck James, so good i want to come make me come!” Sev pleaded with a moan 

  
  


James grunted as he thrust his hips to meet with Sev and jerking their cocks together as Sev scratched his back and James moaned at the sensation

  
  


“Merlin, I wish i was inside here. As James rubbed a wet finger to Sev twitching hole

  
  


“Fuck yes! Please, please I want it!” Sev moaned 

  
  


“Mmm not yet baby, but i can do this as he prob the twitching hole with his wet finger 

  
  


“Ah fuck yes! yes! yes! Merlin James, I feel weird!” Sev said as he thrust his hips faster 

  
  


Fuck baby your going to cum soon, does it feel good huh us rubbing our cock together and my finger your tight hole? James asked as he prob deeper inside of Sev; ( now where is it) James thought and he brushed over a spot and Sev threw his head back and moaned 

Hehehe i found it love and pressed on it again with his finger

  
  


“Yes James feels good!” Sev said as he threw his head back when James hit something inside of him and, Sev was seeing stars as James hit that special button again again

  
  


“Mmmm Sev your tightening around my finger did i found your special spot as he hit it again

  
  


Sev moaned loud; Yes oh yes i'm going to cum!”

  
  


Fuck me too you're too sexy im losing my mind as James j erk their cocks faster and he hit Sev plesure button more 

  
  


“Ah James!” as Sev arched his back he came hard all over his chest and James grunted and let out a deep moan as he came all over himself and Sev 

  
  


Fuck Sev you look fucking sexy i want a picture of you like this.” James said breathless

  
  


Mmm James you can take one but must ward it so only you can see me like this and i want one too.” Sev said breathless

  
  


James grinned as he grabbed his wand from the floor and waved it and there was a snap and a picture came out of the tip of his wand and he stared and grinned: “Perfect now your turn love.” James said as he posed 

  
  


Sev chuckled, he grabbed James' wand and said the spell and a snap was heard and a picture came out of the tip and Sev grabbed it and moaned; “Merlin james your sexy posing like this.” 

“Mmmm not as sexy as you love, as James leaned down and kissed Sev lips: now let's get cleaned up and dressed so i can snuggle you.” James said as he waved his hand and they where both cleaned and got up off the couch and Sev sat up and got up as well

  
  


They got dressed fast and James layed down and soon Sev lay next to him and James wrapped his arms around Sev and sighed: “Mmmm you fit well in my arms.” james said sleepy

  
  


“Don't fall asleep, we have to go back to our dorms soon.” Sev said as he snuggled into Jams warmth

  
  


“Darn I was hoping we stay here and sleep.” James said 

  
  


Sev snorted; “And what face the two dragons i don't think so.” 

  
  


James laughed; “And who are these two dragon?” as James ran his hand down Sev arm

  
  


“Lily and Lucius, bet she is stalking the halls looking for you by now and Lucius will hunt me down for details of our secret date.” Sev said dreamly

  
  


“Oh boy should I be worried about Lucius hunting me down after you tell him what we were up to.” James said fearfully

  
  


Sev chuckled; “Na as long you dont hurt me or betray me your fine.” 

  
  


“Well good because that will never happen.” as James kissed Sev cheek

  
  


Sev sighed and relaxed in James arms

  
  


After 15 minutes of laying there; “Hey Sev, what do you wanna do after graduating?” James asked

  
  


“Hmmm well it's obvious i wanna be a position master and Defense master?” WHy what do you wanna do?” Sev asked

  
  


“Hmm, well me, Sirius and Frank want to be Aurours, but i also want to be a Transfiguration master like our dear Minnie.” James said with a smile

  
  


Sev snorted: Minnie? “I'm surprised she hasn't beaten you for calling her that.” 

“Us as well all she does is threaten us not to call her that,but she loves us.” James said with a grin

  
  
  


“Hmm wonder what she would do if I called her Minnie. “Sev said with a grin as he rolled over to face James

  
  


“Oh she will threaten to beat me for telling people, but it will be worth it to see her face.” James said with a cackle 

  
  


“Hmm, I might when im in detention with her tomorrow.” as Sev kissed James

  
  


James pulled Sev closure and deepen the kiss and swirl their tongues together all to soon the wand alarm went off and they both groaned sadly and they got up and shut it off and warded their pictures and put inside their pockets and they grinned and James grabbed Sev hand as he waved everything to go back to normal and they trudge down the stairs as they got to the bottom

  
  


They notice Barty and Reg waiting for them

  
  


"Oh hey guys why are you here and how did you find this secret place?” James asked

  
  


“Easy, we followed Sev here under Lucius orders to walk him back. We don't walk around here alone, Snake rules and all.” Reg said with a grin

  
  


“Ah, I see.” and James notice Sev was blushing and glaring at them

  
  


“Ooo our little Sev Sev you are so naughty,look here Reggy he got some bites around his neck.” Barty said as he poke one of the bites

  
  


Sev hissed and slapped his hand away

  
  


James chuckled and wrapped his arm around Sev's waist; “They teasing love don't curse them too badly.”

  
  


Sev grinned evilly at the two and they both looked at each other

  
  


“Wait a minute! I didn't do anything, it was Barty who was teasing not me , please leave me out of it!” Reg said with fear

  
  


James and Sev cackled and he felt the wards tingle and he un wrapped himself from Sev and glared behind him

  
  


“Someone coming and doesn't feel friendly, you three better go and fast.” James states

  
  
  


Sev eyes got big; “Shit who coming we can't leave you alone to face whoever coming.” Sev said

  
  


“Not to worry love, I will cast an invisible spell on me and wait for them to leave.” James said with a grin

  
  


“Please be careful.” as Sev kissed his cheek and grab the two by arms and ran; James sighed happily and waved his wand and walked to a dark corner as he waited he held his breath as the wards fell when he heard shoes coming up fast near him and soon he saw...................

  
  



End file.
